Reality of Our Lives
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Part 2 of the Main HSNE Trilogy. The HSNE gang are back, and they're facing the real world as adults. Rated "M" for language and suggestive - NOT graphic - adult themes. Status: COMPLETE
1. Lovers In Japan

**Well isn't this a very pleasant surprise to all of you! I'm already starting on my sequel! :D**

**I know that I said I should work on my other stories, but it's like, AGH! I can't think of ANYTHING AGAIN! Plus, this story – I'm really hooked on it for some reason; I usually don't get very attached to some of my stories, but this story is a good exception. **

**So, yes – I am starting the sequel! ;)**

**I'm not sure if the title for the story will stay – it might change later on. **

**But, this sequel won't be a college sequel though – it's where they'll be facing ADULTHOOD! XD I'm not much of a college writing kind of person, because I think it takes too long for them; I love to read them though – just not write them.**

**So, this story will be taking 5 years after High School Never Ends had left off. Here are the ages for our characters:**

_**Emmett – 24**_

_**Rosalie – 24**_

_**Jasper – 25 (he's the oldest)**_

_**Alice – 23**_

_**Edward – 23 and ½**_

_**Bella – 22 and ½ **_

**I know it seems odd with having Jasper the oldest, but I think he should be the oldest – and Bella will be the youngest. :D**

**I don't really have a full summary for this, but oh well. **

**Now, I shall begin with the surprising entry of the Sequel to High School Never Ends! :D**

**Theme Song: Lovers In Japan by Coldplay (I'm HOOKED on this song! XD)**

* * *

_**Reality of Our Lives**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Lovers, keep on the road you're on  
Runners, until the race is run  
Soldiers, you've got to soldier on  
Sometimes even right is wrong_

I groaned as I raised my hand and made contact with the alarm clock beside me, silencing it quickly. I sighed happily, as I turned and snuggle into a warm, chiseled chest. "Bella, love…" I smiled as I heard his velvety voice was thick with sleep.

"I'm not getting up now, Edward." I grumbled back, as I snuggled further in his arms. He chuckled and sat up, pulling me with him. I shivered from the draft that had blown in, as I covered the sheets over my bare body. Edward noticed my shiver and rubbed my arm, trying to make friction.

Edward and I were officially finished with college – well, we will be by today, since today was graduation. Our lives have been through many ups and downs like it had been back in junior year of high school. When we first came here, at Dartmouth college, we were expecting what normally happens – new girls and guys flirt with us. And what do you know, it happened; I had to go all crazy girlfriend on any girls' asses who came within five yards of my boyfriend, so they could show off their cleavage to him. I mean, really! I thought this school had at least _some _class!

All of us – my friends and I – went through many dramatic experiences; Lauren had gotten pregnant from Marcus, but she finished college anyways, while she had her daughter stay at home with her parents. She had gotten pregnant during last year, and now her little girl looked like a spitting image of her and Marcus together – she was so adorable!

Meanwhile, Tanya finally found her man, which turned out to be Alexander from Prom; of course, they had crushes on each other and finally got together during freshman year and she couldn't be any happier with him. Kitty and my other older friends and I still kept in contact with each other, since they still live in Arizona.

As for me and my friends, things couldn't get any better. Jasper and Alice were now engaged and were getting married within a week or so – they can't wait for a wedding. Emmett and Rosalie's relationship was still the same from high school; still heated and romantic. I was happy for all of them.

And as for me and Edward, we were still horny teenagers like in high school. We couldn't be away from each other without missing the other; that's probably why we got an apartment for ourselves on campus. Thank god this school had sound proof dorms! Oh, uh, maybe I shouldn't have thought that… heehee…

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt Edward lift me from the bed we shared and carry me into the bathroom. "You've could of tapped me on the shoulder or something." I grumbled, as he chuckled throatily. "This would've woken you up much more thoroughly." He murmured, as we stepped into the shower since we didn't have anything on; he turned on the water as I jumped from the coldness. He laughed.

We showered and got out after cleaning each other up, then we pulled on our nice dressy clothes that would go under our graduation robes. My dress was a small black number, with black high heels; Edward's dressy clothes were a red button down shirt with a black tie, and matching dress pants with shoes to go with it.

"Do you have to walk around in that now, love? It's killing me!" I giggled at Edward's little complaint, as I walked out of our bedroom – but not without swinging my hips towards him. "Well, what do you want me to walk around in – nothing?" I asked him. He looked up at the ceiling innocently as I rolled my eyes. "Not going to happen, not now anyway. So, nice try." I told him, smiling.

We went about our daily morning routine, before it was time for us to head out to the campus. Edward had brought his shiny, silver Volvo that he's been keeping ever since freshman year; he drove us to the campus.

When we arrived, Edward stopped the car and got out, opening my door for me. I decided to tease him a bit; I stuck my leg out in the air, where the shoe came very close to hitting his chest. He stared down at me with a lustful, glaring face. I giggled and stepped out of his car, wobbling a little on the concrete. He caught me as he kissed my cheek, lingering there. News crews were lining on the outside of the campus; did I forget to mention that we took up on Aro's offer for a singing contract? Well, we did, and after putting out a few songs, we were already famous. But, after putting out a few songs – along with one or like two quick albums – we gave up on it. Unfortunately, we were still getting attention.

"Can't we ever not be noticed somehow?" I asked Edward bitterly, as we walked past a group of girls, who giggled and wave flirtatiously in his direction. "Looks like we can't, love." He muttered, pointing up ahead, where I looked before groaning; several news crews were waiting for us at the entrance of the campus main hall. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were waiting for us, glaring in the direction of the crews.

"Oh, there you are, you two! We've been waiting forever for you two!" Alice squealed angrily, glaring mainly at her brother. "Yeah, you've better not been doing something adult…" Emmett muttered, glaring at Edward. "Why do you always assume it's me?" Edward asked them, looking down.

"Guys, stop blaming Edward." I told them, as I dragged him towards the main hall, while they followed behind us. When we got to the reporters, teachers helped us get passed them. Finally, we entered the main hall, as reporters were still asking us questions. "Yeesh, they're like piranhas!" Rosalie hissed, as we walked down the hallways, heading towards the graduation hall.

Our senior class were lining up, they're gowns on. We hurriedly put our graduation robes on as well, and stuck the cap on top of our heads. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie moved up with the others kids – with the C's and H's. Emmett took the Swan name now, so we stayed back here, where Jessica was in front of us. She smiled towards us, waving.

Then, the graduation ceremony began. We filed inside the graduation hall, as I saw Jacob and his dad in the crowd, clapping for me and Emmett. Ever since I found out what my mother did to my only brother, I made sure that she wasn't allowed to see us graduated; if she took away my brother, then I took away her chance to see me and Emmett graduate.

We sat down at our seats, as people began going up and gave speeches. Then, after that, the dean of the college began calling people up for their diplomas. Emmett and I cheered loudly when we saw Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie go up and get their diplomas. I heard Jake whooping loudly when he saw me and Emmett get our diplomas.

We all stood in a line, then from a signal, we all tossed our caps into the air. After that, people from the stands began rushing down them, as I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist. "We're done with school now." I heard him whisper in my ear over the calls of students trying to find their parents.

I giggled and turned in his arms, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "That we did, Edward." I whispered back, kissing his lips. "Agh! PDA!" I laughed as I heard Emmett shout that from behind me, as I turned around and walked off the stage with Edward. We walked over to where Emmett was standing by Jake and his dad, Billy.

I hugged Jake, along with hugging Billy, before standing back. "So, what does Bella Swan plan on doing next?" Jake asked me, sounding like a game show host, as he stuck his fist in front of me. I rolled my eyes at him as I smacked his hand.

"We're going to go clubbing tonight!" Alice squealed in my ear, making me jump and stumble, as I fell into Edward's arms. "Alice, do we have to?" I complained, as she scowled at me. "Yes, Bella we do. We just graduated, and I want to celebrate somehow." She hissed at me.

With that, we walked out of the graduation hall and hurried over to our apartments. I took off my old dress, and put on the new dress I bought that would really drive Edward crazy; it was a mini dress that was cut open on the arms, and it had a little opening, exposing a bit of my back. It stopped just a little below my ass. I pulled my hair up in a bun, then I pulled on the knee high boots – thanks to Alice.

I walked out of our bedroom and went into the living room, where Edward was sitting there, wearing a black button down shirt with tight black pants and matching converse. He heard me coming towards him, so he turned around before his mouth dropped at my outfit. I giggled and walked around the couch, sitting in his lap.

"It's not nice to stare, you know." I purred in his ear, nibbling on it. He shivered and gulped, his Adam's Apple bobbing. He moaned when I trailed my fingers down the nape of his neck, before he crashed his lips with mine. I moaned like him, as I weaved my fingers through his hair.

He pushed me lightly into the couch, his hand resting on my bare thigh, before trailing it upwards, hiking the mini dress up. He reached my panties and traced the outline of it, making them a little wet now. He chuckled as he said huskily, "Looks like my lamb wants me now."

"You have no idea, my lion." I gasped, pushing myself closer to him. Suddenly, the apartment door opened, as Edward and I jumped up. I fixed my dress quickly, making sure Edward kept his hand there because I needed it there to torture him; I think it was working since he was biting his lip hard to keep from moaning.

Alice and Rosalie stepped inside the apartment, wearing their dresses. Rosalie wore a one shoulder black dress that stopped at her thighs with black high heels, while Alice wore an off the shoulder sweater top with a matching mini skirt and black boots. Rosalie's hair was wavy, while Alice's hair was pinned back by a rhinestone clip.

"Ah, lovely. We come here to find you two trying to have sex." Rosalie said sarcastically, as Edward and I blushed. Over the years, all of us had gotten way too horny, so the others weren't embarrassed to make fun of my sex life with Edward; we still used protection during those times, since we still didn't want me to get pregnant and have to stop our studies during the year.

"We weren't going to have that just yet." Edward mumbled, as I giggled. "Well, just to let you know," I whispered in his ear, as he tensed. "I'm not wearing a bra." I added, giggling before I got up from his lap, watching his shocked face with satisfaction.

"Okay, now let's get going, you two!" Alice squealed, as I pulled a still stunned Edward up from the couch and out of the apartment, as I followed my friends.

* * *

**Well, there's the beginning of the sequel for you. What do you think?**

**Like I said, I was having trouble in trying to think of something else to write for my other stories. So, the sequel has begun, and tell me what you think of it please!**

**Review and bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Body shot." I told him, as he smiled grossly. "Can I have a shot of that?" he asked.

"No; I'll be doing that." I blushed as my stomach tightened in anticipation; this will be interesting.

**(AGH! HORNYNESS!) **


	2. Drunk

**Hello everyone again! Welcome back to a new chapter on Reality of Our Lives! :D**

**I don't have a lot to say here – at least not now – so I guess I'll just begin the next new chapter! Please review too!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Bella's POV**_

We drove to Midnight Beat – a new club in Seattle – where there was a long line outside of the building, as I heard music booming from the inside. We stepped out of our cars, as I saw the paparazzi standing in the crowd. _Great!_ Not.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up towards the building; we were very famous – at least famous enough to cut lines. The bouncer nodded and let us in, as fangirls and boys tried to touch us.

"Agh, again with the piranhas!" Rosalie hissed to me angrily, as she glared outside.

Inside the club it was brightly lit with multi-colored lights, as they flashed all over the place. The dance floor was a sunken area, where lots of people were dancing to a catchy hip hop song. It had private booths upstairs, as I saw some college students from Dartmouth **(Sorry, I really don't know where Dartmouth is, so I just placed it in Washington; feel free to tell me that I'm wrong or not!) **were hanging up in the private booth rooms. Alice led us to one up stairs, where it had the words _"The Cullens, Hales and Swans' room only" _written on the door.

We went inside and went over to the black, wrap-around leather couches, as we saw there was a window off to the side. "Anybody want something?" A waiter came inside, staring at all of us girls.

"Apple Martini." I told him, as I blushed from Edward's wiggling eyebrows. "Same thing for me." Alice told him, as Rosalie said, "Tequila shots." He smiled grossly, as Emmett glared at him. "We'll have the same as our girls." He growled at him, sending him out of the room. "Nice one, bro." Jasper commented, extending his fist to him, as they pounded fists.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to Edward, as he looked at me up and down. I giggled and sat on his lap, making him blush. "Looks like I caught my lion staring." I purred in his ear, twirling his hair in between my fingers. "We don't need to see you two groping each other really." Emmett said disgusted, as we laughed.

"Well, you don't have to stay. Go and dance for a bit. We'll be fine." I told them, motioning for them to go. "They're just telling us to leave so they can make out." Alice muttered to Rosalie, as I groaned at their innuendoes; still a bunch of perverts.

Once they left… well, we did make out. What?! We're still a bunch of horny people. We can't help it! During our make out session, the door opened as the waiter came in with our drinks. He blushed and glared, as we pulled away slowly. Edward straightened out my dress a little, making sure the waiter wouldn't get a peep show of me and my panties. The waiter set the drinks on the coffee table in front of us, before leaving without a word.

Edward and I reached for our drinks, as I smiled, a devious plan forming in my head. I licked off some of the salt on the edge of the drink, as I licked my lips after I did so. Edward moaned quietly, burying his face in my neck, licking it. I moaned, as I took a sip of my martini.

We drank our drinks, as the others came back, looking very tired. "Go dance, you two. It's your turn to get dancing." Alice ordered, as she and Jasper pushed me and Edward out of the room. They closed it when we were out in the hall. We walked down to the first level, as a spotlight was on us. "Ah, great…" Edward muttered, shielding his eyes.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, look who decided to come downstairs! Edward Cullen and his lovely girlfriend who's his singing partner, Bella Swan! Let's see if they want to sing for us!" _the DJ yelled into his microphone. Everyone in the club cheered and whooped, cheering us on.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." I mumbled, as I took Edward's hand and led him up to the DJ, as he gave us to microphones. He told us the song – something we knew – as he started the music up.

**(A/N: **_Italics = Edward, _**Bold = Bella, **_**Bold with Italics = Both) **_

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.  
It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

**Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you **_(find you, find you)._**  
But you feel my breath, On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you **_(right behind you)._

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_**  
**

**Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in.**

_I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin._

**It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man.**

_I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am._

_Now you'e gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you _**(find you, find you).**_  
But you feel my breath, On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you _**(right behind you).**

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

_Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
(Promise not to leave me behind)_

**Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Talk to me bout taking your time  
**_(Talk to me, talk to me)_

**  
'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before**

_**And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

After the song was done, I had myself pressed up against Edward, smiling alluringly. He groaned and buried his head in my neck, as I saw cameras flashing. I looked towards the door and glared, paparazzi had gotten inside the club. Security guards rushed over and pushed them out of the club, as I sighed.

"_Give it up for Edward Cullen and his lady, Bella Swan!" _The DJ yelled, as we handed him the microphones back. I led Edward towards the bar, before we were swarmed with fangirls. "Omg! Edward, can we have your autograph?!" one crazy girl asked him, while other girls were asking for mine. "Sure." He answered, as he signed their journals and their shirts. He was still signing when I finished. I glared at the girls before stalking off towards the bar.

A girl with red hair was sitting next to me, drinking Tequila shots one after another. "Another one." She grumbled to the waiter, wiping her mouth. The bartender nodded frantically, scared as he began another one for her. "What would you like, miss?" the bartender asked me, smiling. "Vodka, on the rocks." I muttered, as he stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked him rudely, as he shook his head and got to preparing my drink.

"That's a very hard drink for such a singing kind of girl that you are." I turned towards the woman with red hair; I now saw that she had soft brown eyes, along with having a lip piercing and a tattoo on her wrist that I couldn't see. She wore an almost similar dress like mine, except it was scarlet red. "So? I'm pissed off, that's all. Besides, I want some fun." I told her, placing my arms on the counter.

"Won't your boyfriend over there get even more pissed off?" she asked me, jutting her thumb over to Edward. "I see you know us." I grumbled. "Didn't you two want to be known?" she asked me, downing another shot. "No, not like this." I told her, burying my face in my arms.

"Well, everybody basically knows who you two are, along with your friends." The girl said, rolling her eyes. "Not much of a fan?" I asked her, as she shrugged. "I don't know. I think you two are cool, it's just I don't like most of your songs." She told me, drinking another shot. "Here you go, miss." The bartender said, sliding the Vodka towards my way. I nodded and took a sip of it, nearly spitting it out.

"I'm guessing this is your first time drink something as heavy as that." The girl commented, laughing. "You bet." I muttered, shaking my head. I took another sip; it tasted a little better, still not the best though. "Good thing I'm not pregnant." I muttered to myself, sighing.

"Using protection?" this time I did spit out of my drink after I heard the girl's question; great, another one like Alice and Rosalie. "Wha…?" I asked her, turning towards her. She giggled and shook her head. "Don't act like I didn't hear you." she told me, drinking another shot. "If you do get preggers from him," the girl began, jutting her thumb back to Edward. "Make sure you keep it a secret long enough from the paparazzi." She drank her last shot before stumbling up from her bar stool.

"Damn, now I can't walk straight." She muttered, as I helped her get steady. "Thanks." She muttered. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked her, stepping away slightly. "Reneesme Wolfe. People call me Nessie." She told me. "Bye miss Bella Swan!" she called loudly, laughing as she stumbled out of the club; on her way out, I saw that she had a large engagement ring on her ring finger. Then I saw her friends follow her out, all somewhat sober looking.

I sat back on my bar stool and finished the last of my Vodka, feeling a strange energy in me. I took out my bun, shaking my hair out. "What would you like miss? More Vodka?" the bartender asked me, taking away the cup.

"Body shot." I told him. He got a grossly smile across his face. "Can I have a shot of that?" he asked me in what I suppose was a seductive way. Oh great…

"No; I'll be doing that." A velvety voice growled, wrapping familiar hands around my stomach. I blushed as my stomach tightened in anticipation; this should be interesting.

As we grabbed a bottle of tequila, Edward shook his head disapprovingly at me. "Why have Vodka, love?" he asked me, as I shrugged. "I needed some fun." I told him, as he smirked. "Pervert…" I whispered, giggling.

As soon as we got to the door, it opened to reveal a drunk Alice. "Oh, heya you guys…" she slurred, hiccupping. Jasper came up from behind her, dragging her out of the room. "We're leaving early, Eddie. You two don't do anything stupid please." Emmett said, as he too dragged a drunken Rosalie out of the room, as she giggled insanely. "Aw, it's Bellsy kitty and Eddie the hordog!" Rosalie squealed drunkenly, giggling.

"Wow, odd nicknames." Edward mumbled as we walked inside the private room. He closed the door, as he locked it. "How do you want do this?" I asked him, smiling alluringly. He moaned and came closer to me. "Naval." He whispered huskily in my ear, nibbling on it. I giggled and pushed away all of the glasses, as I lied on top the coffee table. "Oops, how can we do this with the dress in the way?" I asked him, giggling madly. I stood up and began pulling my dress off.

Edward ceased my hands, placing them on my sides. "What?" I asked him, pouting. "Love, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at the window nervously then back at me. "Trying to get this dress out of the way so we can do body shots. Why?" I asked him, pointing out the obvious.

He sighed and let go of my hands, heading over to the window. "Yes!" he hissed in excitement, as he drew back curtains that were there. Now, we were in a lit room only by red and blue lights, making it lit by an eerie purple light. "Oh." I mumbled, blushing slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be very appealing if I showed off the whole club my chest.

I took off my dress slowly, smiling seductively in Edward's direction. He moaned, his emerald green eyes rolling back into his head. I let the dress fall to the floor, as I stood in front of Edward with only my black lacy panties on along with my black boots. "God, Bella." He moaned, stumbling to his feet, his eyes raking over my body. I giggled as I lied down on the coffee table, waiting for him.

He smiled crookedly down at me, as he took the tequila and poured some in my naval. He bent down and hovered over my naval, lightly blowing his hot breath over my skin. Then, he slowly licked the drink from my naval, making me moan.

When he was done, he also moaned and crawled up to my face, resting his hands on my breasts. "You taste so deliciously sinful, my lamb." He whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver.

Afterwards, we drank from the tequila – well, I did; Edward took the job of being the sober responsible driver. I put my dress back on, as we were leaving the club. I was beyond drunk, of course.

"Ah, that was a pretty girl." I slurred, hiccupping as we walked down the stairs, passing by a couple. "Love, that was a man." Edward informed me gently, as I shrugged.

We walked out of the club, with me leaning on Edward most of the way. "I can walk on me own, Edward." I slurred to him, as I stumbled away from him; that led me to fall flat on my ass, as we stepped outside where the paparazzi were still.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, as he helped me up. "Okay, maybe I can't walk." I slurred, giggling drunkenly. "This is the last time I'll ever let you touch alcohol." Edward grumbled, pushing his way past the paparazzi that had caught my fall on picture. "Meanie." I whined, sticking out my tongue. He rolled his eyes and helped me in the Volvo, as we sped away from the club.

When we got back to the apartment, Edward carried us up to our apartment, as he got me undressed and took off my boots, leaving me in my panties. He groaned and quickly took off his own clothes, leaving himself in boxers.

"I don't wanna sleep." I whined, as Edward shushed me. "You need it love." He whispered silkily to me; next second, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Haha, drunk Bella – and Alice and Rosalie. XD**

**Aren't I nice though? Giving you two updates in one day? :) Doesn't that deserve reviews? Pwease? :D**

**Please review for my sequel; tell me if I need to change anything majorly!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"What do you want?" I growled at her, glaring deadly daggers at her.

"Oh, I just came by to see that my daughter who won't speak to me, is now on the front page, drunk and looking like a hooker!" she screamed; too far, _mother dearest_.


	3. WORST Day Ever!

'**Ello all of my lovely readers! :D**

**Welcome to another wonderful chapter of Reality of Our Lives! *laughs* Sorry; sort of now in a hyper mood.**

**Anyways, yeah; I'm just very happy that I'm hooked on this story. I had so much fun writing HSNE, and I'm having so much fun writing for this story. :D**

**Well, I'll stop talking and get on with the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Edward's POV**_

The next morning found me lying in my bed, with Bella curled up against my arm, mumbling incoherently in her sleep. I smiled and brought my hand up, stroking delicate strands of hair that had fallen in her angelic face.

I felt so lucky at this moment; just lying beside my angel as she slept. I didn't think I would've gotten this far with her and I didn't actually think I would've been with her forever. I'd thought that by now, I would've made a huge mistake to break her heart – break her fragile form. But, luckily that hasn't happened… yet.

I couldn't wait to start a new life – a new beginning – with the one girl who had captured my heart with just one simple blushing on that day when I had caught her in my arms. I knew that when that fateful day had happened, that my life wouldn't ever be the same as it was.

She still didn't really see herself like everyone else saw her as; beautifully gorgeous. I've tried numerous times to make her believe, but she's just too insecure and shy to even think of herself as beautiful, gorgeous – she didn't even accept pretty. No matter how hard I try, she will never believe me.

I was broken from my thoughts of Bella when I heard her groan out painfully. "Bella, love; what's wrong?" I asked her, as I stroked her hair. "Headache…" she grumbled, holding her head in her hands. I got up and hurriedly went into the kitchen of our apartment, getting her a glass of water and aspirin, before rushing back into the bedroom.

"Here you go, love." I whispered, handing her the glass of water and aspirin. She gladly took them from my hands, gulping down the pills with the water. "Better?" I asked her. "A little. Thanks." She murmured, kissing my nose. She sat up slowly from the bed and got out, while I groaned; I'd forgotten that she was only wearing her panties from last night.

She giggled and patted my head, before finding my shirt and put it on, buttoning up a few buttons while she left from her stomach down, exposed to me. "Still sexy in my own clothes." I whispered huskily to her, while she only rolled her doe brown eyes at me; still didn't believe that she was beautiful.

She walked out of the bedroom and went towards our kitchen as I followed her. The phone began ringing, as she groaned from the noise. I answered it after the first ring, as I said into the receiver, "Hello?"

"_Edward! Where is Bella?!" _I pulled the phone quickly away from my ear as I heard Alice's outraged shriek. "Alice, stop yelling please. Bella's not feeling well to hear that." I told her menacingly, as I heard her do a raspberry into the phone.

"_I don't care, Edward! She needs to see the news now!" _I told her that we would, before I hung up and turned on the TV, going to the news.

"_Last night was a wild one for our singers of Washington. At the Seattle club – Midnight Beat – famous singers – Bella Swan, Edward and Alice Cullen, Emmett Swan-Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale – were seen entering the club, before Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were photographed leaving the building an hour later. And just shortly after that, Edward and Bella emerged from the club, where Bella took a nasty fall in front of the reporters. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, helped her up before they sped off into the night, leaving the club. One thing's for sure is that the group will probably never be seen near another club for a long time." _I shut off the TV when I heard the news, as Bella sighed.

"Maybe it was a very bad idea to even think about going to a club." She muttered bitterly, as she stalked off back into the kitchen. For the rest of the morning, we ate in silence, while ignoring the newspaper, Bella's and my figure on the front page. We knew that if we even left this apartment, we would be attacked by paparazzi – again.

We showered together before we left the apartment – our disguises on; Bella and I wore sunglasses over our eyes, while she had her hair underneath her hoodie and I had mine underneath a baseball cap. We got inside the Volvo and drove to the mall, without news crews following us.

We parked the car and hurried inside the mall, as we blended in with the crowds. We went inside a Macy's and found the others, also wearing disguises; Alice wore a large hoodie like Bella and Rosalie, concealing their eyes and hair, while Jasper and Emmett had followed my example. "So, did we get noticed yet?" I asked Jasper and Emmett, making sure I kept my voice low and deeper than usual.

"Negative. We're clear." Emmett whispered as I chuckled at him; he was copying a line from one of his war games. "Alright, now let's shop." Alice hissed to everyone, and there, we split up, separating from the girls. Jasper wanted help in trying to find a suit for his wedding – Emmett and I needed one for ourselves; we decided against going anywhere near wedding stores because basically the media already knew about Jasper's and Alice's wedding.

Alice and the girls already had found their dresses for the wedding; they were here to find a dress or two for Alice when she and Jasper would be going to their honeymoon.

"So, have you popped the question on my sis yet, Eddie?" Emmett whispered lowly as we neared the men's suits. "One – don't call me Eddie! And two – no, I haven't done that yet. I need to find a ring for her." I hissed; I was planning on asking Bella the big question soon, but I needed to find the perfect ring for her. I really wanted to make her my wife soon, but can't do that without asking her the question.

"Well, why don't we look for a ring real quickly after we find Jazz's suit?" Emmett suggested quietly, jutting his thumb over to our friend who was looking at some suits. "Fine; we have to be careful not to show our identity though." I hissed. "Yeah, problem though." Jasper whispered. "What?" I asked him.

"How are you not going to be able to show your identity when you have to sign your name on the receipt?" he asked; damn! He has a point there. "I don't know; I guess I'll just have to sign my name and after that, find the girls and get the hell out of here." I hissed, as they nodded.

Jasper chose a black suit, while Emmett and I got similar suits like his. Then, Jasper paid for our suits, signing with Carlisle's name; I snickered at him. "What?! I don't want to get noticed now!" he hissed at me, as we walked over to a jewelry counter.

"What can I get for you boys?" the jewelry woman asked us, hinting a double meaning in her words as I shuddered unpleasantly; why do women have to constantly flirt with us? "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." I growled lowly, as she jumped. She led us over to some large engagement rings – either with lots of little diamonds or with one large diamond. One certain ring caught my attention; it was a silver banded ring with two small diamonds on both sides of the emerald stone.

Bella told me that she loved how my emerald green eyes would get a certain sparkle to it when I was excited for something. This ring was perfect her; I just knew it. "I would like that one." I whispered to the jewelry lady, pointing to the emerald ring. "Ah, this ring is a lovely one; though, most men always went for the diamond ones. Good choice." The jewelry woman rambled quietly, as she opened the glass case and took out the emerald ring.

"Dude, she's going to kill you if she finds out how much you spent on her!" Emmett hissed to me as he saw the price – which was 'bout 5,000 dollars or so. "Well, she's never going to find, now is she?" I asked him back, and that kept him quiet.

As I paid for the ring, I started to get nervous. "Pay with cash." Emmett whispered to me, as he handed me a wad of five thousand dollars; I stared at him with my mouth opened. "Don't ask!" he hissed, as I took the money from him and handed her the cash. She took it warily, while she handed me the ring in a velvet box. I thanked her and we hurried away from her.

I hid the box in my pocket as we spotted the girls, who were all by the swimsuits. "What are you ladies looking for?" I asked Bella quietly as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "We're helping Alice look for a swimsuit." She whispered in my ear, kissing it; I shivered in pleasure.

"Found it!" Alice hissed, as she held up a tiny swimsuit, while Jasper nearly fainted. It was knit designed with thin pink straps, while she held up gold flip flop sandals, looking over the outfit. "She bought a white tunic to go over it, and she also bought a camera." Rosalie whispered, making me choke on air. "Alice! Why did you buy a camera when you already have one?!" I asked her angrily, but she only shrugged. "I wanted one to go with my swimsuit." She whispered, as I rolled my eyes.

She went to pay for her stuff, as we waited behind her. Unfortunately, she used her credit card and signed her name; big mistake Alice. "OMG! You're Alice Cullen!" the teenage girl cashier shrieked. "Good going, Alice." Emmett muttered. "Oops…" she mumbled, then we took off from the counter, as the cashier was shrieking, gaining every customer in the store's attention.

"Now what?!" Rosalie yelled to us as we ran away from the crowd that was running after us. "No clue!" Jasper yelled to her, as we skidded around the corner; that gained more attention from other bystanders. "Oh my god! It's them! We love you!" another teenage girl screamed. "Shit..." Emmett muttered, before we whirled on our heels and ran towards the escalators.

We ran quickly down the escalators, moving around people who were standing on the steps. I grabbed Bella's hand as we ran, pulling her behind me. Suddenly a couch was coming closer and closer. "Jump!" I yelled to her, as we jumped the back of the couch, before landing on our feet, a little unsteadily though.

"We're almost to the parking lot!" Alice shrieked to us, as we neared the entrance Bella and I entered through. We ran through the doors, as we raced towards our cars, separating. Bella hurried inside the passenger's seat, while I hopped in the driver's seat and started up the Volvo.

I backed out of the parking spot before I stomped on the gas and peeled away from the mall, leaving the large crowd of fans behind. "Phew!" Bella exclaimed loudly, laughing shakily. "That was fun…" I trailed off, chuckling.

We drove back to our apartment, as Bella carried in a pink bag. "What's that, love?" I asked her as we walked down the hall. "A little something, something…" she trailed off, giggling; I felt my cheeks heat up a little. We opened the door to our apartment before we gaped at the woman on our couch.

It was Renee.

"Ah, hello you two." Renee greeted us curtly, as she put down the newspaper, where our picture was still there. "Edward, please go wait in the bedroom." Bella growled, handing me her bags. I sighed and nodded, kissing her head before I walked towards the bedroom, closing the door.

---

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward left me and my mom alone, as I walked slowly towards her before stopping a few feet away. "How the hell did you get in here?" I snarled, clenching my fists. "Don't curse at me, missy." She growled, standing up. "I got in here by asking the person at the front desk to give me your key." She added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" I growled, glaring deadly daggers at her.

"Oh, I just came by to see my daughter who won't speak to me, whose now on the front page of the newspaper, drunk and dressed like a hooker!" she screamed; too far, _mother dearest._

"Don't judge me, Renee!" I screamed back, as she flinched. "I have a right to judge you, Bella! My own fucking daughter is on the front page, dressed like a damn hooker! Why is that?!" she screeched, her face turning beet red.

"I was having some fun with my friends and my brother for that matter!" I screeched back at her, as I went towards the kitchen. When she didn't answer me right away, I turned back towards her to see her face was frozen with shock. "Bella, sweetie, you don't have a brother." She whispered, while I snorted at her.

"Like hell I do! I found my brother in high school, _mother_." I sneered at her, as she shook her head slowly. "Emmett, your son who you sent to an orphanage because he had brain cancer? Ring any bells, Renee?" I asked her angrily, while she jumped. "But – how did you find him?" she asked me quietly, as I sighed.

"I have to thank for dad's will for that." I mumbled, looking down at my feet, as tears began falling. "Bella –" I cut her off as I looked up, my eyes showing anger and sadness. "How could you do that to him?! How in the hell could you send him away from me?! When he needed you the most?!" I screeched, sobbing in between.

"I wanted to –" I cut her off again, as I shook my head. "Protecting me is a shitty answer, mom! He needed you at his worst time in his life, and what do you do?! He fucking call him a thing and send him away from us – from me! Charlie and I loved him, but you show no love towards him and send him away! How the hell could you do that to him?!" I screeched at her, sobbing even harder.

She didn't say anything; she only stood there frozen, her own tears falling. I shook my head, as I yelled, "Just get the fuck out of my life, Renee! Stay away from me, Edward, Emmett – everyone in my life. You better not come near me at all! You've already ruined my life enough by tearing part of my family away from me. Just get the fuck out of here."

She slowly walked towards the door, sobbing before leaving the apartment – and my life.

I sobbed as I made my way towards the couch, plopping down on it and burying my face in the pillow. I heard the bedroom door open, as I heard his soft padding – meaning he had taken off his shoes. I felt him come around and kneel in front of me, stroking my hair.

"Shh, love. She's gone forever, and she'll never bother us again. I promise." He whispered, as he stroked my hair. I sat up and made room for him, as he lied down on the couch, before taking me in his arms and letting me sob on him, ruining his shirt.

Today had to be the worst day ever.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter and short BPOV. **

**Aww, it was so intense to write the argument between Renee and Bella – well, at least for me.**

**Please review nicely and wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(BTW: Alice's Swimsuit and the ring Edward bought are on my website now.)**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Do you take Alice Cullen to be your wife?" we all waited with anxiety.

He gulped, before closing his eyes, as he said the worst words to come out of his mouth.

"I don't."

**(OMG! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! Well, I bet very few of you won't be able to guess correctly what will happen next. XD)**


	4. The ALMOST Disaster Wedding

**Welcome all of you to another lovely chapter of Reality of Our Lives! And, the story now belongs to CHOCOLATE!!! XD **

**Chocolate: Bow to me, minions! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

…

**Heehee, sorry about that. I'm eating lots of chocolate and it's making me very hyper! I just looooooooooooooooooooove chocolate – oh! Lots of "ooooooo's"! XD**

**See?! That proves I have gone completely insane! As if I wasn't insane enough as it is! XD**

**Anyways…**

**One wonderful reader has kindly gave me a BRILLIANT plot twist for this chapter – and let's just say that she is awesome! Her name is TheGreatAli – I'm sure lots of you have heard of her, probably – so give her the credit for the wonderful idea of the chapter!**

**So, let's all begin the wonderful, NEW chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Alice's POV**_

"Oh! I think this dress is fabulous!" I squealed as I stood in front of the mirror in the wedding dress shop.

Rosa, Bella and I were out shopping for my wedding dress, as my wedding will be happening tomorrow. Eeep, I'm just so excited for the big day! I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Alice Hale! Ah, I could see that Jasper was excited for the wedding – well, at least I hope so.

After Jasper and I had gotten engaged, he's been acting a little… off for some reason. He didn't have the usual spark in his eyes, nor did his voice sound so excited whenever I asked him about our wedding. I just hope that the man that I love won't leave me at the altar tomorrow.

Anyway, my wedding dress – or at least the dress I was trying on now – was a simple white long dress with a small train in the back, with the straps sleeveless and going around my neck, making it a halter dress. My wedding will have mostly a little yellow, here and there. Bella's and Rose's dresses were both yellow, blending in with the theme of the wedding.

"So, you would like this one, miss?" the cashier of the store asked me, walking over towards us. I nodded eagerly, as I squealed. "It's absolutely fabulous!" I squealed shrilly. She smiled and with that, I took off the dress and paid for it, before we left the wedding shop. We had entered it, discretely – but now there were paparazzi all over the place.

"Alice! Rosalie! Bella!" the fans screamed as they were hold at bay from policemen. We placed sunglasses over our eyes, as we hurried down the street.

"Alice! Alice! Have you heard the news?!" a reporter asked me frantically. "What news?" I asked her, as I stopped walking away. "This." She stated, handing me a magazine that made my eyes grow wide. The picture on the cover was of Jasper talking to another woman with red hair; she wore a short, revealing most of her ass. And, placed on the woman's hip was Jasper's hand, squeezing it. The headline was _"Jasper Hale with a New Girl, while his fiancé is in the dark"_.

"Alice?" I heard a distant voice ask from beside me. But, all I could hear was my panting breaths. "Alice?! What is your response to this?!" I heard another voice ask me from far away. My vision was getting dark. And like that, I felt the ground suddenly grow closer, as I felt the magazine leave my trembling hands and I blacked out, as I heard, "ALICE!" before I was lost in the darkness.

---

"H-How could you, Jasper?! Just, get out of this room!" I heard a shriek, before I heard a sorrowed sigh and then a door opened before quickly closing. I heard someone kneel down next to me, as they stroked my hair softly.

I grunted in pain as I fluttered my eyes open. My vision was hazy at first, before it adjusted as I saw Bella's worried eyes looking at me, while Rosalie was kneeling next to her. "Hey there, pixie." Bella cooed, smiling. I laughed weakly, as I sat up slowly. "Whoa, head rush." I mumbled, as I swayed slightly. Bella and Rosalie stood up, before sitting on the available room on the couch of the apartment Jasper and I shared together.

"What happened?" I asked them, holding my head. Bella bit her lip, while Rosalie looked down at her feet, grumbling curses under her breath. "Well, after you saw the picture of Jasper with the mystery woman, you sort of fainted. We took you back here, and then Jasper came in – but we sent him out; we figured that you didn't want to see him this minute." Bella explained to me, running her hand through my short hair again.

"Oh, thanks." I told her, as I moved over to her and hugged her to me. I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her into the hug as well.

For the rest of the afternoon, we watched movies and ate anything that was in the fridge. Jasper – excuse me; _Mr. Hale_, tried to get into the apartment all day. It's a good thing that Rosalie was so pissed off; she just pushed her brother out the door, screeching, "Get the hell out of here, CHEATER!" before slamming it in his face.

By now, it was seven o'clock, when the doorbell rang. Bella got up to answer it as she opened the doors, revealing my adoptive brothers. "Hey guys." Bella greeted them, punching Emmett's shoulder lightly and kissing Edward. "Hey, little sis." Emmett greeted her, before walking inside the apartment and sitting between me and Rosalie. He threw his arms around our shoulders, kissing my spiky hair and rubbing my arm while he then proceeded to kiss Rosalie on the lips.

Edward came over towards me with Bella by his side, as he kissed the top of my spiky head. "Don't worry, Ali. We smacked Jasper before sending him away from here. I know he'll be back soon." Edward whispered, sighing.

As if on cue – "Hey everyone." I nearly sobbed in despair as I heard his deep voice; why did I have to fall in love with a cheater?! Everyone whipped their heads towards the door – except for me – and huffed, before they all kissed my head and went out the door, "accidently" bumping their shoulders with his. Edward shut the door, as Jasper walked slowly over to the couch.

I scooted as far as possible from him, making sure the blanket I was wrapped up was securely tight; didn't want the fucking liar over there to rape me and leave me.

He sank down on the couch, sighing frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair. We sat in silence, before he decided to break it.

"Alice," he began, but I cut him off by huffing and turning towards my right, making sure I couldn't see him in the corner of my eye. "Alice, can you please look at me?" he asked me pleadingly, but I again huffed at him, not moving a single inch.

I heard him sigh, then felt him scoot over towards me. "Alice, let me explain." He whispered; I stayed silent, as he sighed again.

"Alright, now I know that the picture looked like I was groping that girl," he began, as I cut him off with another huff of anger. "But I wasn't! I was showing her how I will dance with you at the reception tomorrow. I needed her to see so she'll know how her fiancée knows what he should do so they can get closer." He explained hurriedly.

"Nice try." I muttered acidly, as I felt him flinch. "Alice, love, you know that I would give up my life for you – you know that nothing could make me not love you. Why is it too hard for to realize that this simple, idiotic, dumb mistake of mine will not terminate my love for you? I love you with my soul, my well-being – everything that is about me is devoted to you! I've known you for over nine years and nothing had torn us apart. I just hope that you'll realize that this photo wasn't even real." He added, sighing angrily.

"What?" I asked him in surprise, turning around and meeting his eyes; I gasped quietly as I saw the emotions swirling in his blue eyes. Despair, sorrow, regret, but also anger and fiery love. "I was only holding her hand in truth, really. I know I lied earlier, but the truth is that the girl I was talking to was upset from her friends; they had destroyed her relationship with her mother. I was only comforting her, and that's it. I knew they had photo-shopped when I saw that fucking fake picture." He grumbled, lowering his head as he muttered curses under his breath.

"Jasper…" I began; I truly believed him now. I could see how emotional he was getting now and I didn't want him to feel so ripped up about this.

"No, Alice, I know that I should just leave you alone for now; I do not deserve you and everything about you. I just wish I knew where Edward's gu –" I cut him off as I crashed his lips with mine. His words were muffled afterwards, before he gave in and kissed me back, cradling my face with cautious hands.

I pulled away from him, gasping. He too was gasping, before he cradled me against his chest. "I forgive you for now, Jasper. I truly love you – we're getting married tomorrow for us being in love." I told him, laughing weakly. "I don't know if I should ever leave your side though. I can't trust other people – let alone the stupid paparazzi. So, from tomorrow till the rest of our lives, you and I will never leave each other's sides." I whispered determinedly. He nodded, before he strained his ears and sighed.

"What?" I asked him. He helped me up, and we tiptoed towards the door, as he opened it. Emmett, then Rosalie, then Edward and finally Bella all tumbled down onto the floor, either making noises of surprise or making noises as they landed on one another. I giggled as Jasper crossed his arms over his chest.

Bella looked up and grinned sheepishly. "We were just wondering if we could uh…" she began, thinking. "Ah, give it up, you guys." I told them, laughing. "It was Emmett's idea." Edward, Bella and Rosalie all said at the same time, as they pointed down to Emmett.

"Always blame it on me." He grumbled.

_Later that Night_

_Dream_

_The wedding was beautifully lit in the chapel while the guests murmured amongst themselves. Jasper and I were standing up front near the priest, Edward and Emmett behind him while Bella and Rosalie were the same behind me. _

"_Alice Cullen, do you take Jasper Hale to be your husband?" the priest asked me, looking down at me with gleaming eyes. I sniffled and smiled watery. "I do." I whispered, smiling over at Jasper._

"_And do you, Jasper Hale, take Alice Cullen to be your wife?" we all waited with anxiety. _

_He gulped before closing his eyes, as he said the worst words to come out of his mouth._

"_I don't."_

_End of Dream_

I gasped as I bolted straight up from my bed. As I took shuddering breaths, I heard the sheets rustle from beside me. I gasped again, staring blindly down at them. Jasper's blond head rose, as he sat next to me. "Alice, love, what's wrong?" he asked me groggily.

I gulped in air as I began sobbing. Jasper panicked visibly as he took me in his arms, cooing quietly. "Shh, my pixie. Please, tell me what's wrong, Alice." He pleaded, stroking my hair and my back.

"I-I had a n-nightmare that you wouldn't m-m-marry me!" I wailed, sobbing even more. He continued comforting me, until my sobs had quieted down into sniffles and shuddering breaths.

"Alice, you know I wouldn't ever _dream_, nor would I ever do that to my future wife. You can't possibly believe in the nightmare. There is no way that you'll be up at the altar alone and unmarried." He whispered in my ear, stroking my arms.

"Promise?" I asked him in a small-like voice. He nodded and kissed my face, over and over until he came to my lips. "I promise, future Mrs. Hale." He whispered, kissing my lips slowly.

---

_**Wedding Day**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Jasper…" Edward and Emmett mumbled at the same time, while I continuously ran my hand through my hair – which used to be slicked back.

Edward, Emmett and I were waiting outside the chapel hall for the girls, as today was the biggest day in my life; my wedding. To say I was a nervous wreck was definitely an understatement. I mean I didn't know if something would go wrong – like if I suddenly faint from the shock, or if like the chapel catches on fire. I mean, really! You can never know what will happen. One thing's for sure is that Edward had brought his gun.

He brought it because I had told him why I was with that girl in the magazine. I told him that me and Reneesme Wolfe – the girl – had stricken up deal that I should throw the wedding. Of course when I told them they blew up on me. But, I assured them that I only lied and told her that I would – when really I asked Edward to bring his gun and some police men to the wedding to make sure no one will appear to kill me at the wedding.

I also explained the story behind Reneesme and me; I had known her sister – Carlie – when I was around five years old. Carlie and I were close friends but Carlie wanted much more. I politely told her that I wasn't that interested in her – which led her to commit early suicide. The Wolfe family was devastated that their daughter had killed herself; though Reneesme knew that the real reason she committed suicide was because of me.

Reneesme and her family left Forks shortly after, and I didn't see her again until a couple of weeks ago. She had confronted me in the club of our graduation day, before she refreshed my memory and she's been threatening me to throw this wedding. Ha! If only she knew…

The door opened and Carlisle poked his head out, nodding us in. "The police men are outside of the car wash, and police are in the chapel. Let's get this wedding on the road." Carlisle informed us, motioning for me to come inside; he knew about the problem at hand as well.

I hurried inside and stood at the altar, as I tried to control my shaking. I glanced around the room as I saw that police were around the outside of the room. Unfortunately I saw Reneesme sitting in the pews, glancing over at me every so often. Finally, the music began playing.

Lauren's now one year old daughter – who could amazingly walk – came down the aisle with Lauren beside her. She was spitting image of Lauren, except she had Marcus' eyes. She tossed the flowers on the ground, before she and her mother went to their seats when they reached the front of the chapel. Emmett and Rosalie then entered in next, looking happily at one another. Edward and Bella quickly followed, not taking each other's eyes off one another as well. When they stood on separate sides, I looked at the door, before I gasped at the sight of Alice.

She looked radiant in her beautiful wedding dress, which was sleeveless and a halter, while the train wasn't very long. Her veil was over her angelic face, not long like her train though. She carried white roses and yellow daisies in her bouquet, as she looked up and smiled at me.

She walked to the march, with Carlisle by her side. They reached me finally and Carlisle placed Alice's delicate small hand in mine. He smiled at me as I smiled back, before I helped Alice stand next to me.

The priest went over normal wedding things, as the big part came; Reneesme was going to speak up very soon.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." He called out to the chapel, just as Reneesme stood and shouted, "I object!"

Everyone turned towards her, as she got out the pews and marched up towards us. "Nessie?!" Bella exclaimed, while everyone turned towards her shocked. "You knew her?" Edward asked her. "Oh, hey, Bella. Looks like you're not drunk anymore." Reneesme said sarcastically, snickering. Bella growled and almost charged forwards to slap this bitch, but Edward held her back.

"Why do you object to this marriage?" the priest asked her. "Well, this man and I have been having an affair!" Reneesme shrieked, as I heard my Alice gasped. "No way in hell was that shitty plan, Reneesme!" I shouted at her, as I now heard Bella and Rosalie gasped along with Alice.

"J-Jasper…" Alice trailed off brokenly. "No, Alice, it's not like it sounds! This woman has been threatening me and you, and the rest of the ones that we love. I couldn't risk you getting hurt – but now I will not go through with this plan." I explained to her. Tears sprung from her eyes, but before I could go into panic mode, she threw her arms around my neck.

"What?!" Reneesme screeched, bringing the attention back to her. "You heard me, Reneesme. I'm not giving into this plan anymore – you will not ruin my future with the real girl that I love." I told her, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist.

"Well, looks like I have to go to plan B." she muttered, before pulling out a gun from her purse. Alice gasped with everyone else, while Edward stepped down the steps and also pulled out his own gun.

"Nice try, Reneesme. You're not getting away that easily." He growled, as police surrounded Reneesme. "Ma'am, please put down the gun." A police officer asked her gruffly.

"No way in hell." She grumbled, just as an explosion went off. "On the ground!" Edward yelled to everyone, as more and more explosions went off. He ran back over to Bella, as Alice and I lowered to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Carlisle called out to everyone to make sure everyone was fine. And, when it had calmed down, we saw that Reneesme had escaped.

* * *

**There you go, readers! :D**

**I hope that the chapter was to your pleasing – especially to you, TheGreatAli. I hope that this is the way you wanted it.**

**Please review nicely, and wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(No preview for now!)**


	5. Moving

**Hello all of my lovely readers! **

**Welcome to another new chapter for Reality of Our Lives! So far, I think this story is turning out pretty nicely.**

**(By the way: Alice's, Bella's and Rosalie's dresses are on my website.)**

**Now, I don't have a lot to say here this time, so let's begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella?" I looked up at Edward as I heard the beginning of his question.

We were now driving back to our apartment from Alice's and Jasper's wedding reception. After Reneesme had escaped, the wedding went on as if nothing had happened. The speeches we all gave were either hilarious or sweet. For me, I was stuttering and blushing a lot, causing most of the guests to chuckle. Other than that, the wedding had gone perfectly - to the dances, to the cutting of the cake and to the garter toss. (Emmett was howling with laughter from Alice's blushing face.) I couldn't wait for a wedding of my own.

I somehow hoped that Edward will propose to me sometime soon; we both loved each other to death and would do anything for each other. Edward had promised me numerous times that he and I would wed soon – I just hope he won't regret making that promise. And I hope that he wouldn't think that we were rushing things.

"Love," I was shook from my thoughts when I felt Edward help me out of the Volvo, before pressing my back into the car door. I looked up at him to see his eyes were questioning with worry.

"I want to ask you something important." He said, kissing my cheek; my heart sped up in worry – I hope this matter wouldn't be about us separating. He noticed my terrified light in my eyes, as he picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the apartment, just as I heard thunder rumble overhead.

He hurried us up to our apartment, carrying me inside while kicking the door shut with his shoe. He carried me inside our bedroom, lying me down on our bed. He took off my shoes, before he took off his jacket and shoes, loosening up his tie.

He sank down next to me, cradling my frozen-panicked face. "Bella, love, it's not something bad!" he hissed, kissing my nose. That thawed me out, as I took in a shaky breath. "Sorry, Edward. Shock just settled in from today." I lied, before he pulled me closer to him, stroking my head; I couldn't let him think that I was thinking he would be breaking up with me.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you – the explosion or Reneesme wouldn't even get past me." He whispered in my ear soothingly.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" I asked him, peeling myself away from his chest and sitting up straighter. He sighed and pulled me into his lap. "Well, we've been living in this apartment for a while, and if we want to start our lives together, I think we should move into a house." He started as I groaned; he knew that I didn't want to look for one – especially if it's going to burn a hole in his wallet.

"Love, I know that you hate it when I spend enormous amounts of money on you, but I know that you and I would want more room if we plan on having children someday." He pointed out. "I know, but I just don't want a gigantic mansion." I grumbled, while he chuckled softly at me.

"The house doesn't have to be that big – unless you want one. And, I wanted to open this up tonight because, umm…" he trailed off. I looked up at him, as he ran his hand through his hair a couple of times. "Edward?" I asked, as he jumped and looked back down at me.

"Oh, well, this may not seem so romantic, love, but…" he started, as he picked me up and set me down on the bed, heading over to the dresser. He rummaged through our clothes before he found something and hid it behind his back when he turned towards me. "What's that, my lion?" I asked him, as I crossed my legs over one another.

He bit his lip, slowly walking towards me. "Please don't hit me for doing this." He muttered to himself, before he got down on one knee. I gasped and held my hand over my heart. He looked up at me with shaky, emerald green eyes.

"Isabella, I've known you for over five years and loved every single moment of our lives. When I first met you, I couldn't even look away from your eyes. You've captured my heart in so many ways that I feel like I'm about to explode from them. You and I have been through many experiences and I know that I want to make more with you. I want to show you that I can be the guy for your life – one who will know what you need, one who will know what you want, and I know that I can do anything for you. I'll be anything you want me to be – a friend, a person who can give you advice, a person who can give you security and warmth, and one who can love you for everything about you. But, the one thing I would like you as, is to be my wife. Will you marry me, my love?" he asked, as he pulled out a black velvety box and opened it up to me.

I gasped again as I saw the delicate ring being cushioned from black velvet. It was a silver banded ring with tiny little diamonds surrounding the main gem – an emerald. I had mentioned to Edward that I always got lost in his bright emerald green eyes; that was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with Edward. Those eyes held curiosity, mysterious secrets but now, they shined and shimmered with passionate love.

I stood up from the bed, before I collapsed on my knees in front of him, tears of joy springing from my eyes. I threw myself at him, kissing his cheek over and over. "Yes, Edward. I would love to be your wife." I whispered joyously in his ear, nuzzling my nose with it.

He pulled me back at arm's length, set the ring down on the bed before crashing his lips with mine. I moaned from the sudden contact, weaving my fingers through his bronze mane. His hands roamed up and down my back, as we shared the same fervor for each other.

All too soon for my liking, he pulled away and helped us stand on our feet, before he picked up the ring and slipped it on my finger, kissing the stone. "You have no idea how you just made me the luckiest man alive." He whispered, kissing his way up my arm. I purred in the back of my throat, as I whispered back, "Neither do you, Edward."

---

The next morning found me lying in bed, with Edward's head resting on my breasts – just like the morning of our first time together. I lightly ran my fingers through his silky hair, each time gaining goosebumps up my arm.

He stirred slightly from underneath my hand, before lifting his head and looking up at me. "Hey there." I cooed, giggling. He chuckled and pushed himself up, as he examined the room. "Oops; looks like we got a little frisky last night." He murmured, laughing. I looked around the room and saw that he was right; my dress was hanging on top of our dresser, Edward's shirt was hanging from the bedroom doorway's knob, while his pants was strewn across the floor, along with my underwear and his boxers.

"I think 'frisky' is an understatement." I whispered, giggling and blushing. We climbed out of the bed, as we picked up some of our mess. I picked up my bra and put it on, while I pulled on some sweats. Edward groaned from behind me as we padded our way across the wooden floors of the apartment, while he wore only sweats like me.

We went about our morning routine – drank coffee, ate a little bit of breakfast before we went towards our bathroom and showered. When we got out, I got dressed in a lacy bra with matching boy shorts, before I pulled on a sheer, silk blouse over it, and then pulled on leather black leggings that had the pockets with zippers. I finally put on black high heels, before I turned around to see Edward.

He wore a tight black t-shirt with black, tight jeans and black sneakers. He had his sunglasses sitting on top of his head. His jaw dropped when he saw what I was wearing. I grabbed my sunglasses, then his hand and dragged him out of our apartment.

"So, where are we meeting this estate person?" Edward asked me as he got inside the Volvo. "Unfortunately, the mall." I stated, as he groaned. He put the car into drive and with that, we drove to our doom.

We entered the mall with hats over our heads, as we discretely walked around the wall. We only talked in whispers, trying to not have fans recognize our voices. We reached the estate office, where we hurried inside and found our manager of finding the right homes for us. She had black, short hair with dark brown eyes that were shaded behind bangs.

"Hello." She greeted us. We greeted her quietly back. She nodded when she recognized our voices as she waved over a worker. She whispered to him, as he nodded. He hurried out towards the entrance, while the woman smiled.

"So, Mr…" she trailed off. "Mr. Masen." Edward hissed, as she nodded. "So, Mr. Masen, from what your fiancé has told me, you two are looking for a home of your own." She explained, as we nodded. "Well, I won't rest until I can find the right home for both of you." she added. I smiled over at her, while she pulled out a couple of binders filled with papers.

"Take all the time you need." She whispered to me, while she went towards the front of the office. I picked one up and began flipping through it. Too many expensive homes began popping up, while Edward sighed. "Love," he began, but I cut him off by glaring at him in the corner of my eye.

"Don't you want a nice large home for us?" he asked, pouting. "Well, it depends on how many children we can have." I muttered, as he chuckled. "We can have as many as we want, love." He whispered in my ear, huskily I might add. I blushed, as I looked over at him.

He flipped the pages, leaving me frozen. Then, he stopped on a page. He nudged me to look as I glanced down at it.

The house was large – too large to even fit in the frame of the picture. The driveway was long and circled around a little patch of bushes, while it led up to a large archway and a French door. Plants surrounded the walls, hiding either aside of the windows – which were long but narrow – or they were underneath them. One side of the house had a little balcony with a circular tower of some sort connected to the house. Trees were towering over the driveway, making it look almost like a tunnel.

"I think this one will be perfect for us if we have a large family." He whispered, looking at me with pleading but questioning eyes. I looked at it a little bit longer, as I tried to imagine my future. Edward and I bringing friends and family over for parties, seeing toddlers run around. I smiled and nodded. "I think this will do, for now. It'll be empty most of the time." I told him, as he nodded excitedly. "You always get your way." I muttered, as Edward looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me, Miss Minx?" he asked me, making me blush. "That's what I thought." He mused, as he called our agent over. "Found a house?" she asked as we nodded. Edward pointed to the house he had found, as she smiled.

"That house is absolutely lovely. I think both of you will enjoy living there perfectly." She amended, as she handed Edward some papers. We signed the papers and everything that needed to be signed. Our agent gave us the address of our house, as she told us that we had one or two weeks to move everything in.

We left the office, as we saw that security officers were guarding the entrance from fans. We made our through them, then decided to do some furniture shopping for our home.

---

_**One Week Later…**_

**(I know, I'm rushing this a bit)**

"Bella!" I heard Edward call. "One minute!" I called back.

One week had gone by very quickly. Now, Edward and I were moving into our new home – mansion I should say. This house would be in a secluded neighborhood, where we won't have to be bothered so much by paparazzi that could attack us easily. And, now Edward and I can have our pets join us in our new home. Abby and Scooter had grown up a bit while we were away, but now that we'll have our new home, they'll have more room to run around.

I picked up the last box that had some of my stuff in there, before I carried it out with me as I met up with Edward in the living room. He took the box from me, as I rolled my eyes; showoff man with his muscles.

We drove to our house, while moving trucks with our furniture was sitting outside the front of the home. Men helped us move our stuff inside our houses, while Edward and I set up our things.

Our dining room was set up with beige stone floors and matching stucco walls. The dining table was black wood with three brownish stitched chairs on both sides, and two leather chairs at either end of the table. Wooden shelves that matched the table that held plants and vases were on each side of the opening that led back to the entrance hall, and another opening led off to the kitchen.

Next, the kitchen brick floored, the ceiling low with wooden beams supporting the ceiling. The stove was somewhat hidden in the cupboards and counters, an air shaft hanging above it. The counters were a white, while the islands were a dark cherry wood, with wicker bar stools sitting in front of them.

Our living room – which was basically the main entrance – had the floors as a dark cherry wooden color, while the walls were white stucco. White, connected couches – with two ends that lengthened to look like recliners – were on placed there, while a light wooden entertainment center with cupboards doors sat in front of it; a French door led out to a private terrace/patio. Large, velvety-carpeted stairs led up to the second floor.

Most of the rooms on the second floor were empty; saving them for extra stuff, extra rooms for family, or rooms for future babies. We made it to the master bedroom; the floors were wooden and the walls were painted beige with a white trim. An oak dresser with a mirror hanging above it was to our right when we entered the room. The bed sat by a window, as it matched the floors; it was a canopy bed, except it didn't have curtains hanging from any of the posts – not anything but just a wooden like roof. The quilt was a floral pattern, the pillows matching them. Two end tables sat beside on either side of the bed, while leather couches were off to the middle of the large room, as two doors were behind them.

One of the doors led to a master bathroom, the floors a stone beige color, while the walls were burgundy-beige stucco. The Jacuzzi tub had a stone step leading to the rim, where it could help you to get in the tub. Half-walls were hiding the toilet, as a little shelf was in one corner by the tub, towels and a TV sitting on the shelf; a separate opening in the wall led to a private stone shower that was big enough to hold at least five people in there. The other door only led to a large walk-in closet.

Once we had our furniture all arranged, Edward and I had collapsed on our new bed, as Scooter and Abby ran inside, hopping on the couch. "Hey." Edward complained, helping me sit up with him as we looked back at our pets. "Out." I ordered Scooter. He barked before he hopped up and trotted out of our room, Abby following behind him oddly enough.

"Ugh, I'm so beat!" I exclaimed exasperatedly as I plopped back down on our bed. Edward pouted as he mumbled, "And I wanted to test out the new bed."

I laughed till I couldn't breathe, while Edward sighed and pouted some more. "Oh, fine." I gave in, already unbuttoning his shirt. He laughed, as we tried out our new bed – well, not by sleeping on it though.

Sometimes I wonder why I haven't gotten pregnant yet…

* * *

**There; I got them engaged and moved in a new house now. People were asking me to have Edward propose soon, and I couldn't wait that long for that either.**

**~Bella's Outfit~**

**~The Mansion~**

**~Living Room w/ stairs~**

**~The Dining Room~**

**~The Kitchen~**

**~Their Bedroom~**

** ~The Master Bathroom~**

**ALL are on my website now; go ahead and go look at it if you want so you can get a clearer picture of their new mansion. **

**(Just scroll to the very bottom until you see the heading "Chapter 5 - Reality of Our Lives - Moving".)**

**Please review nicely, and wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I've been offered a job." He stated. "And what would that be?" I prompted.

He sighed before answering, "A investigator – of the paranormal."


	6. New Job Part ONE

**Hello again everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Reality of Our Lives! **

**Now, before we begin, I would like to say that this chapter will be dedicated to TheGreatAli – again – because she gave me a fabulous idea!**

**Do all of you remember Bella's talent to talk to the dead? Well, hopefully you do – otherwise this chapter might confuse you. TheGreatAli reminded me of her talent, and gave me a brilliant idea to talk to someone who is dead.**

**But, there was a little problem that I had pointed out. Bella can only talk to the dead if she knows the person that had died – like Charlie – or if the spirits are screaming for help – like at the Grand Haunted Hotel place back in Arizona.**

**And, she gave me a perfect idea on how they could find Carlie. But, I won't spoil the surprise… well, even if I just did that in the last chapter's preview. **

**So, remember to thank TheGreatAli once again for the brilliant idea! :D**

**Ugh, also, sorry if the chapter might seem not very somewhat exciting; I'm not feeling well again. My brother and I are both sick today, and he just so happened to get me sick again. So, right now, I'm just basically typing this up while choking on OJ. **

**Well, not really; I drank some of it and it went down the wrong way. **

**But, enough of me rambling, let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Edward's POV**_

**(Takes place after Chapter 5)**

I grunted, opening my eyes. I sighed and rolled over, pulling Bella's naked body closer to mine. She sighed happily in her sleep, before she turned towards me and snuggled closer to my chest.

The time right now was about three in the morning, as we slept in the new bed of our new mansion. Bella was right; it was totally empty in this mansion. I know that she never really liked living in a big, empty mansion; she blurted that out to me at dinner earlier. She had one bad experience as a young girl. Her parents had gone out with friends that night, while they left young, thirteen year old Bella at their home. She ran around the house while high on sugar, when she heard some banging outside. It had frightened her to run upstairs and stay inside her room for the rest of the evening until her parents came home; turns out it was just a curious, noisy raccoon going through her trash.

Personally, I didn't want Bella to be alone in a big mansion either. It would never settle easily in my stomach to find her dead in this mansion. Unless my gun was left home, I might feel just a little better – only a little though. She also had Scooter here too. He's grown into a big Labrador dog now, and I'm sure he would bite any robber's head off if they dared to come inside this mansion; hell's for sure that he would bite mine off.

Scooter hasn't grown used to me. He practically bit off my hand when I tried to pet him earlier this evening; he never really liked me when he was a little puppy. Abby was the same with Bella; whenever Bella wanted to pet Abby, she would hiss at her before scampering over to me and began purring, while rubbing her head all over my hand – marking her territory probably.

Speaking of our pets, they were sleeping on the couches of our room right now. Scooter had one leg hanging off the couch, while Abby was curled up in a tight ball next to him. I find it strange that they're getting along now when we were in college, they hated each other's guts. Sometimes I will never understand animals.

I sighed again, stroking Bella's hair softly. She murmured something in her sleep before cuddling closer to me, resting her hand on my chest.

"_Edward…" _I froze when I heard the familiar voice whisper in the room; Scooter's and Abby's ears twitched, but they didn't stir in their sleep. I sat up slowly - making sure Bella was lying down beside me, but holding my hand. I looked around the room before almost shouting out in surprise; Charlie's transparent, misty figure was standing at the foot of the bed. I pulled the covers over my legs, and pulled it over Bella's bare body, before looking back at Charlie.

"Is this some dream?" I hissed to myself, running my hand through my hair. Charlie's ghostly chuckle filled the room, as Bella's ear also twitched like our pets'. _"No, it's not a dream, Edward."_ Charlie whispered to me quietly, smiling an amused smirk.

"H-How can I see you and talk to you? I thought only Bella could do that." I asked him, as he shrugged. _"I don't know. It could either be that you're holding her hand, or maybe you have a psychic gene in you too." _He replied, while my eyes got wide.

"How long have you been here with us?" I asked him quietly, as he made a grimace. _"Ever since Bella contacted me back in Jerome, Arizona. I've been watching over you two for quite some time now." _Charlie replied.

I felt my cheeks heat up, as I rubbed the back of my neck with my other hand. "And you've seen me, and Bella, having…" I trailed off, as he grimaced again before nodding. "Oh, sorry…" I muttered, blushing even darker than before. _"It's alright; I know that you love each other – and since you're both engaged to each other now." _He explained, smiling proudly.

"_Are you nervous though?" _he asked, while I shrugged. "A little, I guess; I don't want to do something stupid to ruin our marriage." I told him honestly. He nodded as he replied back, _"Well, if you truly love my daughter, then I know that you'll never make a fatal mistake between each other." _

I nodded, then we sat in a comfortable/uncomfortable silence. He sighed a ghostly sigh, before he ran his hand through his dark hair. _"There's a reason why I showed up here now, Edward. I need you to do something." _I nodded to his request; I'll do anything to gain his ghostly trust.

"_You remember that girl who had almost ruined your adoptive sister's wedding, right?" _he asked; I nodded. _"You need to find their old house – take Bella with you – and convince Carlie Wolfe to move on." _I looked over at him confused. "How do you know Carlie Wolfe?" I asked him quietly. _"I'm a ghost; other ghosts communicate with me – unfortunately, I know Carlie. She won't stop sobbing over your friend, Jasper. The other ghosts are complaining about her to me, and I said I would try and take care of it." _he replied, sighing.

"How can I find her house? I can't enter it without like a warrant or something." I explained, while he smiled crinkly. _"Simple – become one on the enforcement." _he told me. "You want me to become a police officer?" I asked him; that's sort of suicidal. I knew that if I got a job, then fangirls would be chasing after me nonstop. _"Edward, I know that you and my baby girl – along with my son and your friends – are all famous and everything, but trust me. It'll feel right to carry your gun around without hiding it, and you'll be able to protect Bella perfectly. No one will mess with you and her anymore." _He assured me.

"_Besides, one person at the police department knows you." _he added. "Who would that be?" I asked him, hopeful. _"Nice try," _he began, ghostly chuckling. _"You'll have to find out for yourself to see who that is. Well, I'll be heading out now. I'll keep in touch with you and Bella. Take good care of her, Edward." _he said, a bright light surrounding me. I turned the other way, closing my eyes as the light got brighter and brighter.

When the light died, I looked back to see Charlie was gone.

---

"Edward…" a sweet, angelic voice whispered in my ear. "Mmhm?" I asked, snuggling further into the bed. "Time to get up, sleepy head." She whispered, kissing my cheek. "Why?" I whined, as I heard her beautiful, tinkling laugh next to my ear.

"You're about to fall off the bed." She said, giggling. My eyes shot open, the wooden floor before me. I yelped in surprise, jumping – which led me to fall off the bed, meeting the cold, wooden floor. Bella's laughter from the bed came closer to me as I lied on the ground – stomach facing the ceiling. She leaned over the bed, her beautiful angelic face brightened with her blush from laughing.

"That woke you up for sure." She murmured, as she stood up from the bed and extended a hand towards me. I smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her down on top of me. She squeaked in surprise when she landed on top of me, placing both her hands on either side of my face. I smiled, as I pulled her face down to mine, guiding my lips across her cheek.

"This'll wake you up too." I whispered, before crashing my lips with hers, making her moan. Suddenly, I heard a loud bark followed by a long, feminine meow. We pulled apart and saw that Scooter and Abby had woken up from me falling off the bed; let's just say that Scooter doesn't look too pleased at our position.

"Scooter," Bella complained at the same time as I said, "Abby." They glared at the both of us, before jumping down from the couch and scampering out of the room, leaving us on the floor still. "I guess Scooter will never like me." I grumbled, banging the back of my head on the wooden floors; stupid move on my part too. "Ow…" I muttered when my head make a low but loud _thunk_.

"Serves you right to do that." Bella whispered, giggling. I glared at her, before I smacked my hand on her thigh, as she winced. "Sorry…" I muttered, making her shake her head at me. "Come on, mister. Let's get cleaned up for the day." Bella said, heaving herself off of me. "Bella_aa_…" I drawled, wanting to just stay here.

She groaned and grabbed my hand, yanking me to my feet. I groaned from the sudden yank, as she giggled while dragging me off towards the bathroom. We showered together and when we got out, my cellphone began playing it's ringtone for Emmett. I wrapped a towel around my waist, watching Bella go over to the mirrors to do her hair as I got my phone.

"Yeah, Em?" I asked him when I answered. _"It's not Emmett." _Charlie's ghostly voice said from the other line. I nearly shouted in surprise, before I looked over at Bella to see she wasn't looking. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the large window that had the view of the forest behind our home.

"Yes, Charlie?" I whispered into the phone, constantly looking over my shoulder to see if she was watching; she wasn't. _"I got you an interview down at the station. You're going to have to lie convincingly to my daughter; tell her that you and my son are going out to watch a baseball game or something. I don't want her to know that you're getting this job. I know that she'll worry about you, and I don't want her to do that just yet. Got it?" _he asked me.

"Sure thing, Charlie. Bye." I said back into the receiver; it's a good thing that Bella wasn't standing in the doorway when I turned around and went back inside the bathroom. She was curling her hair when I entered. "What did Emmett want, my lion?" she asked when she saw me in the mirror. "He was asking me to come over today to watch the baseball game." I lied smoothly. She nodded absentmindedly, before putting the curler down.

"I think I'll just stay home today." She stated when she walked past me, tapping my nose; now I really wanted to stay home with her. "Love, you don't have to. Why don't you go out with Rosalie?" I asked her; Alice and Jasper were still gone from their honeymoon. She opened her mouth, before she placed her hand over it quickly and rushed over to the toilet. "Bella?!" I asked her worriedly, following after her.

She wrenched in the toilet, while I stood over her and pulled her hair back. When she was done, she straightened up shakily, as she wobbled over to the sinks. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her, while she began brushing her teeth. She spit out the toothpaste, sighing. "I don't know. One minute I was about to talk, and the next – blegh!" she exclaimed, making the wrenching noises she made.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach lightly, resting my chin on her bare shoulder. "I take back what I said, love. You can stay home. Just don't work yourself out too much." I told her, as she nodded. We got dressed; I wore a light blue button down shirt with black jeans and matching shoes. Bella nearly killed me when she put on a silk frilled top, black high heel shoes and a black bow headband, with a matching, beaded necklace; she didn't put on any pants – she said she had on black, lacy boy shorts.

I kissed Bella goodbye at the front door, lingering at her lips. "Maybe I should stay here…" I trailed off in a whisper, while she giggled and pushing me gently away. "No, go spend some time with Emmett. Just don't get drunk and do something stupid." She murmured, kissing me one last time before shoving me out of our house. I chuckled and walked over to my Volvo; maybe I should get Bella a car…

"That includes you can't buy a car for me! If you're drunk, I'm coming in that apartment to drag you out!" she shouted out the door, making me laugh; it was as if she were reading my mind. I drove out of our house, and left the secluded neighborhood behind me.

---

"_Hello Edward." _I nearly swerved right into the car in front of me when I heard Charlie. Thankfully, I gained control again and looked over to my left; Charlie was sitting in the passenger seat but instead of looking like a ghost, he looked more solid – more alive.

"_Nice lie back there." _Charlie added. "I don't like lying to her." I mumbled, looking over to my right. _"Well, it's better for Bella to not know about this – at least just not yet." _Charlie said, sighing. "So, when do you think I should tell her about it?" I asked him, as he shook his head. _"Knowing my daughter, she'll figure it out that you didn't go over to her brother's and she'll be suspicious." _Charlie explained; great. Hopefully she won't think of something else.

I pulled up to Forks Police Station, pulling my sunglasses over my head. I entered and went up to the front desk, where a young woman was sitting there. "Excuse me," I began, making her look up at me. "I was wondering if I could get a part-time job here." I told her, as her mouth popped open. "You're E-Edward C-Cullen." Oh great, she recognized my voice.

"Sir," I turned around when I heard a voice and my mouth nearly dropped in shock. It was Jason; he had grown to about my height, except he was about an inch or so shorter than me still. We looked like twins now, but his bright red hair had black streaks in it, and was slicked back, while he had grown a light red stubble.

"Jason?" I asked, making his jaw drop open. "Edward?!" he asked me incredulously back. I raised my sunglasses over my head, as he chuckled and gave me a bro hug. "Man, it's been a long time since we've seen each other!" Jason exclaimed, laughing. "That it has, Jason." I replied back, chuckling. He led me inside the station, walking past other officers. "Hi, big boy." A hooker purred while I walked by her, wearing a tight red dress. I averted my eyes away from her when I saw her, and luckily we entered Jason's office.

He sat down at his desk, while I sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of it. "So, what's up? What are you doing out of hiding from the paparazzi?" he asked, chuckling. "Well, I came here to get a part-time job." I stated. "What kind?" he asked, making me sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a position of an investigator of the paranormal." I mumbled. He stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" he asked. I sighed and replied back, "Look, I need this job because well, I was confronted by Charlie's spirit last night." I explained quickly, making him choke on his coffee.

"You mean you talked to the dead Charlie Swan – Chief of Police Charlie Swan?" he asked me, standing up; I nodded. He walked over to a wall, where I followed him. Charlie's picture was on the wall, dressed up in a marine's uniform. "Charlie Swan was a well honored man here in the PD. I still feel bad about Bella. By the way, how's she doing?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this to you but…" I trailed off, making him motion his hands for me to go on. "I would like to take this job so Bella and I can go to a haunted house with a dead girl who committed suicide there." I told him. He went through a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder, slamming it on his desk. He went through it and pulled out a photo of a young girl with caramel hair and green eyes – looking like an exact copy of Reneesme. "This her?" he asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked him, taking the picture from him. "Families have been constantly moving in and out of that house. Some of them say it's haunted." He muttered.

"Well, do you think you can give me the job? Charlie wants me to go to that house and talk to Carlie Wolfe somehow." I explained. He thought it over before shrugging. "I guess I could. We've been trying for months to get someone to go to that house – no one wanted to though. You can start tomorrow. Bella can be a part of it." he added, smiling; he knew that I probably would have her come with me to that house anyway.

With that, I left the police station and headed back to the mansion. When I entered the house, Bella came dancing into my view, as she sang to "Like Whoa" by Aly and AJ.

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like_

"Love," I called out, making her squeak and stop all of a sudden. She whipped her head towards me, blushing. "What are you doing?" I asked her, chuckling. She straightened out her top, before glaring at me and turning away, stomping down into the sunken living room.

"Bella?" I called out, but she didn't answer me back. I sighed and walked after her. She was sitting on the couch, glaring down at her feet as silent tears ran down her eyes. "Bella, love, what did I do to make you mad?" I asked her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Emmett called. He was asking where you were." Bella grumbled, sniffling.

Oops…

"Umm…" I trailed off, feeling my face flush. "Great answer." She said coolly, yanking her shoulders out from under my hands.

"Bella," I began, but she only sobbed. "You lied to me." She stated through her sobs, making my heart break. "I had to, love. I didn't want you to –" she cut me off with another sob. "Who is it?" she asked. "What?" I asked her, confused. "Who were you with?" she asked me acidly, making me flinch. "Love, I wasn't with another woman." I told her.

"How do I know?!" she screamed, making me back away cautiously. "I –" she cut me off again. "No, I don't want to hear it." she sobbed, making my heart break into even more pieces if it were possible. I went around the couch and sat by her head. She huffed and sat up, keeping her back to me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, before she shook them off.

I scowled before I tackled her on the couch, flipping her over on her back and pinning her arms above her head. She squirmed underneath me, as I dove into her neck and bit into it, making her gasp. She then moaned when I licked the tiny bite marks that were beginning to show.

"Can you please let me explain, you stubborn, sexy girl?" I whispered in her ear, licking the shell of it. She gulped in air and nodded wordlessly. I sat up and pulled her with me, letting her rest her head against my chest. "I went out because I got a job – not because I was cheating on you." I explained.

"And that job would be?" she prompted.

I sighed before I answered her. "An investigator – of the paranormal."

She looked up at me with big, "deer-caught-in-headlights" eyes. "What?!" she asked me incredulously, sitting up so she was straddling me. "Uh, you know; supernatural, myths and…" I trailed off. "And what?" she asked, leaning in.

"Andinvestigatingthedeath/supernarturalhauntingsofCarlieWolfe." I said in a rush, grimacing sheepishly up at her. "WHAT?!" she shrieked as she caught every single word, pushing me down on the couch. "Bella…" I trailed off shakily, not liking where she was going with the screaming – well, I didn't mind that she sitting on top of me really.

"How could you get a job in the paranormal?! Do you know how dangerous all of that can be? Do you love risking yourse –" I cut her off by pulling her lips down to mine, kissing her passionately. She tried to continue talking, but gave in and kissed me back, running her fingers through my hair.

When I pulled away from her, she leaned in with me when I lied down on the couch. "Bella, I know how dangerous it can get, but I want you to know that you can come along with me if you want, and we only have to solve this case before going back to our lives." I explained to her.

She sighed and nodded against my chest. With that, the discussion was over for tonight.

* * *

**There you go, readers, another chapter. **

**Once again, the chapter's idea is dedicated to TheGreatAli; thank her for having me get this chapter out.**

**By the way, Bella's Outfit is on my website – along with pictures of Scooter and Abby; I don't think I've ever posted a picture of their pets before.**

**So, does anyone know why Bella is sick? :D It's kind of obvious, so let's see how many of you guess the answer.**

**Please review nicely and wait for the next part of this chapter – where they go to the Wolfe's house. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, concern and worry dripping from his voice. I flushed and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What would you say if there's someone that's going to be living with us for say about… the rest of our lives?"


	7. New Job Part TWO

**Bonjour tout le monde à un autre chapitre merveilleux de la réalité de notre vie!**

**Haha, I just said, "Hello everyone to another wonderful chapter of Reality of Our Lives!" :D**

**I wanted to use another language to start off another chapter – and unfortunately, no; just because I said something in French, doesn't mean that the gang will be going to France. Although, I do need honeymoon ideas; you may go ahead and try and come up with ideas for honeymoon places.**

**I think the wedding will be coming up sometime soon.**

**But, I'm just happy that this story has already over 34 reviews! Yes! It's becoming another coolio story of mine! (Not trying to sound like a narcissist here, though.)**

**Anyways, in the last chapter, lots of you guessed correctly about Bella – she's preggers! :D I don't know if I should make it a boy, or a girl – or maybe even twins. I'll think about it later. (If you want to suggest anything about the baby, go ahead in a review.)**

**Of course, Edward doesn't know about Bella being pregnant. ;) Yet at least…**

**Let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella, my love…" a soothing, velvety whisper breezed into my ear. I hummed and opened my eyes, as I saw Edward's emerald eyes shining down at me. "Time to get up, my love. We have to go to our new job today." He whispered in my ear, resting his large hand on my thigh, poking it upwards from my black, silky nightgown.

Last night had to be very intense for me; I mean, I didn't think that Edward would go get a job – let alone it being about the Paranormal! I mean, really; why was he risking his life to do this job? Well, at least we can figure out the mystery of Carlie Wolfe – and maybe admit Reneesme to an insane asylum. And then I would be able to live with Edward in peace, while we may raise our child.

Yes, _child_. I'm carrying Edward's baby in my stomach as of right now. I'd figured it out yesterday when Edward was gone; I was puking non-stop, along with getting food cravings and major mood swings. I asked Rosalie to go buy me a pregnancy test, and it tested positive - of course I disposed of the test so Edward couldn't find it. I didn't know if he wanted to have a baby this early – especially before we're married. I don't know if I should tell him now... I think I'll keep it a secret for now.

We got out of bed and showered up, getting dressed in light, cool clothes – since it was still summer. After we got dressed, we asked Emmett and Rosalie if they could come over to our mansion and watch our pets for now. As we were leaving, Emmett and Edward chatted quietly while Rosalie and I hugged each other goodbye. "You have to tell him some time soon, Bella." Rosalie whispered, looking pointedly down at my stomach.

"I know, Rose. I just don't know how he'll react to it." I whispered back, worry racking through me. "You never know, Bella. He might love the fact that you're pregnant." She pointed out happily, patting my stomach softly. Edward and Emmett looked over at us suspiciously when they saw Rosalie pat my stomach; I paled at her as she giggled. "Relax. Just make sure if Edward asks about that, you have to change the subject to something else. Good luck with this case, Bella." She whispered, kissing my hair and hugging me one last time.

Edward drove off from the mansion, leaving Emmett and Rosalie behind us. "So, are you nervous, love?" he asked me absentmindedly as we drove on the highway towards Forks. "Sort of, I guess." I mumbled, rubbing my stomach all on my own. "Love, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked me worriedly, looking down at my hands as they rubbed soothing circles on it.

"Um… Oh, we're here!" I exclaimed, pointing over to the police department building. He chuckled at my enthusiasm; thankfully, he didn't continue asking me questions that dealt with me and my stomach – holding the baby inside. He wrapped his arm around my waist when we walked inside and headed towards Jason, who was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Hey Jason." Edward greeted him, making Jason nod in acknowledgement. "So, where is the old Wolfe house?" I asked him. "I have the address for you two. You'll also have other people coming with you – other paranormal investigators, along with an exorcist. I'll warn you though; Carlie Wolfe was a very violent spirit when other investigators tried to go there – that's why no one else took the job." Jason explained, handing us a map and a paper, with the Wolfe's address on there.

"You can take an SUV from the parking lot." Jason added, tossing Edward the keys. Edward nodded, and with that, we headed out of the police department building, walking over to an SUV. Other cars were outside, with shadowed people waiting inside them. We got in and drove away from the PD, the other cars following us.

---

Edward saw me fiddling with my fingers in the passenger seat and placed a CD in the music player in the SUV; my lullaby filled the car with its sweet melody. I sighed dreamily as I listened to the melody play softly in the car, while Edward enveloped his hand around mine. "Bella, if you're not up for this, you can simply just take one of the cars and go back home. I don't want you to be nervous from this." He whispered, kissing the back of my hand.

I whipped my head over at him and glared. "I want to be here because there is no way I'm letting you do this alone." I mumbled, making him sigh. "I know love. It's just you don't seem to be feeling well. I don't want you to get exhausted from this – or worse, get hurt." He muttered. "Oh, if only you knew." I grumbled quietly under my breath. "What was that, love?" he asked, whipping his head over to me.

"Nothing…" I told him quickly, tracing patterns over my stomach again. He looked at me for a few more minutes before sighing. _You have to tell him some time soon, Bella. _Rose's words echoed in my head, making my heart plummet. I know I should tell him so he won't have to worry; I just don't know how he'll react.

Finally, Edward pulled up to a two story, weathered old home, where a broken fountain sat outside of the home. The house was styled as a Victorian home, some of the windows boarded up with wood. Dead plants and flowers loomed around the porch and fountain, making the house seem sorrowed-looking. A sign on the front door said, _"Closed; set for demolition."_

Our partners in this case came up to us as we stood outside the house. Two women about two heads taller than me stood by my side; one girl had black hair with green highlights, while she had bright green eyes like her highlights. She wore black makeup, with silver piercings over her lip and nose. She wore a black, gothic dress with chains and fishnets while she carried a silver case. The other woman had brunette hair with bright blue eyes and a tiny mole under her right eye. She wore a black t-shirt with jeans.

Two other men were on Edward's side; one of them wore a black, priests outfit while carrying a black bible, a cross and had holy water in his bag. He had shaggy blond hair with soft brown eyes, as he looked around the house with curious eyes. The other man was about Jasper's height, with black hair that was long and pulled back in a ponytail. He had dark, russet skin, with dark eyes; he reminded me of a somewhat, younger Jacob. He wore a similar outfit like the girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"So, what are all of your names?" I asked them all of sudden, breaking the eerie silence between all of us. "My name is John." The priest told me kindly, smiling. "My name is Seth." The man with dark skin stated, nodding. "The name's Maddie." The girl with brown hair told me, shaking my hand. "Luna." The girl with the piercings mumbled, nodding.

"I'm Bella and this Edward." I told them, as Edward nodded to everyone. "We know who you two are; Jason told us all about you." Seth explained, smiling. "So, who's ready to face Carlie Wolfe?" Maddie asked. We all nodded to her, before looking back at the house.

I looked up at the second floor and jumped; one window wasn't boarded up, while curtains were there. I swear I just saw a young little girl look out the window, staring down at us, before she ran away from the window. "Bella?" I jumped again as I felt Edward cradle my face in his hands. "I saw Carlie." I whispered, pointing up to the window. They all looked up at it, before we walked inside the house.

The foyer was large with old wooden floors, the wallpaper peeling away in age. Dust was covered over the furniture, with tiny spiders crawling over them. "Ew…" Maddie grumbled, hurrying away from the furniture. I cowered into Edward's side – let's just say I also had a traumatizing experience with spiders. He pulled me closer to him as well, as we hurried into the main living, that looked exactly like the foyer.

"We should set up home base here." Seth stated, pulling up a modern fold-up table from the corner. They set up the machinery as I looked around the room, staring at old photos of the Wolfe family. Suddenly, I heard a little girl's giggle coming from the stairs. I looked up as I saw a little girl with reddish hair that was like Reneesme's hair, with green eyes that had brown inner rims. Her face was chubby with a button nose and plump light pink lips. She wore a pink frilly dress, but her neck was bruised and her dress had been torn.

"Who are you?" I asked her, making the others stop working. "Bella?" Edward asked, but I held up a hand to keep him quiet. _"You're pretty." _The little girl murmured, giggling. "Who is she talking to?" Seth asked Edward quietly.

"You don't know about her gift?" Edward asked him back; silence only answered his question. "Bella can see and talk to ghosts." Edward stated. _"Wanna play with me?" _the little girl asked innocently, placing her hands behind her back. "Sure." I answered her, smiling down at her. She cheered and ran up the steps, the noise echoing off the walls. I followed after her, motioning for the others to continue working.

I watched the little girl scamper towards a room, as she ran straight through the door. I opened the door and smiled down at the little girl as she moved around the room. The room must've been hers and Reneesme's because all of the little girl stuff was still there. She went over to the porcelain dolls and picked one up that was covered in dust, while one of them was missing a glass eye. The doll's blond hair was tangled together.

She handed me the doll as I sat down on the creaking floor. She ran over and got a matching doll like the one I held in my hands. She sat down in front of me and ran her stubby fingers through the doll's hair, but it passed right through.

"Carlie?" I asked her, making her look up at me with big eyes. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I asked her. She shook her ghostly little head, waiting for me to begin. "Can you show me how old you were when you passed on?" I asked her. She nodded then set the doll down and sat up straighter, closing her eyes.

She suddenly grew a little taller, her hair growing out as she grew taller and taller. Finally, she stopped and opened her eyes; her face looked thinner than her chubby face, and her hair now went down to her waist. She looked at around ten years old. "So, were you ten, Carlie?" I guessed, as she nodded her head over at me.

"_Can I ask you a question, lady?" _she asked, her voice sounding less of a tiny little coo. "Go ahead." I replied. She shifted so she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin, resting her head on her knees. _"What is your name? Where is my family? Where is Nessie? What happened to me?" _she asked me, making me smile.

"That's more than one question." I pointed out, chuckling. She shrugged her tiny, ghostly shoulders and stared at me. "Well, my name is Isabella – I like to be called Bella. Um, your family sort of moved out, along with Nessie, and you passed away, Carlie." I told her honestly, frowning. She also frowned.

"_How did I die?" _she asked me flatly, making me gulp. "We think that you committed suicide, sweetie. Your family was very sad about you passing away and they moved out." I replied, looking down. The door opened as Edward and Seth, along with John. _"Who are you?" _Carlie asked angrily, standing to her feet. I also stood up and held my hands up in surrender.

"It's okay Carlie. They're only here so they can do some research. John here can help you leave this home." I explained it to her. _"How?" _she asked. "Well, he can cleanse this home and you'll be free." I explained again, as she sighed.

"_Fine." _She mumbled, before walking over to her bed and plopping down. Edward sat down in front of Carlie while holding my hand so he could ask Carlie and is able to see her; he had a recorder. Seth walked around the room and took a couple of pictures, before walking out of the room. John said words from his bible while spreading holy water around the room.

When Edward was done asking her questions, we walked out of the room with John, as he continued to cleanse the house. "I feel bad for her." Edward muttered as we walked down the hall. "Because she can't leave this place and for the fact that she died when she was a little girl." He added.

"Remind me to never let any of our kids date before they're in high school." Edward muttered, chuckling softly to himself. I bit my lip in guilt but nodded wordlessly. Oh, how I wished to tell him that one of our future kids could be coming in sooner than he thought. He looked over at me when he couldn't take the silence anymore and his eyes grew wide when he saw me biting my lip in worry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, concern and worry dripping from his voice. I flushed and looked up at him with wide eyes; I guess now was the time to tell him.

"What would you say if there's someone that's going to be living with us for say about… the rest of our lives?" I asked, biting into my lip even more than before.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked; was it really that hard to guess? I opened my mouth to say something, before I heard someone running up to us. We whipped our heads towards the approaching sound and saw that Seth and John were hurrying towards us.

"We have to leave now. An evil spirit is here." John urged as he rushed past us. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran after them, heading down towards the others. They already had their things packed up and we rushed out the door, before I froze when I heard a little girl's shriek.

"_Bella!" _Carlie's scream came towards me, making me freeze on the porch. "Bella, love, come on." Edward urged, tugging on my hand. I shook my head and let go of his hand, running back inside the house. "Bella!" Edward shouted, but I ignored him.

I ran up the stairs and saw Carlie's little figure running towards me, while a dark, shadowy figure followed after her. Carlie grabbed my legs, sobbing as I wrapped my arms around her. The figure kept coming after us, as we ran down the stairs. Edward and John were waiting for us, as John spread holy water over the room, making the shadowy figure cower away from it. He cleansed the room again as Carlie became brighter and brighter.

"What's happening?" I asked John, while he continued sprinkling water over the floor. "She's being freed as we speak." John whispered, before giving one last sprinkle of water. Carlie was very bright now, so I shielded my eyes and hid my face in Edward's chest. The light only got brighter and brighter, before it instantly died. We looked back and saw that, Carlie and the shadowy figure were gone.

"Well, that's enough adventures for one day." Edward muttered, patting my shoulder and leading me out of the house. I looked back at the living room when we were to the doorway in curiosity when I heard someone shuffling their feet and smiled; Charlie stood across the room, shuffling his ghostly feet over the aged wooden floors while he looked around the room.

"One minute, Edward." I told him, as I saw he was looking in the direction of Charlie as well. He nodded and left me alone in the room. I walked over towards my dad, greeting him quietly. _"Hey, Bells." _He greeted me, smiling a crinkly smile at me.

"Hi, dad." I whispered, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. _"So, I see that you got a little one on the way." _He mumbled, looking pointedly down at my stomach; I gaped at him. "How did you know, dad?" I asked him, resting my hands on my stomach.

"_Your mother always would rest her hands over her stomach when she was pregnant with you, Bells. And, you're doing the same thing. So, when do you plan on telling Edward?" _he asked me, as I fidgeted on the spot. "I don't know. I don't know how he'll react to me having his baby – especially before the wedding. I don't want him to leave me." I whispered, feeling more tears fall this time – only they were out of worry.

"_Bella, I know you and Edward love each other very much. I can see it in both of your eyes when you look at each other; I have been seeing that ever since you went to that high school. And, I don't have a doubt in my mind that Edward will accept you with this baby. He wants to be a parent as badly as you want to be one too, Bella. You need to tell him soon, before he finds about it." _Charlie explained, smiling.

"I don't know how I can tell him though." I pointed out. _"Well, you might want to think of something now." _He muttered, chuckling a ghostly laugh. "Why?" I asked him. _"Because he's standing in the doorway right now." _He said, pointing over my head. I looked behind me and froze; Edward was indeed in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock.

"Could've warned me better, dad." I muttered, before I heard him disappear. Edward walked shakily into the room, while I stood on my spot.

Guess _now_ was the time to tell him.

* * *

**And, I'll be evil here and leave it there! XD **

**Anyways, in the next chapter will be about Bella telling Edward the news – along with other surprising events. ;)**

**Review to find out what will happen with Edward's reaction to the baby, and to see what other surprising events will occur! **

**(Remember, NO FLAMES ANYMORE!)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"How could you?!" I shrieked. "I'm sorry, but I don't –" I cut him with another scream and sob.

"Just – JUST GET OUT OF HERE, EMMETT!"

**(Can anyone guess what's happening?! XD)**


	8. Reminder of My Past

**Hello once again to another new chapter of Reality of Our Lives!**

**I'm getting happier each day, because my story is gaining more and more reviews slowly each and every day. Right now it's about at 45 reviews, while it has over 1,000 hits now. **

**WHAT really's making me happy is that High School Never Ends has over 300 reviews, and has over **_**37,000 HITS**_**! NOW that is awesome! :D I really am glad that I made that story, because that has lots of hits and reviews! :D**

**Anyways, in the last chapter, one of you has guessed that correct partial answer of the preview; it was TheGreatAli who answered it. I'll tell you what's really going to happen in this chapter, though. ;) **

**catcat6565, you were very close – although Bella and Edward don't know what really happens, they'll be in there. :) **

***~~***

**All of you who read the last Author's Note in HSNE – THANK YOU ABSOLUTELY SOOOOO MUCH for making me less depressed. :D I was just so pissed off at some of the random people who would flame my story; I got one foreign flame review and when I translated it over the Google Translator, the person said I made up my friends in chapter five and all.**

**-_- Really, I just shook my head at it, and that was the one flame review that really sent me over the edge. But now, I'm way over that French girl who sent it to me. (I'm not saying that I have anything against French/European people, of course. It's just that certain French girl got me pissed.)**

**But, like I said, I love all of you – not in some sick, disgusting way – sooo much, and I thank all of you who love my stories, and think that my stories are awesome! :D You all ROCK! ;D**

**By the way, in this story, it's not just going to be centered on Bella and Edward anymore – well, really it will be; just different types of drama will happen to other characters.**

**Now, let's get started on a new chapter! W00t! Enjoy and review!**

**********

_Previously in Chapter 7:_

"_Well, you might want to think of something now." Charlie muttered, chuckling a ghostly laugh. "Why?" I asked him. "Because he's standing in the doorway right now." He said, pointing over my head. I looked behind me and froze; Edward was indeed in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock._

"_Could've warned me better, dad." I muttered, before I heard him disappear. Edward walked shakily into the room, while I stood on my spot._

_Guess __now__ was the time to tell him. _

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I couldn't believe my own ears right now. It felt like this very moment – _this _very moment – wasn't even real. Anything that anyone would say would feel like it was just an illusion.

I just heard Bella admit that she was pregnant with my child. At first, when Charlie pointed it out on how the way Bella would rest her hands on her stomach, I felt shocked and frozen. And when she finally admitted it to him, nothing felt anymore joyous. She really was beautiful; from her natural, outer beauty to her heart of gold on the inside. You could say that she was a lesbian **(Not trying to offend lesbians here!) **and I wouldn't care; she was having my baby. _Our _baby, was growing inside her, and that's all that matters.

I finally stopped in front of Bella, looking down at her. Her stance and frame was still but not tense, while her eyes showed worry and anxiety. I took her hands in mine, lacing our fingers together, and bent down, resting my head on her shoulder.

"How long?" I asked her in a whisper, not wanting to frighten her; she knew exactly what I was talking about. "A day." She whispered back, looking up at my face before her gaze fleeted away from mine.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked her, as she nodded. "Rose got me a test." She mumbled.

I sighed and took her hand, pulling her out of the house, towards the SUV and led her in the backseat of the car. She tried moving away from me, fearing that I was mad at her. I sighed again and pulled her back towards me, snaking my arms around her torso and pulling her onto my lap.

"Bella love," I began, burying my nose in her hair. "Please stop trying to pull away from me." I pleaded quietly, twirling the hem of her shirt between my pale, long fingers. "I'm not mad at you. How could I be?" I asked her, chuckling quietly as I tilted her head up to look at me.

"You're not mad?" she asked me, hope escaping from her question. I chuckled and shook my head, as she sighed in relief. "I thought that you didn't want to have kids before we were married." She muttered, shaking her head. I gaped at her and lightly pushed her down on her back, with me hovering over her.

"I wouldn't mind if we have kids before we're married, love. Sure, it surprises me, but I couldn't be any happier. And, if you can't have kids for some reason, that still wouldn't make me not love you anymore. I love everything about you, and everything you do – nothing in this world could tear you apart from me." I whispered over her skin, gaining goosebumps from her.

I placed opened mouthed kisses up her collarbone, to her neck, then her chin, and stopped at her lips. "You mean everything to me, Bella." I whispered before I kissed her lips slowly.

After we kissed, we got out from the back seat and went up front. I held her hand as we drove away from the Wolfe house. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, squeezing her hand softly. "I feel like going to the mall for some reason." She said, shrugging. I chuckled and started heading towards the mall.

We pulled on our jackets – knowing it was summer and we will be sweating later on – along with our sunglasses. I pulled Bella into my side when we walked through the front entrance. "So, do you want to go see what the baby's gender is?" I asked her quietly, walking by a picture place, where little kids were playing around on the playground set inside.

"Sure; I can't wait patiently enough to see what the gender is." she replied back, smiling a small smile and taking my hand before resting it around her hips. I smiled back down at her, while we shopped around the mall. We only got a few things – some regular clothes, a swimsuit or two.

We walked back to the SUV, drove back to the police station, before driving the Volvo back to our house.

---

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"See you later, Rose!" Tanya shouted as I walked away from the café. I left the mansion in Emmett's care so I could go see Tanya for a bit. Our friendship was like what Bella had with her – best friend relationship.

"Bye, Tanya!" I yelled over my shoulder. I continued my way towards my BMW, and raced home, having an overwhelming urge to see Emmett again. I pulled up and wove my way through the neighborhood, before finally slowing down to the mansion. A red Mustang was sitting in front of the house. Strange, I know Emmett doesn't own a Mustang…

I waited behind the Mustang before Emmett came walking out of the house, while he had his arm wrapped around a small, petite girl's shoulders. She had dark, curly hair and bright blue eyes, with pale skin. She smiled up at Emmett, as he placed a light kiss on her lips; I gasped.

_How could he?!_ I thought angrily in my head. I thought he loved me, I thought that he would never cheat on me?! As I continued thinking of all of the reasons that Emmett loved me for, I got angrier by the minute; I also got more betrayed than I ever imagined I would feel in my life. How could he do this to me? First, it felt like Jasper's mistake all over again, and now, it felt like Royce was back.

Royce was a boy that I had crushed on when I was younger – about five or so. He was a pretty handsome boy when I first met him, with his corn-silk blond hair and precious baby blue eyes. His voice sounded even manly when he was young. Every little girl fell for his charming compliments, and teachers alike adored him. When he asked me to be his "girlfriend", I couldn't refuse. I became the envy of my friends, before every little girl in school was jealous of me, Rosalie Hale.

It wasn't until third grade when Royce betrayed me. We had been dating for three years now, and what does he decided to do? He kisses another girl – and that happened to be Maggie Lockeharty. Maggie and I used to be best friends before Royce came into my life, and she wanted Royce as badly as I wanted him. But now, she had him, he had her, and I was all alone. I became the laughing stock of the school when Royce broke up with me the next morning – and he did so right in front of the entire school body.

That's when Royce became the school player for the rest of his life. He flirted, pestered, persuaded and seduced every single girl in each school that I had to endure with him. I finally felt free from the player when he moved far away from Forks. That was when I met Emmett, Alice and Edward at Forks Spartan Academy. We became best of friends, and I only told my past with Alice; I couldn't trust most guys anymore.

But Emmett showed me that he was different from Royce. He was sweet, gentlemanly, funny, and childish when we first met, and he grew into what he was today – my lover. Now though, his promise only brought back the torturous memories of Royce all over again.

What's worse is that my memories came back to the worst night of my life. It was sophomore year back in college, and I was out at the local coffee shop on campus. Emmett had to stay behind in the apartment because he needed to study for the next quiz. It was around closing time when it happened…

***

_Flashback – sophomore year_

"_See ya later, Rose!" Jared called out while I walked away from the café. Jared had to lock up the place, so now I had to walk all alone back to my apartment._

_I waved to him, before looking back in front of me and walking towards the apartments. It was cold in November, as the cool, fall night breeze suddenly blew by, making me pull my jacket closer to me. I shivered, looking up at the orange, brightly lit street lamp, which buzzed above my head. Moths were hovering around it, flying around the bright light._

_Suddenly, I heard leaves being stepped on and a twig that snapped. I gasped and whirled around, before I was tackled to the ground. A gloved, ice cold hand was placed over my mouth, muffling my terrified screams. I looked up and saw the mesmerizing, _**(? Is that how it's spelled?) **_baby blue eyes that I thought I would never have to see again, looking hungrily down at me. His corn-silk blond hair was now swaying with the light wind outside, while he breathed his hot, disgusting breath in my face._

"_Well, isn't it the Thorny Rose? Long time no see, right love?" he murmured, his accent heavily guarded in a British accent. "Probably don't recognize me anymore, Rosie? Royce Kings – ring any bells, love?" he asked, chuckling._

_I whimpered underneath his hand, squirming and trying to push him off. "Ah, ah, ah, Rosie. You can't get out of this easily." Royce taunted, bringing his head down and kissing my nose. I whimpered even more when I felt his throbbing erection pressing against my thigh. "Aw, is my little Rose trying to close up?" Royce cooed threateningly, chuckling._

_With that, he ducked his head down and bit on my neck – hard. I let out a shrill squeal in pain, squirming now uncontrollably. "Feisty and anxious are we, dear Rose?" He whispered, licking the bite mark he just made. _

_He chuckled again, then tore away at my jacket, all the while keeping me pinned underneath him. He stared mainly down at my chest when he unfortunately pulled off my jacket. "My, has my Rosie developed beautifully…" he trailed off to himself._

_End of Flashback_

***

That night, he ruined my life forever from raping me. I was no longer a virgin, and Emmett knew. When I came back to the apartment that night, he saw the state that I was in, and immediately began asking questions. I had told him what happened, yet kept Royce's identity a secret. Royce was long gone when I had walked back to the apartments, and I knew that Emmett would never be able to find him.

I shook my head from these memories, while tears had spilled out from my eyes; from Royce, and now from Emmett.

I looked up to see the mystery girl drive away in her Mustang, when Emmett spotted my car and smiled, waving. How could he act all normal – how could he be happy about cheating on me, and right in front of me?! The no good, fucking little bastard!

I sighed angrily, then rushed out of my BMW, slamming the door with much more force than needed. When he saw my angered expression, he rushed over with a concerned one. "Rosie, what's wrong?" I tried very hard to not flinch at the nickname he just used, while it slapped back in my face.

I growled and pushed past him, stomping towards the mansion. "Rose!" Emmett called out, running after me. He grabbed my arm, before I tugged it away quickly. "Never touch me again." I growled out venomously. He flinched but otherwise followed after me still when I continued my way up to the door.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, when I finally stopped in front of the door. I turned slowly on my heels, glaring up at him. "You want you know what's wrong?" I asked him threateningly, while he nodded rapidly.

"Well, I just came home seeing one of my friends, to find out that you had another girl over here!" I shrieked, causing him to flinch from the volume. "How could you?!" I screamed again. "I'm sorry, but I don't –" I cut him off with another sob and scream.

"Just – JUST GET OUT OF HERE, EMMETT!" I screeched loudly, pushing him away from me. He came back quickly, touching my arm. I thought I told him not to touch me EVER again!

I grabbed his wrist and whirled him around, pulling his arm and bending it at a weird angle. He winced and began pleading for me to let go. "Rose, please, stop!" he shouted. "Fine!" I screamed in his ear, before I lifted my shoe and kicked him away from me, watching him land face first on the ground. Did I forget to mention that after Royce raped me, I took defense classes?

I sobbed and unlocked the door, before going inside and locking it again. There, I sat in misery, sobbing and crying for hours and hours.

---

"Rose!" I jumped when I heard Bella's voice shout from the other side of the door. I pulled myself off from the floor and unlocked the door to reveal Edward and Bella standing on the porch. "Rose, what's wrong?!" Bella asked me worriedly when she saw the tears that I left alone, not trying to hide them.

I sobbed and fell into her arms, hearing her soft whispers and coos, saying that everything will be alright. But nothing will ever be right again; nothing can make up for the mistake _they_ have done. No one will ever be able to get rid of that pain.

"I get the bags." Edward whispered to Bella, walking back outside. Bella led me over to the couch, stroking my hair. "Now, can you tell me why you're so upset? I hate to see you in so much pain." She whispered.

I nodded sadly; looks like she should know. After all, the same thing happened to her… well, not what with Emmett. You know what I mean.

* * *

**There you go everyone! A new chapter!**

**Edward is now a soon-to-be daddy, and Emmett gets no love anymore! XD **

**Let's see what Edward and Bella will do about this situation… :D**

**Please review and you'll see what will happen in the next chapter; I know that you Emmett lovers would like him to be happy again! ;)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Do you know why she hates you?!" I shouted at his face. He shook his head slowly, his face sunken and sallow.

"You just brought back memories of Royce King! You just reminded her of him, and you didn't even care! You cheated on her and what do you do?! You act stupid and not even admit it! You're the worst person that I know now!"

**(Sorry about the long chapter and all; if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them! I'll be more than happy to answer them.)**


	9. Revealing her Past

**Hello, hello, hello everyone! :D**

**Welcome to another **_**fabulous **_**chapter of Reality of Our Lives! **

**I would have to say that today, I'm happy! :) Well, maybe not ubber-overly-excited kind of happy. Just happy… Okay, now the happiness is gone. -_-**

**I'm really pissed off at my brother. He and I got into a big argument last night, where I wanted to listen to my I-pod but my brother didn't want to give it back to me. And I told him that he couldn't take my I-pod whenever he thinks he can, and he says I shouldn't be a bitch and say, "Okay, I want my I-pod" then take it from him.**

**It went on and on; the fight turned in my favor when my dad stepped in, yelled at my brother and we settled on him asking for my I-pod from now on – let's just now my brother and I aren't speaking to each other.**

**Well, really, it's basically his fault. He could've chosen to get an I-pod last Christmas, yet he chose the Golf clubs and now he thinks since my sister left for college, he thinks that he can do whatever he wants.**

**And you know what my jerk-jackass of a brother did? He just made me even more depressed, what with him calling me a bitch, assh*le and yada, yada, yada! I just really CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF MY BROTHER AND HIS STUPID, NO-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, LITTLE JACKASS ATTITUDE. DX**

**…**

**Should I really just spill out my problems to all of you? I don't think I should because all of you have your own problems to deal with and I think you don't need me spilling out my life and all. Tell me if you're annoyed at me for doing so! I want to keep all of you happy somehow.**

**Also, tell me if I do sound like a bitch. I'm starting to realize maybe that I am one… :( **

**Oh well, let's begin anyway.**

***BY THE WAY: This chapter is yet again, dedicated to TheGreatAli! I love this girl (not in some inappropriate way; although like I said in the last chapter – no problem with lesbians!) and her brain; she gave me another awesome idea/twist to the chapter! :D So, go thank her! :)***

**Now we'll begin.**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"I'll get the bags." I whispered to Bella while she held Rosalie in her arms. She nodded and led Rosalie over to a couch while I walked outside and went towards the Volvo.

What's wrong with Rose? Something must've happened before Bella and I came home – maybe she got into a fight with Emmett? Hmm, well, I'll have to find out when I go back inside. After I got the bags out from the car and hurried inside, I looked in the living room to see Bella's head was shaking, while Rosalie's head was resting on her shoulder.

I walked over to them and placed the bags off towards the stairs, before looking over at Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie had fallen asleep pretty quickly, slumping down towards Bella and the couch. Bella however was not as relaxed like her. She had her jaw clamped down tightly, her fists balled tightly and her eyes squinted in a glare.

She slowly stood and let Rose rest down on the couch, before huffing to herself and stomping towards the kitchen. I followed after her, stopping her at the dining room. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her, grabbing her shoulders and halting her feet. She growled and turned around, glaring still.

"I just found out that my best friend was cheated on by my brother." She muttered. "What?!" I asked her incredulously, feeling my eyes getting ready to bug out from my eyes. "Rosalie told me just before she passed out. I… I just can't believe one single bit of this!" she roared, tearing away from me and pacing in front of my spot.

"This isn't like Emmett! He would never cheat on Rose. He loves her too much!" she hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose, picking up on my habit when I would be irritated. "I don't care what the reason may be. He just needs to know what he has done to Rosalie, and fix it before he loses her. He can't be without her like I can't be without you." I whispered, causing her to stop pacing.

"He loves her a lot, and Jasper and I know that." I added, while she sighed. "Well, let's hope he figures out what he has done." She muttered. I took her hand and led her out towards the living room, but dragged her towards the stairs instead of letting her go to Rose.

"Edward…" she trailed off, tugging at my arm. I stopped and turned towards her, taking her hands in mine. "Love, I want you to rest please. You are carrying our child and I don't want you getting ill from not getting enough sleep." I whispered, drawing her closer to me.

She purred when I bent my head down and licked at her neck, kissing it afterwards. "Well, can't I rest down here? I think Rosalie would like some company from a woman." She pleaded; I sighed but nodded. "You have to let me tuck you in." I whispered in her ear, grinning mischievously against her skin.

"You're not getting any of me tonight, big boy. I'm carrying your child, and I don't want the baby to get hurt.**(*look down at the ending author's note.)**" she said, giggling and walking away from me. I moaned when I saw her swing her hips teasingly at me, but made myself slump away from her and up the stairs.

I walked into our bedroom and saw Scooter and Abby on our bed. "Off." I ordered them, making Scooter growl at me and Abby hiss at him. "You heard me, you two. Off." I ordered again, grabbing Bella's pillow and a blanket that was on top of the leather couch. Scooter barked before hopping off the bed, with Abby following suit.

I walked back downstairs and saw that Bella was about to doze off, her beautiful head lolling on one side. I rushed over, got her comfortable and tucked her in the blanket. She smiled lazily up at me and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me down and kissing my lips briefly. "Sleep, love." I whispered in her ear; her head lolled down on a pillow on the couch and she fell asleep quickly.

"You will make an wonderful husband." I turned towards the sound of Rose's groggy voice and saw her eyes were open while she still lied down. I nodded and sat down by her, as she sat up straight. "Rosalie, can you tell me why you're so upset at Emmett cheating? Did it bring back a bad memory or something?" I asked her, turning towards her.

Her eyes filled up with tears again, as she nodded her blond head. "Do you want to tell me?" I asked her; she nodded again. And, there, she proceeded to tell her tale; how she met this guy named Royce King, how she liked him a lot, and how he cheated on her, how he raped her. When she was done, she had head on my shoulder, crying. I stroked her hair in a friendly way, while on the inside, I was cursing Royce to die in the fiery pits of hell.

This Royce King guy is going to suffer so badly when I find him. He deserves to die or at least, face the same punishment like Joshua and James got. That scumbag has to be put in jail, or just suffer something worse than death. How could Emmett do this to Rose?! Does he even know what happened to her? Does he know _who _broke her?

Rosalie cried herself to sleep again, as I settled her back into the couch. Bella was sleeping soundly on the couch still, twitching every once in a while. Suddenly, thunder boomed outside, followed by a flash of lightning. Bella bolted up from her spot, her chest heaving up and down. I rushed over to her and stroked her hair.

"Bella, you should go back to sleep." I suggested to her, kissing her ear. "I can't, I had a bad dream." She mumbled, shaking her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, but she shook her head. "No, it can wait till later." She muttered.

"So, should one of us go over to their apartment and get some clothes for her?" I asked her, looking over at Rosalie. "Nah, I think I can let her borrow some of my clothes." She replied, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it love." I told her, pushing her gently back down on the couch when I saw her getting up. She rolled her eyes but otherwise stayed put while I got the door. I opened it to see Emmett standing there, his eyes red and puffy, as he face was sunken and sallow. He must've went through a hard time today – oh well.

"What do you want?" I hissed, stepping outside the house and standing on the roofed porch, the rain falling down harder now. "I want to talk to Rose." He mumbled. "She doesn't want to see you." I muttered back, crossing my arms. "I need to talk to her and explain all of this to her. She made a misunderstanding." Emmett explained, but I wasn't buying it.

"She made the misunderstanding, Emmett? No, I think you made a big mistake." I growled; there was no way I was going to let my adoptive brother see her if it will only cause more pain to her. "I know it looked like I was cheating, but I swear I wasn't!" he yelled, holding his head in his hands.

"Well, from what she told us, it sure looked like cheating." I growled back. "I have to explain it to her; I need to tell her that I wasn't! Why won't you let me see her?!" he shouted angrily, while I sighed. "I'm helping out one of my friends from getting anymore hurt." I whispered, hopefully sounding inaudible to him; my luck must not be working now because Emmett heard every single word I had said.

"What do you mean?!" he shouted, making me grit my teeth hard. "Do you know why she hates you?!" I shouted angrily at him. He flinched and backed down, shaking his head, his face still sunken and sallow.

"You just brought back memories of Royce King! You just reminded her of him, and you didn't even care! You cheated on her and what do you do?! You act stupid and not even admit it! You're the worst person that I know now!" I roared, while Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Royce Kin – Cheated – WHAT?!" he roared back, stuttering to struggle a sentence. "You don't even know who he is?" I asked him, shaking my head. He shook his head again, his face getting redder and redder by the minute. "Royce King cheated on her when she was a little girl. She met him before she met you, and she loved him. She was the first guy she trusted, and he loved her back.

"But, then he cheated on Rose in front of her, and then broke up with her the next day. Royce King became the player of her life, and she was glad to finally have him far away from her, and meet you. She trusted you, Emmett. She loved you – and I think she still does, deep down. But, you just did the same thing that Royce did to her. She can't go through that ever again, but you do it anyway. And you know what the worst part is?!" I asked him, looking up at him after I told him Rose's story.

He shook his head, as I sighed; this is going to either make him bad, or he's not going to care. But, I know he does care – somewhere…

"She was raped by Royce King in Sophomore year of college." I whispered, watching his eyes widen in shock. "I hope you guys get together again someday." I added, before turning and heading inside the house. But, Emmett stopped me, holding out a gym bag, and dropped it in my hands, before running back into the rain and to his Jeep, driving away.

I turned around and saw that Rosalie was up and standing behind me. I looked down, dropping the gym bag on the floor. She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks, before she began sobbing. I took her in my arms, stroking her hair in a friendly way. She pulled back and kissed my cheek, before taking the gym bag and stumbling up the stairs, still sobbing.

"NO!" I whipped my head in Bella's direction; she was thrashing about on the couch, crying out in pain. I ran over to her and took her in my arms, asking her to wake up. Her eyes snapped open, wide as saucers and her cheeks streaked with dry tears. "Bella, love, please; tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with her.

She whimpered and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing. "I-I had a nightmare about J-Joshua coming back and he k-k-killed you in front of me, making me watch you d-die in his arms. And he tried to r-rape me!" she wailed, hot tears falling down from her eyes. I shook my head, feeling my own tears fall; it pained me to see her so frightened.

"That will never happen, love. He's locked away now, and he will stay there for good. He'll never get near us – near you anymore." I promised, stroking her hair. She pulled back and looked up at me, tears still falling. "How can you be so sure, Edward? He found me before, and he could probably do it again." She whispered.

"I know because it's the truth. Nothing – and no one – can harm you, me, or anyone that I hold close to me. I'll be sure of it, and I tend to keep this promise till the day we die. I have many matters that I need to protect as well." I whispered, resting my hand on her stomach and kissing her lips.

She smiled and kissed me back, resting her hand on top of mine, where it will do anything to protect her, and our baby – forever.

---

_**A few weeks later…**_

The days passed by and today was when we'd all be going to the airport to pick up Jasper and Alice from their honeymoon. Bella was getting more and more cravings, along with mood swings, thanks to our baby; we had to tell Alice about Bella being pregnant, along with the incident that had occurred. Let's just say that she wasn't happy at all.

Rosalie had gotten a little better, now smiling every so often. But, Bell and I could always see sadness swirling in her eyes. We knew that she was still broken up on the inside, and it won't be fixed until Emmett can heal her.

Speaking of Emmett; we've been seeing him hanging out with a little girl lately, the same girl from Rose's description. Seeing these photos of Emmett and the little girl made it worse for Rosalie; she must be thinking that Emmett was already a father of another woman's child. It's sort of obvious from the way he carries the little girl in his arm – like what a father would do.

But, Bella and I kept our promise in not speaking Emmett's name around her; we hated to see her pained expression when we would slip up.

Now, Bella, Rose and I were on our way towards the airport to pick up Jasper and Alice. Rosalie sat in the backseat of the Volvo, silent and looking out the windows. Bella and I were also silent, looking out the windows. None of us spoke a single word, even when we finally parked in the parking garage.

What surprised me and got me speaking again was when I saw Alice and Jasper waiting by the elevators, their suitcases by them. "What the…?" I trailed off, looking up at Alice and Jasper. "Our plane landed earlier and Alice wanted to meet you guys here to save you walking around." Jasper explained, walking over to Rose and wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "I swear when I see _him_, he's getting a serious whack on the head." Alice grumbled furiously, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Talking about me?" we all looked towards the sound of the shout and saw Emmett's jeep parked just a little a ways from us, with his leaning against the bumper. Alice growled and backed away from Rosalie, but Emmett held up his hand. "Let me save you the walk, Ali." He muttered, heaving away from the bumper.

He walked away from his car and started towards us…

Just as a Mercedes car came careening out from the corner, heading straight towards Emmett. He whirled towards it, and froze, stopping from walking. "Emmett!" Bella screeched, but it was too late. The Mercedes came crashing into Emmett's towering figure, knocking his knees out from underneath him and his head collided into the windshield, shattering the glass. The car screeched to a halt, and Emmett's body flew off, landing on the ground in a broken heap.

"NO!" we all screamed, rushing over to his side. The owner of the Mercedes dashed out, revealing that it was a woman; but before we could get a good look of her, she squeaked and dashed away from us. "E-E-Emmett, p-please wake up!" Rosalie and Bella wailed, holding either his hand or head. Alice was rapidly talking on her cell – which she had called 911 on.

I took Bella's shaking frame in my arms, letting her sob into my chest. My own tears were falling with hers, while Jasper was having the same issue like I did; crying his eyes out.

I took Emmett's hand in mine while I held Bella in my arms, and whispered, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Em. But, you have to live… for me, for your sisters, for your friends, and for Rose. Please… live."

* * *

**I'll be evil here, and stop it there! XD I know, Isa evil!**

**But, do not fear, readers; Emmett will live! Who could let this awesome teddy bear die?! Bella, Rose – everyone needs him to live. :D**

***I don't know if that's true; I don't know a lot about babies. If you want - and if you know - go ahead and tell me if that's right.***

**And TheGreatAli – do not fear! Your brilliance will appear in the next chapter. I think the readers want to know who that girl is… and your brilliance won't go unnoticed. :D**

**By the way: can you, readers, go check out my new story – Love of Royalty – for me? I want to see how you would like it or hate it. It's just a new story that I came up with, and I want your opinions! **

**If you can, then I will give you an exclusive, long preview for the next chapter – or any preview of my stories that you would like! :D**

**Please review nicely, and wait for the next chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(I'll also post up the pictures for Love of Royalty for you too!)**

**(NO PREVIEW; Sorry!)**


	10. Out of Their Lives

**Welcome to another fabulous chapter of Reality of Our Lives.**

**Now, here's the chapter where TheGreatAli's brilliance comes in. :D You will all see her brilliance of her brain! **

**Sorry about being evil in the last chapter and leaving all of you where Emmett was run over. I had trouble on ending the chapter, so then I came up with that little event – I had been thinking about that for a while now. :D **

**But, do not fret, Emmett will be okay – or will he?! XD You'll have to read and see.**

**Now, on with the long waited chapter 10 of RoOL!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Has a couple fractured ribs, a broken leg…" the paramedics murmured while they drove to the hospital, me sitting in the back with Emmett.

How could've this happened? And, to Emmett? He didn't really deserve this; well, maybe a little since he cheated on me. Agh, okay, no! He didn't deserve one single bit of this. I should've deserved it really. I don't want to suffer any more pain from this world, but that doesn't mean I was suicidal. I just don't think that anyone should see this really; Emmett is always the big, strong guy to us, the one who wouldn't get hurt so easily, the one who laughs at danger's face.

And, look where he ends up.

We arrived at the hospital quickly, while paparazzi tried to follow us; seriously, do they want to catch Emmett's near death experience and then show it off to the world. Wait, they would anyway – they don't have hearts.

Emmett was rushed to Emergency surgery, leaving the rest of us outside in the waiting room. Bella and Edward sat down on a couch, still crying and not looking around the waiting room. Jasper and Alice were the same, while I was left alone, with no one to comfort little old me.

A sudden tug on my jeans – causing me to jump in surprise – as I looked down, I saw that it was a little girl; specifically, the same little girl that Emmett has been seen with for the past couple of weeks. "Who was that, miss? Who just went into the brain surgery?" the little girl asked – she knew how to pronounce her words easily enough.

"Um… well, my boyfriend just went in there." I choked out, feeling tears run down my cheeks. "What happened to him?" she asked, holding up her short little arms for me. I picked her up and settled her on my lap. "Well, we were at the airport, getting ready to pick up our friends from their trip. And, he was there, across the parking lot. He began walking over before a car came out of nowhere and just hit him, breaking some things inside him." I explained gently, watching with sadness when I saw there were tears welling up in the little girl's eyes.

"W-Will he be o-okay?" she stuttered, whimpering. It broke my heart to see such a sweet little girl – whom I would probably never see again, and not know her name – cry over my boyfriend; well, she is practically like his daughter or something.

"I believe and hope he will be." I whispered, stroking her delicate dark curls that looked like Emmett's. She fell into a soft sleep in my arms, while I began thinking over some things. If this girl knew Emmett so well, then she must be either his best friend, niece of some sorts, or… his daughter.

Really, I could see the resemblance between the both of them – both have pale skin and dark curly hair. But, what confuses me is where she got those blue eyes. Surely, they can't be mine; Emmett and I never had sex. This little girl would be inside me if it were that way. It clicked a long time ago that this had to be Emmett's daughter, so that meant he did cheat on me by having sex with another woman.

But, I want to know one question – why did he do this to me and not tell me about it?

The thing is I can't feel angry at Emmett anymore. I can see why he would be hanging out with this little girl really. She was so adorable and just an angelic little girl. She was smart enough to know how to pronounce her words, she was polite and courteous to me, and whoever the mother must be, she had to be beautiful to create this baby with Emmett; both genes were mixed perfectly together.

Well, if Emmett wanted to be with this woman instead… then I will let him. He deserves to be a father with a woman who already had his baby, and not be with some easily angered, over snobby, too defensive person like me; yeah, I know – Rosalie Hale is degrading herself. I mean, I've been doing this ever since Emmett cheated on me, and who can blame him for doing so? He deserves a better girlfriend, a better life – he deserves the best of everything.

Alice and Bella tell me otherwise; after I told them my story about Royce, they knew that no matter what Emmett would do, he would still love me. Sure, he might track down Royce and murder him – to put it lightly – but how do they know that he would take me back after nearly dislocating his shoulder? Why would a guy take me back after doing something like that? And why would he also take me back when I didn't even let him explain the situation to me?

No guy would ever do that, and I can see their reasoning. Like I said, any guy would love to have me as their "material girlfriend" before getting rid of me or cheating on me or maybe rape me. But, Emmett betted against all odds and changed my perspective on guys like that; I believed every single guy on the planet was like that.

Of course, Emmett – along with Edward and Jasper – proved me wrong. Not all guys can be like pigs. But, all of that had been proved wrong again when I saw Emmett with this little girl. And, Jasper nearly got his wedding cancelled with Alice from being seen with Reneesme. Hmm, it seems that only Bella and Edward got their happy little life. Both never cheated on the other, they were engaged and they have a little one on the way. I mean, seriously! Don't they ever have any drama in their lives anymore?! **(XD If only she knew…)**

I just hope that Emmett will be happy; I will be leaving his life soon anyway, so now he can go spend his time with his new girlfriend and his daughter.

For hours and hours, I spent my time in the waiting room with my friends – along with just stroking the little girl's hair. (I really need to know her name.) No one came out from the surgery, and not one of us left the waiting room; otherwise we might miss important news about Emmett. Edward and Bella did leave however when she told him that she was hungry. They left for the cafeteria, with Alice and Jasper following after them; leaving me alone.

Finally, a doctor came out from the surgery doors, as I stood up and walked over to him; the little girl was still in my arms so I decided that I could take her with me to see her dad. Her mom didn't seem to be around. "Well?" I asked the doctor. "Surgery went smoothly and he's now sleeping in one of our rooms. We almost lost him before we began, but we were able to get his heartbeat back to his normal speed." The doctor explained.

"Can we uh, see him?" I asked him, shifting the little girl in my arm slowly, so I wouldn't disturb her in her sleep. "Well, I guess you can; he is asleep so it might be difficult to talk to him." The doctor said. He led us to Emmett's room and open the door for me; gesturing for me to enter. I nodded to him and walked inside.

Emmett was lying down on the bed, hooked up to machines that showed his pulse and heartbeat. IVs were also in his arms. When the doctor left, I placed the little girl in his arms, where she snuggled up to him. I took one of the chairs in the room and sat down beside him.

"Emmett, I just want you to know that I love you very much." I began quietly, running my hand up his arm. "But, you deserve someone so much better than me. I want you to be happy, and if that means you want to live with the woman and your daughter that you and she created, then it's not my place to be in your way of living with her. Really, if you want to live with her, then go ahead.

"I'm just sorry that I was the one who was stopping you from living with them. If you only stayed with me so you could keep me happy, then you've done enough of that. Knowing you for the past few years has been the best of my life, and I'm glad you were there for me, helping me cope with the tragedy I had to face.

"You remember the day when Edward yelled at you, and said something about a Royce King. Yeah, he's the one who raped me on that night in college. I knew that if I told you about Royce, you would go after him – and I didn't want you to get hurt from Royce. He is a powerful guy, what with his dad being the governor of Washington. I didn't want you risking your life for me like that, so I had to keep it a secret from you." I ended my speech by getting up from my seat; the others would be coming soon, and I didn't want them to see me like this – vulnerable and depressed.

I kissed his cheeks, then the little girl's cheeks, and looked for a piece of scrap paper; when I did, I wrote down a quick note for the others, and placed it by the little girl. With one final look at the two sleeping people, I walked out of the hospital – and out of their lives forever.

---

_**Bella's POV**_

"Excuse me, miss." I asked the secretary in the front of the hospital.

We were back from the hospital cafeteria, and we wanted to see if Emmett had gotten out of surgery yet. I just needed to see my big brother and see if he was alright. Rosalie hasn't called us; she told us that she would go see Emmett when he would get out of surgery, but now I was getting worried that we hadn't gotten anything from her.

The secretary looked up, as I asked, "Um, could you please tell me if Emmett Swan-Cullen has gotten out of his surgery, and which room he's staying in?" She nodded and typed away on her computer, before answering, "Emmett Swan-Cullen is staying in room 673 right now. He had just gotten out of his surgery, so he should be asleep for a while."

I thanked her and went towards the others, telling them the room number. We rushed up to his room, and went inside. Strange, I thought Rosalie would be here, but only Emmett and a little girl was inside here. A note was beside the little girl, and I took it from the bed, walking away while the others sat down beside Emmett's bed.

I read the note to myself.

---

_To my friends,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find out like this, but I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with all of this drama, and all of this heartbreak. Emmett, you need to move on from me. You have a new girlfriend to take care of, along with having your daughter beside you; you don't need me to be there and pull you back from your family._

_Alice and Bella – both of you were the best girlfriends that a girl could ask for. I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you get married and have your kid, Bella. I just need to get away for awhile. I promise that maybe someday, I'll contact you. I will miss you both like crazy._

_Edward – you were the best brother-like friend I could ask for. Even though we had our tiffs and little squabbles, I still loved having you around to comfort me when I needed it. I hope you and Bella do great with your life – and if you hurt her, I'm coming back to murder you._

_And finally, Jasper – I'll miss you a lot, my twin. You and I really seem alike, what with our same fierce attitudes and other qualities. Please, tell mom and dad that I'm sorry to leave like this; I'll miss you and everyone else a lot. _

_I hope all of you will forget about me; you all deserve to go on about your lives without having someone like me to worry about._

_Love all of you,_

_Rosalie_

---

By the end of the note, I was shaking and crying fearfully. Edward noticed and came over to me, taking me in his arms. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, and I lifted up the note with a shaky hand. He took it and scanned over it, before choking on air. I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, causing us to turn and see our devastated faces. "Please tell us; you're freaking us out here." Alice pleaded. Edward and I looked up at each other, before we walked over to them and handed them the note. I looked down at Emmett and the little girl – away from Jasper's and Alice's reactions to the note. The little girl was curled up against his side, her tiny chest rising and falling.

"S-She left?!" Alice stuttered, sobs racking through her. Jasper sobbed as well, and buried his face in Alice's shoulder, his entire frame shaking uncontrollably. We all sobbed against our lovers' shoulders, when all of a sudden, we heard a squeak of surprise.

"Ah!" we jumped and looked towards the bed; the little girl was awake. She had buried her face in Emmett's side again, where we heard Emmett hiss in pain. "E-Emmett?" I stuttered out, watching his heartbeat pick up. We watched him open his eyes, and watched him sit up a little.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when he saw us around him. "H-Hey, big guy." Jasper muttered, smiling a small smile at him. We smiled at him, and he noticed our sorrowed expressions.

"What's wrong? And where's Rosalie?" he asked hoarsely. We all stared at each other, before looking down.

"Emmett, here. Rosalie left this, for us." Edward mumbled, handing him the note.

* * *

**I'll be evil again, and leave all of you there. Uh-oh! Where had Rosalie gone off to? How will the gang deal with her sudden disappearance? How will Emmett react?!**

**All of these questions will be answered – in the next chapter! Come on; the fate of what will happen to the gang! Review so we may find out what will happen to Rosalie. :D**

**I'll take any predictions on what will happen; just read the preview, and go ahead and guess if you want to.**

**Please review nicely, and wait for the next chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I stared in shock as I saw what was happening before my eyes; my love had left me, but now, I found her again – in the arms of another man.


	11. Found in Another Man's Arms

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was trying to think it out and now, my brain is a little occupied on a new little idea that I have. Moving along now…**

**Welcome to a new, wonderful chapter of Reality of Our Lives.**

**Well, I lied in the last chapter; that wasn't the chapter where TheGreatAli's brilliance would be known. **_**This **_**is the chapter where her brilliance is shown.**

**But, it's not only her brilliance that will be known; it'll be where Wyntirso's brilliance is also shown. Both of these reviewers gave me brilliant ideas that I had to use both of them – though, I'll be combining them in some way.**

**And, I think I have a name for the little girl now.**

**But, let's begin the chapter so now all of you can know what will happen.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

"She's… gone?" I asked quietly, staring down at the note that Rose left for us.

I had woken up from my surgery, and what do I find out? The woman that I love with my whole life has just walked out on me. I didn't know why she walked out, and I didn't know if she knew about Piper – my daughter, who was sitting beside me.

Shocked, are you? Yeah, Piper is my daughter. Probably thinking, "Emmett how could you do this to poor Rosalie? How could you when she claims she's had a tough life as it is?" Well, don't just jump to the gun just yet, people! Sure she is my daughter – in some way. I mean, I didn't have sex with another woman! I couldn't even dream of doing that to the woman that I love.

You see, I have a daughter because I was a sperm donor. **(Is that spelled right?) **Sounds disgusting in any way, right? Well, believe me; the idea was very disgusting to me as well. One of my friends just happened to pull a little prank on me in college, and signed me up for said thing. Next day found me in an office, placing my sperm in a weird metal tube and had me giving it to a doctor. (Really, I don't want to go into details in that department.)

But, after nine months when I gave the sperm away, I just found out that a woman had took my sperm and was now the mother of a baby girl. She named her Piper, and went looking for me, saying she wanted a father figure for her baby – and the fact that she wanted me and her to get married.

Of course I did the right thing and said no; I was in love with Rose, and no way did I want to become the father of a mystery baby from a mystery woman. She told me her name was Heidi, and that her husband walked out on her when she couldn't have a baby with him; surprisingly, she could have one with me.

But, I continued to refuse her request of marrying her. She probably made up the story really – I doubted in myself that anyone would take my sperm; that's when I got the DNA test results from Heidi, confirming that Piper was my little baby. Finally, I agreed on her request.

No, not the marriage deal; I would be the father of Piper for her. She was my daughter by blood and everything. Heidi and I kept in close contact, though I had to hide it from my Rose; I knew she would freak out and do this little stunt if she found out in college.

And one day, the unexpected happened. Heidi had gotten into a car accident when she was driving to work. The truck driver had came out of nowhere at the intersection, and Heidi happened to be trying to turn down a road to get to her office. The driver had been going way over the speed limit, and struck her car. She had gotten a punctured lung from her cracked ribs, and her skull was crushed when she smashed into another car.

She died when paramedics arrived and it was too late to save her.

Piper was at my parents' house at the time, and didn't see the news of Heidi's death on television like Carlisle and Esme had seen. And so, I let them take care of Piper for me while I finished up college. And then, when it ended, I got full custody over Piper. But, I couldn't let her inside the apartments when Rose was around; she would flip out if she saw her.

But, now, my life was crashing down around me. Rose had walked out on me because she thought I cheated on her. And now I had no way of getting her back – no cellphone, no note telling me where she was going, or if she would be coming back. Nothing at all; I wanted to explain everything to her before I had gotten in this hospital bed, and look what has happened while I was asleep!

What's worse is that I was planning on asking her to marry me before she came home on that day. How could I not plan meeting Piper any better? How could I not know that Rosalie would come home so soon from meeting with Tanya?! Nothing seemed to be working in my favor these days, and it will only get worse if I don't find Rosalie soon – and talk to her.

"Emmett? You okay, bro?" I was shook from my sister's soft voice and looked around my area, to see only she and Edward were in the room with me and Piper. Jasper and Alice must've left while I was thinking to myself. I nodded over at her, and sighed, stroking Piper's hair absentmindedly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked no one in particular. "About a few hours." Bella answered me, leaning into Edward's side. "Did you see her coming in?" I asked them; they knew who I was talking about. "No. We were in the cafeteria getting something to eat." Edward answered quietly, stroking Bella's hair softly.

Abruptly, Bella stood up, leaving Edward looking up at her shocked. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "I think I'll uh… just go to the bathroom." Bella whispered brokenly, turning her face away from us. Piper got up when she saw Bella's tears and followed her out of the room, her little Mary-Jane shoes clicking against the linoleum floors, and her brown locks bouncing. With one last look of my sister leaving the room with my daughter, I looked back over at Edward.

"Can you tell me who is Royce King?" I asked Edward, the remembrance of his name rushing back to my mind.

Edward told me the tale of Rosalie's past – one that I didn't even know of. How she met a boy named Royce King, how she fell in love with him at a young age, and how she was cheated on him when she was a little girl. My blood boiled profusely when I heard him tell me her encounter with Royce back in sophomore year in college, and how he had done the same thing to my little sister.

Now I understand why Rosalie would be so upset at me; she thought I had done the same thing to her like what Royce had done to her – well, except for the raping part, really.

"So, is that little girl your daughter?" Edward asked after a few minutes of my silence. I nodded and told him my tale of Piper; how I was a sperm donor, and how Heidi wanted me to be the father of Piper. How Heidi had died and how I was Piper's father permanently. "Oh god… I hope that you find Rosalie soon, Em." Edward muttered, rubbing his neck sadly.

"When's Bella going to get back from the bathroom?" I asked him; my little sister and my daughter has been gone over twenty minutes now, and I was starting to get worried about them. "I don't know…" Edward trailed off. "We should go look for them." I mumbled. "The doctor said you could go home after you woke up – as long as you take it easy on yourself." Edward explained, getting up and leaving the room.

I looked around the room when I got the IVs out of my arms with nurses' help and saw that there was a bag by the bed. Inside were clothes for me; probably from one of the others. I changed and left the hospital room, looking for Edward.

He was in the lobby of the hospital with Alice and Jasper, but no Bella or Piper. Edward was running his hand through his hair, a frustrated look on his face. "What's going on?" I asked them. "Bella's seemed to disappear as well, along with Piper." Edward explained, a worried expression across his face.

"We weren't in the lobby again, so we didn't catch her leaving here with Piper. We have no clue where she went." Alice muttered, rubbing Jasper's arm soothingly. His eyes weren't the usual mischievous bright blue that I was used to seeing in him. They looked dead, while they were red and puffy; probably still crying over Rose's leave.

"Wait…" Edward muttered to himself, as he began pacing – a habit of his when he got thinking. "He needs to get out of that pacing habit." I muttered to my adoptive sister, shaking my head at my adoptive brother.

"Whenever Bella felt upset over something, we would go to the cemetery and go see her father's grave." Edward muttered, stopping his pacing. "You think she will be there?" Alice asked him, still rubbing her hand over Jasper's arms. "It's worth a shot." I mumbled, as I signed a couple of papers that dealt with my staying here.

When I was done, we hurried out of the hospital and towards our car – Alice's Porsche. (It looks like Bella took Edward's Volvo.)

Edward and I sat in the back, while Alice and Jasper sat up front. Alice peeled away from the hospital and raced down the roads. In and out, I would see either a Volvo or a BMW time to time, hoping the driver would either be Bella or Rosalie; but, when I saw the driver, it wasn't them.

---

Alice pulled off from the highway and went towards the town of Forks. There she went down a road and went towards the Forks cemeteries. She pulled up to one that Edward told her to stop at, and there, we got out of the car. Edward went in the cemetery first, looking around the area. Alice and Jasper went after him, and I stayed back a distance; I followed after them after a few minutes.

Edward looked over the graveyard once, before he dashed towards a blurry figure in the distance. He stopped by the figure and sat down beside it, kissing its head; he found Bella. Alice, Jasper and I ran after him and when we got near them, I saw that Bella was staring down at Charlie's grave, with Piper in her arms.

"Bella, why did you run away from the hospital?" I asked her quietly, sitting down beside her. She sniffled and handed Piper over to me, before she curled more into Edward. Alice and Jasper sat down behind her, while I stroked Piper's hair.

"What if it happens again?" she whispered to Edward, as if though she was ignoring Alice, Jasper and I. "What Bella?" Edward asked her, also ignoring us; how rude.

"What if the same thing happens to Rose? What if she never comes back and the next thing we know, she'll be found dead? Or what if somehow she runs into Royce and gets raped again?" Bella asked him, her voice hysterical. Edward looked up at me sadly, before sighing.

"Love, we don't know what may happen to Rose. But, I know that she's strong and can take care of herself. I know that she'll be fine. And, if Royce does show up, she's more likely to come back. Who knows though? She may be still in Forks." Edward told her, lying through his teeth. He knew that Rose wouldn't be able to take of herself, or when Royce may come back. And, he knew that she wouldn't be within miles of me, so she had to be somewhere else now.

"You're lying." Bella muttered disappointedly at him. "Sorry, love." Edward mumbled back, looking down at the grass. "It's okay. I'd rather face the lie than the truth." Bella whispered back, kissing his cheek.

Me too, my little sister. Me too…

---

_**A few days later…**_

Ever since the day that Rose left, I've been the living dead.

I asked Edward and Bella if I could stay over at their place; I didn't want to be near my apartment, where it might bring back memories of _her_. I haven't been able to say, think, or even utter a letter in her name, before it would cause too much pain to my heart. Nothing would get my spirits up, unless she was to walk through that door right now.

Of course, Edward and Bella let me stay with them, but it still pained me to see them hugging, kissing, touching each other. It kept bringing back memories of her. So, Edward and Bella only did those things when they were alone – yet unfortunately, they knew that I would hear them.

My heart felt as though someone – her to be specific – had ripped it out of me, leaving me lifeless. My heart would only beat for her, but she wasn't here to hear it.

Nothing seemed to be helping me forget about her; red reminded me of her body in it. Blond hair reminded me of her golden locks, blue eyes reminded me of hers, shopping trips with my sisters reminded me of her addiction to clothes, jewelry reminded me of the rock I was going to give to her. Every turn that I take, it just led me back down towards her.

I woke up the next morning and dragged myself down the stairs to the kitchen, catching the whiff of pancakes and coffee. I walked in the kitchen and saw that Bella was flipping pancakes while Edward was brewing coffee, both wearing pajamas.

"Morning, Em." Bella called over her shoulder when she heard my shuffling. I grunted back and slumped down on a bar stool, resting my forehead against the granite counter tops. Bella slid a plate of pancakes over in my direction, and Edward did the same with a cup of coffee. I muttered thanks to them and began eating. Edward and Bella got their breakfasts all together, while we watched the news from the TV they had in their kitchen.

"_While the famous group of singers – Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper – go about their lives, Rosalie seems to be missing from the group. Has she run away from her relationship with Emmett? Could it have something to do with the little girl that Emmett's been seen with for the past few weeks? Whatever the reason may be, she didn't tell us when we finally caught her." _The news reporter stated from the TV, before the picture switched over to a new one.

It was day time and Rosalie was hugging someone by her red BMW, while I dropped my fork. _"Is this man now new in Rosalie's life? Has she replaced Emmett? Still, when we tried to interview her, she didn't respond; she only got into her BMW and drove away – only instead of away from Forks, she headed back towards it. We may never know where she will be going, or what will become of the famous group. In other news, rumors of Edward's and Bella's wedding has been postponed, as now, Bella looks like her stomach is getting bigger? Could she be gaining weight, or is she pregnant?" _

Edward immediately turned off the TV when he heard they were talking about them, while Bella was trying to get me out of my trance.

I stared in shock as I saw what was happening before my eyes; my love had left me, but now, I found her again – in the arms of another man.

* * *

**Does anyone want to take a guess of who the mystery man may be? Only I – and TheGreatAli – know. (I decided to go with your original guy, TheGreatAli. I think it would be impossible for the guy that I was planning for to be out so soon and then come back.)**

**Anyways, please review nicely and wait for the next chapter; again, sorry that it took a long time for this chapter to get out. I'll be a bit busy for a while, and it'll take a little longer for me to update on my stories. I have lots of things going on at my school, along with lots of projects that need to be finished, and chores at my home.**

**So, bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"How could you? I loved you – and I still do – and what do you do? You go behind my back and cheat on me?!" she screamed at me.

"I would never cheat on you! Do you really want to know what happened?" I asked her. She glared but nodded anyway.

"I have Piper because I was a sperm donor!"


	12. Run Away Comes Back

**Welcome to another new chapter of Reality of Our Lives! :D And you know what this means!**

**It means that I had gotten enough votes in my book for which version I'll be doing for chapter 12! :D Yep, I did; this morning I had gotten sixteen votes on which version would be better for Chapter Twelve – and version #1 won!**

***Okay, now I'll explain to some of you who found it confusing with version #2:**

***Now, I know that I had them retire from singing and everything, so it seems a little farfetched to have them singing from what you know in the preview. But, that's how I envisioned chapter 12 – sort of. I was just listening to Rascal Flats – seems weird to anyone? – and that's when I had gotten the vision of the group singing on stage before Rosalie comes out and says she's back; yada yada yada I know***

**(What I find strange in me is that I'm listening to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep music while I'm typing this! XP Now that is freaky because the theme song for the trailer is all epic-ness and dramatic; it would be perfect for one scene that I'm playing in my head right now for Love of Royalty. If you listen to it, then watch the trailer and twist/add it to be like Twilight, then you might understand what I'm talking about.)**

**So, why don't I just stop my rambling and get on with Chapter Twelve – the REAL one. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Driving… that's what I was doing. Running away… was why I was driving. Being a coward… something that I would never normally do, but I had to get away from my fears.

I've been driving all day ever since I had run away from Forks. I had stopped at a couple of hotels too, but I never stayed there. I only drove away the next day, leaving any memories that happened behind me. I never wanted to face such drama and heartbreak ever again; maybe I'll become a nun or something – that way I'll never have to face so many men in my life ever again.

I knew though – deep down – that the guilt of leaving those who cared for me, behind my back. I knew that they deserve much more than a little note that I had written up so quickly, but it was either that or punishing myself even more by giving them a phone call. I couldn't let my friends worry about my burdens no longer, knowing that they had better lives to live. Edward and Bella would be able to get married, Jasper and Alice would be able to raise children, and Emmett – oh, his name just burned me right through – he would be able to raise his daughter with his new girlfriend.

All of this would be happening while I would no longer exist within their lives.

Some good had to come out of this for me, right? Yeah; I will forget about the burning past that had happened all over again to me – both to men whom I know that are or will be having better lives without me. I will be able to have a new reputation to my name – one where people won't recognize me so easily, or one where people won't judge me easily just from looking at me with one glance.

But, still, it did not get rid of the gut wrenching guilt that has been building within my heart. Somehow, my mind was warning me of all of the horrible things that may occur – or what _will_ occur – if I do not return to my friends' lives.

I could almost see the gruesome details now; Edward and Bella fighting over who should stay at home more with their child, Jasper's and Alice's wedding bands tossed aside as they signed their divorce papers, not looking regretful, nor sorrowed from the decision. And worst of all, all four of them standing over the grave of Emmett, who had died from a car accident, where he wallowed and drowned his being in alcohol from my absence. There, my family – all of them – would slowly die from the guilt or sorrow of his death, or of my leaving.

When I had pulled myself from these despairing visions, I was horrified with myself. How could I even think, or vision, of these ghastly daydream nightmares?! Never in my life would I depend on the negatives of my leaving. I was normally the woman who is someone like Alice – looking for positives and never giving up on anything.

But, one evil, demented, fatal flaw that I possessed, had me writhing back into my hell hole; one unfortunate detail that I claimed had me knowing that my sudden leave was the right decision for _his_ future – _their _futures.

You see, ever since Royce had raped me, I had worried over my well-being; what if he had suddenly got me pregnant with a little demon? I know it may seem harsh to call a baby such, but if the baby had come from him, it was surely a demon from such a monstrosity that is known as him. And, I clearly wanted no such thing from a man that had broken my heart into a million pieces at a young age.

So, I had taken a couple of normal, easy birth/pregnancy tests – all of them said negative. But, I wanted to be clear, positive and sure that I was not pregnant with a baby from that horrible man who had taken away my virginity that night. I set up a doctor's appointment when Emmett and the others went out for something, and there, I had gotten my pregnancy test done by professionals, who would tell me if I was pregnant or not. But, that was the day that had broken me forever; it was the worst news a soon-to-be-mother could ever receive.

Royce had damaged me horribly, leaving me unable to carry a child within me. I would never be able to carry such a beauty – a wonderful little angel – in my womb, and never would I hold one in my arms ever. I could no longer see my future with Emmett as his wife, one who could carry children with him. I would never see a baby that had Emmett's curly hair, and the baby's beautiful baby dimples would never crinkle when it would smile at its mother.

All of my visions with babies had shattered horribly, leaving broken shards for me to step on – only to crush even more.

I knew that then and there – that should be when I would take myself out of Emmett's life forever. But, I didn't have the heart nor the mind or the wits to even break the lovable guy's heart. So, I stayed by his side and kept him in comfort for the heartbreaking news that I held within. I actually believed that maybe the doctor was wrong; maybe the test I gave her had gotten switched with another's, or maybe that it was just a false statement she told me. I had hope that Emmett and I could possibly have a child together – that maybe we could start a family of our own.

"_Pull the vehicle over!" _Whoa, where did that voice come from?! Had I been so lost in my thoughts of my newly past life, that I didn't even notice that I was driving down the highway with a police officer trying to pull me over? I guess so. I sighed sadly to myself as I pulled off of the drivers' lane and went off to the shoulder, shutting off my car and sitting patiently for the police officer to come and greet me.

When the police officer got out of his car, I saw that it was a male officer, who had a similar built body like Emmett's. It panged at my heart and which nearly caused me to break down now, but I managed to compose myself. I looked up sheepishly when the male officer stopped by my driver's door.

**(A/N: TheGreatAli – okay, well, I know that I said that I would be using your idea really for this particular drama experience? And that I would be using the guy you suggested? Well, do you mind if I change that just a little? I have just the right character who remind Rosalie well enough of Emmett, and I think that this guy would be perfect for said reminder. Hope you don't mind too much.) **

"Ma'am, do you know what I clocked you at?" the officer asked me, in a voice that brought back memories of Emmett. I gulped down both my fear and my sudden sorrow, before I shook my head, "no".

"Well, I clocked you doing 95 MPH in a 75 MPH zone on the highway. You're lucky that I had pulled you over before you would get into an accident." He explained, opening his notepad with citations and what not. "Sorry, officer. I was just thinking and I didn't notice my speed." I stated lamely; he probably got that a lot.

He chuckled and nodded. "I get that a lot, ma'am. Just make sure that you can focus while driving." He suggested, tearing off a "going over the speed limit" citation, and handed it to me. I nodded to him and stared down at the citation – though not really paying attention. Memories once again flooded back into my mind of the times that Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I had gotten caught for speeding – way before Bella came into our lives.

"Ma'am?" the officer's voice rang in my ears, breaking me from my remembering. I looked up at him to see that he had pulled off his sunglasses, staring down at me with concerned, brown eyes. "I'm normally not the one to pry or anything, but do you mind if I ask you what you were thinking about?" he asked me softly, looking at me with still concerned eyes.

"I don't know; you probably have more on your mind than I do." I mumbled, looking away from his eyes; I didn't deserve concern or worry from others.

"You may be right with that fact, but today is going by slowly. I don't have anything else better to do. Why don't you just step outside so that I won't have to get hit by any cars that may come by while we talk – unless you don't want to that is?" he asked; his rambling reminded me much of Edward, whenever he would get concerned about something that dealt with us.

I smiled appreciatively up at the officer and stepped out of the car, heading towards the back of my BMW, where I proceeded to tell him all about my troubles. Of why I was driving so quickly on the highway, describing my former family to him, telling him all about the reasons why it was good for me to run away, but also the bad of me running away, and why I should be out of my former lover's life. The officer – Eleazar after I had learnt his name – listened intently on what I had to say.

When I was finished, small tears were brimming at the edges of my eyes, while Eleazar was pursing his lips tightly. "I'll have to admit, I don't even have that many troubles going on in my life." He began, smirking amusingly. I smiled a small smile back; I was actually glad to have someone listen to my problems, and it was a random stranger for that matter. Normally, it wouldn't seem right for a person to lay their troubles out to a random stranger, but hey; you never know who might be willing to listen.

"Well, Rosalie," he began again; he had learnt my name while I had told him about my problems. "I'd say that your friends would understand your troubles really. From what you told me about them, they don't seem that bad of people. Bella and Alice sound like they can handle your problem with care, so I have a feeling that they would help you through your problem. As for Jasper and Edward, both sound like perfect brothers – even though Edward isn't really your brother. Besides that point, I have a feeling that they would also help you through your problem. You and Jasper sound like the typical bickering fraternal twins, but you can still help each out on issues.

"And, as for Emmett – well, if he truly loves you, he'll accept your issue with love. And, he wouldn't care if you can't carry his children; as long as he has you in his life, he'll do anything for you. From what you told me about the little girl situation, I also believe that she may follow Emmett around and if she gets to know you long enough, you might be part of her life, meaning she'll think you're her mother. I know it seems odd for that while the little girl might be 3 or older, but you never know. Little girls who may spend less time with their mothers could easily forget them; unless they just know.

"But, Rosalie, I think you should go back to them. I have a good gut feeling that they need you. I know that Emmett is being torn apart from your leaving, along with your friends. You just to remind yourself that those nearest to your heart will accept any flaw you may have." Eleazar's speech brought the tears over the edge. I sobbed and smiled, hugging Eleazar fiercely. Even though we've known each other for less than a day, I felt as though he was a good friend to have.

He chuckled and patted my back, as I pulled away from him. "You might want to leave now. I can see a bit of paparazzi waiting for you." Eleazar muttered, looking pointedly behind my head. I turned and groaned; looks like a crowd of them had showed up to see, "The Famous Rosalie, Pulled Over". Yeah, I can just see it now all over the news.

Smiling appreciatively up at him, I waved to Eleazar as I hopped back into my BMW. And with that, I drove down the highway – but instead of away, I headed back towards Forks; where my real home and true family awaits.

---

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Emmett!" I jumped from my sister's shriek, and noticed that I was sitting in the living room with Edward and Bella sitting across from me and Piper.

Never in my life would I believe that the woman would get back at me like this. She was known for pulling pranks back at me whenever I would mess up on something; and what do I find out about her latest trick? Hugging some other man?! And in front of cameras?! Even for _her_, this may be the lowest of the low that's she pulled on me so far.

"Em, you don't know why Rosalie was running. She may needed someone to talk to and that guy might have been her answer." Edward suggested, lying through his teeth. He even knew that it was lie and he didn't know any better about Rosalie.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Edward and Bella froze when they saw me bolt up from my seat, leaving Piper in hers, and I went to the door, wrenching it open; there she stood in all of her glory – Rosalie.

We gazed at one another, emotions swirling like violent whirlpools in our eyes. Many of her emotions showed sorrow, betrayal, but also anger and rage. My own emotions were the far opposite; happiness, joy and love that she was near us again. She suddenly broke down into tears, her frame shaking violently – either from fear of me not going to take her back or from some other event. But I knew what decision I would be making; hopefully, she'll just be as accepting like I will be.

"Ah, I think we should leave them alone, love." Edward whispered to my sister, helping her up from the couch. She nodded up at him, and with that, they left the room, taking Piper with them, as they went upstairs. I moved aside for Rosalie, motioning for her to come inside. She bobbed her head moved forward, heading towards the living room.

I followed after her and we sat down on the opposite sides of the couches, not making good eye contact with each other. "So, you're back…" I trailed off awkwardly, breaking the silence between us. "Yeah." She whispered back, wiping away some of her tears.

"Um, so… how was leaving?" I asked her; wrong choice of words on my part. She whipped her head towards me, glaring at me with venomous eyes. "Oh, like you don't know." She growled, crossing her legs and arms over her body. "Well, if you would've stayed, I would explain it to you." I grumbled back, scowling down at the floor.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? Go ahead and explain yourself!" she screeched, standing up furiously. I also stood up slowly, but I couldn't form any words in my head. What if she wouldn't believe me? What if she wouldn't listen? How would I ever be able to explain this to her if she wouldn't believe me or listen?!

"Emmett!" I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard her familiar shriek of rage, looking at her with worried and confused eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how I can form this…" I trailed off weakly; ever since she left, she's pulled the energy from me, leaving me weak and unable to say anything. "How could you? I loved you – and I still do – and what do you do? You go behind my back and cheat on me?!" she screamed at me. That fueled my own anger within me; there she goes again, accusing me.

"I would never cheat on you! I love you way too much to even think about that! Do you want to know why I have a daughter – why I have Piper with me everywhere?!" I shouted at her. She glared but otherwise nodded.

"I have Piper because I was a sperm donor!" I yelled, watching her as she flinched from the volume. And then, she stared at me with wide eyes, her jaw dropping in shock. "You… Piper… What?!" she screeched, not believing me. "I knew you would never believe me if I even told you that! I knew it!" I yelled, plopping down on the couch again.

When she was silent, I told her the whole story about me having Piper – from the day that I went to the doctor's, to when Heidi died – everything that needed to be said is what came out of my mouth. By the end of it, Rosalie finally sat next to me, looking as if though she wanted to place her head on my shoulder.

I looked up at her, and saw that her eyes changed from the fierce blue that I saw earlier, to a softer, sympathetic blue. Does that mean she trusts me again? Does that mean we can be together once again? "Emmett," she began weakly, tears brimming at her eyes. Panicky, I hesitantly took her in my arms. She threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my chest.

"I have to tell you something…" she whispered, pulling her head back just a little. "What is it, Rose?" I asked her quietly, stroking her blond hair. She looked down at her lap, before looking back up at me with worried wide eyes. "Would you hate me if…" the rest of her words were muffled when she suddenly buried her face back into my chest.

"Rosie," I began, pulling back from her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her face pale. "I would never hate anything about you. Nothing in this world could let me be mad at you. So, go ahead and tell me what you need to tell me. I won't be mad." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

She sobbed and wailed, as I heard a shuffle of feet moving upstairs; probably Bella trying to come downstairs, but Edward was holding her back. She looked back up at me, and whispered, "I can't carry children."

I stared at her in shock from those words, and there, her story gushed out from inside her. How Royce had raped her and damaged her horribly, and how she went to the doctor's to find out that she couldn't have children. When she was finished, she rested her head against my chest, sobbing quietly.

One thing's for sure, is that if I ever find Royce King – he will be a dead man.

* * *

**And with that, that is the end of the Emmett and Rosalie DRAMA!**

**I think it's time we get back to Edward and Bella. But do not worry, people; there still will be much drama to everyone in the gang.**

**So, please review nicely if you liked the chapter, go ahead and ask me any questions, and wait for the next update.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"And the award goes to…" the announcer stressed, having all of us lean forward.

Come on! Say it already!


	13. A Day Before Awards

**Welcome to another chapter of Reality of Our Lives. :D**

**From the preview in the last chapter, it's pretty obvious what may happen in this chapter. (And sorry that the preview was sort of not good, and all short.)**

**And, I would love to thank TheGreatAli, catcat6565, MafiaBitches and RavenclawRebel for awesome suggestions of music; and I would love to thank Wyntirsno, hoolyhaha, TheGreatAli, MafiaBitches and for great suggestions on babies. **

**So, let's begin.**

******************************

**_xxXMusicXxx_**

**Theme Song: **_**Her Diamonds**_** by Rob Thomas**

**Alice's Ringtone: **_**Circus**_** by Britney Spears**

**When Edward and Bella stand in front of Masen Orphanage: **_**Slipped Away**_**by Avril **

**Encounter of Bella and Charlie: **_**Cemeteries of London **_**by Coldplay**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**(October) **_

"Bella, love…" a soft voice floated to my ear. "Mmm…" I hummed happily, snuggling more into his chiseled chest. A sudden gasp caused me to open my eyes and look up at him. "Bella, your stomach…" Edward trailed off, looking down at my stomach.

It has been over a month now, since Emmett and Rosalie finally got back together again. Other than that, nothing really big has happened. I mean, I was now starting to get little bigger, thanks to the little baby inside me. Edward and I still didn't know what the baby's gender, but Edward had told me that it would be best to wait until I start showing. And now, I'm guessing I had a tiny little, baby bump!

I jumped up from the bed and went into the closet, while I heard Edward follow. I went up to the mirror and smiled, small tears of joy began falling down from my eyes. I now had a noticeable baby bump; more or so you could really see if I turn to the side.

Edward came up from behind me, placing his hands on my hips while he rested his chin on my shoulder of my white and green night gown. "When do you think we should go see the doctor?" Edward asked me, rubbing my hips. "Sometime this week I think." I murmured, placing my hands on my stomach. "So, we'll be having the wedding after the baby is born?" Edward clarified; we discussed this last month.

"Yep; no way am I looking like a huge blimp at my wedding." I whined, walking out of the closet. "You would be a beautiful blimp, love." Edward teased, following after me. I gasped and swatted his arm, stomping in the bathroom

We showered and went back in the bedroom, heading towards the closet.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

"It's Alice, love!" Edward called from inside the closet while I had just gotten out from the bathroom when I fixed up my hair. I sighed and hurried to answer it. "Yes Alice?" I asked when I answered my BlackBerry. _"Wear the kimono outfit." _she stated, before hanging up quickly. That was really odd. But, that is Alice for you.

I shrugged and after Edward came out the closet wearing a white button down shirt with suspender pants – the suspenders off – I went inside. "What are you going to wear love?" Edward asked as I put on the outfit Alice told me to wear. "You'll see!" I called back, putting on the short kimono dress

My outfit that Alice had sneakily placed in my closet was a kimono dress that barely cover my ass, and with black, 6 and ½ inch high heels. Alice is so going to die…

After I had my hair pulled up in two red and black chopsticks holding my bun together, I walked out and saw that Edward wasn't in the room, but I could see his shadow in the bathroom. I giggled; I knew he was going to slip when he would see this outfit. I quietly walked out of the room and went downstairs, being careful with the stairs.

"Hi BellaRoo!" I nearly jumped a foot into the air when I heard the pixie's squeal. I whirled to face her, seeing that she was sitting on the couches, wearing an off-the-shoulder black form fitting black dress. "Alice, when, and how, did you get in here?" I asked her; seriously, how did she get in here? I don't remember giving her a key.

"I got the key from Emmett and Rosalie. Today, we're going shopping!" she squealed, clapping her hands. I am so going to kill Emmett nd Rose for giving her the key. "And you expect me to go out there like this?" I asked her slowly, twirling around in front of her. "Yes. Bella, you do have shorts underneath." Alice informed me, shaking her head. "You need to be more confident about yourself, BellaRoo." Alice muttered.

"I am – I'm just afraid of Edward getting arrested for pervs who try to look up my skirt." I mumbled, blushing.

"She does have a point, sis." I turned to find Edward walking down the stairs, looking as handsome as ever. "And there's no way I'm letting you two go out shopping without having guys follow after you." Edward added when he came to stand next to me

"Edward, she's going in the outfit today because I said so. Besides, I think she looks cute in that outfit. Don't say you don't agree." Alice interjected when she saw Edward was still about to complain about my outfit. "I just don't want dumbasses looking at her chest instead of her face." He grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing and his perfect lips setting into a frown

I giggled and smoothed out his lips and eyebrows, as he sighed contentedly. "You can come with us Edward. I don't have any idea of where she'll be taking me to." I told him, sighing. He smiled and kissed my forehead. With that, Alice led us out of our mansion to her yellow Porsche, where Jasper was waiting inside

"You got dragged into this too, Jasper?" Edward snickered when he got in after me in the backseat. "Unfortunately, yes. But she promised me something _extra_ tonight." Jasper implied, smiling alluring at Alice who was now in the driver's seat. Alice giggled while Edward and I looked disgusted. "Didn't need to know that, Jasper." I murmured, shuddering.

Everyone laughed and then, Alice peeled out of our house pathway, heading onto the highway.

---

"Ha! You got dragged into this too!" Jasper exclaimed when Alice stopped at an exclusive, private dress shop for famous people; Rosalie and Emmett were waiting outside for us. Unfortunately, the paparazzi was across the street. "I really hate you, Alice." I hissed to the pixie when the paparazzi noticed me and Edward, before they began taking pictures with me still in the short kimono.

"Oh, just ignore them, BellaRoo." Alice muttered, patting my shoulder before she and Rosalie went inside the shop without me. "Think we could run for it?" I whispered to Edward. "Get in here, Bella!" Alice yelled, coming out of the shop and grabbing my hand before she dragged me inside. "Guess not." I grumbled, stumbling after Alice in the small shop

We began shopping for things, like lingerie – blame my perverted friends – and some dresses. Alice got a silvery strapless dress that had lacy black trim designs over the bust, and the skirt had a sheer cover over the real satin one. Rosalie got a nice red flare out kind of dress, with very thin straps and a sequined bust.

Alice got me a black halter dress with a sequined bust, and when I tried it on, it was a little tight over my stomach. "Yay, you're showing!" Alice and Rosalie squealed when they saw my stomach. I laughed and nodded, placing a hand on my stomach. We got some suits for the guys, before we paid for everything and went back outside; the guys were still there

"You guys were here the whole time?" I asked Edward when we got outside. He smiled and nodded, taking my bags. "I'm fine with carrying them, Edward." I told him impatiently. He shook his head and took my hand, walking down the street with me. Alice and Jasper went over to another shop, while Emmett and Rosalie went off to a coffee shop.

"Where are we going?" I hissed to Edward, watching the paparazzi with suspicious eyes; if Edward wanted to go somewhere private, then I didn't want them following. "Don't worry love." Edward whispered lovingly to me, kissing my cheek.

When I saw where he was going, it surprised me at first; the building was small and wedged between an ice cream shop and a clothes shop. It had a pointed roof, with dark wooden sidings of the building. On the door, it said _"Masen Orphange"_.

I stood there, mouth agape; normally, there wasn't a small, local orphanage in Forks. It would be more secluded and larger than this little building. Edward noticed my expression and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. "This was my parents' orphanage." He stated, and I turned my shocked face on him. "How did you find?" I asked him incredulously, walking over to him and leaning into his side.

"I did some research online to figure out what my parents did; they were pretty famous for charity work and all of that. That's how I found this. The owner is aging and I figured that with the extra money that we have from all of our albums and everything, we could donate it to this place. This place has been going through lots of financial issues, and I think this place should live on; it's the only last living thing I have as a reminder of my parents." Edward explained, his eyes tearing up.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, nuzzling my nose with his. "Of course Edward. Whatever you need to do, go ahead." I assured him, rubbing his arm with my hands. He smiled down at me and took in a shaky breath, nodding. "Thank you, love. You know, that's one of the many reasons why I love you." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"You have such a good heart." Edward added, smiling. I smiled back up at him, and with that, he led me back down the street. We walked around the streets for a while, trying to get away from the paparazzi. Finally, after a long and tiring day, Alice drove us back to the mansion where we were greeted by Scooter and Abby.

"Whoa!" I shouted as Scooter nearly caused me to fall over. "No! Bad Scooter!" Edward scolded, stopping my fall. He growled at Edward, causing him to take a few steps back. "Scooter…" I threatened lowly, glaring. He whimpered and backed down, along with Abby. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, while I kissed his hand. "I'm fine. Really, we both are." I whispered smiling as I placed my hand on my stomach.

He smiled, taking his hand away, and kissed me on the lips, placing his hand on my stomach.

---

"Bella! Alice is here!" Edward shouted from downstairs while I waited upstairs in my dress that she had bought me. "Okay!" I shouted back, straightening out my dress.

It was the night of the Teen's Choice Awards show; we had gotten invited to it a couple of days ago, and so Alice wanted us to look our best. She and Rosalie were going in the dresses they got at the store. Frankly, I don't know why Alice wanted to go into a ridiculously fancy formal dress to a Teen's Choice Awards show.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and whirled around to face the ghostly figure of my father. "Hi dad. What are you doing here?" I asked him. _"Sweetie, I need to show you something that's going to happen in the future." _Charlie urged, his face growing more panicked by the minute. "Dad, I don't know. I have to go to this awards thing – " he cut me off. _"If I don't show you now, then it'll never be prevented." _He urged again, shaking his ghostly head rapidly.

"Dad, can't you just te –" I never got the chance to finish my sentence before blackness surrounded me.

---

_Vision_

_I swayed on the spot from where I stood, looking around me to see where I was. It showed the streets of Forks on a typical rainy day, but instead of people walking about on the streets, they were running towards three mangled cars in the streets._

_I tried exceedingly hard to recognize the car, but it was too destroyed to even make it out. I looked over to my right and saw my dad staring at the cars with watery eyes. "Daddy? What's wrong? What happened? Why did you take me here?!" I asked him frantically, placing my hands over my stomach._

"_Go look at the cars, Bella." He whispered brokenly, shaking his head. I bit my lip but took shaky steps towards the cars, phasing through the rushing bystanders that ran over to the cars. I looked over at the first car and saw a man with blond hair had his head bloody resting against the steering wheel._

_I shuddered and pitied for the man before looking over at the next car. Three shockingly, familiar bodies lied dead in the car. I gasped from the realization and recognition from the bodies before I stumbled backwards, sobbing and tears running down my eyes. I didn't want to look at the third car, for it had killed an innocent child in the backseat._

_I stood shakily next to my father, still sobbing. "You need to prevent this from happening, somehow, Bella. I know how much they were you're friends, and you need to stop it from happening." Charlie urged, before the scene around us changed._

_End of Vision_

---

I jolted upright to find Alice and Edward was standing over me worriedly. "Bella…" Edward breathed as he took me in his arms. "Bella, what happened? We found you here lying on the ground because we heard a thump." Alice explained.

Edward was stroking my hair and stroking my still safe bump on my stomach; I must've landed on my back.

"Um, can we not talk about it now?" I asked them quietly, not wanting to replay the vision in my mind. Edward looked suspicious, but nodded anyway.

After Alice did my hair and make-up, we drove to the Teen's Choice Awards – much to Edward's protest; he wanted me to rest from my fainting.

If only they knew why I had fainted.

* * *

**Anyone want to take a guess at who had died in the vision? XD If you want to that is...**

**Sorry about the short first part of the awards show. I'd figured that since I had gotten lots of song suggestions, that I could break up the awards show into various parts.**

**Please review and continue voting on my poll. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"T-There was an a-accident... and someone died..." I whispered to him brokenly. I don't know if he'll be able to handle this bit of news. "Who died, love?"

**(Thank my NEW Beta Reader - catcat6565 - for the chapter helping and for the preview idea! :D)**


	14. Awards: Part One

**Welcome to another fabulous chapter of Reality of Our Lives!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating on this story. I've been trying on how to order/do this award show and everything; but it's kind of hard when I have like lots of story ideas running through my head thanks to most of the music that I've been listening to lately.**

**But, I think I just got the right inspiration for a chapter.**

**The poll for the boy names is still going on, so keeping voting. I'm keeping the winner a secret so no one will know the name if the baby was a boy. I'll do the same thing with a girl name poll, and finally, I'll have one final poll. **

**(NEW: The Baby Boy name has been picked. Now, there's a girl name going on. Go ahead and begin voting, please!)**

**Now, let's begin!**

*********

**xXxXXMusicXXxXx**

**Beginning of the chapter: _In This World (Murder)_ by Good Charlotte**

**Bella's, Alice's and Rosalie's Performance Song: _I Love Rock 'N' Roll _by Joan Jett**

**The little snippet of a song that Bella sang to Edward: _Everytime We Touch _by Cascada**

**The Flashback of the Photo Shoot: _The Wind Blows _by The All-American Rejects**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Bella! Edward! Look this WAY!" _The paparazzi shouted from the crowd; blinding lights and loud clicks from their cameras were all around us. Edward smiled, laughing from their excitement while he kissed my temple.

We arrived at the Teens Choice Awards show not long ago – well, at least Edward and I did. Alice basically waited for the others and they were some ways behind us. Edward and I were walking on the carpet towards the entrance while the media and fans were being held back by velvety rope and police/security guards. I think that most of the media went crazy when they saw my small baby bump on my stomach right now.

"Think we'll ever get tired of this?" I hissed to Edward, smiling at the paparazzi and wrapped my arms around his waist. "We have to deal with it for now, love." Edward muttered back, kissing my temple again.

"Edward! Bella! When do you think you'll be married?" One woman asked us, sticking out her tape recorder. "After she has her baby." Alice spoke for me, popping up from behind us; how the hell does she do that? "So she's pregnant?" the woman asked Alice this time. Alice and the woman talked back and forth, leaving Edward and I to escape.

We hurried inside the building of the awards, where I saw other celebrities making their way inside the main stage room where the many rows of seats were inside.

"I wonder if Piper will be watching this." Edward whispered to me, smiling. Memories of my vision came flashing back to my mind, as I forced out a smile. Edward furrowed his eyebrows at me, before leading me over to a couch in a corner. "Alright, love. What's wrong? Ever since we found you when you fainted, you've been a little off." Edward noted, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me onto his lap. "I don't know if I should tell you this." I whispered, fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella, if it's something that you'd rather not tell me now, then I can ask later. But I want to know why you're so off now." He pleaded, resting his head on my shoulder. I sighed and took his hand in mine, already feeling the air around me getting tighter. "Well, when you and Alice found me in our bedroom, on the ground, I fainted because I saw a vision thanks to my dad." I began, tracing circles on the back of his hand.

"Really? How come I wasn't able to sense your dad there?" he interrupted. I looked at him confused. "I'll explain later. Go on, love." He said, kissing my cheek. "Right, well, in the vision…" I trailed off, losing the nerve to tell him. "Love," he began, taking his hand out of mine before he cradled my face with both hands.

"In the vision, t-there was an a-accident… someone died…" I whispered brokenly. I don't know if I should continue, for he may not be able to handle this bit of news. "Who died, love?" he asked urgently, staring at me with wide, worried eyes.

"I-I… I don't know i-if you'll be a-able to handle t-this, Edward." I whimpered, tears spilling over my eyes; thankfully, Alice put waterproof mascara on me. Edward began wiping away tears with his thumbs, whispering comforting words of nothing to me as he kissed my face repeatedly. "Please, if you can tell me, maybe we'll be able to prevent this from happening." Edward whispered to me, desperate to know who I saw in the vision.

"I-It's… Carlisle… and Esme… with Piper." I sobbed, burying my face in his chest. Edward gasped and wrapped his arms around me tightly, few sobs wracking through him. I lifted my head only to rest it on his shoulder, as I comforted him through his crying. "I'm s-sorry E-Edward…" I whimpered, only to be able to say that before I sobbed a little.

"Guys?" we gasped and looked up to see Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were standing in front of us. "D-Did we just hear th-that right, Bella?" Emmett stuttered, plopping down on the couch. I told them my vision, feeling my heart break even more when I saw that Emmett was now crying. "I can't lose Piper. She's now my new stepdaughter." Rosalie whispered; now that she mentioned it, I saw the diamond ring sitting on her ring finger.

"Listen," Alice spoke up shakily, standing to her feet. "Bella told us that the vision was during the day, so all we have to do is make sure that… Carlisle and Esme aren't out driving with Piper on that day. Bella, did you see something that had a date number or something, anywhere in the vision?" Alice asked me suddenly, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh! There was someone reading a newspaper. It had the date set into five years or so. Also, Piper looked a little older than she does now." I told them; why didn't I remember that earlier?! "Well, we just need to make sure that they don't die in five years." Jasper stated hopefully.

We cleared any traces of tears on our faces before we entered the stage room, where it was almost completely filled. "Oh! Bella, I almost forgot. We need to get backstage; we're going to perform soon." Alice exclaimed, taking my hand. I sighed as I was dragged carefully away from Edward, Emmett and Jasper while Rosalie, Alice and I went towards the stage.

There, we found the host – Max – was trying to calm down some of the costume designers backstage. "Where are those three?! We're about to go on live, and they're not back here getting ready!" One of the female costume designers shouted at Max. "We're here!" Rosalie announced to them, causing them to sigh in relief.

"Alright, no time for chit-chat. Let's go ladies." Max instructed, waving us towards the costume designers. The costume designers took us away, changing us out of our award dresses, and placing us in biker, leather-like outfits. My outfit was a v-neck bright red tank top, with extremely short, easily-mistaken-boy-shorts-for-bed shorts that was black leather. I also had flexible, knee-high lace up leather boots, and a midriff leather jacket, along with leather, opened finger gloves. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and my make-up was dark eye-shadow, black nail polish and black lipstick.

"Perfect! You truly look like a biker chick, Bella." My make-up artist commented, smiling to herself. I thanked her and walked around to find Alice and Rosalie waiting near an entrance to the stage, wearing their outfits. Rosalie's biker outfit was a thin, black tank top – a black leather jacket over it – with short denim shorts and red high heels. Once again, Alice pulled off another outfit; she wore a black, short dress with black and gold high heels, along with gold earrings, gold necklace and gold bracelet.

"Yay, they're about to announce us on." Alice squealed quietly. "Which song are they having us do?" I asked Rosalie. She began singing the lyrics, which I laughed at. Of course they would have us sing this!

"_Hello everyone! Welcome to the Teen's Choice Awards! Tonight, we have plenty of awards to give out, along with lots of performances performed by our lovely friends in the show business. Before we begin, we would like to introduce you to our three ladies of the hot music charts today, who will perform a rockin' song! Give it up for Alice Hale, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan!" _Max shouted.

The crowd cheered for us, and only got louder when they saw us come on stage in our outfits. I found the guys down near the front row and laughed; their expressions were so priceless! "Hello everyone!" Alice shouted into her microphone, smiling as people cheered loudly back at her.

"Get ready to ROCK!" we all shouted to them, laughing from the feedback we got. We got set up at the front as we heard the music begin playing. The person on the guitar behind us began playing the strings to the song, along with the drummer doing the same thing.

**(A/N: Bold = Bella; Bold w/ **_**Italics = Bella with Alice; **__**Bold, Italics and stars (*) = All of them**__**; **__Italics with stars (*) = Alice with Rosalie__; _**Bold with stars (*) = Bella with Rosalie)**

**I saw him dancin there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin strong  
Playin my favorite song  
**_**An I could tell it wouldnt be long**__  
__**Till he was with me, yeah me, singin**_

_***I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me***_

**He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That dont matter, he said,  
cause its all the same**

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone**

_*An next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me*_

_*Next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin*_

_***I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me***_

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone**

***An well be movin on  
An singin that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin***

_***I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me* **_**(x5 - ?* - )**

**(I Love Rock 'N' Roll by Joan Jett)**

After we sung, we smiled at the crowd, loving the feedback we got from the people who were cheering loudly, clapping and whooping. We laughed and hugged each other, before we hurried off stage. We got changed back into our normal award dresses and went down to our guys, sitting down beside them.

"Now that was the sexiest thing I've seen you do so far, love." Edward whispered breathlessly in my ear, kissing it. _"'Cause every time to we touch, I feel the static.'" _I sang quietly – and airy. He chuckled, kissing my ear again before leaning away.

"_Well, that was an awesome performance by Alice, Rosalie and Bella! Now, let's get two people out here to announce the movie of the year!" _Max announced, where Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, **(XD Couldn't resist!) **came out onto the stage. "Seriously, those two really look like you two." Jasper hissed to me and Edward, shaking his head. Really, both of us did look like those two on stage, it was so weird.

"Hi everyone." Kristen said into the microphone on the podium, laughing when people cheered back. "We're here to announce the nominees for this year's best movie." Robert said next.

"The nominees are Twilight, The Dark Knight, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Star Trek, Slumdog Millionare, and Obsessed." Kristen announced; each name was earned with applause.

"And the winner is…" Robert trailed off while Kristen struggled to get the envelope open. "Do you want me to get it?" he asked her, chuckling when he saw that she couldn't get it open. She scowled at him playfully and handed it to him, earning laughs from the crowd. He easily opened it and let her see it. "Twilight!" she shouted, as everyone in the room cheered for them. The cast of Twilight went up to the stage.

"They seriously look like us. It's too freaky!" Emmett told me when he saw Kellan Lutz walk past.

**(SO SORRY IF THAT ISN'T HIS NAME! I haven't seen Twilight in a long time and I'm starting to forget some of the character's names! Please – Emmett Actor lover fan-girls – please don't murder me for besmirching the name of the Emmett actor!) **

They said their speech before heading backstage. _"Alright, now let's announce the music couple of the year award. Here to announce it is Emmett Swan-Cullen and Rosalie – the hottest couple in the scene!" _Max announced, as Emmett and Rosalie got up before heading to the stage, waving to the people as they cheered for them.

"Hello everyone!" Rosalie called out, smiling at the cheering people. "You know, if this wasn't about music, Rose, we would have the award in the bag." Emmett said next, earning laughs from the crowd. "Who knows, Emmett. We did some music, but unfortunately, we're not on the nominees." Rosalie informed him, laughing.

"Damn…" Emmett muttered, earning loud laughs again. "Anyways, the nominees are Lady Gaga and Colby O' Donis singing Just Dance; Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz singing Lucky; T.I. and Rihanna singing Live Your Life; and finally, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan singing If I Never See Your Face Again." Rosalie announced the names, while behind them, the big screen was showing the album covers; our CD cover was of me and Edward in bed sheets, with Edward kissing my neck. Unfortunately, the people shooting our photo wanted us posed naked; of course they had the sheets there.

I think we shot the photo back in college or something…

---

_Flashback – College – Sophomore_

"_What?!" Edward roared, standing up in his seat in the meeting room. I blushed from his action and looked down at my lap._

_We were discussing over how we would do our couple singing album cover, when one of the photographers suggested that we should pose together in bed sheets – partially naked too. And, if you think Edward gets mad at guys who stare at certain womanly parts of me, then he was enraged at the thought of mostly men photographers photographing us half naked._

_I sighed; really, I didn't have a problem with the concept. I mean, there's a reason why they're having sheets in the shot! I stood up and grabbed Edward's shoulder before successfully dragging him out of the meeting room, and outside into the hallway._

"_What?! You can't tell me that you're fine with this?!" he asked me angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly in order to get control. "Edward, there's a reason why they're having sheets in the shot. It'll cover my chest. Come on, I think you might enjoy it just a little." I whispered to him, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_It took several tries into convincing him, but finally, he agreed to it. _

_The next day found us on the photo shoot set, where Edward and I were only to wear dark denim jeans. "Bella, how are you going to be able to walk out of here?" Edward murmured into my bare chest while we sat in the dressing trailer. _

"_I have no idea, Edward. I'll use one of the spare sheets over there." I breathed out, looking over at the sheets in the corner. He let me get up as I went over to the sheets and wrapped it around my torso, and there, we went over to the photo shoot._

_We entered and got on the bed that was on a white cover, while photographers were setting up their cameras at different places and angles. Edward got under the covers with me, as he kissed my cheek repeatedly. "Alright! Let's get this photo shoot started!" the director announced, standing by his camera._

_Our first pose was of me and Edward lying on the bed on our backs, with our legs getting tangled with each other, while we looked at each other. "Yes! That's beautiful, you two." One of the photographers commented on our pose. _

_Our next pose was of me lying on my stomach while resting my head on my arms that I lifted, while Edward leaned over my body, resting his head lightly on my upper back. "Lovely, you two." Another photographer commented._

_I flipped over for my next pose, as I stared at Edward with loving, lust filled eyes. Edward returned the gaze, resting his hand on my thigh. "Oh, now that's hot, you two!" the director shouted. Edward smiled and dove into my neck, sucking on it. I gasped quietly from his action before tilting my head back to give him more access._

"_Very hot now, you two!" the director shouted back. Edward sat us up, where I straddled his lap and locked my fingers in his hair. His head tilted back from the contact, where I giggled and kissed his nose, leaning my forehead against his. "Perfect!" one of the photographers shouted._

_I turned around in his lap, where Edward wrapped his arms around my chest, leaning his head on my shoulder, kissing the bare skin. "Beautiful!" the director shouted, smiling. Edward traveled up to my neck, kissing and nipping at my skin, while it became very hard to not pounce on Edward. "Excellent! You two are getting hotter by the minute." The director commented._

_After more poses and shots, we finished up the album cover shoot. "That was fun." Edward whispered as we walked out. I barked out a laugh, wrapping my arms around his waist._

_End of Flashback_

---

"… And the winner is Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" Rosalie shouted, pulling me from my thoughts. Edward helped me up from my seat and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up onto the stage, while the people in the audience cheered extremely loud when we reached the stage.

I hugged Emmett while Edward hugged Rosalie, before they walked off stage, leaving me and Edward on stage. "Wow, I didn't expect us to win this award at all." I began, giggling from the shock. "Well, we sung this song because it was just catchy and it basically showed that I didn't want to speak to anyone during my tough times." I added, feeling the sting from saying those words.

I looked up at Edward, silently telling him that I didn't want to continue on with the reason why we sung this song. "Bella wasn't her normal self during college – the time when we sung this song – because she was extremely mad at her mother for not telling her that Emmett was her brother. Also, she couldn't really sing for it gave her horrible memories of her past before she even met me." Edward continued, squeezing my waist softly.

The crowd "awww"ed at the reason, feeling bad for me. "But, thank you for the award!" Edward ended, smiling at the crowd before he walked us off the stage. We sat down on the couch backstage, setting the award aside. Edward took me in his arms as memories of Joshua and James came rushing back.

"Shh, it's alright Bella. They're still locked away, and they're not coming any time soon for you." Edward whispered to me, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. Emmett and Rosalie were behind Edward, patting my back or also stroking little strands of my hair.

After they had calmed me down, we got up and went back to our seats. _"Bella…" _I froze when I heard that very familiar deep voice. "Bella?" Edward asked when he felt me freeze. I jumped and shook it off. It was impossible to even think that _he _had gotten free already.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I assured Edward, as we continued back to our seats.

* * *

**There's another new chapter for you. **

***I didn't know how many times it took to say the last verse in the song, because when I listened to the song, it got a little confusing to count.***

**Please review and vote on the new poll on my profile please! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(No preview; sorry but I can't think of anything.)**

**(Bella's, Alice's and Rosalie's Biker Chick Outfits are now on my websiter; I still have the link on my profile!)**

**(And I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't ask you to look at this chapter, catcat6565! I was getting antsy and a little impatient at myself since I didn't update this immediately. But, I'm still soooooo sorry that I didn't have you look at this first! Please don't hate me!)**


	15. Awards: Part Two

**Welcome to another wonderful chapter of Reality of Our Lives.**

**Now, I think it's time for the guys to have their chance at some music. Really though, I'm listening to some Guns 'N' Roses music, and it's kind of hard to imagine Edward singing some of the high notes. XD **

**Though, I could have Jasper sing them, or maybe even Emmett. -_- I don't know, but I'll think it over while I'm listening to other guy singing music stuff.**

**Anyways, I'm extremely happy to see that this story now has a little over 100 reviews! :D I didn't think it would get to that many so soon. And HSNE is doing great too; hits are at 44,000. :D**

**But, enough of me talking; onto a new chapter already.**

*************************

**xXxXXMusicXXxXx**

_**Hush Hush; Hush Hush**_** by Pussycat Dolls – In the beginning**

_**Sweet Child 'O Mine **_**by Guns 'N Roses – when Edward, Emmett and Jasper are announcing the Hottest female award**

_**Love Drunk **_**by Boys Like Girls – the performance song of the Guys**

_**Don't Stop Believin' **_**by Journey (I prefer listening to the Glee Version better) – The ending group performance song**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I led Bella back to her seat in the audience and sat next to her, while Max called up more celebrities to announce awards. Then, Alice, Rosalie and Bella were called to the stage to announce the next award.

Bella kissed me on the lips before heading up onto the stage. They stood in front of the podium, reading over something – probably the nominees for the award. "Well, isn't this going to be fun!" Rosalie shouted, laughing as she read over the nominees. The crowd laughed at her awkward statement.

"Who do you think is hotter, Bella?" Alice asked her. "Robert Pattinson, The Jonas Brothers, Zac Efron, Chase Crawford or your own Edward Cullen?" Rosalie asked her, smirking at each name as she saw Bella blush. The crowd was laughing at the little show they were doing.

"Well duh! I think Edward is such an Adonis." Bella swooned, before she blushed from saying that. "Oops, that was supposed to be in my mind." She added, blushing a deep red. The crowd was really laughing now, while I laughed with them and hid my own blushing face in my hands. "Really? You think my brother is hotter than Robert Pattinson?" Alice asked her.

"Alice! You're not supposed to think that! You have Jasper." Rosalie scolded her. "I know, but I think that Robert is so much hotter than my own brother." Alice told her, smirking. "Well, you shouldn't be talking, Miss Rosalie. I saw you ogling over the Jonas Brothers earlier." Bella countered back, laughing.

Emmett chuckled at his Rosalie; he knew that she really hated the Jonas Brothers. "So?! I saw you ogling over Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, and Chase Crawford earlier, Bella! How could you do such a thing to your Edward?!" Alice and Rosalie yelled back, laughing. Bella laughed and looked over my way, winking; letting me know that this was part of the little act of the award. I chuckled and nodded, blowing her a kiss. **(A/N: I'm not trying to offend anyone who may like the Jonas Brothers. Personally, in my opinion I hate them with a passion. XD But, I'm not trying to offend anyone who may like them.)**

"Guys, maybe we should announce the winner already." Bella suggested to them. "Alright. The winner of the Hottest Guy for 2009 is…" Alice began, as Rosalie opened the envelope. She handed her the results, before Alice handed it to Bella; Bella tried to protest, but it was pointless – two people against her.

Bella sighed and scanned over the results. "Edward Cullen!" She shouted, blushing. Everyone in the crowd cheered for me while I walked up onto the stage with the three ladies. I hugged Rosalie and hugged Alice, trying to ruffle her hair but she dodged me and whacked me on the arm. Then, I grabbed Bella and kissed her passionately. She returned it where it lasted longer, because I could hear people laughing from the crowd.

"Um, Edward. I think that you should let go of my best friend before she can't breathe." Alice hissed loudly, earning more laughs from the crowd. I rolled my eyes and released my fiancé smiling crookedly down at her. Alice tried pulling Bella away from me, but she wouldn't budge; more laughs from the crowd.

"Bella…" Rosalie warned her, also helping Alice in trying to pull her away from me. "Guys, no. I want to stay by my fiancée." Bella groaned, wrapping her tiny fingers around tightly my arm. Alice and Rosalie gave up, and walked off the stage.

"Well, this is bit of a shocker." I began shyly, blushing. Bella laughed and kissed my cheek. "How can it be a shocker?" she asked me quietly. "Really, I didn't think I was all that –" Bella cut me off by whacking my arm, earning laughs from the crowd. "Ow, what was that for, love?" I asked her chuckling slightly while I rubbed my arm. "You always kept calling yourself hot when I did call you that." She muttered, giggling.

"Well, I'm done then. I have to go before my fiancé embarrasses me more." I said to the crowd, laughing slightly. Bella stuck out her tongue at me, and with that, we walked off the stage from the laughing, cheering crowd.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie went back to their seats while Emmett and Jasper came backstage with me, for we'll be announcing the next award for the hottest female. _"And now to announce the next award is Emmett Swan-Cullen, Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen!" _Max shouted to the crowd, where Emmett, Jasper and I walked out onto the stage.

Emmett and Jasper both struggled to stand in front of the podium first, while I laughed with the crowd. I stole the nominees and smiled; Bella was one of them. "Hey! Don't steal that, Eddie! We all agreed that you wouldn't announce the winner." Emmett whined. "One, don't call me Eddie, and two, I never agreed to such a thing." I growled, whacking him on the head. "Ow…" he muttered, while Jasper and I laughed.

Jasper walked over next to me and looked over the nominees, smiling with me. "Knew you would smile like that, Ed." Jasper said. "The nominees for the Hottest Girl of 2009 are Megan Fox, Beyoncè, Vanessa Hudgens, Miley Cyrus and Bella Swan." Jasper announced. "I know who Eddie voted for." Emmett told them, laughing and wiggling his eyebrows. I scowled and kicked him in the shin, where he yelped; not so manly. "Well, it's true." He added, where Jasper and I both smacked him on the head.

"Sheesh why am I getting abused here?" Emmett grumbled, before he dodged the next blow I was about to give him; unfortunately, that caused me to lose my balance and land on the floor. "Yeah, that is what got you the hottest dude award, bro." Jasper said sarcastically, before he and Emmett laughed at my pain.

I growled before I kicked out my leg and swung it around Jasper's before he tripped backwards. Then I pulled on Emmett's leg and made sure he fell as well. _"Guys, I think that no one wants to clean up any blood." _Max informed us, while the crowd was laughing hysterically from our act. I stood up, smiling down at Emmett and Jasper – who were still on the ground – while I said, "And the winner of the Hottest Girl of 2009 is…"

I began struggling to get the envelope opened, before I smiled. "Bella Swan!" I shouted, where everyone cheered. Bella blushed from her seat as Alice and Rosalie helped her get up before Bella walked onto the stage. I took her hand and led her to the podium. She smiled and kissed my cheek, before laughing at Emmett and Jasper – who were now arguing.

"Next time warn me so Edward won't trip us." Emmett yelled. "Me? I didn't even think he was going to do that!" Jasper yelled back. "Guys…" Bella warned menacingly. Both Jasper and Emmett straightened. "Don't make me and Edward do the same thing that happened back in High School – with your X-box." Bella said in a sickly-sweet, venomous voice. Emmett and Jasper both looked at each other, before they scurried off the stage.

I laughed and squeezed Bella's hand, kissing her lips. "Well, I didn't really expect to win this." Bella began. "You still never see yourself clearly." I muttered, where Bella stuck her tongue out again. "I never really thought as myself as hot, but I'm just happy that people think I am. Thank you very much for this award!" Bella said to the crowd, before we walked off the stage.

"_And now, another treat for you. Tonight, we already seen some very funny squabbles from our friends, and we saw a wonderful performance by Rosalie, Alice and Bella. But now, I present to you, the notorious threesome of men, the three who apparently had a fun-filled experience back in High School," _Max began, laughing with the crowd.

"_I give you, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, who will now perform Love Drunk!" _Max added, clapping with the crowd. We walked out onto the stage, as Emmett and Jasper walked over to two guitars by some microphones while I went up to the front. **(A/N: Let's just imagine that Edward, Emmett and Jasper wrote this song.)**

**(A/N:** Normal = Emmett and Jasper; _Italics = Only Edward; __**Bold with Italics = Jasper and Edward;**__**Italics, Bold and Stars (*) = All of them**__; _**Bold with NO Italics** **= Edward and Emmett;** Normal with (!) = Jasper only**)**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue_

(Taste it on my tongue)

_**The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard**_

_***I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye***__  
_(Oh yeah!)

_***There's just one thing would make me say***__  
_(Oh yeah!)_  
__***I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over***__  
_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

**Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white**_  
_!(Stuck in black and white)!

**You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush**

_***I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye***__  
_(Oh yeah!)

_***There's just one thing would make me say***__  
_(Oh yeah!)_  
__***I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over***_

_**All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you**_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_***I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye***__  
_(Oh yeah!)

_***There's just one thing would make me say***__  
_(Oh yeah!)_  
__***I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over***_

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
_Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue_  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_  
Now it's over_

After we finished singing, the whole place was cheering extremely loud. _"Give it up for these three on their awesome performance!" _Max shouted, while the place only got louder – if that was a possibility. Emmett, Jasper and I walked off the stage, to be greeted by our girls. "That was so amazing." Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my lips.

"That couldn't compare to your performance, love." I whispered.

---

More and more awards were announced, before it was nearly time for the show to end. _"We have one last little treat for all of you. For our last performance, we will have Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all sing one song that brought them into this music business. They'll be performing Don't Stop Believin' – the very song that got them to where they are today. Give it up for them!" _Max announced to the crowd while backstage, we got dressed in similar outfits that we wore back at the talent show for this song.

We walked out onto the stage, where the band was already set up for us. Bella and I went to the front, while the others would be singing behind us.

Then the music started.

**(A/N:** _Italics = Edward; _**Bold = Bella;** _**Bold and Italics = Bella and Edward.**_**I still say you should listen to the Glee while reading this song.)**

_Just a small town girl _

_livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

_A singer in a smoky room_

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the nights**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere in the nights**_

**Working hard to get my fill,**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

_**Payin' anything to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

**Some will win, **_**some will lose**_

_**Some are born to sing the blues**_

_**And now the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the nights**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere in the nights**_

_**Don't stop believin**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**(repeat)**_

_**Don't stop!**_

After we had finished singing, Bella was in my arms after twirling, with the crowd cheering very loudly for us. _"That's it! We're done with the awards, the performances – everything! I hope all of you enjoyed this show. Goodnight everyone!" _Max shouted to the cheering crowd.

* * *

**There you go readers. A new chapter all done.**

**Now, I still need people to continue voting on the poll, and when that's all done, I'll post an author's note for you, to tell you when I'll have a new poll up.**

**Please review nicely, and continue voting on the poll.**

**Bye for now**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked me; might as well tell him what's on my mind now.

"Edward, do you think that James… is out of jail and is looking for me now?"

**(Thank my beta - catcat6565 - for the idea of the preview; sorry it took so long. We were having minor difficulties with the DocX thing.)**


	16. Babies, New Friends

****

Welcome to another wonderful chapter of Reality of Our Lives! :D

**So, so, so, SOOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating in a while; it's just right now my life is getting a little too busy for me to handle.**

***Firstly, I have this haunted house thing going on at my school, and my friends and I are NOWHERE near finished with our part of the haunted house. Our room is the Garden, and tomorrow, my friends and I will be working on it. **

***Secondly, I was having trouble waiting for starting this off, since I had no ideas of what I should do to begin with it. Thankfully, my beta gave me an idea for this chapter; but it might seem a little chunky because I really haven't though it out perfectly. **

***Finally, I was waiting for everyone to finish working on voting on the poll for this story; I wanted to know how many people wanted a baby girl, or baby boy, or twins. Thankfully, the winner has now been chosen.**

**Anyway, I'm really happy now because I got the soundtrack for New Moon! :D Now I get to see which songs I can put on my I-pod. :D**

**But, enough of chit-chatting; let's begin!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella, when do you want to leave?" Edward asked from outside the bathroom door. "When I'm finished getting dressed." I called back, brushing back some of my hair.

It was a few weeks after the Teen's Choice Awards show. I was right about the paparazzi going crazy over me being pregnant, for most of the magazines that I've seen has shown me showing off my tiny little baby bump on my stomach; though really, it's extremely hard to see it then. But now, you could see it clearly if I wore my used-to-be regular sized shirts, which had gotten tight over my abdomen. For example, I was wearing my old regular green striped polo shirt with neon green shorts and black leather shoes. Since it was getting closer to Halloween, I decided to wear pumpkin earrings.

Speaking of Halloween, Lauren has invited everyone for a Halloween Haunted House party in Forks, Washington. She chose to have her party at – you guessed it – a supposedly haunted house. Fortunately, everyone will probably not have to see all of the haunted activity. Unfortunately, Edward and I will. You see, Edward explained to me after he had talked to my dead father, he was able to sense and see, along with talking, to ghosts that would come to us. (Though, no other ghosts have to come to us just yet…)

Right now, Edward and I are about to go to the doctor's to have an ultrasound and see how many babies I could be carrying right now. So far, the morning sicknesses weren't letting up on me, and neither were the cravings. I've been extra sleepy lately as well, so Edward always made sure that I was in bed before 10:30 p.m., and he also made sure that Alice wouldn't be so long on her shopping trips.

I just knew that Edward was going to make a wonderful father for our children.

After I was done fixing my hair, I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Edward was sitting on the bed, tying up his shoes. He wore a green button down shirt with dark wash denim jeans and black sneakers. Once I had all of my other jewelry pieces on – my friendship necklace from Edward, my locket from Edward when he gave it to me for my birthday, along with my dad's locket and my promise ring, along with my engagement ring.

Edward kept the locket from my mother because he believed that someday – one day in my life – I would talk to her again, though I believe that won't be happening anytime soon. I really wanted to have my mom back in my life, but I don't know if I'll be able to forgive her for what she did. Besides, she called me a slut when she saw the club pictures. I think that doesn't mean I have to apologize to her first.

We walked out of the bedroom, heading downstairs to be greeted by Scooter and Abby. I petted Scooter and Abby on the heads, letting them know that we would be back in an hour or less, before I headed outside. Edward opened my door for me when we reached the Volvo, and being me, I blushed from the gesture. Edward was chuckling when he got inside of his side of the car.

"I can't believe you still blush when I do that for you, my lamb." Edward teased, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him, giggling.

---

As Edward drove to the doctor's office in Seattle, whenever we would pass something with the name James, or if the word had J in it, it just brought back memories to the night of the awards, when I heard his voice. I don't know how he was able to find me, or how he got out of jail so quickly.

Why would James come after me again? I thought he would have gotten over me by now, and moved on with his life. But, it seems that I'm a true danger magnet, and so I was bound to attract old enemies back into my life like water would attract mosquitoes, or hornets or wasps… whatever water attracts, it's just like my life.

What was really getting to me is what if Joshua is also out too? What if they come after me again? I don't even know if they were really obsessing over me like they did in high school. I just hope that they found someone besides me to obsess – or stalk maybe – over instead of me.

When we parked in the parking lot of the doctor's office, Edward turned off the Volvo before leaning his head back. "Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm. "I don't know, Bella. It's just, I have a feeling something bad is about to happen. It also feels like you're hiding something from me again." He whispered, looking over to his left instead of looking towards me.

Now I felt hurt, but angry towards myself. How could I keep this secret from him? If I kept it to myself any longer, I will be hurting Edward even more. I really wanted to just spill the news to him, or at least just give him a hint. But, of course, I was holding it back from him because I wanted to protect him. I knew that if James and Joshua were really out of prison, and if they wanted me again, then they would kill or hurt Edward to get to me.

I bit my lip and sighed, dropping my hand from his arm. "There is something that I'm not telling you, Edward." I whispered, looking down at my lap. A finger lifted my chin, and I saw his face, worry etched into his features. "Is it about the baby? Is it me? Bella, can you tell me what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked panicky; might as well tell him what's on my mind now.

"Edward, do you think that James… is out of jail and is looking for me?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Bella, what gave you that idea?" he asked shocked, staring at me with his eyebrows raised high.

I explained the night of the awards when I heard James' voice, and told him my reasons why I didn't tell him sooner. "Bella, I understand why you didn't tell me earlier, but I can promise you this; if James is out of prison, then I'll be by your side to protect you and our baby. Nothing can hurt you if I'm there. James won't get past me if he thinks he can get you." Edward whispered, stroking my hair and kissing my face repeatedly.

After we held each other for a few more minutes, we got out of the car and went inside the doctor's office, signing in and sitting down at the waiting room. Edward and I filled out the paperwork, and when we were done, he took it up back to the front desk. While he did so, I looked around the waiting area to see some women with bulging stomachs were here.

I saw one teen girl sitting in one of the chairs, her stomach bulging. She looked scared, biting her lip nervously. But, I could see in her eyes that she was a little sad as well. I got up and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. "Hi." I said to her; she jumped from the sound of my voice and whirled towards me.

"Oh, hi. I know you." she whispered. "Bella Swan." I told her, smiling. She nodded and smiled a small smile. The teenage girl had raven black long hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail, showing off her baby blue eyes. She wore grey baggy sweat pants with a matching colored tank top. "I'm Hazel." She added, sticking out her hand.

I took it in mine and shook it. "So, how far along are you?" I asked her. "3 weeks." She answered, placing her hand on her stomach, rubbing soft circles on it. "You?" she asked back. "10 weeks or so." I answered back softly, mirroring her actions as well. "So, where's your boyfriend? Did he get you pregnant?" I asked her softly, not trying to offend her.

She bit her lip, but nodded. "What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking." I asked her, concern dripping from my voice. "Well, my boyfriend did get me pregnant, but when I told him about the baby, he said he didn't want it. And so he dump me before hooking up with my sister." She grumbled, her eyes brimming with tears already.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hazel." I muttered, not sure of what else to say. "It's alright. My best friend, Slade, is helping me out with the baby." She whispered, jutting her finger over to a teenage boy that was talking to another nurse. He had dark ginger hair from what I could tell, but since his back was to us, I couldn't see his face clearly.

"Well, at least you can count on your friends for help." I told her, smiling. She nodded, smiling again. "I'm just worried about my ex-boyfriend. What if he comes back all of a sudden and wants to be the father? And what if he won't take no for an answer?" she asked panicky, looking down at her stomach protectively.

"Hey, shh. It's alright." I comforted her quietly when I saw her frame begin shaking. I hesitantly

placed my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into me, seeking for comfort. "Don't worry. I'm sure that your friend will be there to protect you from that idiot ex-boyfriend. He doesn't know that he's missing out on a beautiful time for a girl's life, and he's missing out on a wonderful girl like you." I assured her, stroking her hair.

"Really?" she asked, sniffling. I nodded and gave her another smile. "Say, why don't we exchange numbers? You can always call me if you would want to seek for some comfort." I told her. "You would do that? I thought someone as famous as you wouldn't want to get mixed up with some pregnant teen girl like me." She said quickly, blushing.

"Oh, nonsense. Between you and me, my life so far isn't that exciting." I told her, lying partially; really, all my life right now is just full of drama. "I just think we can get along pretty well. But, if you feel uncomfortable to be near me, Hazel, I understand." I assured her again.

"No, no. I don't feel uncomfortable. I would love to get to know you even more, Bella – is it alright if I call you that?" she asked quickly, blushing deeply again. I laughed and nodded. We exchanged numbers, just as a nurse came out. "Hazel Idle?" she asked.

"That's me. Wish me luck." She mumbled. I got up and helped her to her feet, before giving her a light hug. "Good luck Hazel." I whispered to her, smiling at her. She returned the smile as her friend Slade came to her side when she waddled over to the nurse. I could tell now that Slade's eyes were a dark brown, looking somewhat similar to mine.

Hazel gave me a tiny wave before she and Slade followed the nurse to the back, while Edward came back over to me. "So, what did you do while I was gone, my lamb?" he asked me softly, smiling. "Oh, just meeting a new friend." I simply answered, smiling.

"Bella Swan?" another nurse called a few minutes later. Edward helped me up, and we followed the nurse. "I can't wait till your name will be Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear while we followed the nurse. I giggled and nodded, agreeing with him.

We walked into a room where Edward helped me up onto the examination table. He helped me lie back, sweeping away some of my hair from my face. The nurse took my temperature, and asked if I was taking any medications, or if I did smoking or even drank. I answered no to all of them.

She left me and Edward alone for a few minutes. "What if the baby is a girl, Edward? Will you be disappointed?" I asked him, looking up at him with worried eyes. "Bella, I'm fine with whichever baby we made together. As long as the baby is healthy and happy, then so am I. What about you? Will you be disappointed if the baby is a boy?" he asked.

"Same thing for me, Edward. I'll be fine with whichever baby that we made." I told him, taking his hand in mine. "Are you nervous?" I asked him. "No, why?" he asked back. "Well, I was just wondering if you were nervous about being a dad so soon." I explained. "Well, now that you mention it, I am sort of nervous. What if I'm not a good father? What if our child hates me?" he asked panicked, running his free hand through his hair.

I motioned for him to bend down, and when he did, I captured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. He returned the feeling and when we pulled away to breathe, he leaned with me when I leaned back. "You'll be an excellent father, my lion." I whispered to him breathlessly, smiling up at him.

The door opened, where a small doctor with short blond hair walked in. She smiled at us. "Hello, my name is Doctor Burnsteen. So, Bella, how far along are you, or how far along do you think you are?" she asked, holding a clipboard. "I think about 10 weeks.*****" I replied. "Are you the father?" Doctor Burnsteen asked Edward next, looking up at him. "Yes." Edward answered proudly, smiling lovingly down at me.

She asked a few more questions about my health, before she set down her clipboard. "Alright, let's get this started. Now, can you lift your shirt? I'm going to need to put this gel on your stomach so we can see the baby inside of you. It will also be cold." She explained. I nodded and lifted up my polo, revealing my small round stomach. She squirted some of the gel on my stomach, where I jumped from the sudden chill.

Edward and Doctor Burnsteen chuckled from this. She began smoothing the gel around my stomach with a weird thing that looked like a small remote clicker, while also searching for a heartbeat. "Ah, here we go." she finally said, letting me and Edward relax; we were holding our breath and holding hands tightly.

We looked up at the screen and I gasped. I could see a tiny little head. "Our baby." I whispered, feeling tears of joy run over the edge of my eyes. Edward kissed my forehead, smiling. "Or you should say _babies_." Doctor Burnsteen added, smiling. I snapped my head up at her. "What?" I asked her. "Babies, as in you have twins." She stated simply, smiling still. "Twins? As in two little babies? Bella is having twins?" Edward asked her excitedly, his eyes bright.

Doctor Burnsteen nodded, as Edward smiled happily. "We're having twins, Bella!" he exclaimed, looking like a little boy on Christmas morning. I laughed and nodded. "Can you tell what they are?" I asked her, still smiling. "Well, from this picture, it looks like a boy, and a girl." She told me and Edward. "Can we get some pictures of these?" I asked her again.

She nodded and left us alone. Edward did a little victory dance, before stopping and blushing when he remembered I was in the room still. I giggled, saying, "Well, looks like we'll both be happy – getting our daughter and son."

He nodded, smiled again and kissed me passionately on the lips. He pulled away slowly when Doctor Burnsteen came back into the room with the baby pictures. "Here you go." she said to us, smiling and handing the pictures to Edward and me.

With that and a few words of advice/instructions for me to do while I go through the pregnancy, we left the room. In the hallway, I saw Hazel and Slade about to walk out the door. "Hazel!" I shouted. She turned towards my voice, while Edward and I hurried up to her and Slade. "Hey, Bella." She greeted me, smiling. "Hey. So, do you know what you're having?" I asked her. "Yep." Slade answered for her, smiling down at his friend.

"I'm having twins!" she exclaimed. "Oh my god, so am I!" I exclaimed as well. We hugged each other, laughing. "What are the babies' genders?" I asked her when we pulled away. "A boy and a girl." She answered. "Wow, what are the odds? I'm having a boy and a girl too." I exclaimed, laughing.

Edward and Slade were talking with each other; I can just see it in Slade's eyes that he had a little crush on Hazel – it's simple because I can see the love swirling in his eyes, and the complete love etched in his teenage boy voice. "So, what are you doing for Halloween?" I asked her, as we all began walking out of the office.

"I don't know; maybe just staying at home and watching movies." She answered, shrugging. "Well, can I ask you something?" I began; she nodded. "Well, I don't want to sound like I'm pushing you or anything, but would you and Slade like to come with Edward and I to a Halloween party my friend is having?" I asked her, sounding sheepish. She already had plans for herself, and I didn't want to sound like I was basically demanding or begging her to come.

"Hmm, well, er, as long as it's fine with your friend. I guess we could come. I'll have to ask Slade and my parents if I can go." she explained. "But, I think I'll be able to come." She added, smiling. I squealed – such an Alice thing to do – and hugged her lightly, trying not to squish her stomach. "Well, call me if you can come, Hazel. I'll understand if anything else important comes up." I told her.

With that, Hazel and Slade went their separate way, waving to us as they left. "They seem like nice teens." Edward commented when we reached the Volvo. I nodded and said, "I'm glad I made a new friend. Hazel almost reminds me of me."

Edward stared at me after I said that. "You know; Joshua being my boyfriend, before he cheated on me and broke up with me." I added quickly. "He knocked you up?!" Edward asked me angrily. His expression was very hilarious, enough to make me laugh; which I did of course. "What's so funny?" Edward asked, confused and still angry.

"Joshua DID NOT knock me up, Edward. He only raped me, but I didn't get pregnant with his child, thankfully." I explained to him, giggling. Edward sighed and after a few minutes of tense silence from him, he gave in and began laughing. "Sorry I jumped to that conclusion; I guess I just keep forgetting that he didn't get you pregnant." He muttered through his laughter.

"No problem, my lion." I murmured, giggling.

* * *

**And there's the new chapter for you! :D**

**Now, all of you now know what Bella and Edward are having. I'd like to thank TheGreatAli and my beta reader – catcat6565 – for the ideas of names and the idea of Bella and Edward having twins. I'd also like to thank the MafiaBitches for the ideas of the polls – doing one for a boy name, then one for a girl name, and finally, one for the number of babies. **

***I have no idea if the baby thing - the weeks - is right; can someone tell me? That is if you know about babies and pregnancy or something like that. I am just a teenage girl - 13 to be exact, and about to be 14 - and i have NO idea about pregnancies. XP**

**I'd also like to thank RavenclawRebel for giving me another fabulous idea on a future chapter. (I think I'll use it after the Halloween special in the next chapter.)**

**So, have a Happy (early) Halloween, here from Arizona – my home state! :D**

**Please review nicely if you enjoyed the chapter, and wait for the next chapter – where Halloween BEGINS! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Bella, what's going on?" Lauren asked me, placing her hands on my hips.

"Did I forget to mention that… Edward and I can sense ghosts?" I asked her sheepishly, smiling the same way as well.


	17. Heart Break Haunting Part ONE

**Welcome once again to another fabulous chapter of Reality of Our Lives! :D**

**So sorry about how some of the newer chapters of my other stories, and this one, took so long. My beta – catcat6565 – was extremely busy with other things, and plus she had gotten sick for awhile. But she's feeling better, and we're still working on other newer chapters and everything to my other stories.**

**Now, in the last chapter, I would love to thank hoolyhaha for explaining the pregnancy thing to me. I just really don't know about that stuff since I am a teenager, but now that she explained it all to me, I understand it now. **

**But since I'll probably get confused again, I just won't use medical terms for the pregnancy. I may or may not do that, but I think I'll just have the characters say that they're getting huge and stuff like that.**

**I have a ton of ideas for new chapters for this story, but right now, let's get to the second part of the Halloween chapter. **

**I've been looking for costumes for Bella and the others; so far I only got costumes for Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Hazel. **

**I can't seem to find the right costumes for Esme, Carlisle, Lauren, Marcus (and their daughter; I believe I will call the baby… Maddie. :D), Tanya, Alex, Angela, Ben, Irina, Laurent, Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Eric. Oh, also Piper; I haven't found the right costume for her yet.**

**I seriously need to start looking. XP**

**Oh, wait! I got costume inspiration. XD **

_**Note from Catcat6565- I am so sorry it took this long. I this chapter done the fastest I could. It was really hard to get onto the computer because I was sick and missed school for a whole week. I had A LOT of homework to make up and a couple of projects from that week of school. I hope you can all forgive me for making you wait this long. Again, I am so so so so so sorry!**_

**Anyway, enough of me rambling; let's begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: Part ONE**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Ugh, I HATE Alice!" I heard Bella screeched from the inside of our bathroom. I chuckled at her and fixed my white costume jacket. I wore a white old short that had a frilly neckline – it looked like a medieval shirt – with black pants and black shoes. I also had on a skeleton glove.

Tonight was the night of Lauren's Haunted Halloween Party. Everyone that she invited was basically all of our friends back in high school; plus Hazel and Slade – our two new teen friends – were coming to the party as well since Lauren said we could invite any friend we wanted to.

Emmett and Jasper decided to have a bet tonight to see how many people they can scare. Again, I didn't want any part in this bet. Bella and I were thinking about dressing up as vampires again to scare some kids who lived in this neighborhood that we lived in, but we wanted to go to Lauren's Halloween party really bad.

Scooter and Abby were staying over at Carlisle's and Esme's house since they didn't want to go anywhere. They would be passing out candy to little kids that may come to their house. Plus, Piper would be going trick or treating over there while one of our friends – by that, I mean Lily, Des, Melantha and Rischè – would be taking her, watching over her; they were going to meet up with us later at the party after Piper would be done trick or treating.

Apparently, Lily had met a guy named Aiden, who had long black hair with deep brown eyes. He was about as tall as I was, and he was very teasing towards Lily at times. But, to Lily's disappointment, they were on friend terms right now. We know this because Bella found Lily's number and called her, telling her the news about the twins. Lily was ecstatic to find out about the twins, demanded that all of us would meet up somehow. Lily told Bella all about Aiden, and from what Bella told me, Lily's tone of voice had the goo-goo eye, lovey dovey dream like aura to it.

She also told me that Des, Rischè and Melantha would be watching over Lily in case she gets heartbroken somehow about Aiden. They were all living together in a large apartment somewhere back in Forks, and they couldn't wait to see everyone from high school again.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Bella's throat being cleared. I smiled amused before turning to face her. When I did, my jaw dropped.

In my book, Bella would always look beautiful, whether she was in expensive clothes, cheap clothes, dirty clothes or nothing at all. But, none of her scandalous outfits could compare to this costume that she wore now.

Bella wore a short – thigh short to be exact – white dress that seemed to look like a wedding dress of some sorts. The top was off the shoulder and the sleeves were a little poofy while there were laces tied up on the sides of the dress. She had thigh high fishnet garter stockings with a diamond chocker around her ivory neck. To top it all off, she had white platform Mary Janes and a white wedding veil of sorts. Her hair was curled around her face, while she wore dark gothic make-up.

I stared at her opened mouthed. She giggled and sauntered her way over to me, closing my mouth with an index finger. She smiled as she ran her fingers lightly through my hair, which was sprayed painted with a white streak and the hair was messy as usual. I think I should thank Alice for Bella's costume.

"So, tell me how bad do I look?" Bella asked sheepishly, twirling just a little.

I stopped her mid-twirl, pressing her back gently against my chest. "Not bad, my lamb. You look absolutely stunning." I whispered in her ear silkily. She swooned and wobbled on her feet, causing me to chuckle lowly at her.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get to the party before we're late." I stated happily, taking her hand in mine before we walked out of the room, heading downstairs.

We left the house and neighborhood, heading in the direction of where Lauren's party would be held. I followed the directions and it led us to a large old mansion. It was towering, about maybe three stories high, with a tall tower in the front of the home. It looked gothic or so; I could see a large glass window in the front that was circular.

Immediately, Bella tensed in her seat. "What is it, my Bella?" I asked her quietly after I parked the car. "Something doesn't feel right about this house, Edward. I just get the feeling that we're not welcomed here." Bella whispered to me, not taking her eyes off of the house. I had to agree with her too. Something about the house screamed death trap. Nothing seemed to be safe.

"I know, Bella. But don't worry. I'll be there to protect you from anything." I whispered, squeezing her hand that was still in mine. She sighed but nodded otherwise. I let go of her hand and got out, jogging over to her side and opening the door for her. I took her hand and helped her out, making sure she and our twins were safe by patting her stomach lightly.

She smiled adoringly up at me. Bella seemed a little worried about me when we found out that we were having twins, even though she was happy that both of us would get a daughter and a son. When we told everyone else about the twins, they went all crazy. Alice was already beginning to pick out outfits for our children, while Jasper and Emmett kept bragging about who would be the better uncle. Piper was ecstatic to find out about her new cousins. We were worried about Rosalie's reaction, since we knew she could have babies. But, she was simply calm and happy for us.

Esme and Carlisle were also excited for the twins. Esme couldn't wait to meet her grandchildren and Carlisle, being the doctor that he is, was glad to find out that the babies didn't show any signs of mutations or diseases just yet. Bella was still upset at her mother and didn't tell her about the twins. I tried to get her to talk to her mom, to make amends with each other. Bella simply refused to the idea and didn't talk to me for awhile. It took serious convincing for her to listen to me apologizing.

We walked towards the house, seeing that other people were already heading inside the house.

At the old doorway, I could see the outline of Lauren, greeting guests with a happy and excited smile. She was dressed in a thigh length black dress that had hot pink laces tying up in the front while she had a black robe over her dress, exposing her pale legs in black fishnets and black platform shoes. She also had a fishnet veil or hood that was trimmed with satin pink material while having fishnet open gloves on with gothic make-up covering her face.

When we got to the door, Lauren smiled at us. "Bella, Edward! It's so nice to see you two again. I see that you're dressed up as some type of couple again?" she asked, laughing. "Yep. You sure know us well, Lauren." Bella replied back, giggling. "Well, if I do say so myself, you look sexy Bella. And, I can see the baby bump just a little." She said back, looking quickly down at Bella's stomach.

"So, how does being pregnant feel so far?" Lauren asked her. They began talking, while I moved out of the way for others to come in. Leaving Bella alone with Lauren, I ventured further into the mansion. The foyer of the mansion was large yet beautifully modern instead of old. The floors were a mossy green marble with two gold stairs with red velvety carpets on the steps, leading up to the open rafter on the second floor; a crystal chandelier hung above the stairs, lighting the room. Other guests were walking around the foyer.

As I was walking around in the foyer, I felt as if though someone was watching me. It felt like a cold presence was following right behind me. Suddenly, a hand tapped on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Did I scare you, mystery boy?" a high-pitched voice asked me seductively. Oh no; I remember that vile voice. I grudgingly turned towards the voice, my eyes narrowing at the person that was behind me.

The person was a female, with pale skin, blond hair that stopped at her waist and dark brown eyes. She was about Bella's height and wore a bright scarlet red jacket that was trimmed in black, along with wearing a black ruffled skirt, black fishnet stockings and black knee high leather boots. She also had on leather white gloves, and on top of her head was a small black and white checkered hat that had a red feather attached to it.

It was Jasmine.

"Well well, looks like you haven't changed one bit – no wait. You just got sexier." Jasmine said, smiling alluringly – failing at it – up at me. "Better leave me the hell alone." I growled, maneuvering my way around her. She snarled and grabbed my wrist. "Feisty man. I like that." She whispered huskily, smirking.

"I told you to leave me alone!" I yelled loudly, gaining everyone's attention. I snarled at her and ripped my wrist forcefully away from her, before I stalked away from everyone, heading down a narrow hallway.

The hallway was dimly lit from candles that were held in iron candle holders on the wall. I stalked down the hallway, before stopping at two glass doors and wrenching them open, nearly wincing from the loud creaking noise that it made. I stepped inside; it was the curved window room that Bella and I saw out front.

I closed the glass windows and stalked further into the room, looking out the large window. It was a cloudless night, the stars lit brightly up in the dark sky. The moon up above was full and shining down at the house.

I sighed angrily and ran my hands through my hair, grimacing when I remembered that it was stiff from the spray paint that was put into it. Sighing again, I removed my hand from hair and began pinching my nose.

"Edward?" I jumped from her voice, whirling around to face her. There Bella stood in the open doors; I didn't hear them open. She stood there, hands held together in front and her lips were jutted out, into a pout. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, taking a tentative step into the room. I shook my head silently, turning my body fully towards her.

"Did you see what happened?" I asked in a whisper. She sighed but nodded, her eyes angry. "I can't believe that _she's _here." Bella growled, crossing her arms. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You know I would never talk to that piece of shit that's called a woman, right?" I asked her soothing, rubbing my hands on her arms. She smiled and nodded. She brought up one finger, wiggling it, motioning for me to bend down. I complied, leaning towards her. She grabbed the back of my neck and forcefully brought my face to hers, capturing my lips in a fiery kiss.

I moaned and pressed her back gently against the door, returning the kiss with the same amount of fervor. I cupped her cheek with one hand, while the other hand rested on her luscious thigh. She opened her mouth for me immediately, her hand slithering up to my hair. She gripped it with strong fingers, while her other hand rested on my hip, before it went under the jacket to the back of my shirt.

Bella pulled away from my greedy lips, bending her head back and allowing me more access to her beautiful neck. I placed hot, opened mouthed kiss down her jaw, to her neck. I smirked and licked the skin, before I bit down on it gently. She gasped from the sudden bite, but let out a mix between a giggle and a squeal, before she forced my head back up and we reconnected.

A sudden knock came from the other side of the door. But, that didn't stop us from kissing. We leaned away from the door, walking a little bit away from it before we both muttered a muffled, "Come in," all the while still kissing each other.

The doors creaked open, before we heard a shrill, "Oh my god!" then the doors slammed shut. Bella and I pulled away before we opened the door again to find Alice and Rosalie standing there, looking thoroughly disgusted.

Alice was dressed up in a extremely short blue dress with a white apron that had short black laces tying the apron together in the front. She also had black and white striped thigh leggings with black high heels; in her hair was a ruffled headpiece of some sorts, and clipped on each side were dark blue bows with the middle of the clip as a spade. From the color and the design of the dress, I believe Alice was Alice In Wonderland.

Rosalie was dressed in a white dress that was sleeveless but had a sheer veil that went to the back; some of it was fall to the front. The dress was short in the front, but the back was longer, stopping just a little above her ankles. The belt around her was golden leaves, while the hem of the longer skirt in the back was golden. Her hair was curled and wavy, a golden laurel placed in the midst of the curls along with a white flower clip sat in there as well. It was obvious that Rosalie was Venus, Goddess of Beauty.

"I so did not need to see that." Alice muttered, her cheeks slightly red. She was looking down at where my second hand was, which was up in Bella's short skirt. Bella and I laughed, and untangled ourselves from each other, then took each other's hands.

"So, is Jasper and Emmett here with you?" Bella asked them, while we stepped out of the glass room. They nodded and walked ahead of us, as Bella and I trailed behind them. "OW!" Bella shrieked, ripping her hand away from mine before gripping her right arm tightly. I flitted closer over to her, asking her if she was okay. Alice and Rosalie also crowded around her, growing panicky.

"Ah, something just scratched me." Bella whimpered, removing her hand from her tight grip on her arm. There on her bare arm were two bright long red scratches. I light traced it with feather like fingers, and Bella winced slightly. I looked around the hallway frantically, knowing what this means.

The mansion was haunted.

"Bella, just tell me if you see any ghosts here, and then we'll leave immediately." I whispered hurriedly in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist. Bella stared up at me with wide eyes, wrapping her arms over her stomach protectively. I knew that she cared for our babies more than her own life. Frankly, I'd have to agree, though I was willing to risk my own life for her and the babies' sake.

We rushed out of the hallway, entering back into the crowded foyer. Emmett and Jasper were standing by the stairway, holding Lauren's and Marcus' daughter, Maddie.

Jasper's costume was a Sweeny Todd costume. He wore a black wig that had a white streak in it, while wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a grey vest over it. He also wore pinstriped dark blue pants with black shoes; around his waist was a brown leather belt with a fake bloody shaving knife that barbers used. Tucked in between his waist and belt was a white cloth that had fake blood splattered over it.

Emmett's costume was a Hercules or a gladiator costume. He wore a white tunic shirt underneath a vinyl body amour. Attached to it was a sheer scarlet red cape, while he wore arm bands and cuffs. He also wore dark leather sandals that were a little below his knees. He wore a gold headpiece of some sorts on his forehead, while a plastic sword was in a holster from a belt around his waist.

Jasper held Maddie in his arms, as she was dressed up as a little ladybug. She wore a little dress where the top was black and layered with straps, and her skirt was red with black polka dots. She wore black leggings with black Mary Janes, and had small round red with black polka dots on the rim of the wings.

Maddie gurgled when she saw us give her attention when we approached the three. Rosalie took Maddie from Jasper and smiled down at the little baby girl. Maddie giggled up at Rosalie, snuggled her face in her shoulder. Rosalie looked happy and calm for holding the baby; if she wasn't able to carry children then she would be extremely happier.

"Whoa BellaRoo. Did Alice scratch you when she found you with Eddie?" Emmett teased when he saw the scratches on Bella's arm. I glared at him while Bella bit her lip but shook her head. I whispered to Emmett and Jasper about the scratches and they understood.

"Wow, I didn't think you would dress up like that Bella." We turned towards the voice and smiled; it was Tanya and Alex. Tanya was dressed in a purple jumpsuit with multi-colored swirls all over the jumpsuit, with the ties of the top tied around her neck like a halter top. She wore gold high heels, while her hair was curled and looked blown back by wind. Alex was dressed up in a vampire-like costume. He wore a black chained vest with a white ruffled shirt that had cuffs at the end of the sleeves, which was attached to the knee length red and black cape. He also wore worn out denim jeans with black boots. He had vampire teeth showing, along with fake blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth. I could also see on Tanya's neck that there were two vampire bite marks, with fake blood dripping from the fake wounds.

"Let me guess, you two went as a vampire and his Disco Diva victim?" Bella asked them sarcastically, giggling. Tanya rolled her eyes but otherwise nodded. "I don't want another vampire to find my Alex and decided to have a "necking" session with him." Tanya explained bitterly, doing air quotes around "necking". We laughed at her answer, including Alex, while Angela and Ben came walking up to us.

Angela was dressed up in a long purple Southern Belle dress. The dress was off the shoulder and slightly low cut with a lacy trim. She wore white lace gloves and a purple lacy hat. The skirt went out and was layered; the top layer a dark purple satin, then the middle layer a white lacy material, and the bottom layer was a light purple satin. Ben's costume was a suit of some sorts, with a grey long coat that went over a grey vest and white shirt that was underneath. He wore black pants and shoes with the costume, along with a Southern hat.

Following behind them was Mike and Jessica. Jessica wore a dress that looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope, with a matching designed head wrap that was around her light blond back windswept wig. She also wore white go-go boots with large magenta glittered earrings along with gold glitter sunglasses that were resting on top of her wig. Mike's costume also looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope, while it was paired with blue bell bottoms. A gold "1970's" necklace was around his neck as it hung lowly. His blond hair was messed up, while he had a head wrap that matched his costume tied around his head.

"Really? The 70's?" Emmett asked with a scoff, shaking his head. Mike and Jessica rolled their eyes at him. "Irina and Laurent said they would be coming over later." Jessica told us. We all went into the large ballroom that was in the mansion. Everyone that was invited to the party was gathering in the ballroom. It was very spacious and there was enough space left over for people to walk around or squeeze in.

Lauren was standing up on a platform where Marcus was standing behind her, holding their daughter in his arms. He was dressed up in a grey vampire costume, with a grey swirly like vest over a white shirt. He also wore black pants with it, and a cape was pushed behind him, while a black cane was next to his feet on the floor.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to my Halloween Haunted House Party!" Lauren yelled into the microphone, her voice echoing off the walls. "I hope all of you will enjoy this party. Though I have to warn you; this house is extremely old so if you go up to the upper floors, follow the signs that have an arrow along with a picture of a sturdy floor so you may know which rooms are too dangerous for us to go in. Also, I would be careful about some of the upper rooms. Some say that this house is haunted.

"Stories say that this house belonged to a man by the name of Joseph. He was a powerful man and the richest of his era here in Forks. He was also know for being a player to women. He was engaged to a woman named Lillian. Lillian was madly in love with Joseph and it seemed to her that he loved her as well. She couldn't wait to marry him. But, one night, while she was returning from her reading session with her sisters, she saw that lights were on at this mansion. She knew that her Joseph was out on nights of her reading session. Shaking off the bad feeling, Lillian continued her way to her mansion. What she didn't expect to find inside was Joseph and her best friend, Irene, having sex with each other.

"Broken hearted and devastated, Lillian ran up the stairs before Joseph could notice her, and took her own life. Joseph and Irene found her dead body the next morning, but both didn't care. Both Irene and Joseph truly loved each other – and Joseph had promised her that he would leave Lillian for her. But since Lillian died, Joseph and Irene could marry each other.

"On the night of the wedding, no one knows how it happened, but both Joseph and Irene were found dead inside the very same room that Lillian had killed herself. And both of them were in their wedding clothes. To this day, people have said that Lillian, Irene and Joseph haunt this very mansion. Joseph and Irene still love each other in the afterlife, but for Lillian she has been seeking for revenge on lovers that ever enter this mansion alone. Some say she's trying to find a husband for herself, and some say that Lillian may scratch over women who is wearing wedding dresses," at this, Bella – along with other women that were dressed like brides – all shuffled on their feet nervously.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pecked her temple. She smiled nervously up at me, but otherwise wrapped a free arm around my waist. "Anyways, those are just rumors. Let's forget about all of this haunted stuff and get on with the party!" Lauren exclaimed, laughing. A DJ over in the corner began playing music, where some people either dispersed or stayed on the dance floor and began dancing to the music.

Bella and I went to the foyer, but before we could… "Well well. The slut returns." Grudgingly we turned to the vile voice that was known as Jasmine and there she was, standing behind us. "Jasmine." Bella growled, her fists clenching. "Ungraceful Swan." She muttered back, scowling. "I see you're knocked up now. Who's the daddy? Joshua finally returned and you went crawling back to him?" Jasmine asked, snickering. Bella shrieked in rage and began stomping forward with her fist raised but I stopped her.

"Is there a problem here?" Lauren's voice asked from behind Jasmine. Jasmine turned around to see Lauren with her hands on her hips, glaring menacingly at Jasmine; Marcus was right behind her, Maddie in his arms still.

"Of course not." Jasmine answered, smiling. "Liar." Bella grumbled, returning to my side. "Shut up, bitch." Jasmine growled back at her. "Hey! You do not call my friend a bitch, or we're going to have problems!" Lauren yelled at her, practically steaming. "How can you even be friends with this slut? I thought you hated her back in high school." Jasmine argued, crossing her arms. "Bella changed my outlook on life. She helped me change from being a selfish bitch to a kind, caring, loving woman. Maybe you should learn from Bella, whore." Lauren shouted back, smiling smugly at her speech.

"Besides, I don't think Lauren invited you here." Emmett's voice sounded from behind Marcus. He stepped out with Jasper, both crossing their arms. "Yeah, I don't ever remember inviting a bitch to the party." Lauren added, scowling. "I was invited by one of my friends who is here." Jasmine countered back smugly.

But, before anyone else could continue with the argument, Bella suddenly stiffened. Then, she stumbled away from my arms and clutched her head in pain. She let out a blood curdling scream, where everything that was going on in the mansion ceased to silence. Everyone came rushing near the foyer where they all gasped at the sight of Bella.

"Bella?" I asked her hesitantly. She then stood up abruptly, her screaming stopping. She turned her head towards me, and I gasped. Her eyes were no longer the doe brown eyes. They were only the whites of her eyes.

She turned her head away from me before heading towards the stairs. No one followed her up the stairs, and no one stopped her when she went up the second set of stairs to the third level.

The foyer grew deathly quiet, as no one spoke.

"Edward, what's going on?" Lauren asked me, finally breaking the silence. Everyone looked over at my expectantly, while my cheeks grew a light pink from the sudden attention.

"Well, Lauren, would you believe that Bella and I… can sense ghosts?" I asked her, smiling sheepishly over at her.

Again, the foyer was filled with silence. "You're kidding, right?" Marcus asked me, his eyebrows raised. I shook my head at him, and sighed. I told them about Bella's psychic gene, and how we could see, talk and sense ghosts in a haunted home or area. When I was done, mostly everyone there looked extremely shocked.

"Well, who do you think possessed Bella?" Angela asked me, breaking the silence. "I have a hunch." Jasmine spoke up. I glared down at her; why is she still here? "I think it may be either Lillian or Irene." She continued, ignoring my glare.

"Well, how do we free Bella?" Lauren asked concernedly. "Well, if Bella is possessed by Irene, then she's a goner." Emmett muttered. "Why do you say that?" I asked him through gritted teeth. "Remember the story? When Lillian died and Irene and Joseph were about to get hitched, but they died on their wedding night, no one knew how they died. Lillian could be trying to lure Irene into Bella, and if it's like that, then Lillian will try to kill Bella." Emmett explained.

"What?!" I shouted. "I said –" I cut Emmett off from repeating himself by waving my hand. "I know what you said. But, we can't let that happen to Bella. She's pregnant with our babies and I'm not letting some heartbroken spirit murder my pregnant fiancée!" I yelled angrily.

"Here's a plan. Let's find Bella and get the hell out of here!" Jessica screeched, throwing her hands up in the air. Right after she said that, we heard things slamming from upstairs, along with locks locking by themselves from all of the doors and windows. "Nice going." Jasmine muttered. "You just gave the spirit an idea about locking us in here." Jasmine continued with a huff, crossing her arms.

"So, we're all stuck in here until we can figure out how to free Bella from Irene." Jasper concluded, shaking his head.

Lovely...

* * *

**And there's part ONE of the Halloween special, everyone! :D**

**How will Bella get freed from Irene? Will anything else bad happen? Will everyone survive from this event?!**

**Review nicely to find out the fate for our beloved heroes of the story! :D**

**By the way, can anyone give me suggestions for future chapter ideas? My beta reader gave me an excellent idea for one, but I think I might need more than one. **

**Stay tuned for the second part of the Halloween Special! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"You must move on from this heart-break, Lillian. If that were to ever happen to me, I would move on." I whispered to the ghost before, hoping she'll have mercy and spare me from her ghostly wrath.

"_I can never move on."_ The ghost growled angrily, as the room suddenly got chillier.


	18. Heart Break Haunting Part TWO

**Oh My Edward! I'm guessing that this may seem like a huge surprise, right? That I'm updating on Reality of Our Lives again?!**

**Well there are many reasons why I haven't updated this story in like forever, and I guess I should give you some:**

**One: I've had the hugest and longest case of writer's block for this story ever since I finished writing the last chapter.**

**Two: The only ideas that I were able to write about were my other stories, such as my new stories Angel of Life and The Beginning of Forever, then my other older stories – The Animal In You and Returning to Hogwarts.**

**Three: Since that this story is now being written as a sequel for both HSNE, The Original Version and HSNE, A Remake, I'd figured that maybe I should finish HSNE, A Remake first before I continue writing for this sequel.**

**Four: Unfortunately, I have come to another writer's block for HSNE, A Remake.**

**But now, thanks to the help of many songs that I've been listening for the past month or so, I have gotten oh about… a billion ideas for future chapters in here. :D**

**And that's making me happy and to write this story once again!**

**So, how about I stop rambling for now, and get to this new, long awaited chapter of Reality of Our Lives! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Part TWO of Chapter Seventeen**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"Alright, do we have everything that we may need?" Edward asked the group of adults before him, looking down at all of the ghost hunting supplies that they had gathered.

After everyone at the party had found out that they were now completely locked inside this haunting mansion, they knew that they had to do something to save Bella from the ghostly wrath. From the tales of past encounters told by Edward, they were also terrified as to what will happen later on in the night if no one takes action to save Bella. They had rummaged up enough tape recorders, EMF detectors, thermal cameras and walkie talkies for everyone in a large group, since thanks to Lauren, she was going to have a ghost searching hunt later on in the party.

Everyone nodded to Edward, before they each grabbed what they may need. "We'll split off in large groups so at least a few of us could try to find Bella within the mansion. Lauren, Marcus, you two should stay down here with your daughter; ghosts can get pretty violent and I don't want her to get hurt from the wrath of the ghost. If you happen to find Bella, just try to keep her in the room if she's still possessed from the ghost and wait till my group and I can get there. We'll communicate through our walkie talkies, and we'll see what we may find inside this house. Everyone set on the plan now?" Edward asked the group after he was finished with explaining the plan to everyone.

Again, every adult nodded, before they began splitting off into their assigned groups, heading off in different directions of the mansion. "Remember, if you come across Bella and if she is possessed by Lillian, be careful; Irene is a violent ghost and she'll most likely scratch the guys and the girls as well." Edward shouted out to the groups who had left.

"Well, I'm guessing we're going up?" Emmett asked his adoptive brother, glaring up at the stairs. He was just as angry as Edward was; he was also worried for his little sister. Edward nodded, before he led his group – which consisted of him, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tanya, Alex and unfortunately, Jasmine who wouldn't leave them alone until Edward had agreed to put her in the group so she could shut up – up the winding staircase.

They made their way down the first long hallway they came across, looking down the corridor with caution. Edward held the tape recorder, Emmett – who was behind him – held the thermal camera and watching it intently – kept his head down, and Jasper – who held the EMF detector – was waving it around, trying to catch any magnetic readers that may be a ghostly presence.

The others were behind them, keeping an eye out for any shadowy figures, or Bella who may be still possessed.

Suddenly, Emmett jumped and cursed. "Holy shit…" he whispered, staring at the screen in amazement. "What?" the others asked him, seeing Emmett stop walking. "There's something extremely cold on here. It's just right in front of Edward." He explained, still not looking up from the screen.

Edward moved out of the way and went beside Emmett, looking down at the screen with him. Emmett was telling the truth; just where Edward had been previously standing, there was a shadowy, looming figure in front of him. And it was still there.

Edward pressed record on the recorder, before he began asking questions. "What is your name?" he asked, pointing the recorder in front of the shadowy figure. He waited a few minutes, before asked another question. "Do you know the ghost of Lillian?" Again, he waited a few minutes before he asked the last question. "Why are you here?"

They waited in silence for a few more minutes, before they ended the EVP session and moved on with the floor of the mansion.

**---**

Meanwhile, up on the very top floor of the mansion, in a secret, dusty old room laid a bedroom that had been preserved over the years. The floors were still sturdy; the walls still had the wallpaper. Furniture that looked like couches and dressers were still looking good, while near the center of the room, a canopy bed rested. And, lying on top of the bed was the unconscious figure of a young woman with dark, lustrous hair that was splayed out behind her. She wore a white dress that resembled a gothic wedding dress.

It was Bella.

She was twitching in her slumber, her legs spread across the bed and twisted, looking like the legs of a rag doll. She suddenly woke up, her brown eyes popping open wide. She looked around the mysterious bedroom, trying to figure out where she was, and where her friends and family were – where Edward was more importantly.

She slowly sat up and again looked around the bedroom in wonder, also fear. She had no idea as to how or why she was up here. But, memories of earlier came rushing back to her; how she was arguing with Jasmine, how she suddenly became possessed of the ghost who was trapped within these mansion walls, and how she left the party downstairs. It was like she was looking through someone else's eyes for a period of time, and it felt like she was enraged at something, or someone in particular.

Bella stumbled out of the canopy bed, wobbling for she had been unconscious for some amount of time and her legs had fallen asleep from the weird position they were in earlier. She took off her insane high heels before she began looking around the room. She looked at all of the dressers that were collecting dust, looked at the couches that were underneath covers that was collecting cobwebs. There wasn't any pictures that would help Bella get a visual aid as to what Lillian, or the other two ghosts, may have looked like.

Suddenly, she spotted an opening in the floor. She went over to it, and saw that it was a staircase, leading to a floor below. She beamed with relief, happy that she could escape from this room in the mansion. She would be able to see her fiancé, her friends and her brother again.

High heels in one hand, and holding onto the aging iron rail with the other, she made her way down the stairs, taking each step one at a time while she constantly made sure that she, and her two babies inside her stomach, were safe.

She came down to a long corridor, with doors on each side of Bella. She cautiously began walking down the hallway, her one hand that was holding onto the railing earlier now placed over her stomach protectively.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed from behind, and she began falling forward. Her hand that was holding her high heels released them, as she watched them sail through the air, flying over to the other staircase that would lead to another lower level of the mansion. She watched the heels fly down that staircase, while she had braced her fall by making sure her hands reached the floor first, and that her stomach wouldn't meet the floor. She shifted and now sat down, her breathing becoming labored.

She looked up and let out a blood curdling scream.

**---**

Back downstairs, with Edward and his group, they were about to make their way up to the next level of the mansion, when two white high heel shoes came flying out of nowhere, landing roughly on Emmett's head. "Ow!" he hissed, placing a hand to his head, where the shoes had fallen on.

Edward bent down and picked up the high heel shoes. "Those were the shoes Bella was wearing." Alice told him, gasping. "That means she must be up there somewhere." Rosalie added, staring up at the stairs.

A piercing blood curdling scream shattered the silence – and the scream sounded like Bella's.

Edward, with the high heels still in hand, flew up the winding staircase to the next level, with the others thundering after him. They reached the next level before they spotted down the hallway a two figures; one was dark and looming over the second figure. Turns out, the second figure that was on the floor, was Bella, who was cowering in fear.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, racing forward and skidding to the floor, landing beside Bella. The figure disappeared after Edward had appeared, while Edward took his love in his arms, stroking her hair while she tried to calm down her breathing. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…" Edward chanted breathlessly, his mantra calming her down somewhat. Bella sobbed into his shoulder, holding and clutching to him as if her life was about to slip away and he was the only thing keeping her bound to the earth.

The others were behind Edward, asking if Bella was alright. Edward stood to his feet, picking Bella up bridal style since she was still sobbing and she probably wouldn't be able to stand on her own two feet.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked her softly, his heart breaking each time she let out a sob. But eventually, she calmed down, her sobs turning into shaky breaths, before she nodded to Edward's question. She motioned for Edward to put her down, which he did, and there, she threw her arms around his neck again, giving him a searing kiss.

She pulled away before Edward could throw himself into the fiery kiss, and she blushed and giggled when she remembered that there were others still there. "You guys can look now." Bella teased when she saw that the others had turned away once Bella had kissed Edward. They did turn back towards them, laughing shakily. "Thank god you two stopped making out." Angela teased quietly, laughing.

"Bella, do you remember what happened? Are you and the babies alright?" Edward rushed out, wrapping his arms around Bella's soft waist. "Well, I remember that I was possessed by Irene, I think, because I just felt so angry at random spurs of the moment. But, I don't know how I had ended all the way up here." Bella explained. "And we're alright, Edward. I'm not feeling any pain of any kind." Bella added, smiling up at him.

"Well, now that we have Bella, one of our problems is solved." Jasper explained. "We still need to figure out how we're going to escape this mansion." Mike inputted. "What do you mean?" Bell asked, slightly confused.

"After you had left the foyer, we thought about getting you and escaping, but Irene had other ideas." Tanya told her. "Well, now let's rally up the others and try to find a way to get out of here." Jasmine muttered, speaking for the first time since she's been put into this group. With that, everyone turned around and began heading for the stairs to the second floor.

"What's she doing here?" Bella asked Edward quietly who wouldn't let Bella out of his hold. "She wouldn't shut up unless I put her in this group. I had to otherwise we'd all be dying on the floor from her talking." Edward explained, scoffing. Bella nodded and sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso. He kissed her forehead and let his hands drift down to her stomach, rubbing it in smooth, soft circles.

They reached the first floor and after communicating through the walkie-talkies, the other adults who were at this party were now in the foyer with them. "Now that we found Bella, let's find a way out of this hell hole." Emmett announced. "Why just kick the door down?" someone suggested. "It has to be kicked down from the outside." Jasper explained.

"Break a window?" someone else suggested. "That doesn't seem to be a bad idea." Rosalie said. "No way am I letting my pregnant fiancé through a broken window. She could get herself cut and bleed." Edward argued, growling slightly. Bella, sensing he was getting angry, placed her hand against his shoulder and began whispering words that may comfort him.

_It's not like she deserves to live. _Jasmine thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard someone began charging at her that is until she heard that person being stopped. She whirled around to see Edward was trying to attack her, with Emmett and Jasper holding him back. "What the hell did you just say?!" Edward roared, glaring murderously at Jasmine.

_Oops; guess I thought out loud._ Jasmine thought again.

Emmett and Jasper pulled Edward back to Bella, forcing him to calm down. She took over, giving Edward a matching searing kiss like earlier. Jasmine watched with disgust and envy at how Bella can just easily walk up to her fiancée and kiss the living daylights out of him. _I should've worked harder in getting that bitch away from her hot boyfriend back in high school. Then maybe I would have had a chance at dating him. Maybe then I would be kissing him right now, that I would be pregnant with his baby and that I would be marrying him. _Jasmine thought angrily to herself.

"You better shut the hell up, Jasmine." Bella growled viciously in Jasmine's direction. Jasmine jumped when she heard Bella speak. She saw that Bella and her friends were all glaring at her. Looks like Jasmine has been thinking out loud again.

"Whatever…" Jasmine trailed off angrily, not caring.

"Let's forget about Ms. Jealous over there and concentrate on how to get out of here." Lauren said loudly, still glaring over at Jasmine.

For the next few minutes, every adult in the room began brainstorming on how to leave this haunted mansion, each coming up with a way that always had at least one or more flaws that could harm someone. Bella and Edward walked away from it, heading towards the windows by the front door.

Edward stood behind Bella, resting his head on her bare shoulder, and kissing her skin with light kisses. Bella let her head lean back against Edward's shoulder. Abruptly, a thought came to Bella's mind, causing her to jerk her head forward. "What is it, my Bella?" Edward asked her worriedly, lifting his head as well.

"I forgot about your parents. They're still planning on coming over with Piper and our friends." Bella explained, her voice growing more panicky. "What if the ghost somehow finds a way to get them in here and trap them as well?" Bell added, looking up at Edward.

Edward seemed to be thinking to himself. "Well, if they do come over, my love, then maybe they'll be able to help us escape." Edward explained, smiling now down at Bella. "You really think so?" she asked him, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Absolutely, Bella." Edward answered, kissing her lips slowly.

"What are you two conversing over here?" Emmett's booming voice was heard behind Edward. The two turned to see him walking towards them. Edward and Bella told Emmett what they were talking about, and when they were done, they saw that Emmett was beaming. "That's how we get out. We just wait for the others to come by, and let them break down the door." Emmett announced to everyone.

"You mean that your parents are coming by?" Lauren asked Emmett. "Yep. We invited them here to the party earlier, but now since we're trapped in this damn mansion, we'll let one of them break down the door." Emmett explained again.

"_No one will be leaving this house." _a terrifying and chilling voice cut through the air, silencing everyone that was standing in the foyer. Emmett, Edward and Bella moved out from underneath the balcony of the stairs and into the center of the foyer, while they all looked up at the balcony of the second floor. There stood a flickering figure of a woman who had long dark hair and pasty pale skin, her dark eyes smoldering angrily down at everyone. She wore a white dress that looked very old.

"Hello, Lillian." Bella greeted the ghost. Even though she didn't know if that was the ghost of Lillian, she could tell that is was her from the angry tone of her ghostly voice. _"No one will be leaving this mansion unless I say so." _Lillian growled, repeating her warning.

"Lillian, you can't keep everyone in here forever." Bella argued, gesturing to every adult in the room. _"I don't care if all of you are dying from a deadly disease or bleeding to death; no one is leaving." _Lillian growled. "Lillian, you have to think about some of us here. There's a child in here, and Bella is pregnant." Edward argued.

"_Silence! I will not listen to a man!" _Lillian screeched, where some of the people there jumped from it.

"Lillian, just calm down please." Bella stated calmly to the ghost, making sure that Edward would back up. "Bella…" he argued, trying to keep her away from the angered ghost. "Shh, Edward. I can handle this." Bella whispered to him, assuring him that she would be safe.

"You must move on from this heart-break, Lillian. If that were to ever happen to me, I would move on." Bella explained, hoping that the ghost would spare her, her family, her friends and everyone else in this room – well, maybe except for Jasmine. But still…

"_I can never move on." _Lillian growled down at Bella, where the room suddenly became chillier than before.

Everyone tensed from the wrath of the ghost, afraid that she might start attacking or start destroying things that could easily shatter and puncture them.

Before anyone could speak, the door suddenly flew off its hinges, hitting the ground. Everyone's heads whipped in the direction of the door to see Esme was standing where the door had been there, with Carlisle, Lily, Melantha, Des, Rischè and Piper behind her. Esme was dressed in a cop costume, along with Carlisle sort of matching her. Lily wore a black and pink geisha dress that stopped at her thighs, along with high heel wedge sandals. Melantha wore a long black fairy dress that had black wings attached to it. Des' costume was of a devil's red long dress with black high heels on her feet, but they were concealed. Rischè's costume was of a golden and black witch dress, with a witch hat that had the same colors, on her head. Piper's costume was of a white dress with furry boots and a white top hat on her head.

Esme stepped back, smiling proudly. Carlisle looked embarrassed; it appears that it was Esme who knocked down the door. Piper ran towards her father, jumping into his awaiting arms. "Let's leave now." Edward announced to everyone, where they all began rushing out of the house and away from the angry ghost.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked them when they rushed out of the house. "This mansion is haunted and almost hurt Bella." Edward explained to him. Esme gasped and hugged Bella tightly. "It's alright, the babies and I are fine." Bella told her, patting Esme's back.

"Let's go home, love." Edward said, taking Bella's hand in his and began walking towards the Volvo that was still parked in front of the house. Bella waved goodbye to her friends and her family, before Edward helped her get into the passenger seat. She looked back at the mansion while Edward walked around the car to his seat. Bella saw that a flicker – a figure of a woman – was standing by the window up in the attic. She looked down at everyone who was leaving with an angered face.

Edward entered the car, and grabbed Bella's hand when he sat down, causing her to turn. "It's all over now, my little lamb." He whispered to her, calling her old high school nickname. Bella giggled and nodded, resting her hand on her stomach.

With that, everyone who had been invited to the party all drove home that night, never forgetting their ghostly experiences.

* * *

**Viola! I finally got this chapter finished!**

**I decided that I wouldn't have Hazel, Slade, Irina and Laurent show up for the party; let's just say that Hazel wanted to stay home with Slade there, and Irina and Laurent had some other important thing to do. **

**And, I realized that I had called the evil ghost Irene in the last chapter, when her name was Lillian. XD Oops. **

**Well, now that the Halloween chapters are all done, I'd say it's time for RavenclawRebel's idea to come through now. I've been waiting for the Halloween chapters to be finished to show her brilliance. **

**The costume's for Esme, Carlisle, Lily, Melantha, Des, Rischè and Piper have been added to my website – just scroll down until you get to "Chapter 17 and 18 – Reality of Our Lives – Part 1 and 2". **

**If you liked this chapter, please tell me so in a little review, please. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	19. Surprises Everywhere!

**Well hello again my readers!**

**Welcome to another lovely chapter of Reality of Our Lives! :D**

**Now, this is where RavenclawRebel's brilliant idea will come in; I would like to thank her for pointing out that they indeed should make up; even though that their family, they shouldn't let a fight get in the way, even if it means her mother didn't tell her about him. **

**I'm guessing some of you are slightly confused as to why I'm not mentioning any names? I'm trying to keep it as vague as possible before the chapter begins; I don't want to ruin the surprise just yet. ;D**

**Anyways, I'll begin the chapter now so all of you can figure out who I'm talking about!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(November)**

October passed fairly quickly and now it was already November. Esme and Alice were already beginning to plan Thanksgiving dinner, so Edward and I volunteered to have the dinner at our mansion because Esme and Carlisle are the only ones who haven't seen our home.

I still haven't talked to my mother, and nor do I plan to, anytime soon. Edward tries to convince me to talk to my mother, saying that we're family and we should make amends of sorts. Like I was going to forgive that mean mother of mine; she's the one who kept the secret of Emmett being my brother from me.

Today was like any other day; Edward and I were relaxing at home, not doing anything in particular. We were on the couch, watching the news about celebrities and what not. Suddenly, the phone on the table beside the couch rang. Edward reached over after he had leaned away from my neck since he had been kissing it earlier, and he answered it. "Hello?" he greeted whoever was calling.

There was a voice on the other end of the phone – it sounded like a female's voice. Edward tensed for some odd reason, before he sighed and said, "Yeah, she's right here." He then handed over the phone to me, biting his bottom lip when I looked at him confused. I took the phone from his hands and greeted whoever was on the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Bella." _I stiffened when I heard _her _voice over the phone. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, his hand rubbing my stomach. "What do you want, Renee?" I asked her with a steely edge. Great, now I have to talk to her.

"_Can't a mother call her daughter every once in awhile?" _she asked teasingly, though I could hear a saddened tone to her voice. I didn't laugh at her joke.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked her accusingly, glaring at the television screen. _"I looked it up sweetie. Listen Bella, there's a reason why I called." _She answered, her tone now taking to a desperate tone. I can imagine her just getting down to her knees and begging to talk to me.

"Yeah, there better be one." I grumbled, not obviously satisfied about this.

"_Can I meet you somewhere today? I want to talk to you about your brother and everything. I also want to apologize, Bella." _She pleaded, her tone not getting any less desperate. _"If you can't accept it, then that's fine, dear. I just want to get a chance to explain why I've been such a horrible mother lately." _She added when I didn't answer her first question.

I sat there, my mouth opened and probably about to catch flies. She wants to talk to me? Now? And, she wants to apologize? I must be dreaming. I had gotten Renee's stubborn attitude – along with my dad's – and usually it takes a lot of guilt and desperation to get her to apologize so easily. Edward should know; whenever he would lose something precious to me, it takes a lot of his begging for me to forgive him.

"Um, uh…" I stuttered into the phone, not sure of how to answer to my mom. Edward was beginning to look worriedly over at me, wondering if I was about to have a heart attack or something, that was making me this nervous. I shook my head, getting rid of the nervousness, and answered to my mom.

"Sure mom. How about we meet for some lunch at Ihop?" I asked her. I was craving some breakfast for lunch right now, and it would seem like a good place to meet up with my mom. _"Alright honey. I'll meet you at Ihop at say about noon?" _she asked. "That sounds great." I replied back, nodding to myself.

We said our goodbyes and hung up on each other. "So, I'm guessing you're going out?" Edward asked, removing his arms from my waist so I could stand. "No," I paused, getting up. "_We're _going to Ihop together." I continued, smiling down at him. He chuckled and nodded, getting up. "Good; I was planning on going with you anyway." He murmured, kissing my lips.

We changed out of our loungewear into something that was deemed presentable to go out in. Edward wore a grey thermal sweater with black trousers and black sneakers. He decided to place a black beanie hat with a little black pom-pom on top, and clasped his wristwatch on his wrist. I changed into top that had a white button down shirt underneath a black short-sleeved sweater, with black bootcut jeans that were designed for pregnant women, along with Mary Jane strap shoes that had a tiny heel, but low enough so I wouldn't trip. I had added some makeup – light pink lip gloss with black shadowy eye shadow and some mascara; my nails were already painted a dark purple. After I grabbed my black shoulder bag and placed my white beanie had that had two flaps with little pom-poms on the ends, Edward led me out of the mansion to the Volvo.

Edward drove into town and we found Ihop. He parked the car and helped me out of the car before we entered the homey restaurant. The hostess – a girl with jet black cropped hair and dark grey eyes – looked up before she gasped. "You're – You're," she stuttered, shocked and breathing deeply. "We would like a table for three, please." Edward mumbled to her, his voice deeper than usual; we had to be quiet or otherwise the other people in the restaurant would notice us. "S-S-Sure." The girl stuttered out, nodding rapidly. She grabbed three menus and led us into the table area, with us trailing behind her.

After we sat down and told the waitress that my mom would be here soon, and that would be the time for her to come by again for ordering our drinks, Edward and I only looked at each other while we waited. "So, what do you think she's going to say?" Edward asked quietly, kissing my forehead. "I don't know." Was all I said.

A few minutes later, my mother came walking through the restaurant doors. "Hello Bella, Edward." Renee greeted us quietly, smiling. My mom was wearing a grey knit jumper that was sort of off the shoulder and long enough to stop just at her thighs that were covered by her black pencil skirt with a black belt; on her feet she wore beige knee-high boots. She carried a cream colored leather shoulder bag, while she had a silver snowflake necklace around her neck. Her makeup was of light pink lipstick, a dark mauve/purplish-pink eye shadow and black mascara. Her brown hair looked flattened and straightened.

She sat down in front of Edward and me, placing her bag in the extra chair beside her. The waitress came by again, and we ordered our drinks; Edward ordered some coffee for both him and I, while my mom ordered some iced tea. "So, how are things for you two?" Renee asked casually, crossing her legs over one another.

"Things are great, mom. Except for the whole "famous" thing and having paparazzi basically follow us wherever we go." I explained, laughing quietly. Edward chuckled, and my mom's smile was still there. "That's good. You are taking care of her well enough, right Edward?" my mom asked him. "Absolutely." He answered, smiling over at me and kissing my cheek.

Our drinks came moments later, and we ordered some lunch; I of course ordered for a semi large breakfast for me and my little babies, while Edward ordered something similar to mine and Renee ordered the same thing Edward ordered. Once the waitress left, Renee clasped her fingers together on top of the table, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"I guess I should start explaining." Renee began nervously, staring at the table top instead at me. I nodded and leaned into Edward while he poured us some coffee.

"Well, I could tell you the long list of why I gave Emmett up for adoption, but I doubt that some of them involving your protection will be believable enough for you. I don't really know why I let him go; he was such a sweet little boy who was always so kind, so bright, and he loved you a lot, Bella. He was ecstatic when you joined the family. Even though he was two when you came around, he was begging for someone to play with him and his toys. None of his friends were enough fun for him, but when you were born, sweetie, he was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"But when he developed brain cancer, I was devastated and heartbroken. Why did it have to happen to my only son – my little baby-faced boy? I had begun thinking that maybe it was me that caused this; I must've done something wrong that caused my son to have brain cancer. I felt absolutely horrible as to the unknown reason that caused him to have this horrible thing. It's never the best feeling when you can only blame yourself for one of your child's diseases. I didn't want to make the same mistake and let you get the same thing, Bella.

"I thought giving him up at the time was the best thing for me to do. He deserved to have a better mother, one who wouldn't let him get harmed and one that could take care of him properly, to give all the love in the world and to simply give him whatever he needs. I wasn't the obvious choice to give him all of that, and so that's why I wanted him to live with a different mother. He was so distraught when I gave him up, and I know for a fact that I shouldn't be forgiven so easily. I had the chance, the choice, to rewind time and not let him slip through my fingers, I would do it in a heartbeat. I missed him every single day while Charlie and I raised you, Bella." My mom was interrupted when our food arrived.

When the waitress left, we ate our food for a bit before my mom continued.

"I was notified that your brother had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I knew that that was the perfect couple he needed to be with. We knew each other very well, and so I knew that Esme would be able to give Emmett plenty of love and the right amount of attention that he deserved. I was relieved and happy to see Emmett in a new, happy and lovely family, but it still didn't replace the huge hole of depression that was made once I gave him up.

"I don't expect you to accept my apologies for tearing our family apart, Bella. I just wanted a chance to explain to you why I couldn't let Emmett be with us, and how I wanted to not only protect you, but to protect him from me. You have to know that that was the hardest time of my life and to this day, I still wish I hadn't done it. But for now, I'm glad that I got to explain all of this to you." Renee finished, staring down at her food while she ate.

Meanwhile I sat there, completely shocked from her story. So, the reason why she gave my brother up for adoption was because she was trying to not only protect me, but him as well? She thought she caused him to have brain cancer and she thought she did something wrong in her parenting?

I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of hers, where she looked up. Silent tears were running down from her blue-green eyes, but her mascara didn't run; it must be waterproof. "Thank you, for telling me this mom. I should've let you explain in the first place instead of cutting off all of my contacts with you. I hope you can forgive me, mom." I whispered, squeezing her hand.

Renee looked up, and gave me a soft smile through her tears. Edward, who had been silent through this whole thing, only nodded in Renee's direction, still staying silent.

"So, how is Emmett? Is he doing alright?" Renee asked after we removed our hands from each other and after she wiped away any trace of her tears. "He's doing fine actually." I began. "He's doing well with his daughter and Rosalie." Edward added. "He already has a daughter?" Renee asked, completely shocked. "Is it Rosalie's?" she added.

"No." I mumbled, getting ready for her to explode how he shouldn't have cheated on Rosalie and so forth; she did just that. Well, technically, she didn't scream out and everything since we're in a restaurant, but Edward and I explained the whole thing to her, telling her how Emmett was a sperm donor and how the woman who had became pregnant from Emmett's sperm became the mother of Piper and how Piper was Emmett's daughter. She was saddened by the fact that Heidi had died in a car crash while Emmett was still in college and Piper was only so young.

"Does Piper understand that her mother is no longer with her?" Renee asked while she continued eating her lunch. "Emmett says that she knows that she no longer has a mother, but she's getting along with Rosalie, well enough for Rosalie to be a mother figure for her." Edward explained. "Well, that's good." Renee murmured, smiling softly.

We continued talking over things that have happened, and when we were finished with eating and paying for our food, we left the restaurant's cozy building – only to come outside to see that paparazzi were lined up on the opposite side of the streets.

"Oh no…" I moaned, hiding behind Edward. "Good luck to getting to your car without those vultures following you, Renee." Edward advised her, looking over at the paparazzi. Renee barked out a nervous laugh, before she hugged him then me. "I'll try to keep in touch, baby girl. I wish you both of you look on being future parents with your twins." Renee whispered to me, kissing my forehead before she waved goodbye to us, letting Edward and I to hurry over to the Volvo. We saw that the paparazzi were about to come attack us with questions but Edward managed to drive us safely out of the parking lot.

"Thank god we're out of that mess." I muttered, looking behind us as I saw that the paparazzi were still there. "I knew that neither of us was in the mood to talk to one of them." Edward murmured to me, smiling and taking my hand. I giggled and squeezed his hand back.

We drove back to our mansion, not really having enough energy to go or do anything else really. We entered the mansion and saw that Scooter and Abby were waiting for us. "Hey you two." I greeted them cheerfully, scratching Scooter behind the ears while Edward petted Abby. "Hey!" I jumped from the sound of that chirpy cheerful voice, which caused me to land flat on my ass. Edward rushed over to my side, ignoring Scooters frightened barking. "Alice! Can you at least call us to tell us if you're inside our mansion?" Edward asked her angrily, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm fine." I assured him, holding up my hand and knowing he was going to ask if I was alright, along with our twins. He nodded and kissed my temple, while he continued to glare at the pixie in our living room. She was wearing a pleated brown and white long sleeved dress with brown ankle high boots. She had a brown leather bag hanging from one shoulder, and on her finger she had a golden-brown circular ring and placed on her head were brown sunglasses. Her makeup was made up of sparkly golden eye shadow, peach skinned color lipstick that showed just the tiniest bit on her lips, and her nails were golden, perfectly manicured and clean.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise." Alice whined, pouting. "Surprise?" both Edward and I asked her simultaneously. She giggled when we spoke in unison but otherwise nodded. "Today is where I take Bella out for some baby shower planning." Alice continued; oh, right. We were going to get some supplies we may need for my baby shower. Man, how could I forget that?

"Baby shower planning?" Edward asked, looking at Alice in confusion first, before he looked down at me, the same expression still on his face. "Yeah, we kind of decided that today we could get some things for the party." I mumbled, giving him my oh-so signature blushing. He let his hand drift across my cheek softly with his index finger, while he asked, "Why didn't you let me in on this? I could've tried to be of some help."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear brother." Alice piped up, causing us to turn towards her. "We'll be needing your help sometime soon." She added, smiling. She began leading me towards the door after she came over and grabbed my hand, but we were stopped by Edward. "Alice, Bella and I are tired. We need some rest for a bit before we can go out shopping." Edward complained, coming up behind me and placing his large hand gently on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Edward. You can stay here today and just rest." I told him, kissing his cheek. "But, Bella –" he tried to argue; looks like he forgot about the pixie in the room. "Listen to her this time, Edward. Let us girls take care of getting some food for the party, alright?" Alice asked, looking at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, Alice, you know those eyes get to me…" Edward grumbled.

"Is it enough to get you to let us go on our own?" Alice begged, adding in her signature puppy pout. Edward let out a frustrated groan, before he said, "I'm calling Jasper to help you ladies out at the store."

"Thank you." I whispered to him, giving him a brief kiss on the lips. Alice and I took separate cars just for the heck of it; Edward again tried to argue his case on me driving when I'm pregnant, but I was able to reassure him that I would be fine. We left the mansion and went out shopping. Jasper had met us at the store like Edward had said, and we shopped for plenty of food for the baby shower.

**~4:38 p.m.~**

I was completely exhausted from that three hour shopping trip. My feet felt like they were on fire while my arms and my brain were so numb from making so many choices and lifting so much at the stupid store. Stupid labor when I'm pregnant; I should've stayed home with Edward.

I drove back into the neighborhood where our mansion resided in to see that it was completely crowded with so many vans and cop cars, etc. There was even a helicopter flying above our home. What the hell was going on? Was there a murder in my home? Did something happen to Edward?!

I pulled up to my home, where I saw that the policemen that were standing guard in front of my home let me by. There were paparazzi being held back by policemen, just trying to get past them so they could get their story. I got out of the car, to see a man in a black suit while his eyes were concealed by black sunglasses.

"Ah, Miss Swan. If you will please come with me." The man greeted me in a deep voice. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded; hey, I was tired, in pain, and pregnant. I can't help some of these biting emotions. "I am assigned to explain this to you, ma'am. My boss is only in authority to tell you what's going on." He explained.

"Where is my fiancée?" I asked him; was Edward still here? Was he hurt from these men? "He's inside, ma'am. If you'll follow me please, I'll take you to him." He informed me.

Well, if it means that I will get an explanation why these men were here, added to the fact that I get to be with Edward again, then maybe we'll get to the bottom of this and maybe these men could leave early. I'm in desperate need of some massaging, or a relaxing, soothing bubble bath. Sighing, I nodded. The man began walking towards my home, his hands clasped firmly behind his back and walking briskly. I locked up the Volvo before I semi waddled after the man into my home.

Scooter and Abby were sitting on the couch, both tensed from the presence of these men, while the man continued his way into the dining room. There, several men, along with a few women, were sitting around the table. Edward was sitting there as well, using his hand to prop up. "Bella…" Edward breathed when we entered. He shot up from his seat and hurried over to me, where I had frozen at the archway of our dining room.

He embraced me softly, stroking my hair and kissing my face repeatedly. I also kissed his face, breathing in his unique scent that acted as if a cologne, but wasn't; this usually soothed my nerves. "I'd hate to interrupted your moment, but I believe that I need to let you two in on why we're here." We turned around to see that a man who was in a crisp, black suit had stood up. He was pale and looked about the same in strength wise when I compared his muscles with Edward's. He also had slicked back blond hair.

"Alright." Edward gave in, taking my hand. "Bella, this is Rosalie's and Jasper's father." Edward whispered to me. "Really?!" I asked him, shocked; I know that I've met Jasper's mother – who was kind and lovely – but I've never really met their father. From here, he looked like an older version of Jasper really, since Jasper and his father share the same exact eye color.

Edward nodded, kissing my temple before he led us over to two spare chairs in the dining room. There, everyone looked over at Mr. Hale, waiting for him to begin speaking.

* * *

**And I'll be evil and stop there! XD**

**So, I bet some of you are already questioning as to Mr. Hale and his men are there, right? Well, do not fret; the reason why they're there will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Bella's, Edward's, Renee's and Alice's outfits are all on my website now; if you want visual aid to their outfits, go ahead and look there!**

**If you thought that this chapter was good, please review nicely.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	20. A Day for Laziness Sort Of

**Hiya again my readers! Welcome to another fantastical chapter of Reality of Our Lives!**

**I finally have my muse back for this story! :D I'm so happy about that. Now I actually have more ideas that I want to write about this story, which is absolutely wonderful to me. **

**But, for now, I have nothing else to say, except let us get on with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The room was deathly silent; the only noise that was heard was the thundering noise from the helicopters outside, along with the blaring noise from the police cars' lights and the buzzing noise of questions from the reporters outside. They were probably trying to get a story out from the policemen and women out there.

Mr. Hale cleared his throat and began pacing around the room while he began speaking.

"We came here today to inform the both of you from future dangers." Mr. Hale announced, his voice booming. "Future dangers?" I asked him. "What future dangers?" Edward asked next, tensing in his seat.

"We've received overseas threats that are coming from a girl named Jane Volturi. She has been saying that she will send an army of sorts to the states to kill everyone until she finds you two. Her threats however were passed off as futile threats since she is inside Italy's highly enforced prison." Mr. Hale explained. "Then, why are you here?" Edward asked, probably thinking that this was just a waste of our time.

"We thought that her threats were minor that is until we've noticed that several people from the east and who are living by the ocean were dying rapidly of strange causes." He paused when he heard me gasp in horror. Edward, realizing that I was getting slightly scared, pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my stomach tightly. "Somehow, the people who are living in the west but still live near the ocean, are not affected by the causes of the people who have died." He added.

"So, that means we're safe?" I asked him. "No." a person at the table answered. Everyone looked over at the person – including Edward and I – to see that a woman who had deep red hair that was tied up into a tight bun, while her pale blue eyes were stern. "No? What do you mean no?" Edward asked angrily; I could also see that this was frustrating him. "Shh, calm down." I whispered, grasping his arm with my hands. He sighed and nodded, whispering his apologies to me, then apologizing to the others.

"So, what do you mean we aren't safe?" I asked in a calm tone, staring up at the woman. "Emily here is our technology expert in our group, and she has the power to see if someone is tapping into someone's phone records or their phone calls." Mr. Hale explained to us. "Please tell us what you have found, Emily." Mr. Hale stated, looking expectantly at Emily.

She nodded and typed away on his little laptop that she had. A screen and its stand – which was set up from behind the head chair of the table – came sliding down, before a phone record sheet showed up on, along with a graph of time periods, showed up on the screen.

She went and stood next to the screen, where she first pulled up the graph. She then took out a laser pointer and turned towards us. "We are aware of your pasts, such as Joshua and James for Bella and of Edward's parents' deaths. We were uncertain if you two had any other enemies that aren't in prison or dead. Anyways, recently, we had an anonymous helpful tip that led us to looking into your phone conversations and/or the activity of it. I believe though that your manager – Chase – however told us of rather unsettling information." She explained.

"Unsettling in what sense?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "He has told us that you two, along with the rest of your friends and family, have been receiving secret death threats and what not. Hasn't he ever told you about them?" Emily asked. "No; he hasn't told us anything about death threats." I replied flatly, my anger beginning to boil; he's supposed to tell us anything that may be this dire!

"What death threats are there?" one person at the table asked Emily. "They all vary; some are about murdering Bella and Edward together, some are about making one of them watch the other die before they are killed; all of them at least go into gruesome and gory detail." Emily explained. "We were able to notice that your phone conversations were being tapped into once we had permission from your manager. We've been noticing several spikes on particular days." She continued.

"Today, we've noticed a rather long spike in the phone conversation you had with your mother this morning, Bella." She began, looking at the graph. I could see that there was indeed a long spike in the conversation. "The spike didn't end until you were off the phone with her. We were also able to detect that someone had actually picked up their phone to listen in on your conversation. We could actually hear them picking it up and hear them listening in on it. We were able to have good enough ears to hear it." She explained, letting her laser pointer zip across the screen.

She then pulled up the phone conversation and drew circles around the times the phone conversations had been tapped into. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was really getting pissed off by the minute when he had heard of this bit of news.

When Emily was finished with showing us all of the "tapped conversation" news, Mr. Hale let her sit down. "We would like to have you, your friends and family on FBI watch from now on – that is until we can figure out and catch whoever is sending in these threats towards you. You two are very important to my son and daughter, and I want you both, along with your friends and family, safe from any possible sign of danger. I can assure you that we will keep you safe from any threats, and your security at shows will be up to standards, but not to where you'll be annoyed at it." Mr. Hale explained.

"We really appreciate this information you have told us about, and we'd like to thank all of you for offering more protection to us." Edward said thankfully to Mr. Hale when everyone that was part of the FBI were getting up and gathering their things to leave. "Well, you're welcome. Like I had said earlier, my son and daughter really care about the two of you. By the way, I would like to really thank you for helping my daughter who had gotten hurt by the Emmett fellow in the whole cheating deal." Mr. Hale replied back.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. "Alice and Jasper told me about the whole ordeal once they came back from their honeymoon. Rosalie also explained it to me as well." Mr. Hale told me. "Well, thank you again." Edward said, shaking his hand again.

With that, and an invitation to a Thanksgiving dinner here at the mansion, Mr. Hale and the FBI left. Scooter and Abby were now fast asleep on the couch, while their ears had twitched from the noise of the FBI agents leaving our home. Edward walked over to me to where I was standing, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm guessing that you're now extremely tired after having to deal with shopping and the important matters of stalkers, right?" Edward asked me, kissing my ear and cheek.

"You bet'cha." I murmured, letting my head loll backwards so it was resting against his shoulder. "Well, how about I let you take a nice, long and relaxing bath while I make us dinner?" Edward suggested, chuckling and kissing my cheek again. "Mmm, that sounds so nice." I moaned when I then felt Edward's lips begin kissing my neck.

"How about we make it come true, my lamb?" he asked quietly, kissing my neck again. I giggled and let him lead me up the stairs to our bedroom. He went inside the bathroom and began running hot bath water for me. He added some herbal soaps and lit several candles that I had added after we were situated into the mansion.

"I'll see you downstairs after you're done, my lamb." Edward whispered, kissing my lips. "Not going to join me for once?" I asked him teasingly, giggling. He chuckled but shook his head. "If I join you, then I'm sure that dinner will never get done." Edward informed me, pecking my lips again before he walked out of the bathroom.

I sighed and stripped off my clothes before I carefully got into the bathtub. I washed up and got myself all cleaned for at least half an hour, then hurriedly got out when the water had gotten too cold for my liking. I got dressed in a grey t-shirt that stretched so it was big enough to fit over my bump, with a pair of black leggings that also fit me. I was too tired to brush my hair so I just stuck a grey knit beanie hat on my head and donned grey knit slippers for my feet.

I then went downstairs just as Edward came out from the kitchen with two plates filled with spaghetti. He had changed into some pajama pants and a loose t-shirt while he also wore slippers on his feet. "Hey." I greeted him, sitting down on the couch. "Hey, we're just in time to watch Glee." Edward announced, smiling and handing me a plate of spaghetti. "Yay!" I squealed, giggling and laughing. I was a major Gleek and I loved every single song on there – well, maybe a selected few songs, but still.

Edward laughed from my sudden excited behavior and sat down beside me, while I turned up the volume when Glee came on. "Oh, I remember this episode. I love the part when Emma and Will are in the wedding shop and she sings." I said when the show began. "I didn't know she could sing that well." Edward commented, slurping up several noodles.

We watched the episode, and when it got to the part where Emma would sing, I decided to sing along with her. I had already seen this episode, but I absolutely love the song Emma sings in this episode.

_Bed, Bed I couldn't go to bed  
My head's to light to try to set it down  
Sleep, Sleep I couldn't sleep tonight  
Not for all the jewels in the crown_

_I could have danced all night  
I could have danced all night  
And still have begged for more  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things  
I've never done before_

_I'll never know  
What made it so exciting  
Why all at once,  
My heart took flight_

_I only know when he  
Began to dance with me  
I could have danced danced danced!  
All night._

**(Sorry if the lyrics are messed up for some odd reason.)**

I laughed after I stopped singing, while Edward had listened to me singing and was now clapping rapidly. "You sang beautifully, love." Edward whispered in my ear, kissing it softly. "I don't think I can sing as well as Emma." I told him, giggling. "Of course you can, Bella. Hello, you are a singing artist who had gotten several platinum albums." Edward told me, chuckling. "Correction; _we _got several platinum albums. Without you singing with me, along with the others, I'm sure we wouldn't have gotten them." I corrected him, kissing his lips briefly.

"You know, I think we're like Will and Emma." Edward told me, looking at me, the show now forgotten. I raised an eyebrow up at him and asked, "Is there a secret pregnant wife you're not telling me about?"

He barked out a laugh and shook his head incredulously. "I do not have a secret pregnant wife, Bella. You'll be my wife and soon-to-be the mother of our children. I guess I should say that I'm more like Will while you're a mix between Emma and Will's wife." Edward explained, chuckling.

"Oh." I mumbled, blushing from my sudden outburst. "It's alright, love." Edward whispered, tilting my head up so I was facing him again. "I bet those hormones are kicking up now, aren't they?" Edward asked, smirking. "Why would they?" I asked him, teasing. I giggled and got up, heading towards the kitchen with my empty plate. "Ouch, Bella. You just wounded my ego." Edward called out, also getting up and following after me.

"I'm only kidding, Edward. Of course my hormones are kicking up." I told him when we were in the kitchen, cleaning up my plate. He chuckled and cleaned up his plate as well. "Oh, honey…" I trailed off, staring at his face. "Yes?" he asked, turning towards me. "You got a little something on your lip. I think it is spaghetti sauce." I told him, standing on my tip toes. "I'll get it." I scolded him when I saw his hands move towards his face, where I swatted them away.

He chuckled and let me clean up his spaghetti smudge. I came centimeters close to his lips, where I let my tongue dart out and lick up the spaghetti sauce, and teased him by lapping up the sauce. He moaned when I pulled away. "Bella…" he breathed, wrapping his arms around my waist while he attacked my lips feverishly. I kissed him back with the same amount of need, throwing my arms around his neck.

He hunkered down a bit and picked me up effortlessly, placing me on the counter with ease all the while he still kissed me. Suddenly, the phone that was in the kitchen began ringing loudly. "Let it go." Edward mumbled around our lips, his answer slightly muffled while doing so. "'Kay." I answered, my voice also muffled from our kissing.

Apparently, that plan wasn't working out so well when the phone kept on ringing. Edward and I groaned in unison before we pulled away. Edward let his head lean in towards my neck, kissing the skin there while I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked whoever was calling.

"_Hey Hey; what's happenin' BumBellina?!" _I gasped and squealed when I heard that familiar voice. "Oh my god, Kitty! I haven't talked to you in forever!" I cried, sitting up straighter – big mistake. Edward, who was still standing in the kitchen, had been kissing my neck and now since I was sitting up straighter that meant I was up higher while his lips went lower. He moaned from the sudden movement, while I heard Kitty giggling over the phone.

"_I'm guessing I called while you were busy with something else." _Kitty teased, her voice amused. "No, no. It's just that I sort of sat up straighter and Edward's here, and now… well, maybe you shouldn't try to imagine; no matter what I say, it's going to sound wrong." I told her, laughing and shaking my head.

"_Well, just please keep your private life to yourself. Anyways, I was wondering if the gang and I can come over there for a Thanksgiving dinner with you." _Kitty asked. "Of course, Kitty-Nitty. The gang and you are more than welcome to join us. The more the merrier." I told her, giggling. _"Hell yeah! I told you she would let us come over!" _a deep voice shouted in the background on Kitty's end. _"Jed, if you don't shut the hell up now, I'll make sure that you won't be able to eat." _Kitty threatened at Jed, who I'm guessing was with her.

"Is everyone there right now?" I asked her, laughing. _"Darn tootin' they are!" _Kitty exclaimed, laughing. _"Say hi everyone!" _Kitty called out. _"HEY BELLA-BUM!" _everyone's voices shouted into the phone, while from the volume of it, I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Hehe, hi everybody." I said back, laughing. Edward had heard the loud greeting and laughed along with me.

"_Well, we'll be seeing you and Eddie there in a couple of days. See you soon, BumBellina." _Kitty hurriedly said goodbye, leaving me staring at the phone strangely. "What is it, my lamb?" Edward asked, smiling and kissing my neck again. "Kitty seemed to be in a hurry near the end of the conversation." I muttered, shaking my head disbelievingly at the phone. I hung it back up on the receiver, and yawned.

"Sleepy?" Edward asked, his hungry, lustful look leaving his features. "Yeah." I mumbled, already feeling my eyelids begin to droop. He chuckled and scooped me up into his arms – again effortlessly – and began carrying me out of the kitchen, shutting off the lights while he made his way towards the living room. He shut off the TV without setting me down, and then began walking up the stairs.

"You know, you shouldn't carry little ole' fat me. I can walk on my own." I told him groggily, narrowing my eyes at him. "You're not fat, Bella. You're light as a feather; it's no problem for me to carry you." He told me, smiling crookedly down at me. He entered our bedroom and set me down on our bed, taking off my hat and slippers. He took off his slippers as well and helped me get under the covers. He then followed my example, before he curled up from behind me. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and rubbed soothing small circles on it.

I turned over so I was lying on my back, and turned my head so I was looking at him. "Sorry I got you all worked up for nothing." I murmured, a small smile appearing on my face. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me confused. "What do you mean, love?" he asked me quietly, his rubbing on my stomach stopping.

"Don't you remember? In the kitchen, the kissing, until the phone call interrupted us?" I asked him, my face showing of slight hurt. He rolled his eyes and leaned in closer, kissing my ear. "I remember that, Bella. But, you didn't get me worked up for nothing. I'm always worked up for something, and it's mostly for and by you." He whispered, chuckling.

"I get you worked up, and you don't care that I totally blew you off?" I asked him. He smirked and took my hand in his, before he guided it downwards; there, I felt something poking into my hand. "Still worked up now." He mumbled, smiling. I blushed deeply while I turned so I was facing him. I then placed my hand on his problem and giggled from his surprised face.

"What are you doing love?" he asked, while I simply kissed his lips. "Helping you relieve of that problem, Edward." I whispered seductively, giggling when his face turned from one of shock to one of anticipation.

He then laid in silence while I began to relieve him of his problem. I let my fingers dance from the tip of his cock before rubbing it down to end of it. He sighed contently, his head falling backwards while he let out a guttural moan when squeezed it. "Faster, Bella. Please." He begged between another moan. I easily complied and sped up my pace, leaning forward and kissing his stubble.

"You might have to shave that, honey." I whispered. "You like my stubble, sweetheart." Edward countered roughly, his breathing deep and heavy from the work my hands were doing. "Maybe I do…" I trailed off, lifting one hand up and trailing my finger down it, thus ceasing my movement of my hands.

Edward growled angrily and clasped his hand tightly on mine. "Don't get distracted, Bella." He demanded, causing me to roll my eyes before my hands began where the left off. Edward sighed contently, cutting off with a slight purr vibrating throughout his body. "Sorry… Honey…" Edward paused between his apology. "It's alright." I murmured back. Frankly I was always happy whenever he was so demanding and forceful with me.

After a few more strokes, Edward was sent over the edge, crying out my name loudly while he arched towards me and his head snapping back. Then, after he came down from his high, he sighed and sat up, looking down at himself with a slight frown. "Go clean yourself up, honey. I'm too tired to clean that up now so I'll meet you in one of the guest rooms." I ordered him, kissing his lips and waving goodbye to him when I got up and waddled out of the bedroom.

Finally, after Edward was done cleaning himself up and was wearing new bottoms, he joined me in the bed in one of the guest bedrooms. He wrapped his arms around my stomach like earlier and kissed my face, neck and lips repeatedly while murmuring, "Thank you so much, my Bella."

"You're welcome, Edward. Now, let's get to bed." I stated sleepily. He chuckled and nodded against my skin, giving me one last kiss before we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah… little horny in the end. XD**

**I had trouble on how I should end this chapter, so I came up with the horny ending. XD**

**So, if you liked this chapter, please show us some love in a review! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"This is sure to be an interesting Thanksgiving, my love." Edward whispered.

Yep, this is sure to be one hell of a Thanksgiving…

**(By the way: what did you think of my sort of lemon? Was it bad? Was it good? My beta reader suggested that I would do one since it could make up for the long time it took for this to get published. If you think it's good, please tell me so and maybe I might do some future lemons later on… ;D) **


	21. ThanksgivingPt1: Arrivals

**Welcome, welcome, welcome! **

**It's time for another lovely update on Reality of Our Lives!**

**And, now it's time for Thanksgiving with the gang – and everyone else! I made it so that all of Bella's friends – the ones she met during high school and during her time through adulthood – will be at the large Thanksgiving party. :D**

**Well, maybe not everyone – I don't know yet. I just have to wait and see what will happen. **

**So, I don't have a lot to say here; let's begin with the chapter already!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One (Part ONE)**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(Thanksgiving)**

"Bella, my love…" a soothing, velvety and melodious voice whispered into my ear. "Mmm…" I hummed happily, feeling myself smile. "It's time to get up, Bella. It's Thanksgiving day." Edward's voice sounded amused. My eyes snapped open while I groaned in agony.

Planning a huge Thanksgiving dinner party, while having to deal with planning a baby shower and being several months pregnant or so, wasn't something that was all too pleasant. Nearly every day I was so exhausted and tired, yet I kept getting hungry for more new cravings and what not. The oh-so glorious perks of being a pregnant woman; gotta love 'em.

Edward and I got out of our bed, showered and got dressed. Edward wore a grey sweater with dark wash jeans, while I decided to wear a creamy white off-the-shoulder knit sweater with a sheer white shawl over my bare shoulders; I also wore light blue denim shorts and white pom-pom cable legwarmers that came up to my ankles. My makeup was of white eye shadow, black mascara and light pink lip gloss.

We exited our bedroom, with Edward walking behind me while his hands were on my stomach. I giggled while I squealed out in surprise when I was lifted onto Edward's feet. "Honey, I'm going to crush your feet." I whined, pouting. "I have told you time and time again, my love. You weigh nothing and you will not crush any parts of my body with those two babies in your belly." Edward argued, smirking and kissing my cheek sweetly.

"What's all the hub-bub?" a groggy voice asked from our right; I turned to see a sleep-deprived Kitty had been woken up and was stumbling out of the guest room she – along with Marnie, Jodie and Harlie – were sharing. I could see them waking up from behind her, while I saw that Jed had his head poking out from his guest bedroom, with his twin brother behind him.

Kitty and the ol' gang had arrived here in Forks two days earlier. We had a teary and heart filled reunion after we've spent a long five year separation – again. Kitty had told me that she now had a boyfriend who was in the tattoo business, and she loves him to death. He had come along with her to this trip with Harlie's boyfriend, who happened to be Kitty's boyfriend's cousin. Marnie in the end had fallen in love with Griffin, just as I had predicated back in freshman year of high school, while Jodie and Jed were still officially single. However, Kitty's and Harlie's boyfriends had gone off somewhere that required looking for a new tattoo job they could take – why I don't know. I mean, aren't they going back to Arizona? I'll have to ask Kitty and Harlie – the famous rainbow twins as I liked to call them***** - about that later on today.

"Oh, nothing, Kitty-Nitty." I told her, as Edward and I waddled by her, me still on top of his feet. "I'll not ask." She mumbled, smirking and scratching her scruffy pink haired head. She then shuffled back into the girls' guest room, closing the door while I heard her shrieking orders for the other girls to get up.

Edward and I laughed from her loud voice. "It's actually nice to have someone else in our house." Edward murmured, smirking still. "It is. Though," I paused, causing him to halt. I turned in his arms and made sure there was _no space _between us. He moaned while his emerald eyes rolled into the back of his head. "It's also nice to have some _privacy _every once in awhile." I purred seductively in his ear, before I kissed it and leaned away.

"Bella…" he breathed, opening his eyes and looking extremely frazzled. I giggled and waggled my fingers in his direction before I walked away from him and went downstairs, where I heard Edward following after me. "I wish you wouldn't tease me so badly." Edward grumbled from above me. "But I know you love it." I sang giddily, giggling again.

At around 11 o'clock, Kitty, Harlie, Jodie, Marnie, Jed and Griffin came downstairs to join Edward and me in the living room. Kitty again wore something extremely colorful; a puce, gross looking green top that was half of a halter, but had opened shoulders with little sleeves after her pale shoulders. Along with the top she wore plaid hot pink skinny jeans with some yellow and black strappy high heels. In her now neatly combed, curled jaw length pink hair was a neon greenish colored bow while around her neck was an orange necklace that had _"Scene Queen" _as the pendant. Her makeup consisted of oddly orange colored eye shadow, with hot pink lips gloss and lime green nail polish painted over her long nails.

That's Kitty for you – always wearing brightly colored clothes where she work them.

Her sister, Harlie, wasn't any different. She wore a hot pink and black striped shoulder type t-shirt with bright orange skinny jeans along with lime green boots/sandals – whatever they may be. She had neon green handcuff earrings, and a white skull necklace that had a little pink bow on it. Her makeup was of neon pink lipstick, bright and shimmery green eye shadow, yellow and black nail polish, and she added neon pink hair extensions to her peroxide blond, blue highlighted hair.

Just like her colorful sister, Harlie can pull off the bright outfit.

Jodie's outfit was less colorful than Harlie's and Kitty's outfits. She wore a grey tube top that had military like straps and buttons on the front of her top, underneath a black "Monster Sleeve" cardigan. She also wore white skinny jeans and grey wool-like fabricated high heels. She had a rhinestone heart shaped brooch that was pinned on her cardigan, while her makeup consisted of shimmery silver eye shadow and vibrant red lip gloss.

Marnie wore an outfit that matched her punk/rocker personality. She had on a black Ed Hardy long sleeved shirt that a lovely design of a panther and some flower petals on the t-shirt. She wore denim skinny jeans with black Ed Hardy high heel shoes/boots – it looked like a mix between both. She also had hot pink lip gloss on her lips and wore spiked earrings. Kitty's talented tattoo artist of a boyfriend had done Marnie's tattoos that she showed to us. On her right shoulder she had a bright, fiery-looking Phoenix bird tattoo while on her left shoulder she had a nice little dove tattoo. And, on her lower back, she had a tattoo that had swirl and flower designs.

Jed and Griffin wore matching red sweaters and black jeans, with some black sneakers. Kitty sat next to me, lifting her knees up to her chest and resting her pink head on top of her knees. Harlie sat down on the carpet by her sister, while Marnie and Griffin shared an armchair together, cuddling together. Jodie and Jed sat down on another arm chair – Jed sat on the armrest.

"So, who else is coming over for the dinner, Bell-Bell?" Kitty asked me. "I think Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Piper, Esme, Carlisle and my mother are coming over. I was going to invite all of my friends from high school, but I knew they would want to spend Thanksgiving dinner with their families." I told her.

"Are your boyfriends coming over for dinner tonight?" Edward asked Kitty and Harlie. "They should be. As soon as they're done looking for that tattoo business they want, they will be over." Harlie explained, smirking. Kitty glared at her for some reason, just as the doorbell rang. I hurriedly got up – struggling slightly – and waddled my way over to the door. "You could've let one of us get the door, Bella." Edward called out, scolding me for getting up when I should be sitting since I am pregnant.

"I don't want to seem like a pregnant woman who needs all the help she can get, Edward. I can do some things on my own." I argued back, rolling my eyes and knowing he probably can't see them. I opened the door and saw that two men were at the door. Both were much taller than me, and both had short and shaggy black hair; they also had matching russet skin and matching dark eyes. The guy on the left wore a deep red sweater underneath a brown parka with dark wash jeans and black combat boots, while the guy on the right wore a black sweater underneath a black parka with black jeans and brown combat boots.

"Um… Hi?" my greeting to the two men sounded like a question. "Hi, our girlfriends told us that this is where they were staying." The guy on the left explained his voice deep. "Oh, are you two the boyfriends of Kitty and Harlie?" I asked them. "Yep." They answered in unison, large smiles plastered on their faces.

I heard two loud squeals behind me before two brightly lit rainbows zoomed past me and collided with the two guys. Kitty went to the guy on the right while Harlie went to the guy on the left. "BumBellina, this is my awesome beau, Seth Clearwater." Kitty introduced me to her boyfriend. "And this is my wonderfully sexy beau, Embry Call_*****_." Harlie introduced me to her boyfriend.

"Hmm…" Seth trailed off; he seemed to be thinking. "What's up, hon?" Kitty asked Seth. "One of my buddies told me he knew a Bella." Seth explained, looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Who would that be?" I asked him, my eyebrow also rising.

"That may be me, Bells." I gasped and stared at who was at the door now. Long black hair pulled back, deep russet skin, those dark eyes, huge muscles and that boyish, elongated face, I squealed before I waddled hurriedly towards Jacob. "Oh my god, Jacob! I haven't seen you in forever!" I cried, hugging my childhood friend.

"I'm probably missing something here; looks like you've been a bit busy, Bells." Jacob commented teasingly, staring at my baby bump which he was being careful with when he hugged me. "I guess you have." I teased along with him.

"We met our boyfriends through Jacob, Bella. These four were in Phoenix at the time, and we instantly fell in love with Embry and Seth." Harlie explained, pecking Embry's cheek. "Wait, four?" I asked her, my facial expression confused. "Yeah, I should mention something to you, Bells…" Jacob trailed off nervously, scratching his neck with his huge meaty hand.

"Jake honey?" I gasped when I recognized that high pitched voice and slowly backed away. She stepped out from behind Jacob, her bronze, curled hair under a beret while she had on a brown, leathery trench coat over her sweater dress and black leggings with brown boots. "Oh, sorry I left you out there, Nessie." Jacob mumbled sheepishly, pecking her lips.

"E-E-Edward!" I cried out, my voice trembling. Edward immediately rushed in, asking me what was wrong while his voice was panicky. "Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob, Kitty and Harlie asked me in unison, while my breathing was hitching. Edward came up from behind, and I heard him gasp as well. He stepped in front of me, crossing his arms and glaring at Nessie. Jacob noticed this and stepped in front of Nessie too.

"What the hell is going on?" Kitty asked, looking back and forth between Edward and me to Jacob and Nessie, her eyes also showing confusion.

"Wait! I can explain!" Nessie exclaimed from behind Jacob, leaning around him to hold up her hands defensively to Edward and me. "Damn straight there better be an explanation." Edward grumbled. "Can someone please explain to us what the hell is going on?!" Harlie cried out angrily, copying her sister who was looking back and forth between us.

Nessie told Kitty and Harlie all that happened between our friends and us, while Edward wasn't letting up on his murderous glare towards her. "After the wedding, I tried again to break someone in your family up again, but Jacob here realized that I was having problems – mental issues really. He helped me, and got me to see a therapist who made me realize that I should let go of the past and move on. I've changed; I have become a better person. I no longer want to break up two people who are in love, when I'm in love with Jacob. It doesn't seem right. I know that you two probably want to kill me right now, and I'm not looking for a straight-forward acceptance of my apologies to you and your friends and family, but I'm hoping that you can give me another chance, so I can prove to you that I have changed." Nessie explained, looking down at the floor while Jacob had been comforting her by running his hand through her curly hair once her hat was off.

"Well…" I began, causing everyone to look at me. "I'm not fully set on accepting your apology, but I guess I can give you a second chance. I believe that people can change their ways, even when one of them tries to ruin the relationship between two of my best friends." I told her, smirking at the last part. She nodded, a slither of a smile forming on her lips. "You have to prove to us, and our friends and family that you have indeed changed." Edward added. "Though I have no doubt that Alice and Jasper are going to be hard at convincing." He whispered to me, rolling his eyes.

The doorbell rang again. I could see the blurry figures through the glass door that it was the hyperactive pixie herself with her husband by her. "Well, we'll just have see for ourselves." I muttered, getting up again and waddling towards the door, with Edward following right behind me this time.

I opened it up to reveal the bouncing pixie, who was wearing a brown, cozy looking brown tunic sweater that had a black belt around her waist, while she had black skinny jeans underneath with brown boots; a brown cardigan was over her tunic. She had brown, leathery gloves on her hands and she wore brown heart shaped earrings, and on her wrist was a leathery brown watch. Her makeup consisted of brown eye shadow, bright pink lip gloss and black pencil eyeliner. Jasper wore a brown sweater with a black jacket over it, along with black jeans and black dress shoes.

"Hey guys." I greeted them; Alice hugged me while Jasper and Edward did their little "bro hug". I pulled back from my hug with Alice because it felt like her stomach was bumping into mine. I stared down at her stomach and saw that there was a little bump there. "Uh?" I asked her, pointing to her stomach.

"Oh that, um…" she trailed off nervously, while Jasper had begun whistling too casually. Edward was staring between him and his sister, where he also noticed the bump. "Hey, how about we get inside? I'm freezing my ass off out here." Alice suggested offhandedly, laughing shakily. "Jasper!" Rosalie's voice called out from behind them. "Emmett needs help with lifting the table!" Rosalie continued to shout. "I do not!" Emmett's booming voice argued back, but I could hear his grunting, signaling that he indeed needed help.

Jasper chuckled and kissed Alice's lips briefly before he jogged off to go help Emmett. Rosalie came walking up towards the front door, carrying the growing Piper in her arms. Rosalie wore a bright scarlet red coat over her sweater – which I could see from the top of her coat – with dark wash bootcut jeans and had scarlet leather boots on her feet while her hands were covered by matching scarlet red leather gloves. Her makeup was of bright, ruby red lipstick with bloody red nail polish – she told me this – and her eye shadow was of two shades; deep red and mauve like pink.

Piper wore a white, long sleeved shirt underneath a white parka jacket, with denim jeans and white little boots on her feet. Her brown, curly hair was pulled into two cute pigtails, while she snuggled her face into Rosalie's shoulder.

Edward and I greeted Rosalie and Piper, before we let the three move into the house. I could see that Emmett and Jasper were struggling to get a big table out from the Jeep. Suddenly, I heard Alice and Rosalie shriek out; oops. Looks like they saw Nessie is here. Edward and I went into the living room to see that Rosalie was far from Nessie, holding onto Piper tightly while Jodie was holding back Alice from Nessie, snarling out profanities while Rosalie made sure Piper didn't hear any of it.

"Wait, wait, wait! Alice, please I can explain everything to you!" Nessie begged with Alice, clasping her hands together and staring pleadingly at her. "There better be one!" Alice screeched out, still struggling against Jodie's hold on her.

"Coming through!" Edward and I moved out of the way while Jasper and Emmett came walking in, carrying the spare table I asked him to bring. They made their way towards the dining room, just as we heard a thundering loud crash and loud shout of pain. "Emmett!" Jasper's pained cry came out, while I began to hear him yell out a string of profanities like Alice had. Again, Rosalie made sure Piper didn't hear a single word of it.

"Oops, sorry bro." Emmett apologized to Jasper, though I could hear a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Emmett came strolling into the living room – wearing a red sweater with dark jeans and black boots – and went over to Rosalie and Piper. Jasper came hobbling in, wincing each time when he added pressure to his right foot. He glared at Nessie like Alice was still doing, and went over to Alice, placing his arm around her stomach.

Again, the doorbell rang for the third time, while Edward and I went over to answer it. Behind the door were the parents that were joining us for the dinner – Carlisle, Esme and Renee. Esme wore a grey, pleated sweater dress underneath a grey trench coat, along with wearing black jeans and grey peep toe high heels. She wore a silver, shiny bracelet on her wrist, while her makeup consisted of pale pink lipstick and pale blue eye shadow. Carlisle wore a grey sweater underneath a black trench coat, along with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Renee wore a peach-creamy short sleeved shirt that had flowy sleeves, underneath a brown aviator jacket. She also had on suede low boots that matched the color of her shirt along with black trouser pants, and had a golden bracelet on her wrist while she had a large, blue ring on her "ring" finger. (I'll have to remember to ask her about that, too.) Her makeup was of simple black mascara and blossom red lip gloss.

Esme hugged me tightly while Carlisle and Edward shook hands, before I hugged my mother, and we all entered the house again, closing the door behind us. The moved towards the living room; no one has moved from their spots.

"This should be one interesting Thanksgiving." Edward mumbled to me in the awkward silence. I rolled my eyes, but agreed with him on this one.

I'm sure this will be one hell of a Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Tada! A filler-like chapter! XD**

**I think this was much of a filler since it basically described all of them wearing their clothes really and just arriving to the mansion. XD**

**First Star: I may have forgot to mention this, but Harlie and Kitty are indeed twin sisters in this story. They both have at least similar styles of clothing, and both of their hair are awesomely scene – sort of. Kitty's natural hair color was blond, but she dyed it because she wanted to be different from her twin sister.**

**Second Star: I'm not sure if that's Embry's real last name; I think it may be, but I can't be for sure. I mean, it's been ages since I re-read the Twilight series. I'm too lazy right now to go and look for the book that mentions Embry's last name – well, I don't think there even was a mention of his last name in the first place. XD**

**So, is anyone wondering if Nessie will be accepted by everyone? We'll just have to wait and see if she is accepted. ;)**

_**Bella's**_

_**Alice's**_

_**Rosalie's**_

_**Piper's**_

_**Esme's**_

_**Kitty's **_

_**Harlie's**_

_**Jodie's**_

_**Marnie's**_

_**And Renee's;**_

**ALL of the girls' outfits – Rosalie's "soon to be mentioned" and Renee's "also soon to be mentioned" engagement rings – are on my website as of now. If you need any visual aid as to what their outfits may look like, go ahead and go look at them!**

**Please review if you liked this filler chapter at all!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Bombs away!" Emmett's booming voice shouted in the dining room. We stepped out of the kitchen…

Only for me to have mashed potatoes splatter across my face.

Emmett. Is. Going. To. DIE!


	22. ThanksgivingPt2: The Dinner

**Welcome to another fabulous chapter of Reality of Our Lives!**

**I believe it's time for us to continue from where we left off in the last chapter. Time for the awkward dinner to begin.**

**So, what is Alice hiding? Why does Renee have an engagement ring? Will Nessie be accepted from everyone? **

**All answers will be answered in this chapter. :D**

**---**

**Now I feel like rambling about something so random. Since this author's note is so short, I'll make it longer while I'll ramble or rant, or just explain this to you. XD**

**Okay, so last night, I had the weirdest dream EVER in my life. And that's saying something because my dreams can get pretty freaky. **

**Anyways, this dream of course involved Twilight… mixed in with Scooby Doo, and some Wizards in/on/and/ Waverly Place. I totally forgot the show's name since I rarely watch Disney Channel anymore – frankly, I rarely watch any TV period. X) **

**But, back to the dream.**

**I can't really remember most of it; I can only remember two parts of it. **

**The first part of the dream that I remember is where like two to three people – all of whom I can't remember besides me – were at this diner place wherever we were. We ordered our food and what not, and I just happened to be extremely close to one chef who is making our food. So, the chef is cooking my food, yadda yadda yadda, and the head chef just happened to waltz on over to where the chef is making our food. The two chefs say some words with each other – again I don't remember – and then suddenly, the chef who came over just starts placing his head on the stove, getting his head caught on fire! XD And the second chef does the same thing! Pretty soon, they get all of our food caught on fire, and we're all freaking out! So, me being the smart one in the dream, I take my soda – I don't know how I remember I got a soda – and douse the fire before it can spread and kill us. I told my brother about this part in my dream, and he just laughed. X3**

**The second part of the dream is where Twilight comes in. I remember that we all went to this house that looked eerily familiar – however at the same time, it didn't – and so, Bella, James – who has come back to life! – and Laurent, enter this house, before Laurent runs away, James somehow disappears in the home, and Bella is caught by another vampire who just randomly appears out of nowhere. So, Bella sits down on a chair that again popped up randomly, while one of my best friends comes in. I'm like "Okay, how the hell did she get in here?!" but apparently Bella says something that involves Aro. And so, Edward – or me in this case X3 – comes by and just happens to hear the mention of Aro. And then, my friend comes up with two ways to call Aro. I can't remember the first name – I think it might be "Airience" … I don't think that's a word … – but I do remember she said "Arrogant" or "Ignorant" Aro. And supposedly, Edward – Me – started cracking up in the dream from the names, and it sounded like Selena Gomez's laugh for some odd reason. XD**

**---**

…

**Well, I guess I should just stop talking for now before I'm admitted into the Looney Bin. XD I mean, really; that dream is just crazy enough. Though, I have had even stranger dreams than this one…**

**ANYWAYS! **

**Let's begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two(Part TWO)**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"… I just hope you can accept this apology in time. Like I said, I'm not expecting you to accept it so easily, and I want to show all of you that I have improved." Nessie explained her story – again – to the others who had arrived earlier.

Everyone was silent after Nessie had finished explaining her story. Nessie was now ringing her hands together, looking down at the carpet with Jacob sitting beside her and rubbing her back in comfort. Alice was sitting tensely on one of the chairs from the dining room, her arms crossed over her tiny pixie chest. Jasper was standing behind her, his stance matching Alice's while he raised a blond eyebrow at her. Emmett, Rosalie and Piper were sitting on the floor; both Emmett and Rosalie looked unsure, while Piper was twirling Rosalie's long blond hair in her fingers, not really paying attention to the whole ordeal before us.

Carlisle and Esme also both looked unsure, pursing their lips or furrowing their eyebrows while they thought over the situation. Renee, who had no idea about this whole thing in the first place, was staring around confused; after we had explained everything – well, after _Nessie _had explained everything – to her, she seemed somewhat sympathetic towards her about the loss of Nessie's sister. Kitty and the others, who had heard of this story earlier, were silent as ever.

"Well…" Alice began, breaking the awkward silence. "I guess we can try this out. You really have to show us that you have improved and that we can trust you." Alice explained, tapping her chin. "Who knows? It could be like when Bella was able to change Lauren." Rosalie suggested somewhat helpfully. "Yeah, because it's always our BellaRoo who changes peoples' personalities." Kitty cut in happily, hugging me around the shoulders; everyone agreed with Kitty.

"Yep, my baby sis is always gaining new friends." Emmett stated proudly, winking in my direction, causing me to giggle. "Now how about we all get down to Thanksgiving business?" Esme put in, excitement lacing her question. Everyone laughed and agreed. With that, the guys decided to watch some TV – sports really – while the girls and I went inside the kitchen.

"Let's get cooking, girls." Renee suggested, smiling. Alice, Rosalie and I set up some snacks for the guys, while I heard Esme, Renee and the other girls begin making the dinner. We went back into the kitchen and saw that Renee was quietly whispering to Esme, who was smiling sweetly at her. "What if she gets mad at me again?" I heard Renee ask Esme. "What if who gets mad at you, mom?" I asked her, stepping into the conversation.

"Oh, Bella!" Renee exclaimed, jumping from the sound of my voice. "Sorry, mom." I told her sheepishly, helping her restart her heart. Once she was able to breathe properly again, she sighed. "Mom, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked her, crossing my arms across my chest. "…Yes." She mumbled, giving in.

She held up her hand that had the large blue ring and took a few deep breaths before she said, "I'm engaged, Bella."

I stared her while she told me all about the guy she met. "His name is Phil Dwyer and he's a wonderful man. We've been dating ever since you were in high school, and your father even had to approve of the man because he wanted me to be taken care of. Your father was the sweetest man, and I was completely happy when he approved of Phil. He used to be a major league baseball player, and now he's a lawyer, so he'll take care of me wonderfully. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would get mad at me for keeping this secret from you. I mean, he only proposed to me a couple of days ago. Are you mad at me, sweetie?" Renee asked, looking up at me with nervous blue-green eyes.

I rolled my eyes while I replied, "Of course not, mom. Why would I be? I'm just glad that you found another guy who will take care of you. I'm surprised that you didn't tell me you were dating him while I was in high school, though."

She smiled and apologized about not telling me she was dating Phil while I was a teen, but I waved it off and teasingly scolded her about slacking off from cooking. "Such a slave driver you are, Bella." Renee teased back, laughing.

I giggled with her and walked away, where I found Alice and Rosalie arguing with each other. I groaned quietly to myself before I waddled over to them. "Alright, was it this time?" I asked them, stopping their bickering completely. "Oh, uh, hey Bella." Rosalie greeted me shakily. "Ugh, don't tell me you two are keeping something from me too." I complained, pouting. "Uh, why would we keep something from you, Bells?" Alice asked, smiling nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at them, silently telling them that I wasn't buying their lying. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other, before they hung their heads in defeat. "Come with me, both of you." I ordered, sighing and heading out of the kitchen. I heard both of them following after; I don't know how though because since they took off their shoes along with everyone else, I shouldn't be able to hear their footsteps. Hey, maybe the tile was helping me – I don't know.

We walked through the living room, where I saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward look up when they saw us heading upstairs. I waved to Edward, who smiled and winked back at me, causing me to laugh. Emmett saw this and smacked Edward upside the head, grumbling, "Quit making goo-goo eyes at my baby sister."

"Hey, she's my fiancée, Em. I can make as many goo-goo eyes at her as I please." Edward argued back, whacking him upside the head with the same amount of force Emmett used. "You two better play nice." Rosalie sang tauntingly down at the two, where the three of us giggled at their antics. "We are, Rosie." Emmett told her back, smiling cheekily. Edward narrowed his eyes at him while he again whacked him on the head.

"Trust me, that is as nice as they can get." Alice muttered to us, rolling her eyes at her brothers. We again laughed and continued our way up the stairs, heading towards Edward's and my bedroom. Rosalie and Alice sat on the bed, while I shut and locked the door momentarily. "Alright, so what are you two hiding from me?" I asked them, waddling over and sitting on the bed beside them.

Alice sighed quietly and raised her hand slightly in the air. "I'll go first, since it is sort of obvious." Alice mumbled, pointing her finger down at her bulging stomach. "Let me take a wild guess here - you're pregnant too?" I asked, smiling at her. "Yep." Alice chirped, abruptly going back to her peppy mood. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Ali. So, what and when are you expecting?" I asked her eagerly, bouncing slightly.

She giggled while she murmured, "You look like me." I rolled my eyes and practically shouted, "Alice! Tell us!" I looked over and saw that Rosalie was just as excited.

She laughed again before she said, "Well, I'll be popping these babies out at least two months after your twins come out, BellaRoo." Rosalie and I squealed excitedly when she said "babies" instead of "baby". "Are you expecting twins too, Ali?" Rosalie asked her, her eyes bright with joy. "Yeppers, I will be." Alice said, giggling.

"Boy and Boy? Girl and Girl? Boy and Girl? Tell us the genders, Alice!" I whined, where both Rosalie and I were getting extremely excited. Alice giggled and said, "The last set is what I'll be getting."

"Oh my god. You're expecting a boy and a girl too?" I asked her, hugging her around the shoulders. She laughed and nodded her tiny pixie head, patting my back. "So, Rosie, what's your bit of news? You didn't tell me what it was." Alice poked Rosalie, wagging her finger disapprovingly when she said the second part of her sentence.

Rosalie visibly gulped, and held up one finger. We nodded and let her go, where she got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. "Rose? Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned for my friend. "Uh-huh. I'll be out in a second." Rosalie called back; we could hear that her voice was quivering.

After a few more minutes, Rosalie came back out, her hands clamped firmly behind her back. She sat back down on the bed, took in a couple of deep breaths, before she stuck out her left hand. Alice and I gasped at the giant, rectangular diamond on her "ring" finger. "Oh…" Alice breathed. "My…" I breathed next. "God." Alice and I breathed together, staring at each other, then at the rock. "Wait, if this is on your ring finger…" I trailed off, looking up at Rosalie. "And you only love Emmett…" Alice trailed off next. The pieces then clicked together.

Alice and I squealed simultaneously – I think we were a bit too loud because I heard the chattering buzz downstairs cease – and we hugged our statuesque friend. "It's about time that goofball of my brother would propose to you!" I exclaimed after Alice and I pulled away from the hug. "Have you two figured out a wedding date yet?" Alice asked her excitedly.

"No. He only proposed to me two nights ago." Rosalie told her, and when she said that, I saw a quirk of a satisfied smirk appear on her face. "What's with the smile, Rose?" I asked her, smiling to myself when she looked over at me, surprised."Oooh, I know that smile." Alice sang, giggling when she also saw the smile.

"Does it involve…?" I asked her, waggling my eyebrows. She giggled and nodded her head eagerly, while our model friend was blushing beat red, looking like… well, me. "Oh my god, Rose. You had sex with my brother?" I asked her, laughing. She was still blushing when she nodded her blond head slowly.

"Was he good?" Alice asked, while I looked at her disgusted. "Alice, he's your adoptive brother; why would you want to know about that?" I asked her, my face scrunched together. She shrugged her tiny pixie shoulders and answered, "I just want to know if he's treating one of my bestest friends right. He does owe her and me."

Rosalie's blushed appeared to be getting darker by the minute when she told us about my brother's… sex skills. Ugh, just thinking those words while having the mention of my brother is seriously leaving disgusted shivers in me. "He was amazing – much better than getting raped by Royce. But, I won't mention that vile thing. He was so tender and careful with me, when he loved me all at the same time." Rosalie whispered dreamily, giggling.

"What kind of man is he?" I asked her, surprising them by the question. "What? I want to make sure my brother doesn't have some unhealthy fetish." I mumbled, blushing from the sudden attention. "Besides being an ass man, he is sure well with those huge hands of his." Rosalie whispered, giggling and smiling.

We sat there for half an hour or so, just talking about our husbands – well, husband for Alice, while fiancés for Rosalie and me. We then got up and walked – again, waddled for Alice and me – out of the bedroom. "At least you don't have to worry about giving birth after you're married, Rosalie. Then your baby wouldn't have to be a bastard if it was a boy." Alice teased; she was joking lightly, even though Rosalie was used to these kinds of jokes.

Alice coughed sarcastically, muttering my name quickly before she coughed again. "Hey! It's not my fault." I grumbled, glaring at the pixie. "Puh-lease!" Alice cried, dragging the word. "You and my adoptive brother were fucking each other like rabbits." Alice murmured, barking out a laugh. Rosalie rolled her eyes, while I was practically steaming now.

"Shut up, bi-otch!" I growled, fake-slapping her. We occasionally do this to each other when we're either bored, or trying to cheer up someone in our trio who was down about something.

"How about you shut up, slut?" Alice growled back, also fake-slapping me. "Watch it, whore!" I cried, giving her a tiny shove. "Don't push me, skank!" Alice screeched quietly, tugging lightly on my hair. "At least I don't dress like a prostitute!" I shrieked. We began our little slapping fight with our hands, squeaking and crying out in anger.

"Girls!" Rosalie shouted, breaking up our fight. She wrapped her long arms around our shoulders and smirked at us. "Just quit fighting. Both of you are skanks; so, just admit it and get on with life." Rosalie told us. "Takes one to know one." I retorted back wittingly. She pulled back and stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" she asked, her voice sounding appalled.

With that, we let our laughs that we've been holding in. It got to the point that even standing up straight was a difficulty. And, when we were done laughing and looked at each other, our laughter began again, only more loud and hysterical than the last round.

"Ahem." We turned around, our laughs now tiny giggles or snorts, to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett standing at the end of the hallway. "Is there a problem up here, ladies?" Jasper asked, looking between us. I winked at the girls, which they began girlishly, while I simply answered, "Oh, everything's fine."

Alice and I waddled towards Edward and Jasper, while Rosalie sauntered up to Emmett. We each pushed them up against the wall, smiling at their surprised faces from our actions. Of course, their faces really got shocked once we each attacked their lips with ravenous kisses. Then, after our searing kissing, we each pulled away one by one; Rosalie patted Emmett's arm, giggling and Alice simply squealed while she patted Jasper's head once.

I was more bold and squeezed Edward's ass – hard – earning a shocked yelp from him. I winked at him before I waddled after my friends, while I heard Emmett and Jasper snickering at Edward's yelp. "Dude, that was seriously unmanly." Jasper sneered, now full out laughing. "Better leave my fiancé alone, boys!" I threatened them; my answer was frightened silence.

Such a sweet, satisfying reaction; I was feared by men who were taller than me.

**---**

**(5:45 pm.)**

The turkey was almost finished. The mashed potatoes, the vegetables, the gravy, the dinner rolls – anything that can possibly go with a huge turkey was all ready and set out on the long table in the dining room. "Boys! Better get those chairs set back around the table!" I yelled out from where I was standing in the dining room. "Alright!" I heard several of the guys yell back.

I waddled back into the kitchen, seeing that several of the girls were running all over the place. "Bella sweetie." Renee came up to me. "Yeah mom?" I asked her. "Can you go ask the boys what they want to drink? Rosalie and Alice will help you." Renee asked. "Okay. I bet you that maybe some of them would like more beer." I joked with her, earning a laugh from her at least.

I gathered up Rosalie and Alice, before we headed back into the dining room.

"Bombs away!" came Emmett's booming and shouting voice. We just had stepped out from the kitchen…

Only for me to have a huge, big glop of mashed potatoes – steaming hot mashed potatoes at that – to splattered across my face and exploded; some of it landed on Rose, some on Alice. Most of it just stayed on me, either sticking to my face or dripping down onto my shirt.

Emmett. Is. Going. To. DIE!

I heard several of the guys take in sharp breaths, while I was breathing heavier than usual, trying to contain my anger. "Emmett…" I trailed off darkly and lowly, raising my hand to my face and wiping off the potatoes, not caring that it was now on my tiled dining room floor. "Oh boy…" Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Nice going." Edward mumbled angrily at Emmett, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No worries, this can be all cleaned up with paper towels and what not." Esme's calm voice said behind me. I sighed, feeling the anger ebb away, before I nodded and turned to head into the kitchen.

Abruptly, I heard what sounded like someone tripping over their feet, then several shouts of surprise, before I felt something wet splash all over my backside – back of my head, my whole back, my ass; all of those areas really got wet. "Son of a…" I trailed off angrily, my voice rising.

I slowly turned back to the boys, glaring at each of them – well, with the exception of Edward because one: I know he wouldn't do anything like this to me and two: he wasn't in the dining room when I turned around. "You boys better not destroy this dining room when I get back from changing. Otherwise, so help me…" I trailed off threateningly, causing all of the men to cower back and nod their heads wordlessly.

I waddled/stomped forward, where the men moved out of my way when I came crashing through, before I headed upstairs for the second time that night; this time it was changing out of my mashed potato shirt and my practically wet back. I entered the bedroom, before I stared at my fiancé in confusion. He was lying on top of our bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Edward, honey?" I asked him as he looked over at me. "Oh, hi sweetheart." He greeted me with a serene smile. He got up from the bed and came over to me, kissing my lips briefly. "Why did you run off like that? Dinner almost ready you know." I informed him, accepting the kiss happily. "Well, I figured that after Emmett "mashed potateod" you," he began, doing air quotes around the phrase which earned a giggle from me. "And after Jacob had tripped, spilling his water all over you, I knew that you would want to change out of these clothes." He continued, fingering my knit sweater between his long, pale pianist fingers*****. "So, I saved you the trouble in trying to find them through our closet." He added, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, thank you honey." I thanked him by giving him a perfectly vague kiss that could leave imaginations in his mind. He pulled back, his eyes looking dreamily down at me. I giggled and let him lead me over to our bed, where he wove his hand over the pile of clothes for me. "No wait; stay?" I begged when I saw that he was about to leave. "But Bella, if I stay and watch you change, we may never get to dinner. And, I want you and the babies to get enough food." Edward explained, pouting while he kissed my forehead.

"I know, but I don't want to be left alone up here. Please? You can shut your eyes." I suggested sadly; we've seen each naked before. I was just sad that Edward didn't want to see that right now - though I knew why. Edward rolled those emerald hues of his before he chuckled and gave in. "Alright." He stated, kissing my lips quickly before he hopped back onto the bed. "Though, I really wish I didn't have to close my eyes." Edward muttered loud enough for me to hear him say those words; I blushed naturally from the comment.

Edward placed his hands over his eyes when I began getting rid of my wet shorts. I let them plop down on the ground, while I heard Edward whimper. "Something wrong, babe?" I teased, giggling; I could see his problem standing up at full attention. "No." Edward stammered quietly. I continued to giggle when I got rid of my shirt, giving a little laugh when now Edward moaned almost inaudibly when he heard the shirt drop to the ground.

"I can see your little problem, honey." I called out jokingly while I began getting dressed in the new clothes. "I wouldn't call it little, sweetie. You've seen it before." Edward called out, where I could see his signature crooked smile appear on his face. "Well, want me to call it a big problem?" I asked him back, giggling again. "It wouldn't hurt my ego so much, baby." Edward called back, laughing.

I had finished getting dressed, so I quietly waddled on over to him and sat on the bed's edge before I leaned over him, my arms going to either side of his face. He let his hands fall away, and he smiled from my closeness. "So, I hurting your ego, honey?" I asked teasingly, giggling while I leaned my face down towards his. "It always hurts a man's ego when ladies call these," he paused, pointing down at his hard-on. "A little problem." Edward finished, rolling his eyes.

I laughed and kissed his lips, teasing him a bit when I got on top of him; he was fine with me on top of him like this since he says "I'm light weight". He put his hands on my hips and guided me right onto his problem, smirking around our lips when he heard me whimper in pleasure. "BumBellina, Eddie…" we heard Kitty call out from the hallway.

"Maybe she'll ignore us." Edward mumbled around our lips. "Ah!" we heard her shriek; so much for that plan. We pulled away from each other where we saw Kitty covering her eyes with her hands. "Oh, sorry, Kitty-Nitty." I giggled, slowly getting off of Edward, while he quietly whimpered. I winked and patted his head once before I smoothed my shirt; my outfit was of a pink, plaid shirt that was over a black jersey tank top with Capri jeans, while I wore magenta colored stud earrings while I redid my makeup to shimmery, creamy light pink eye shadow with pink lip gloss.

Edward stood up and stood next to me, his arm wrapping around my stomach softly. "I only came up here to tell you that dinner is all set out on the table, but I guess you two dived right into your dessert." Kitty teased, giggling when she saw the both of us blushing from her comment. With Kitty still giggling, we all left the bedroom and headed back downstairs. "Hey, Kitty, can you help me with a prank so I can get back at Emmett?" I whispered to her. "Yeppers I can do that, Bell-Bell." She whispered back, giggling.

I whispered my plan to her, giggling along with her. "I won't let you down, BellaRoo." Kitty whispered determinedly, saluting me just before we entered the dining room.

**---**

"Auntie Bella?" I looked down and smiled at little Piper – who was sitting next to me at the table. "Yes sweetheart?" I asked her. She pushed her plate towards me where I saw that her turkey was still uncut. I knew what she was silently asking, so I smiled down at her while I grabbed my own fork and knife and began cutting up her food for her.

"Is mommy too busy with talking to daddy?" I asked her, giggling when she also giggled but nodded. "Well, don't tell daddy this but your auntie here is about to play a little joke on your daddy. I just want you to know that you'd be perfect as the decoy." I whispered. "What's that?" she asked, looking up at me.

"It's where you also pull a little joke on daddy, but just drink all of your juice and tell him that you need more. That way, we can put the joke into action." I explained, kissing her forehead. "Okay." She chirped, before she added, "Thank you." I simply smiled and replied, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Our conversation had gone unnoticed by everyone at the table, thankfully, so no one was suspicious. I continued eating my dinner when I felt Edward's hand – who was sitting on my other side – rest on my thigh. I turned towards him while he leant towards me; he discretely kissed my ear and whispered softly, "You're going to be a wonderful mother, my lamb."

I giggled and kissed him on his cheek, while I also whispered back, "And you'll be an excellent father, my lion."

"Hello, we're trying to eat here, you two!" Kitty shouted from across us, causing us to lean away from each other. "Well, who said you had to watch?" I countered back, laughing. "I'm worried about poor Piper's sake over here." Kitty retorted, looking pointedly at Piper, who was too distracted with drinking her juice like I had told her.

We all laughed from her comment and continued with our eating, getting back to talking about what has happened so far in our lives, and other subjects that could be talked about. Several minutes later, Piper had just finished her juice and gave out a satisfactory sigh. "Daddy?" Piper called out, gaining his attention immediately.

"Yes honey?" he asked her, giving her a smile. "Can I have more juice?" she asked him, holding her two-handled juice bottle and jutting out her adorable bottom lip. Emmett chuckled and stood up, taking her juice bottle from her before he went out of the dining room towards the direction of the living room.

I smirked and nodded towards Kitty, silently telling her it's time for the prank to take place. She giggled and got up before she began walking over towards Scooter's water bowl. She then walked over to Emmett's seat and made sure it was sitting there perfectly but where Emmett would most likely not notice it. Rosalie winked in my direction, laughing; we had let the others in on our prank.

Kitty hurried back to her seat while Emmett came walked back in with a brand new and juice filled bottle for Piper. She was giggling before Emmett could give her the bottle. Emmett then walked over to his seat, pulling out the chair and sat down.

He then sprang right back up, letting out a very unmanly yelp of surprise while he looked over his shoulder and down at his newly wet butt. Everyone at the table was laughing at the show, while Emmett sighed and glared at Jasper first. "Dude, I didn't do it." Jasper rasped out between his laughter. Emmett then glared at Edward, who held his hands defensively.

"Who did this then?" Emmett asked out loud. I raised my hand and waved at Emmett, smirking. "BellaRoo, why?" he asked me, pouting and looking like his old self from high school whenever he was upset at me really for playing a prank on him.

"Because, older brother of mine, it's something I like to call revenge, since you did get mashed potatoes all over my shirt." I explained, still smirking up at Emmett. "What about Jake over there? He split water on you! Doesn't that deserve him a punishment?!" Emmett argued, pointing an accusing finger at Jacob who was at the end of the table and holding hands with Nessie.

"He _accidently _split water on me, Em. Big difference." I stated, giggling from his frustrated expression.

Scooter and Abby just happened to walk in the dining room, while Scooter made his way over to his food bowl, and it looked like he was pouting when he saw that his water bowl was missing. "Don't worry, Scooter. We'll refill your water bowl because I'm betting you don't want to drink something that had Emmett's butt in it." Jacob – who was the closest to the food and water bowls – explained to Scooter.

Dinner then passed on again, with light conversation. We then cleaned up the table while everyone drifted off to the living room again. After we had placed all of the dishes into sink to let them soak, all of the girls and I retreated back to the living where we saw that Carlisle and Edward were setting up the TV for something.

"What are we watching?" Marnie asked, sitting down on Griffin's lap and kissing his lips briefly. "Esme and I brought over some little videos that we thought we should watch." Renee explained happily, sitting next to me on the couch. "Oh no…" Emmett and Alice moaned under their breaths. "Mom, please tell me that it isn't the home movies again?" Alice begged Esme in a whiny tone.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Esme asked her back teasingly, laughing. "You have home movies of Emmett and me?" I asked Renee. "Well, the few videos that I have of you two together, then you growing up." Renee corrected, smiling. Edward sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my stomach, kissing my cheek. "I'm wondering if there are any videos of you as a little kid." I muttered to him, snuggling into his side.

"Oh, that reminds me; Elizabeth was able to send in some videos of Edward as a little boy before she passed away. He was such an adorable little gentleman." Esme gushed, quickly coming over to Edward and pinched his cheeks teasingly. "Esme…" Edward whined, blushing. I "awwwed" at him and giggled, kissing his brightened cheeks with two pecks and nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"Bella and Emmett were such adorable children too! They had the cutest little bums." Renee played along, causing everyone to laugh while it was Emmett's and my turn to blush. "Mom!" we complained in unison at our mother who was embarrassing us. "Alright, I think we're done embarrassing our children for now." Carlisle stepped in, chuckling and kissing Esme's forehead when he was standing next to her.

"Is the video in already?" Kitty asked giddily, sitting below me and Edward; she seemed extremely excited of seeing us as kids. "Yep, all Renee has to do is press that little play button and we'll start watching the kids." Carlisle explained to her, laughing at us when he saw all four of our glares. "Just be lucky you're not in any of these." Jacob muttered to Rosalie and Jasper, who was watching this with amused expressions.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your videos as children, Rosalie, Jasper and Jacob, were sent over to us when we asked Billy and your parents." Esme told them; it was their turn to blush. "Haha!" Alice laughed at Rosalie, sticking out her tongue. "Shh! I want watch this already!" Harlie hissed, staring intently at the blue screen.

"Just go ahead and start it whenever, Renee." Esme encouraged her, patting her arm while she and Carlisle sat down beside her. Renee nodded and pressed play on the remote, while we focused our attention to the screen.

* * *

**And I'll stop there for now. :)**

**So, what'cha think? I think this was a somewhat amusing chapter in my opinion – especially with the prank Bella and Kitty pulled on Emmett. Ah, nothing is sweeter than sibling revenge – to me at least. ;)**

**Bella's second outfit is on my website; any visual aid, go ahead and scroll down till you see Reality of Our Lives chapter clothing stuff. XD**

…

**Again, something totally random. I'm listening to something all Disco-y and I can just imagine everyone dressing up in 70's clothes and dancing to the music – which is leaving such a lasting and downright hilarious in my head! It's kind of troubling to not laugh at that image, while I don't want to look any weirder in front of my family. They'll probably wonder why the hell I'm laughing out loud randomly. XD**

**Now I feel like Edward when he would be reading funny thoughts and begin laughing out loud at random times – of course, I don't have the ability to read minds. :(**

**ANYWAYS!**

**If you liked the chapter, it would be greatly appreciated if you could review. :D**

**So, bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Can't think of any new preview for you; sorry!) **


	23. ThanksgivingPt3: Home Movies

**Welcome again to another chapter of Reality of Our Lives! :D**

**So, in this chapter, we'll see what everyone looked like as kids and we'll see how wild they were as little tykes. :) I've been meaning to do something like this with everyone, because I might have fun writing about the gang as kids in the home movies. **

**Well, not much to say here, so about we start now. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Three (Part THREE)**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The home movies began with a black screen, before it flickered on to show Renee with a bulging, pregnant stomach "This was when I was pregnant with Emmett." Renee whispered to me, smiling. "Grandma Renee has a baby in her stomach!" Piper squealed out suddenly, pointing to the screen. "More so, yes she does sweetie." Rosalie agreed gently, kissing her curly hair.

"_Is the baby kicking, Renee?" Charlie's voice came in from behind the camera. "He sure is, honey. Want to feel it kicking?" Renee from the TV asked Charlie. The camera began getting closer towards Renee on the TV, signaling that Charlie was moving in closer so he could feel Emmett kicking. His pale hand came into the view of the camera where it rested on top of her stomach. _

"_Any minute now…" the Renee from the TV murmured; seconds later, I heard Charlie gasp while Renee laughed. "My, our baby boy is sure going to grow into a big strong man." Charlie commented, laughing. "He sure is." Renee from the TV agreed, laughing still._

"And of course, he did." Renee whispered to me, smiling over at Emmett who was smiling proudly at himself.

The TV again went black for a few seconds, before it was now showing Renee, holding a two year old Emmett. His dark curly hair was almost fully grown out, while he had bright grey eyes and a toothless smile.

"_Wave to the camera, son." Charlie's voice called out; Emmett on the TV raised his little toddler hand and waved to the camera while saying "Hi!" Renee on the TV laughed happily at her son while kissing his little chubby cheek. "Can you tell Daddy how old you are now, Emmett?" she asked him. Emmett nodded eagerly towards her before he turned towards the camera again._

_He held up two fingers and cried, "Two!" _

_Again, Renee on the TV and Charlie from behind the camera laughed. "That's right, Emmett. And Mommy and I have a big surprise for you!" Charlie told his son happily, where Emmett on the TV gasped and began getting jumpy. "Wat? Wat? Wat?" he chanted impatiently. _

"_You're going to be an older brother!" Renee cried to him, laughing when Emmett began squealing and clapping his hands eagerly. _

"You weren't much of a macho kid, Em." Jasper commented, laughing. "What? I was excited that I was going to be an older brother for Bells." Emmett argued, playfully punching his shoulder while chuckling. "Shh!" Jodie hissed at him, glaring.

"_I'm getting a sissy?" Emmett on the TV asked Renee excitedly, his big grey eyes bright and even more excited than earlier. "You bet'cha, kiddo!" Renee on the TV told him, kissing his chubby cheek again. _

_Again, the screen went black before mere seconds later, it switched to where Charlie was playing with Emmett who looked four now, with a two year old me sitting on the ground while playing with the blocks. "Bella honey. Say hi to mommy!" Renee's voice from the TV exclaimed, where her hand was desperately trying to gain my attention. Little me looked up at the camera and giggled before I raised a tiny hand up at my mom. _

"_Bellsy! Can I play with you?" Emmett on the TV asked little me, waddling towards me before he sat down beside me. Little me on the TV nodded her head, her little brown, short curls bouncing while my brown eyes were lighting up in happiness. "Sure, big bro." little me told Emmett on the TV, smiling a front toothless grin. _

_Emmett and I – on the TV – then began playing with the toy blocks while Charlie on the TV watched on. "Hey baby sis, watch this!" Emmett on the TV cried, picking up a block and catching little me's attention. Emmett on the TV then pulled his arm back before he threw the block – effectively hitting Charlie on the TV, in the head. "Ow." Charlie on the TV muttered, placing his hand where the block hit its target; the two of us on the TV laughed._

"Emmett was beginning his little destructive stage after that." Renee explained, laughing; everyone in the living room was laughing along with her.

"You looked extremely adorable as a little toddler, my love." Edward whispered in my ear, chuckling when he saw me blush.

_The video on the TV switched off to where Charlie was holding the camera again. Emmett still looked four on the TV, while I still looked two or so, on the TV as well. We were all standing in front of a fancy door, with me in Renee's arms while Emmett was standing next to Renee, holding her hand. The door opened, revealing Esme who was smiling brightly at Renee and Charlie._

"Oh, I remember this now." Emmett stated suddenly, laughing. "What?" Edward and I asked him in unison, which earned several laughs from the others. "Just watch." Renee whispered, giggling.

"_Oh, I'm so glad you could make it, Renee and Charlie. He's been so lonely for a long time." Esme on the TV explained with a sad smile on her face. Renee had let little toddler me on the ground where Emmett and I ran into the house – well, me stumbling inside the house really. Renee and Charlie entered the house and followed after Emmett and I into the living room. Carlisle was standing behind the couch, watching Emmett and I talk to the boy who was standing before us._

_He had oddly colored bronze/copper hair with pale skin like Emmett and I, and he had an overbite between his two front teeth, while his bright emerald eyes were bright with joy. "Hi." The boy greeted Emmett and me on the TV. "Hiya!" Emmett greeted happily, while I mumbled a shy hello. "I'm Emmett and this is my baby sis, Bwella." Emmett introduced us to the boy; he had stumbled over my name slightly. "What's yours?" Emmett asked the boy._

"_My name is Edwawd." Edward on the TV had trouble pronouncing his name. _

"This is when you three first met each other." Renee whispered to me, smiling. I also smiled and laughed, nodding. "You were also adorable as a little kid too, honey." I whispered to Edward, who was chuckling. "Yeah, if you think me stumbling over my own name is cute." Edward muttered, chuckling again.

"_Can we call you Eddie?" Emmett on the TV asked stupidly; that earned a scowl from Edward on the TV. "Emmy." I on the TV warned him lowly; the Emmett on the TV blushed from the nickname he just received while Edward on the TV began laughing. "Emmy?" Edward gasped out, still laughing._

_Emmett on the TV childishly stuck his tongue out at him, before he pouted."Sorry, Emmett." Edward on the TV mumbled sadly, hanging his head in apology. Emmett immediately perked up and also apologized to Edward before he suggested that they'd go play together; Edward readily agreed before they walked over to the toys to play with. _

_Little me on the TV followed after them, only to again fall down. Edward on the TV came over to my aid and helped me up. "Are you alwight?" Edward asked me in a soft voice, holding onto my hand. I of course blushed from his concern, but I nodded towards him. Edward on the TV smiled his signature crooked grin that still has an effect on me, and led me towards the toys by my pinky finger._

Everyone "awwwed" at the sight, which caused both Edward and I to shrink back in embarrassment. "You two cared about each other even when you were little tykes." Jacob teased us, laughing. "At least I helped her up, unlike her brother." Edward accused Emmett, who casually whistling and looking around the room besides us.

_The video again went to a new one, where it showed a now five year old me heading towards Kindergarten class. "Momma? Where's Em?" the younger version of me asked Renee on the TV. _

Renee sighed sadly and looked down at her lap when she whispered to me, "This was the day we sent Emmett off to the orphanage." I nodded while biting my bottom lip and placed my hand reassuringly on her shoulder; her keeping this from me was all in the past now. I had forgiven her and understood her reasoning of letting my only brother go.

_The Renee on the TV bit her bottom lip as well, while I could hear Charlie from the other side of the camera huff angrily. "Well, dear, your brother won't be living with us for a bit. We sent him off to live with uh, Esme and Carlisle. We'd figured he could use a break from most of the stress of school he's been facing." Renee lied to me, taking deep breaths to stop herself from crying over the loss of her son. _

"_Oh." Younger me stated, nodding my tiny head. "Can I go over later to see him?" I asked her hopefully, in a tiny and somewhat happy voice. "I'll think about it, dear. Right now, let's get you into the school." Renee explained, gently pushing little me towards the school in an attempt to stop the heartbreaking questions._

"_Bye momma, bye daddy!" little me called out to them when I was at the entrance of the school. They waved goodbye, just as the screen went black once more. _

_It then suddenly went to wear someone was filming the door. The lights in the room – the foyer of Charlie's house I finally realized – were on and from the little windows off to the side of the door, it was dark outside, telling me that it was night time. _

"Oh no…" I breathed, suddenly shifting from my spot and covered Edward's ears while I began kissing him. "Eww!" Piper cried when everyone noticed that I had started attacking Edward. "Agh, can you two please not do that while we're watching this?!" Emmett yelled angrily. Before I could answer that…

"_I had a great time tonight, Joshua." My voice from the TV coming out now. _

"Oh…" Renee mumbled, her voice sounding embarrassed. Edward was struggling to make me stop kissing him, though I could really tell he didn't find anything bad about this at all; I could tell he was enjoying this sudden make out that I brought upon him.

He of course tensed when he heard the mention of Joshua.

"_So did I." I heard Joshua's voice now coming out from the TV. _

Edward finally had pulled me off of him, his breathing coming in pants and matching mine. He looked towards the TV and then scowled at it, while I followed suit.

_The front door of the house was opened, where I could easily figure out that my dad was filming us having our first kiss on camera. "Ahem." Charlie had cleared his throat, effectively causing us to pull apart. I gasped and blushed deeply when I had caught sight of the camera while I squealed angrily at my dad._

"_Dad! Why do you a have camera?!" the thirteen year old me yelled at my dad. "Well, I had a feeling that this would surely pull you two apart." Charlie grumbled. "Sorry, Josh. My dad can sure be mean to me at times." I had explained to Joshua, who still had his hand on my cheek while he was also blushing._

"_No, it's cool." Joshua nonchalantly answered, smiling down at me. "Bye." I muttered to him before I hurriedly rushed inside, slamming the door on his face and thus, causing the screen to go black. _

"Well, the next sets of home movies are of Alice, Emmett and then it'll be of Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob." Esme explained, breaking the awkward silence while she stood up and headed over to the TV entertainment center.

I sheepishly looked down at Edward, who was looking up at the ceiling with hateful eyes. "It's in the past now, Edward. You said yourself that you wouldn't let Joshua come near me again." I whispered to him, kissing his jaw repeatedly. Edward sighed and nodded to himself, before he looked down at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just every time there is a mere mention of that sick, twisted idiot, it really bothers me." He muttered, kissing my forehead softly. "I know it does. But, you have to remember to forget about him so we can move on with our lives together." I whispered back, kissing his jaw again.

We let the conversation drop there and continued to watch several more home movies of us as children. I have to say that even though I only knew Emmett as a little girl for basically five years or so, I knew that he was going to be a huge mischief causer when he went into the Cullen family – and boy was he. Once Alice had arrived to be the second child to be adopted by Esme and Carlisle, Emmett went back to his older brother, mischievous and funny self like he had been with me before he was put up for adoption.

And Edward was just as adorable when he lived with his real parents. I had learned that he even had caught the attention of little girls – and older women – alike. Each was charmed or captivated by his pure innocence and gentlemen qualities. Of course, he then turned into one of a brooding and lonely teenager after he had joined the Cullen family and after he had lost his parents.

_The next and nearly last home movie showed up on the TV, where it showed that Esme or Carlisle was videoing us ice skate – Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Kelsey, Nate and me – on that fateful day back in high school, near Christmas. _

"You videoed us skating?" Edward asked Esme and Carlisle, turning his head towards them. "It seemed like a moment to video tape." Esme explained, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

_Edward helped me onto the ice and let me stick close to him so I wouldn't fall down. Esme was able to keep the camera on us for a bit while Edward helped me skate around on the ice. Then, it came to the part where I broke from Edward's hold and gracefully skated away from him. _

"She had perfected her stumbling around on ice when she was younger." Renee informed some of the others who were staring at the Bella on the TV who was skating gracefully, with small giggles.

After several more home movies, they were all finished and it seemed some of us were really tired. Piper was already asleep in Rosalie's arms, while Alice kept dozing off before she would jolt up again, awake and slightly alert. When it was all over, everyone began getting up and got ready to head out of the mansion to go back home.

"Maybe we can all get together again for Christmas or something." Carlisle suggested to some of us when he and Esme were about to leave. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Piper were already heading towards the front door.

"That sounds good." Edward agreed, smiling and kissing my hair. With that, everyone left. Kitty and the others – with Seth, Embry, Reneesme and Jacob joining them – headed off to the bedrooms we let them have. After refilling Scooter's water bowl, Edward and I headed up to our own bedroom, changed into our pajamas, and plopped gently down onto the bed, sighing sleepily.

"Today was sure exhausting." Edward murmured to me, kissing my cheek while he wrapped one around my stomach and was curled up from behind. I smiled and turned so I was lying on my back and stared up at him. "It was." I agreed, smiling sleepily back up at him. "We should go to sleep now, my lamb. I know that you're extremely sleepy now." Edward whispered, kissing me with a slow but imaginative kiss.

Oh, sometimes I just wish I could give birth now…

* * *

**Extremely short chapter, I know. **

**I was too lazy and tired to do a ton of home movie stuff so that's probably why the chapter is so short. XD**

**And plus, I couldn't really think of anything else to write for this chapter.**

**Right now, I'm thinking about skipping some Christmas fun and going into a new year for the gang and maybe add some new drama to this story. **

**But, I have to think about it…**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter, reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	24. Babies, Babies, Babies!

**Tervetuloa toiseen hienoa luvun Reality of Our Lives!**

**:) I just said, "Welcome to another wonderful chapter of Reality of Our Lives!" in Finnish. :D**

**Anyways, I think I'll just do a time lapse instead of writing about chapters for December and January. So, this chapter will be in February. **

**I have a feeling that now is the time for some new drama between the families. Really, there hasn't been a lot of drama between anyone – it's just been laid back and all of that jazz. -_- And frankly, I need something exciting. **

**But, enough of this author's note; on with the new chapter!**

**Music:**

_Fix You_** by Coldplay (I'm listening to it now and it sounds amazing. :D)~**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

**(February)**

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom, lighting up the once darkened floors of our room. My eyes fluttered when I felt the warmth of the sunlight hit my face and yawned, stretching my arms and legs. I twisted in the sheets, pulling the lime green quilt over my bare arm when I noticed the cold air, and turned towards the man that I love dearly.

His brown curly hair was mussed up and pointing in every direction, while he had one large meaty arm around my stomach. I dragged one finger lazily across his biceps down his arm to his hand and drew swirly designs on them. Emmett then hummed happily, smiling his goofy grin and his eyes opened up.

"You have no idea how awesome that feels, Rosie." Emmett whispered to me lovingly. I giggled and nodded, kissing his lips softly. "We should get up now, honey." I whispered back when I felt his kisses were beginning to get more ravishing like last night's kisses. "Ah, no second round?" Emmett teased lightly, not backing away from kissing me. "Emmett, if we go for another round, we'll never get out of this bed." I argued weakly, gently pushing him.

Last night was amazing, incredible, wonderful, and blissful. I believe Emmett and I had never made love so many times last night. It's a good thing Piper stayed over at Carlisle's and Esme's last night. I didn't want to scar her for life from hearing all of the noises that we made. But, I was extremely sore and tired from last night's events – doesn't mean I regret a single millisecond of it.

After much convincing and arguing with the man that I love, we finally left our bed and showered separately. Today I was going to the doctor's office since for the past few weeks or so, I've been getting really sick in the morning and other times in the day. I just think I have a weird, sudden case of food poisoning or something like that. I asked Bella and Alice to come along with me to the doctor while Emmett would be hanging out with Jasper and Edward today.

I got dressed in an off-the-shoulder red slide tee, with black jeans and red Converse. I added some flower stud earrings with scarlet red lip gloss and some bright red nail polish. Emmett got dressed in a casual outfit – a jersey of his favorite football team, some jeans and regular sneakers.

We ate some breakfast before Emmett rode in the passenger seat of my BMW while we rode to Edward's and Bella's home where Jasper and Alice would be waiting there with them. Our conversation was silent all the way to the mansion. I eased my way up the curvy driveway of the home and stopped the car where Emmett hopped out.

Bella and Alice, with Edward and Jasper behind them, came out of the home, making their way slowly over to us. "Well, let's go. I want to see what's wrong with my sister in law." Alice chirped when she and Bella were over at my side. Bella gave Edward a long, passionate kiss – earning gagging noises from Emmett naturally – while Alice gave Jasper a quick but still sweet kiss. They then got in the back of the car while we all shouted goodbyes to our men before we drove away from the mansion.

"Any clue as to what might be wrong with you, Rose?" Bella asked me conversationally while she played with the hem of her white and green plaid shirt. She wore some black bootcut jeans with green Converse while wearing pink lipstick and baby blue eye shadow; she wore blue earrings. Alice wore a blue maternity top with a denim skirt made for pregnant women, and was the only one in our little group of three wearing heels. Her makeup was of deep blue eye shadow with hot pink lip gloss, while she carried a navy blue bag on her shoulder.

"No idea whatsoever." I answered back, laughing. "Hmm…" Alice trailed off thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her index finger. "What are you thinking about Alice?" Bella asked her, raising an eyebrow at our pixie friend. "Oh, the both of you will probably doubt my idea." Alice muttered, shaking her head, her short raven black hair shaking all over the place.

"Ideas are welcome here, Ali." I encouraged her, my curiosity peeking. I was very intrigued as to what her theory of me being sick, might be. Alice sighed before she mumbled, "Maybe you're pregnant, Rose."

It was now silent in the car; the only sound was the whoosh of the cars I drove past. When we came to a long stop light, I turned my head towards Alice to see she had her head hung down. Bella was staring at her with wide eyes, then she looked over at me. I took several deep breaths, before I shook my head, turned to face the road once more, before I answered Alice's theory.

"I highly doubt I'm pregnant, Alice. Remember what Royce did to me? He permanently damaged me so I would never be able to carry a child." I explained, my eyes beginning to prick with iciness from the tears that were now flowing freely down my cheeks. "Rosalie, you don't know that for sure. The doctors could've tricked you into thinking that you could never have a baby in your life. Or, maybe you can carry a little baby now." Alice argued.

But, when she saw the tears flowing down my face, she immediately quieted down. Bella patted my shoulder in comfort, and did the same for Alice. She never liked it when Alice and I would argue over something like this with each other. "We're not sure why you're sick, Rose, but this is why we're going to the doctor's. We should just wait before we jump to conclusions." Bella suggested reassuringly.

"Sorry, Rose." Alice murmured her apology, sounding utterly remorseful for bringing up the touchy subject. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, and accepted her apology. "It's alright, Alice." I said back to her, nodding.

The rest of the ride was dealt in with discussing Bella's wedding, which would be several weeks or so after she would give birth to her babies. "Have you and Edward discussed names yet?" I asked her. "Well, not entirely yet. We're having difficulty with what the babies' names should start with. We've figured out the middle names though. For the boy, his middle name will be after my father and for the girl's middle name, she'll be named after Edward's birth mother." Bella explained.

"Well, that due date is rapidly approaching, Bella. You two better come up with some names soon." Alice told her, giggling. Bella rolled her eyes but nodded, smiling. "Oh, we're here!" I announced, pulling up to the doctor's office. Bella recommended that I should see her doctor, Doctor Burnsteen, who not only specializes in pregnancy but in sickness and what not for women.

Bella and Alice carefully got out from the back of the car, and I waited for them come to my sides. When they did, we walked into the office, signed in and waited in the waiting room. "Oh, Hazel!" Bella exclaimed, waddling rather quickly over to two teenagers. Bella told us all about this girl and what happened to her. She also told us that Slade – Hazel's best friend – might have a little crush on Hazel.

"Oh, hey Bella." Hazel greeted her, smiling and returning Bella's hug. "Hazel, these are my two best friends – Rosalie and Alice." Bella introduced us to her. "Hello." Hazel and Slade greeted us in unison. They then both looked at each other and laughed quietly. "So, how's life for you two?" Bella asked them, sitting down beside them. Alice and I sat on the other side of Bella and listened in on their conversation.

After a few minutes, Hazel and Slade were called to the back of the doctor's office; she still had a rather large, bulging stomach. "Is she still pregnant, Bella?" Alice asked her quietly in a whisper. "I guess she is. I bet her due date is about to come though." Bella murmured, shrugging her shoulders.

"Rosalie Hale?" a nurse called out. "That's me." I muttered, standing up. Alice and Bella both gave my hands a tight squeeze before I followed the nurse behind the door. They measured my weight – which I had gained a several pounds over the past two months or so – and my height was still the same. She then placed me in a room and took my temperature, my blood pressure and my heartbeat before they told me to weight for Doctor Burnsteen.

Next few minutes, a short doctor with short blond hair came into the room I was waiting in. "Hello Rosalie, I'm Doctor Burnsteen." She greeted me, extending her hand for me to shake which I did. "Hi." I stated nervously back. "So, I've heard that for the past few weeks or so, you haven't been yourself lately." She started, sitting down on a round chair with wheels to move around easily in the room.

"Yep, that's right." I agreed, sighing. "Can you tell me some of the symptoms that have been happening?" she asked, clicking a pen and getting ready to write them down. "Well, I've been puking a lot during the morning, and some times in the afternoon. I've also been getting a lot of cramps around my hips and down. I have also been craving a variety of foods lately. And I've gotten extremely tired now." I explained, biting my lips as I ticked down the list.

She nodded and hummed while she vigorously wrote down my symptoms on the forms. "Have you been having sex lately?" she asked. I bit my lip – I was sure that it was going to be swollen later on – and nodded my head slowly. She nodded and hummed again. "Well, Rosalie, I'll just need either a blood sample or a urine sample to see if there's anything wrong with you. From your cramps and cravings, along with your tiredness, it seems to pointing towards your period. However, we need to figure out if it's something else." Doctor Burnsteen explained.

"So, will it be blood or urine?" she asked, looking up at me after she stood up. "Uh, urine please." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burn up. I really didn't like seeing my blood like Bella, so I'll do it the easier – well, to me at least – way. She nodded and instructed, "Follow me, please," before she opened the door for me. I got off the bench/bed thing and exited the room.

Doctor Burnsteen gave me a small, clear measuring cup and said, "The bathrooms are over there." I nodded and scurried off to the bathroom. I did my business, getting enough urine for her and came out, my cheeks feeling hotter than ever. Doctor Burnsteen laughed quietly when she saw my blush and assured me by saying, "There's nothing embarrassing about doing that test, Rosalie. It's purely for medical reasons."

She said that the test would take no more than an hour or so; she said I could go out for some lunch if I wanted. She needed my cell phone number so she could call me back to see what the results were. I walked back out to Bella and Alice, and told them that we could go out to eat lunch before the results were done.

We drove down to a Sonic fast food joint that was near the doctor's office, and got some food. "So, where's the wedding going to be held, Bella?" I asked, digging into my small burger. Alice and Bella had gotten like three of them, but of course, they were both eating for three. Bella gulped down her bite of her burger and took a sip of her iced tea before shrugging.

"We're thinking about having a wedding somewhere with a gazebo, beautiful flowers and we're thinking about holding it about a few months after the babies will be born." Bella explained. "So, my brother is absolutely fine with a somewhat girly wedding?" Alice teased around a mouthful of meat and all.

"He's fine with whatever decision we can come up with. As long we're married, he'll be happy. I'm just wondering if instead of waiting so long, maybe we could have a shot gun wedding in Vegas." Bella joked back, laughing. "Hell no! No way are you two getting married by an Elvis impersonator!" Alice growled, glaring her deadly "pixie" glare at Bella.

"Relax, Ali. She's just joking." I defended Bella, giggling. "I am kidding, Alice. Edward and I really want to have a proper and real wedding." Bella added, giggling and patting Alice's shoulder reassuringly. "Speaking of weddings; hey, Rose? Have you and my brother figured out a date yet for your wedding?" Bella asked me next, looking over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, actually, yeah." I mumbled, hanging my head; Bella wasn't going to be happy when I told her the date." "Really? When?" Alice asked me quickly, already beginning to bounce lightly in her seat. Both Bella and I stopped her by placing a hand on her two shoulders; she immediately stopped and sat still in her seat. "Calm down, you little pixie." I teased, earning her glare now.

"Come on; tell us your wedding date, Rosalie." Bella demanded; both of my best friends looked over at me with anticipating eyes. I took several deep breaths, before I mumbled my answer – inaudible for them to hear. "Eh?" they asked, leaning forward with their hands cupping their ears. I again mumbled my answer, a little louder but still quiet.

"Eh?" they asked again, leaning in a little more, their ears still cupped. I groaned exasperated and nearly screamed, "March 20th!"

Basically everyone in the place looked over at us with questioning looks, while I shrank down in my seat, my cheeks heating up for the third time that day. Bella stared at me with her mouth gaping open and her brown eyes wide. Alice gasped and covered her mouth, her expression, similar to Bella's.

"Your wedding, is within next month?!" Bella hissed, recovering from her shock and her expression now turning into one of anger. I sat up a little and nodded sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell us this, Rosalie?" Alice asked me sadly, frowning deeply at me. "We were going to tell you. But, we saw how busy the both of you were, so we decided to wait for a bit. And, well… tada. I told you." I explained quietly, smiling sheepishly.

Bella and Alice groaned in unison, shaking their heads. "Are you two mad at me?" I asked them sadly, pouting. "Well, no. We should be, but we're not." Bella answered, sighing and shaking her head again. "So, do we need to plan a bachelorette party?" Alice asked me. "Nah. Since both of you are pregnant, we don't have to. We could just stay home, watch some movies and catch up before the wedding." I explained.

"And what about Jasper, Emmett and Edward?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes. "Well, they better not head to a damn strip club." Bella growled; I could tell that since she was super possessive of Edward, she would make Edward go somewhere that doesn't have the word "strip" in it. "If they do, then I'll be making sure that none of those boys will be able to –" I was cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket.

I sighed and took it out, answering with a simple greeting. _"Rosalie, your urine test has come back with results." _Doctor Burnsteen's voice came from the other line of the phone. "Really? What are the results?" I asked her. Bella and Alice were leaning forward once again in hope to hear what was wrong with me.

"_I believe you should come back to the office so you can see and hear for yourself." _Doctor Burnsteen replied. "Okay, sure. I'll be over there as soon as possible. Thank you." I said before we both hung up. "So, what's the big result for your sickness?" Alice asked me after we paid for our food and left Sonic with our drinks in hand.

"She wanted me to come back to the office so she could tell me." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. We got back into the BMW and drove back to the doctor's office, parked and went inside. I was called to Doctor Burnsteen's quaint little office and she had me sit down in one of the chairs that sat down in front of her desk.

"I looked at your medical history after I had gotten the results from your urine test, Rosalie. Upon reading through your history, I found out that you had been raped and were permanently damaged, thus unable to conceive a child. Am I correct?" Doctor Burnsteen began, looking up at me with sympathetic eyes. I nodded solemnly, my eyes downcast with that burning, heartbreaking reminder.

"So um, what are the results of my test?" I asked her, biting my bottom lip nervously. She dug through a manila folder before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to me. I looked over several of the graphs, before something at the bottom of the paper caught my eye. I rapidly looked down at it, inhaling a sharp breath.

_Pregnant._

Were my eyes deceiving me? Was there a misprint? Wait, was there something covering the "non"? I ran my finger diligently over the words to see if there was something there, then blew over it. Nothing; nothing was covering anything on the paper that I was holding. Doctor Burnsteen smiled encouragingly and explained this surprising result.

"Apparently, you have healed from this tragic result of the rape. And, whoever had sex with you was able to have good enough sperm to create a baby with you." She told me. "Was this planned, Rosalie?" she asked me quickly when she saw that I hadn't gotten rid of the shocked expression on my face.

"No. We thought that since I couldn't conceive a child, we didn't need to worry about me having sex excessively." I explained, feeling my cheeks heat up for the fourth time today. She nodded and said, "Well, from what we can tell, you've been pregnant since the end of the January. And, we so far can tell you'll be conceiving two children; we have that kind of technology to tell." She explained, smiling at me.

After a few words of advice on what to do and what not to do while I was pregnant, I exited her office and went back to Bella and Alice, my face still one of shock. "What's the diagnosis, Rosalie?" Alice teased lightly when she saw my face. "Is it something bad?" Bella asked worriedly. I shakily held up the paper that I kept and they both snatched it away.

Their eyes quickly scanned over the paper, until finally, they must've found the answer because their eyes got wide and they squealed. Immediately, Alice slowly sprung up and squeezed me into a tight hug. Bella took longer, but when she was standing, she returned the same amount of strength in her hug.

"I told you it was possible, Rose." Alice whispered, giggling and squeezing me quickly before they both released me. "When do you think you're going to tell my brother?" Bella asked, smiling. "I can't keep it from him forever. I'll tell him when we get home." I answered, smiling excitedly to myself. I was too exuberant to keep it from Emmett.

With that, we left the doctor's office and began heading back.

**---**

"Hey Piper." I began, smiling down at my daughter when we reached the mansion again. Bella and Alice were waiting for us on the other side of the car. "What momma?" she asked, looking up at me with bright, excited blue eyes. "How do you feel about being a big sister?" I asked her, smiling when she squealed.

"Am I getting a little brother or sissy?" she asked me excitedly. I simply smiled and answered, "Mommy's not sure yet, but I'll check when I get a big enough bump like Auntie Bella and Auntie Alice." I told her, kissing her pale, porcelain forehead. Piper giggled and nodded eagerly, before she raised her arms for me.

I immediately took her into my arms before we all walked towards the front door of the mansion. Bella let us in where we walked in to see Jasper helping Edward off the floor while Emmett got up on his own. "Do we want to know why you were on the ground, Eddie?" Alice teased, waddling her way over to her husband. Bella waddled on over to Edward and pecked his cheeks while he muttered, "Emmett wrestled me and won."

I rolled my eyes while I laughed when Piper began squirming slightly in my arms. I let her go run off to Emmett who caught her when she jumped into the air before she reached him. "Hey my little jumping bean." He greeted her amusingly, laughing and kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, I'm going to be a big sissy!" Piper cried, giggling and throwing her arms around his thick neck. "Momma told me this too! I think she's carrying my little bro or sissy!" she added happily, pointing a little toddler finger at me. I grinned sheepishly at the boys who looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Um, why don't we leave Emmett and Rosalie alone?" Alice suggested, breaking the silence. Bella handed me the paper before she and Alice led Edward and Jasper into the living room. Piper followed, smiling encouragingly up at me before I was left alone with Emmett.

"Rosie…" he began, walking over towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "What was Piper talking about her becoming an older sister?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I held up the paper for him to see, biting my lip in hope yet fear as well. I didn't want him to think that this was some other guy's baby.

He read over it, before his eyes grew wide and he looked down at me with an open mouth. "You're… Pregnant?" he asked me quietly, choking out the words. I nodded rapidly, smiling up at him. "Is it mine?" he asked quickly. "Yes it is. I'm healed enough to carry children and I'm guessing since your sperm was good enough, I'm now pregnant with your babies." I whispered, smiling while I felt tears of joy springing free from my eyes.

Emmett barked out a happy laugh and wiped away my tears, where his own began to fall now. "I can't believe it…" he whispered. Suddenly, he picked me up in his arms and spun us around. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his face repeatedly. "I'm now complete. I could die a happy man now – you're having my babies and that's all I need." He murmured lovingly in my ear, kissing it.

"Wait." He began again, lowering me to my feet. "What do you mean babies?" he asked, looking at me confused. "The doctor said they were able to determine that I'm carrying twins I guess." I answered. That earned now more kisses and hugs. "I love you so much, my Rose." He mumbled around our lips when we came together for a kiss.

"I love you too, Emmett. More than you can ever imagine." I whispered, smiling up at him.

* * *

**Awww!**

**Such a fluffy, happy ending! :D**

**I'm so happy that Rosalie is now able to have babies with Emmett. I was planning for this for a long time, and I knew she couldn't be left out.**

**So, now the girls are carrying twins… this should be fun. :)**

**Anyways:**

_**Rosalie's Outfit**_

_**Bella's Outfit**_

_**Alice's Outfit**_

_**Emmett's and Rosalie's House**_

_**Their master bedroom,**_

_**Bathroom,**_

_**Kitchen,**_

_**Living Room,**_

_**Dining Room**_

_**And Piper's bedroom**_

**ALL of that are on my website as we speak. Even though I didn't really describe their house, I still put it there. Whenever we'll get to a Jasper and Alice drama, I'll describe their house and everything. ;)**

**So, here's the deal…**

**NOW I need names for Alice's and Jasper's, along with Rosalie's and Emmett's babies! Since I already have Edward's and Bella's babies' names, I need theirs now!**

**I might need some suggestions of names, or if not that, then I'll come up with them and have a poll for them. (I won't have a poll if you want the twins to be both girls or boys, or fraternal twins; I've already decided that Alice and Rosalie will both be having fraternal babies. :D)**

**(Update: Alice's and Jasper's baby names are picked, and after this is all posted, I'll change it to ask you what should Rosalie's and Emmett's baby names be.)**

**Please review if you liked this chapter, and please begin voting for the baby names that'll be on my profile soon!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	25. Wedding for the Swans

**And welcome once again to another update of Reality of Our Lives!**

**If you have noticed that the baby poll for Emmett's and Rosalie's babies, then yay for you! That means the baby names have been picked – and that means ALL of the baby names – and now, it's time to get on with the lives of our favorite six. X3**

**I'm very happy now because my friend – one who hasn't read over 66 chapters related to HSNE – The Original Version, A Remake, Halloween Spirit AND Reality of Our Lives – has to read ALL of it. XD So, she has a lot of catching up to do. **

**And, we're doing this for a fair – okay, not really fair – trade; if she reads these 66 chapters, then I'll finally make a DeviantArt account. She, along with my other three friends, has been pestering me to make that dang account for over a year or so. **

**So, when I brought up a new story idea during school today, that caused the both of us to argue about why I hadn't made an account, and then, she said she needed to be caught up with HSNE and all of its related stories. Ergo, that left us to making a deal – she reads those 66 chapters, I'll make that account whenever she's done. **

**So far, she's reviewed from Chapters 15 – 27 and she still has a lot to go. X3 (She says she hates me, just because she has to read 66 chapters. Haha~)**

**Anyways, since all of that aboce has nothing really relating to the story, I'll get back on topic.**

**So, in the last chapter, we were left off with Rosalie finding out that she can have babies once again, and with a date for hers and Emmett's wedding.**

**Therefore, let's get on with the wedding and what not!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(March 19****th****)**

"Alice, stop hogging the damn ice cream!" Rosalie's screech caused me to turn my attention away from the movie showing on my wide screen TV, to see Rosalie trying to move around Alice's tiny arms while she moved the ice cream she was holding onto away from Rosalie. "Hey, I'm eating for three here! Be nice to me, the pregnant woman!" Alice yelled back, slapping weakly at Rosalie's hands.

"Alice, you're not the only pregnant woman in this room, you know." I retorted, snatching the ice cream out of her hands since she was sitting next to me and Rosalie was on her other side. Alice whipped her gaze to me and gave me a pouty face, sniffling like a little kid who had their favorite toy taken away from them. "Bwella, that was mwean." Alice mumbled like a five-year-old, wiping at her fake teary eyes.

"Well, Rosalie and I are both pregnant too; if you want more ice cream, go in the fridge to get more for yourself." I scolded her, handing the ice cream over to Rosalie, moving it over her head. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest while she countered; "Make the "non-bulging-stomached-pregnant-and-soon-to-be-Mrs.-Swan" get the ice cream for me. She doesn't have a huge stomach yet so she can walk on her own still."

It was nighttime and it was the night before Rosalie was to become the soon-to-be Mrs. Swan of Emmett. Emmett decided to go back to his original name finally; we were so confused as to what we should refer to him by his last name, and since he had originally came from the Swan family, he chose to go with that last name again. We already had all of the important preparations for the wedding done down to the last point – the wedding dress Rosalie chose is all ready for her to wear, the rings are done and fitted, the flowers for the chapel is ready, the minister is all ready; everything you could name was all done in such a short time. The guests were all organized as well, and since Rosalie is so nice, she decided to have Angela and Jessica as her maid of honor and bridesmaids; she didn't want Alice and I have to stand for so long with the burden of our huge pregnant stomachs.

The phone suddenly began ringing, where Rosalie – who was closest to the phone – reached over and answered it with a, "Hello?"

She waited for a few minutes, waiting for whoever was on the other line to end talking to her. Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah, Edward, you worry wart; Bella's right here." She then stretched and handed me the phone, mouthing Edward's name. I giggled and brought the phone to my ear, greeting Edward with a cheery, "Hello, honey?"

"_Hey, sweetheart. Just checking to see how you are." _Edward's soothing velvety voice greeted me from the other line. I giggled and said back, "Oh, Edward. I'm perfectly fine here with the girls. Really, you don't have to call to check up on us; it's not like we have male strippers here." I was laughing loudly by the end of my sentence, and apparently Edward was happy about that fact, because his voice was even brighter when he answered.

"_Well, I guess that's a plus. I don't really need another dude just flaunting whatever in front of my pregnant fiancée." _He stated, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and replied back, "Edward, remember that that spot is only reserved for you." The girls had heard this and were making gagging gestures, sticking out their tongues and releasing wrenching noises. I slapped their arms and giggled. Edward chuckled lowly from the other end, murmuring, _"I sure hope that's true, my lamb." _

"_WHOA, Nelly!" _I heard Emmett's loud booming voice from the other end of the phone. _"Emmett, shut up! Edward's on the god damn phone!" _I heard Jasper yell at Emmett, and then the sound of someone slapping someone else. "Okay, what was all that about?" I asked Edward warily, raising an eyebrow and knowing well he could see it. I heard Edward groan, and then I heard him muttering, _"You're brother is a huge freakin' pervert, my Bella." _

"Um, is it something that I want to know?" I asked him, crossing one arm across my chest. Abruptly, before Edward could answer, I heard a loud _female_ cry and I gasped. _"Bella, before you jump to conclusions, I can explain!" _Edward exclaimed from the other end. "Oh really, then why did I just hear a female gasp over there?" I asked him hotly, sighing angrily through my nose. Alice and Rosalie immediately froze and slowly turned their heads simultaneously towards me.

"_Bella, it's not what you think. We were bored and since we knew to even think about hiring a stripper to come here, Emmett suggested we should watch… uh, his um, porno movies…" _Edward explained to me embarrassingly, coughing awkwardly. I choked on my own saliva and felt my eyes bugging out. "Okay, well, I don't think I even want to know _why _Emmett even has those movies, but you better be telling me the truth here, mister." I replied back, sighing and scratching my head.

"_Trust me, love. We have nothing of sorts that even have the name "stripper" within this household." _Edward reassured me, sighing in relief. "You better forewarn Emmett now that Rosalie is sure going to be pissed at him when I tell her about those movies." I added, giggling. Edward chuckled from the other line before he said, _"I'll remember, love. I have to go now before your brother decides to unplug the phone line. I love you and I'll see you later on tonight. Night."_; then, he ended the call.

"Alright, was there a damn stripper at that house?" Rosalie asked me, sighing angrily. I laughed and said, "No, Rose. Emmett made the guys watch some of his weird porno movies." Rosalie gasped and narrowed her eyes while Alice rolled her eyes. "Figures Emmett would save those shitty movies. He's been saving them ever since he hit puberty." Alice commented, wagging her index finger disapprovingly. Rosalie and I stared at her in shock.

"What?" Alice asked, looking between Rose and me, confused. Rosalie and I looked at each other before we both shuddered. "That's probably why he's been so perverted ever since high school." I muttered, shaking my head sadly. "You didn't have to live with him ever since he was like eight." Alice retorted, laughing. Rosalie laughed along with her while I rolled my eyes again.

For the rest of the night, we watched the movie we were watching, eating ice cream and laughing together at the funny parts.

**---**

**(March 20****th****)**

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Oh My GOD!_

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this!" I cried, breathing heavily in and out. Angela and Jessica came over in hopes to try to get me to calm down, while my mother told my dad – who made it to my wedding this time – to tell the guests to wait for a bit.

Today was the wedding day, the day where I would become Emmett's permanent wife forever. However, instead of being ecstatic and excited to become this beast's wife, I'm have many panic attacks that are causing me to breathe erratically – right now is an example. I have no idea if this is what I should've done in the first place. I know I'm not right for Emmett, and I know for sure I'm not good as the marrying type! God, what should I do? Should I make a run for it and save us both from this mistake? No; that'll break Emmett's heart again, and it will really leave a huge hole in my heart. Should I tell him that I need more time to think? No, no; we have everything all set and it would be a horrible waste if I were to tell him I needed more time. Ugh! Having a wedding can be so stressful on a girl!

I think the hardest thing for me about the wedding was finding the dress and all its contents. I had a white, floor length white, lacy gown with white opened toe high heels. Instead of doing my hair in a difficult style, we just placed an off-white bow headband in my blond hair, while adding white diamond earrings and red lipstick with light pink blush, shimmering golden eye shadow and black mascara. Looking in the mirror, I found myself looking gorgeous, though I hope that none of this goes to waste today.

"Rosalie?" I looked up helplessly as both Bella and Alice came walking into the room, looks of concern on their face. Bella wore a gray and black empire pregnant women kind of dress with black jeweled ballet flats along with wearing shimmering aquamarine blue eye shadowing and red lip gloss. Alice wore a heart shaped gray dress that stopped at her mid-thigh and that had a big black blow on the bust of her dress, and since she was more coordinated on high heels, she wore black pumps. She also wore semi biege shimmering eye shadow and red lip gloss as well.

"Rose, what's the matter? Are you having cold feet?" Alice asked me, standing on my left side while Bella stood on my right. "Yes... No... I don't know. I'm just so nervous; I'm having second thoughts about all of this, but I know Emmett and I can't wait any longer in getting married. We love each other so much and I know in my heart that this is the right thing to do, but my brain and my gut are telling me to back out of this, that I know I'm not the perfect marrying type. What should I do?!" I asked them desperately, on the brink of tears.

"Well for one, Rose, you shouldn't cry. That's our job." Alice teased, handing me a tissue so I could dab at my eyes to stop the tears from flowing. I laughed shakily at her joke and nodded. "And second, Rose, is if you love my brother - and I mean love him to death, honey - then I know that the both of you are making the correct decision. I know that you two are crazy about each other, and I know that you're excited to become the mother of Emmett's twins. So, just get married but make sure that Emmett doesn't push you too far, Rose. If he does, just tell me and I'll straighten him out." Bella explained, hugging me around the shoulders.

"And don't forget about me, Rose. Both Bella and I can knock some sense into the big goof of a brother of ours - well, brother to Bella and adoptive brother to me, but you get the idea." Alice assured me, giggling while she too hugged me around the shoulders. "Thanks you guys; you're the best." I whispered, smiling appreciatively up at my best friends. "We'll go tell everyone you'll be out soon." Bella told me just before she and Alice waddled out of the room I was in.

I sighed, turned back to the mirror, made last minute touch ups to my hair and face, before I left the room to join my father that was outside the chapel/main wedding room. He looked up and gasped from my appearance. "Aw, my Rose is all grown up." he breathed, embracing me . I smiled and kissed his cheek, giggling. "Emmett better not screw up anything with you, Rosie." my dad murmured, tapping my nose lightly with his index finger. "Don't worry, daddy. I'm sure the girls and Jasper and Edward will be there to knock some sense into him if he even makes one miniscule mistake with me." I assured him, pecking the tip of his nose and giving him one more hug.

The door opened and Jasper poked his head out. "Time to get this show on the road, guys." he told us, winking before he closed the doors. Seconds later, the large doors opened, reavealing every guest we invited to this wedding. Jessica and Angela were waiting at the door and they smiled from my appearance. Several other guests - mostly the guys - were staring at me longer than most of the guests. Jessica and Angela began their way towards the front of the chapel where my man was waiting with a large goofy smile on his face and his grey eyes twinkling brightly.

The wedding march began when we set foot inside the chapel. We made our slow walk to the front, where I smiled at the faces I recognized. Bella looked very happy that I was marrying her brother with silent tears of joy rolling down her pale face; Edward who was standing beside her had his arms wrapped around her stomach and he kissed some of the tears away, smiling up at me. Alice was practically bouncing on the spot, her face ecstatic, while my brother was standing my future husband, smirking at me.

Finally, we reached Emmett where his large, meaty hand was extended. My dad looked at me, my hand in both of his and he brought my hand up to his lips, placing a delicate little fatherly kiss on my hand, before he placed it in Emmett's hand. Emmett and my dad shared a knowing look, and with a nod, my father stepped back, heading over to where my mom was sitting.

The wedding ceremony went without a hitch whatsoever; our vows were well written - not too corny but romantic all the same - and of course being Emmett, just barely after the minister had announced us as husband and wife, Emmett eagerly gave me a big smooch while the minister mumbled, "Um, you may uh, go on about kissing the bride."; of course, that earned many laughs from the guests. I threw my arms around his neck, bouquet and all, before Emmett reluctantly pulled away when he heard Piper suddenly squeal out, "Eeew!" I blushed and avoided eye contact with the crowd when they stood up and clapped for the both of us.

They clapped for the new Mr. and Mrs. Swan.

* * *

**Tada! :D **

**So, what do you think of this little short, wedding chapter? **

**(Rosalie's wedding dress, along with what she wore with the dress – and Bella's and Alice's dresses –, all are on my website.)**

**Please keep signing the petition – link is on my profile. All you have to do is just send in a little review to sign for the petition; its number is rapidly approaching over 1,000, but we still need lots more! :) We must save M rated stories for the sakes of others – and if you have read the previous author's notes, then you'll understand why I really want to save my M rated stories. XD**

**Please review if you liked the chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this now?" Edward asked me gently.

Well, did I really want America to know about these kinds of problems, particularly this one?

**(PS – I lied yesterday in my update of Angel of Life. I won't be able to update and/or reply to any message/reviews **_**tomorrow **_**while I'm going to be playing in the snow. XD Sorry if I confused anyone.)**


	26. Stressful Times

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(Time Jump: June 10****th**** – random date, I know. XD)**

"Alice, how many times are you really going to apply damn mascara to my eyes?!" I screeched, tilting away from the mascara wand in Alice's dainty hands. Alice stepped back and crossed her arms, leaning on one side while she sighed. "Bella, if you keep moving like that, I'll have to keep reapplying it." She scolded, rolling her eyes. "I don't have to look perfect for this thing anyway, Alice." I mumbled, looking the other way when suddenly I felt the babies kicking again, causing me to jump.

Alice giggled and said, "You shouldn't be so jumpy; you should've been used to the twins kicking you, Bella." I stuck my tongue out childishly at her, and she mimicked me. "Ladies, please hurry!" Edward's voice came from downstairs. "Tell your pregnant fiancée here to sit still!" Alice shouted back to her brother before she bent down slightly – she had trouble with her bulging stomach as well – before she began the "reapplying the mascara" job again.

Today was June 10th – several months after Emmett and Rosalie had finally returned from their extremely long honeymoon. Both said they wanted to be here whenever my little babies were expected to pop out which should be anytime soon. Even though it's a stereotype for women who are this pregnant shouldn't be really moving around and doing so much stuff, I was definitely not one of those women. I still had some energy within me, and I was going to show everyone that I'm not that kind of woman who sits at home, waddling around and waiting for her baby to come out.

And of course, over the past few months, the threatening phone calls and letter have been coming in nonstop, angering Edward and me deeply. We have enough stress on our hands – the occasional grumpy or cranky fights, the "cold-shoulder" treatments towards each other. It's a good thing that both Edward and I know that we love each other dearly and we wouldn't let a fight stand in our way for too long. Still, no matter what, these damn threats wouldn't stop flooding in at least three times a day. So, these little notices of _"I'm going to kill you in your sleep" _or _"You're going to find your dog dead the next morning" _or even _"If you don't follow these instructions within the given timeline, you will no longer see the light of day"_; of course, none of these bluffs really ever happened and therefore the threats were left alone. Somehow, these threats had gotten to the paparazzi and now, everyone knew about Edward and me getting them and out of all of this, it had added more "fame" to our reputations and today, we were scheduled to go on some news/talk show to discuss about this.

"There; you are magnificent if I do say so myself." Alice announced, stepping back with a grin on her face. I looked over in the mirror to see my appearance. Alice had done my hair into soft waves while she had applied several coats of mascara onto my eyes, along with shiny pink lipstick and a few dabs or so of light pink eye shadow. My outfit consisted of a wrap-around, black tube top with denim "maternity" jeans and black ballet flats, along with pink rube-lite earrings.

I thanked Alice, stood to my feet and we both waddled out of my bedroom, taking the stairs one by one slowly. Edward and Jasper were waiting at the front door for us. Edward was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black necktie around his neck, and along with black dress pants and dark shoes. Jasper wore a more casual outfit than Edward, though Edward looked very handsome in his outfit, which when Edward noticed my examining of his outfit, he smirked his signature smile.

Edward strode over to where I waited for him, greeting me with a happy, smoldering kiss. I giggled and wrapped my hand around his arm while my other hand went up to his hair, running them through his unruly locks. "Ahem; you two have to get to the news thing." Jasper interrupted, causing us to pull apart. Edward glared at Jasper while I giggled.

We left the mansion after locking it up and said goodbye to Jasper and Alice, watching them leave in the yellow Porsche of Alice's. Edward said that I would have to sit in the back of the Volvo while I was this pregnant, so I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I slowly sat in the backseat of the car. Edward then slid into his seat of the car and started it up before he eased away from the mansion.

"Want some music, sweetheart?" Edward asked me from the front seat, breaking me from my staring out the window. "Sure." I answered, smiling a small grin. He smiled back at me from the rearview mirror before he turned on his radio. "Hotel California" by the Eagles came on the speakers of the car, where I laughed from the choice of music. Edward rolled his eyes but left it on the song, continuing to drive to the news station in Seattle.

The ride to the station was amusing because both Edward and I sang to the music, laughing when we decided to fool around and mess up on the pitches. Finally, we reached the station just as the song ended. Edward and I were still laughing while he got out and walked over to the door and helped me out.

When our laughter died down, Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist while we were still walking through the parking lot. "So, how are you feeling, Bella?" he asked me, his hand drifting down to my stomach where he rubbed soft circles on my shirt. "I'm fine, Edward. No pain whatsoever." I assured him, kissing his jaw and giggling at his concern. "Just making sure, baby." He murmured, chuckling while he too kissed my jaw.

We entered the building to see bustling reporters moving back and forth across the room. Edward and I walked up to the secretary desk and we were greeted back a woman who practically screamed when she saw us. "Oh my gosh, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan! You've made it." She gushed, standing up quickly while she scurried off to find the hosts of the talk show thing we were doing, giggling girlishly.

"Well, that was rather amusing." Edward muttered into my ear, smirking. I snorted and rolled my eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow…" he mumbled in pain, rubbing his side where I elbowed him. "It's not nice to laugh at some fangirl, Edward." I scolded him, wagging my finger disapprovingly at him.

"Ah, Edward and Bella. So glad to see that both of you came." A deep male voice greeted us; a man with slicked back blond hair and somewhat dark blue eyes greeted us, looking professional and all in his crisp black suit. The secretary was following behind him, followed by another woman with deep red hair that was cut short to her shoulders and had deep brown eyes, along with wearing a burgundy red jacket with a deep red pencil skirt and red pumps.

"My name is Kent Mandel, and my partner on the news here is Helen, my wife. We're so glad to have the both of you here with us to talk about this subject that's been bugging you nonstop." Kent stated, shaking both of our hands. "Let me just simply say that I admire you for moving about so much while so close to your due date, Bella. I couldn't have done that really when I was pregnant with my own children." Helen complimented me, shaking my hand and smiling.

"Thank you, Helen. I just really don't want to seem weak to Edward here." I muttered jokingly, smirking over at Edward who had rolled his eyes again. "Bella love, you don't seem weak to me at all." He mumbled, kissing my hair. "So, how about we move over to the set where Bella can sit down?" Kent suggested, jutting a thumb over his shoulder to where there was a little place with carpet, some props and a couch for us to sit on.

We walked over there where Edward helped me sit down, before he sat down next me with our legs touching. He wrapped his arm around my stomach, rubbing the side of my stomach slowly. Kent and Helen sat across from us, where Helen crossed her legs over one another. "One minute everyone!" someone shouted from behind the cameras. "We'll have do the intro with you two in it." Kent told us, before Helen and Kent looked directly at the cameras. Several people came up to them, adding little touch ups on their makeup, gave them some water before they ran off.

"In five, four, three, two…" the camera man trailed off, before the cameras were turned on and pointed directly on Kent and Helen.

"Hello Washington. Today, we have many guests to talk with today, but we have to very special guests here to talk with us about threatening letters and/or phone calls. This couple is well known in the music business as well as being known within the tabloids, and they're expecting little twins very soon. We'll introduce them to you in just a few minutes." Kent said to the camera, smiling a somewhat fake, cheesy smile.

Music began playing throughout the set, before a minute later, the cameras were once again focused on Helen and Kent. "Hello everyone. Today, we're starting off with two guests who know from experience about threatening letters and phone calls. Please welcome Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Helen said to the camera, just as a camera now focused on us. I waved to the camera smiling while Edward kissed my cheek.

"So, how are you two doing right now?" Kent asked us. "We're doing fine, Kent." Edward answered smoothly, smiling. "So, how do you two feel about this situation of threatening letters and phone calls? Has it affected either one of you?" Helen asked, tilting her head slightly. "Well, actually, this situation has affected Edward and me in some way, Helen." I answered. "Really? Care to share?" Kent asked, waving his hand in a horizontal motion.

"Well, this whole thing has caused too much stress to fall upon our shoulders, as if we don't have enough of that." Edward began, chuckling a short laugh before continuing. "We would get into little fights with each other whenever we couldn't take any new news from the paparazzi, and with the added stress from worrying about the threats, sometimes things between Bella and I would get very strained. But eventually, we would make up because since we love each other too much, we know that nothing would get in the way of our relationship." Edward explained, smiling lovingly at me where I kissed his lips.

"What about your families? How do they feel about all of this?" Helen asked. "Both of our families are mildly afraid about how this could really affect all of us in the long run, but we're still holding together and going about our lives." I explained. "Does this really affect the birth of your twins? Aren't you afraid if the stalker or whoever is sending these threats might somehow come to you and threaten your family?" Kent asked. "Of course we're afraid about that. We're terrified at the thought, actually. But, I know that I'll be there to protect my new family." Edward answered, nodding his head firmly.

"Do you think these threats might affect your marriage?" Helen asked. "We're not sure about that as of now, but we're hoping that all of this will blow over before Edward and I get married." I told her. "How did you two feel when you were told that your manager had kept the threats a secret from you?" Kent asked. "Well, we sure didn't react so kindly to having being kept in the dark." Edward answered with a short snort, where we all laughed from that. "Are you still mad at your manager?" Helen asked. "No, not at all. I can understand that he was just trying to protect us from knowing the truth. I mean, it would've been nice of him if he were to tell us in the beginning; I know that Edward and I can handle the truth. But, it's alright now." I answered.

"Emmett really wasn't so happy about finding that part out, though." Edward added; we all laughed again. "Well, that's all the questions we have for you two now. Coming up, we'll see if there are any more questions from the audience outside the studio." Kent said into the camera, smiling that cheesy smile once more. "And we're clear." The camera man announced, where we all relaxed.

"You two can move around a bit before we come back onto the show." Helen told us while she and Kent stood up, moving around a bit. "Thanks." I told her, smiling. She nodded, returning the smile, before she and her husband disappeared.

"Want to move around a bit, love?" Edward asked me, looking down at me with concerned eyes. "I guess. My stomach's starting to hurt a bit, Edward." I told him honestly, shifting a bit and wincing in pain when the hurting in my stomach didn't go away. Edward hurriedly stood up and helped me to my feet, worriedly asking when I continued to wince.

Suddenly, I felt something wet dripping down my legs while the pain reached an all time high. I gasped and stared down at the ground to see a puddle of something wet at my feet. "Um, Edward?" I squeaked, looking up at him with frightened eyes. "What is it, Bella?" he asked, placing both hands on my face.

"Um, I think my water just broke." I whispered, staring down at the ground again. He looked down immediately and gasped. "Oh crap!" he hissed. "We have to get you to the hospital now!" he exclaimed urgently, taking my hand in his where he began leading me towards the front entrance. "Where are you two going?" the camera man asked us when we strode past. "To the hospital! My fiancée's water just broke!" Edward shouted out to everyone, earning stares from them.

We burst through the parking lot and hurried over to the Volvo, where Edward helped me inside the back seat before racing to his seat. He jumped in, started the car and zipped out of the parking lot. I screeched out in pain, closing my eyes tightly while I heard Edward on the phone, talking to Emmett.

"Emmett, I need you and Rosalie – anyone of you – to get to the Seattle Hospital… Why? Bella's water just broke, god dammit!... Go ahead and drop Piper off with Carlisle and Esme, Emmett! I just want you and Rosalie, along with Jasper and Alice to get to this hospital as fast as you can… Oh, duh. Okay, call Renee too. In fact, if our parents all want to come, so be it. I just want all of you to be here soon… Okay, sure, yeah. See you soon." Edward speedily talked to my brother before he got off the phone.

Edward let go of the wheel with one hand remaining on it, where he stretched his other hand back to me. I reached forward and squeezed it with all might, noticing that Edward didn't seem to mind. "We're almost to the nearest hospital, love. Just hold on for a bit longer." Edward assured me, squeezing my hand.

Several minutes later, Edward skidded the car into the hospital parking lot. He rushed out of the Volvo and helped me up from the backseat. A nurse who was walking outside noticed us and rushed over to help. "Her water just broke." Edward informed the nurse where she helped me walk towards the door. Another nurse inside the waiting room noticed us walk in before he grabbed a wheel chair and they all helped me sit down, where I cried out in pain. "Hurry and get a labor room set up for…" she trailed off, looking down at me. "Ms. Swan." I breathed out in quick pants, holding onto my stomach. She nodded and told nurse this.

The nurse then began wheeling me towards the labor section. Just before she pushed me through the doors, she looked over at Edward and said, "I'm sorry sir but you can't follow us back here. We'll let you know when she's ready to have visitors." Edward sighed sadly then bent down and kissed my lips. "I'll wait in the waiting room for the others to come, love. I'll see you see." Edward whispered, stroking my hair. I nodded and kissed his lips one more time before the nurse wheeled me away.

**---**

I opened my eyes from my short nap, looking around in the room I was in, which was a hospital bedroom. Machinery was right next to me and IVs were hooked into my arms as well. I sighed and let my head rest on the pillows that were behind my head, just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I called out weakly, letting my head loll over into the direction of the door.

It creaked open and there stood Edward. He smiled sweetly over at me before walking in fully, closing the door behind him. He strode over to where I lied and pulled up a chair to sit beside me. "Hey there honey." He greeted me quietly, kissing my lips. "Hi." I greeted him back, smiling up at him.

"So, how are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked me, stroking my hair softly. "Better, now that I have my fiancé by my side." I whispered lovingly to him, smiling still. He chuckled and scooted closer before he rested his head near mine. He kissed my lips slowly, cupping my cheek with one hand. I moaned and tangled my fingers through his hair, tugging on it and knowing well enough that he loved it when I did that.

Abruptly, there was a loud knocking on the door before I heard, "Yo, Eddie! Stop sucking face with my sister and let us come in!" Of course, Emmett had to be that loud in a hospital. Edward groaned and pulled away from me, glaring over his shoulder just as the door opened to reveal our friends and family.

Emmett and Rosalie bounded in first. Over the past few months, Rosalie's baby bump had finally grew and now the small bump was noticeable whenever you would wear a tight shirt over her stomach. They waved to us, smirking before finding more seats in the corner and Emmet sat down, pulling Rosalie into his lap. Jasper and Alice soon followed in after them, where Alice pecked my forehead quickly before she made a beeline for another chair, slowly sitting down on it. Jasper made his way over to her and stood beside her.

Carlisle, Esme and Piper in Esme's arms soon came into the room. Piper squirmed and Esme let her down, where Piper raced over to where Edward sat. He helped her up and sat her on her lap while Piper played with my fingers, making me laugh. While Carlisle and Esme went over to stand near Jasper and Alice, Renee came inside the room last. "Oh, my baby." She gushed, rushing over to me and hugging me gently.

I laughed and greeted my mom, squeezing her shoulders. "So, how do you feel right now, Bella?" Carlisle asked me in a doctor-ly tone. I shrugged and said, "Well, besides the contractions along with the sweat, I feel fine." Carlisle nodded and asked how far along my contractions were apart. I again shrugged and said, "Every six minutes or so."

"Then it won't be long until you're ready to give birth, Bella." We all looked towards the door to see a female doctor standing there in a white lab coat like Carlisle's whenever he was at work; her long brown hair with slight copper highlights was pulled back into a loose bun, while she had square glasses over her aquamarine eyes. "Winona? I didn't know you worked in this hospital." Carlisle first spoke, sounding shocked.

Winona laughed and shook her head at Carlisle. "I've worked here ever since I've left medical school, Carlisle." She stated, smirking. "Hi Winny." Esme greeted her, hugging her. Winona returned the hug and said hi to Edward, Alice and Emmett. "How do you know her?" I asked Edward, raising an eyebrow. "We practically know all of Carlisle's medical friends." Emmett answered for Edward, smirking.

"And boy were these three such a handful at the dinner parties we had together before Mr. and Mrs. Masen passed away." Winona stated carefully, gauging Edward's reaction to the mention of his parents. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, chuckling.

"Anyways, the birth of your twins shouldn't too far away, Bella. We'll monitor you and when it's near the estimated time for the birth, we'll try pushing." She explained to me, smiling. She then left the room. "Auntie Bella?" Piper spoke up from Edward's lap. "Yes honey?" I asked her, looking down at her with a small smile.

"How did you get babies inside of you?" she asked, tilting her sweet head to one side. I blushed, while Edward coughed awkwardly behind his hand. Renee also blushed, while Esme and Carlisle looked at each other with a slight pink tint in their cheeks. Alice giggled and Jasper looked down at his feet. Rosalie blushed from Piper's question, while Emmett chuckled, unaffected by the awkwardness of Piper's question.

"Piper," he began, gaining his daughter's attention. "Yes daddy?" she asked him sweetly, smiling up at him. "It's best for you to save that question once you're older." Emmett explained, smiling. Piper huffed and crossed her arms, but mumbled, "Fine." We all laughed from her pouty attitude; just like her father whenever he wanted something.

Several hours passed by with the pain increasing within my abdomen. Winona came back in the room several times to check up on me, and we tried the pushing method, but nothing happened. Now, it was about 3 o'clock or so. Winona told the others that I should have a little nap, and made them go down to the waiting room. I woke up from my nap abruptly when I felt the pain reach the highest level of pain ever. "Oh!" I cried out, gaining the attention of Renee and Edward, the only ones who absolutely refused to leave the room.

"What is it, Bella?" Renee asked me worriedly when she and Edward returned to my sides, leaving the TV alone. "I think it's almost time to give birth to the twins." I breathed out painfully, wincing from the contractions that were really growing. "I'll get Winona and the nurses, baby." Renee assured me, rushing out of the room. Edward came to my side and gave me his gloved hand, looking handsome as ever in his scrubs; he was going to help me deliver the babies.

I snatched his hand and gave it a hard squeeze, trying to focus on squeezing it through the contractions. Winona and several other nurses bustled into the room, my mother who was also in scrubs following behind. "Get prepared to push, Bella." Winona instructed while Renee went to my other side to hold onto my other hand. I nodded before Edward and Renee helped me sit up, where I winced from the pain. "Okay; 1, 2, 3 – push Bella!" Winona cried, where I began pushing.

"Hold it, come on; alright, take a quick breather." She said after several seconds of me pushing. I breathed heavily in pants, where Edward kissed my forehead. "Let's try again, Bella. 1, 2, 3 – push, Bella, push!" she cried. I cried out in pain when I pushed. "Almost there, Bella. Come on, keep pushing!" she cried.

Then, suddenly, a shrill cry filled the room. "Congratulations, Bella. Your son is here." Winona told me, holding up a bloody baby boy. "Edward, would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse asked him, handing him medical scissors. He smiled and nodded, cutting our son's umbilical cord. Another nurse then carried him off to get cleaned up. "Alright Bella. Time to get your little girl out of there." Winona instructed after Edward returned to my side.

I nodded wordlessly and grabbed onto Edward's hand again. "1,2,3 – push, Bella!" Winona cried, where I immediately began pushing. "That's it, keep going; okay, take a breather." She said, where I let out a gasp. "You're doing wonderfully, my love." Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my lips quickly. "That's my baby girl." Renee stated proudly, kissing my forehead.

"Okay, Bella. One more time, and this time, keep pushing alright?" Winona asked from the end of the bed, where I nodded to her. "1, 2, 3 – push Bella!" she exclaimed. I again cried out while I continued pushing, my eyes shut tightly. "That's it, Bella. I can see the head…" she encouraged me.

And, seconds later, I heard another shrill wail fill the room. I sighed in relief and let my head fall backwards while Winona said, "And here's your baby girl, Bella."

Edward kissed me on the lips, his soothing voice slowly lulling me to sleep, whereas I could hear his appraise towards me for finally delivering our two babies into the world.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder if the birth thing was right… *shrugs* I hope it is. **

**So, what'cha think of this little chapter? Curious as to what the twins will look like, and as to what Bella and Edward will name their babies?**

**Well, if you review, then maybe I'll be able to type the chapter faster. :D**

**Bella's outfit to the talk show will be up on my website later on today, I promise. :)**

**Oh, I can't wait to start writing chapters about the twins! I'm so excited for some baby time! :D**

**Please review if you liked the chapter – if anyone knows about the birth scene thing, please let me know if I got it wrong – and please wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"So, what should we name our little bundles of joy, my love?" Edward asked me quietly, kissing our daughter's soft head.

Hmm… What should we name our little babies?


	27. One Big Happy Day

**Hey everyone! **

**Welcome to another brand new chapter of Reality of Our Lives! :D**

**And now… *drum rolls***

**It's time to find out what the twins' names are! :) **

**These names have been picked for a very long time and I've been dying to finally have the twins all born and stuff so everyone can figure out what the twins' names will be!**

**And, trust me; these names might surprise anyone – I'm not entirely sure if it will, but we'll just have to see. XD**

**So, instead of listening to me talk, let's get on with the brand new chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I heard the soft humming of my fiancé when I started to wake up from my exhausting nap after I had given birth to my twins finally. It sounded like he was humming a new tune while I heard the soft whimpers of one of our babies. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was greeted by an adorable sight.

Edward was holding our daughter who was in a pink little jumpsuit with footsies, where her tiny pale head was resting on his shoulder where he stroked her tiny back softly. He was moving back and forth on his feet in hopes of trying to calm our daughter back to sleep. I looked over to my right and saw that our son was fast asleep, wearing a little blue jumpsuit with footsies as well.

Edward looked over at me and smiled when he saw that I was awake. He placed our daughter back in the glass crib thing and he took his seat next to me. "Hello, my love." Edward whispered to me, kissing my lips briefly. I sighed in content and smiled over at him. "Hi, honey. So, what happened after I passed out?" I asked him teasingly, at which he laughed quietly.

"Oh, not much, sweetheart. I'm just having trouble on trying to figure out what we should name our twins." Edward explained quietly, taking my hand in his and playing with my fingers. "So, what should we name our little bundles of joy, my love?" Edward asked me quietly, where he leaned away from me quickly and went over to our daughter, kissing her soft head.

Hmm… What should we name our little babies?

"Can you hand me our daughter, sweetie?" I asked him, sitting up slowly. He smiled and nodded, turning around again and carefully lifting our daughter into his arms before he gently placed her in my arms, making sure that I cradled her tiny head. "Esme taught me how to hold a baby, my love." He murmured while he stood up and picked up our son in his arms, copying what I was doing with our daughter.

I nodded and looked down at my daughter in my arms, stroking her tiny, cherub face with my index finger. After I had stroked her cheek, a tiny perfect smile broke on her sleepy face. I smiled and brought her head up to my lips, where I gently kissed her forehead. She gurgled from my lips, but remained in her little nap, her tiny eyes still closed.

Suddenly, the perfect name for our daughter came to me. It fits her description so wonderfully, I just know that it really will do her justice. "Edward?" I asked him quietly, looking up to see him kissing our son's forehead. "Yes sweetheart?" he asked, looking over at me now.

"How do you feel about the name Celeste?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip and hoping he'll like the name. He smiled his signature smile and said, "The name means heavenly, love? I think that name is rather lovely. What gave you the idea of the name?" I smiled and looked down at our daughter, where he now knew where it came from.

"So, you want to name our daughter Celeste?" he asked, walking over to me and sitting down beside me, holding our son in his arms still. I nodded and murmured, "Celeste Elizabeth Cullen. I like the name; it has a certain ring to it." Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "The name is wonderful, my Bella. Now, let's see if we can figure out what to name our son here." He stated, kissing our son's head once more.

We sat there, thinking of names to name our son, when Edward's face suddenly lit up. "How about Carson?" he asked me, looking over at me questioningly. "I always somehow liked that name; I think it'll suit our son perfectly, Edward." I whispered, stroking Carson's chubby baby cheek. "Carson Charlie Cullen; he'll be our little triple C." Edward murmured teasingly, smirking. "So, the babies' names are decided?" I asked him for confirmation, which he nodded and kissed my cheek again.

A nurse then walked through the door, carrying a clipboard with what appeared to be two baby certificates. "So, have both of you named your twins?" she asked us kindly, looking up with her pen ready to write. "Yes we have. Our little daughter here will be named Celeste Elizabeth," I began. "And our son will be name Carson Charlie." Edward finished. "I'm assuming that after you're both married, their last names will be Cullen, right?" she asked, her pen still ready to write with; after we nodded, she scribbled down the last name on the birth certificates, gave us smiles before she turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm so excited to finally be a mother." I whispered to Edward, smiling at our children; I really can't get rid of this smile even if I tried. Edward nodded and whispered, "I think we're both excited to be parents, my Bella."

**---**

**(Several Days Later)**

Today was finally the day that Edward and I were able to take our two children home at last. Thankfully, we had the nursery all ready for the twins to share, along with already baby proofing the home, bottles all prepared – I said a major NO to breast feeding – and the bassinets in our master bedroom were all set up for the first few weeks for our babies. (We of course got different colored bassinets just so we could keep our babies from getting mixed up. Basically, everything we had was colored coded to our babies; Celeste's stuff would be girly colors like pink, purple or yellow, while Carson's stuff would be boy colors such as red, blue, green – just colors like that.)

I got dressed in a casual, lazy kind of outfit in the hospital bathroom before I walked out to see Edward carrying everything that we brought – the bag that held my extra clothes upon arriving to the hospital, and in each of his hands were the babies in their color coded carriers/car seat things; Carson was awake with his bright green eyes – the same eyes from Edward, but had brown inner rims of the irises – were looking all over the place in his carrier. Celeste was doing the same thing with her brown eyes – my brown eyes, but had bright emerald green inner rims to them.

I took Celeste and pecked Edward's lips while I whispered, "Ready to head home, my fiancé?" Edward smiled and pecked my lips back, nodding his messy head. We walked to the main entrance of the hospital and saw that paparazzi where a distance away; that's good at least. They won't be near to trample us and our babies.

We hurried over to the Volvo, placing out babies in the backseat with me in the middle while Celeste and Carson were on either side of me; meanwhile, Edward went up front and into the driver's seat, started the car and slowly drove away from the Seattle Hospital. He got on his cell phone and called my brother.

"Hey Emmett, where are all of you?... You don't know? Emmett, how the –" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, testing him to actually curse in the car with our babies here. "Um, how the heck do you not know where you are?... You just don't know? Ugh, Emmett, you can be so – What?! You're there?! She's going to murder you, Emmett!... Yes, yes, I'll keep quiet about it, but I'm not saving your butt when she goes ballistic on you… Fine, fine. Wait, what?! Emmett, do you want your new niece and nephew to get trampled by paparazzi?! There's no way am I going to the mall so I can have our new babies basically trampled – I do not get my boxers in a twist, you nitwit! Ugh, sure, fine. We'll go to a café; you just better make sure that you don't do anything stupid there… Yeah, yeah. Bye." Edward muttered, closing his phone and sighing angrily.

That was… somewhat comical.

"Anything wrong, dear?" I asked him when he got off the highway on Port Angles. "Oh, Emmett doesn't want us coming home so early. He made me promise not to tell you why, so he's making us go to this café here in Port Angles before we can go home." Edward grumbled, driving slowly into town before parking the Volvo in front of a small, cozy café.

Now what could he be doing that involves us not coming home now? Oh well, this gives us time to play with our little babies now. Edward picked up Carson in the carrier thing, while I did the same for Celeste. Taking his keys, we walked inside the café. It seemed very nice and quiet in here, with soft carpet and earthy toned wallpaper, along with quiet jazz music playing throughout the café.

Only a few people were in here; an old couple sitting in a quiet corner, sipping coffee while holding hands on the table top, a studious girl typing furiously away on her laptop while her latte sat by her, and a bookworm type boy sat one of the couches, his face buried deep in the weathered book. When the bell above the door rang out throughout the store, the workers behind the counter looked up before they gasped. The girl on the laptop also looked up and nearly knocked over her latte in surprise, while the boy with the book looked up and jumped in surprise in his seat. The old couple merely looked up and simply smiled kindly over at us before they continued drinking their coffee.

"Oh my god!" a female worker squealed quietly, jumping up and down like what Alice would do when she knew something that got her so excited. Edward and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes; I just hope these workers won't freak out too much with us here. I took Carson from Edward and walked over to a table, setting our babies in the chairs on either side of me, while Edward got our drinks. The female workers were squealing and jumping while Edward asked the male workers for some drinks, which they smiled and nodded, getting them all ready.

Edward stood next to our table and I could tell he was desperately trying to hold in his laughter from the girls who worked here, while I smirked. Our drinks were called where Edward got them and sat down beside me, handing me my coffee. "Thank you." I whispered to him, pecking his cheek.

"So…" Edward began, running a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked him on the arm, to which he muttered, "Ow…," in pain, but otherwise chuckled. We drank our coffee in comfortable silence, holding hands and smiling at one another. Once we were finished, we decided to play a bit with our twins. Edward did a rather funny game of "peek-a-boo" with them, to which the gurgled happily, a tiny grin of sorts appearing on their faces.

Just as I was done humming to Carson, lulling him to sleep, Edward's phone buzzed loudly on the table top. He sighed and grabbed the phone, answering it. "Hello?" he asked whoever was calling him. "Oh, Emmett… It's all done now? Good; I don't know how much longer both Bella and I could stay out… Alright, we'll be leaving now. Make sure there are bottles ready for the twins, man; I think our babies are going to get hungry sooner or later… Thanks; see ya in a few minutes." Edward chuckled, closing his phone.

"We can finally go home?" I asked him hopefully, strapping a now fast asleep Carson in his seat; Celeste has been asleep for a long time. "Yes we can, my dear." Edward answered, kissing my lips briefly before he lifted Carson's carrier thing when I was done getting him in there. Grinning in relief and content, I picked up Celeste's carrier thing and we left the quaint café, before we got in the Volvo and began our journey back to the house.

We finally drove up the curving driveway towards the house to see several cars parked in front of the house. "Um, is there a reason why there's a ton of cars in our driveway?" I asked Edward, raising an eyebrow at him; this better not be what I think it is…

Knowing that I had caught him, Edward sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, my lamb. But, you know Emmett and Alice; both freaks of crazy nature so they're unstoppable when it comes to parties." Edward explained, grimacing. I sighed and shook my head slowly while I got out of the car with Celeste and Carson; Edward hurriedly rushed over to my side and took Celeste from me for a change while he carried the bag.

He unlocked the door after much shifting and we were greeted by the mass of our family and friends. "Welcome back!" Esme and Renee gushed, rushing forward and hugging the both of us. "Oh, they're so adorable!" Jessica squealed when she saw our twins after she and Mike had hugged the both of us. "Come on, everyone; we can all look at their twins if you give them some room to put them down." Jacob spoke up, chuckling.

Everyone cleared through and we set Celeste and Carson down so everyone could see them. "What did you name them?" Nessie asked us tentatively, looking over at us. "Celeste Elizabeth," I began. "And Carson Charlie." Edward finished, smirking and kissing my temple. "So, apparently your son will be triple "C"?" Seth asked sarcastically, snickering. "You bet'cha." I answered, nodding eagerly.

"Oh, our niece and nephew are soooo cute!" Rosalie squealed along with Alice, giggling. "I just want to eat these grandbabies up!" Esme teased, hugging Edward. "They're beautiful babies, baby girl." Renee murmured to me, hugging me as well. "I'm so glad that we're living near here, BumBellina. I can't wait to play with these two." Kitty told me, hugging me quickly; Kitty and the ole' gang moved here in Washington back in November, and they decided to tell me this _a month_ after Thanksgiving. Yeah, way to keep me in the dark…

The "welcome back" party went on into the evening until it got late enough for me and the twins to start getting into real beds for once. After we said goodnight to everyone who came to the party, along with reminding invitations to the wedding that'll be taking sometime soon, everyone left the mansion except for Esme, Carlisle and Renee – who were going to help Edward and I during the first couple of weeks with the twins so Renee took one guest room just one door over from the master bedroom while Carlisle and Esme took a guest bedroom downstairs.

Edward and I placed the twins in their cribs after giving them one last bottle feeding, and then we changed into some comfortable pajamas before we lied down in our bed together, not going to sleep however. "Our babies are finally here." I began, smiling in the dark. "I'm just as happy as you are, sweetheart." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I just can't wait for them to a little older – old enough for them to begin doing things." I added in, giggling. "I believe it'll be quite adorable for our babies to begin crawling." Edward told me through quiet laughter.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered in his ear, loving the sudden rush of happiness and absolute adoration towards this man who had loved me back in high school, who loves me now and the man who helped me in creating such wonderful miracles; our little Celeste and Carson. Edward kissed my lips slowly and tenderly – not a slow, passionate kiss that could lead to other things; just a sweet, loving kiss that was so gentle and so full of love.

He kissed my face repeatedly while he murmured, "Just saying I love you couldn't really truly express how much you mean to me, my Bella. You're the best woman ever to walk into my life; I'm very glad that my annoying adoptive sister met you, or otherwise I wouldn't have met you." Edward chuckled into my ear.

"I'll still remember to this day of what I first thought of you." I began, knowing where this small conversation might be leading. "Oh? And what did you think of me, my dear?" Edward asked me, leaning back slightly while rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his hand. "Well, I remember that at first, you looked like a jackass and a player." I told him, giggling. "Really? Huh, I guess I should've expected that. Anything else?" he asked playfully, grinning.

"After I had gotten to know you, I realized that you were just a teenage boy, one who was looking for some love and someone to gain trust in. You know, after you had sexually assaulted me in that hallway, I swear I really wanted to rip those family jewels off of you." I told him, giggling but grimacing when I remembered that day back in high school.

Edward too grimaced from memory and nodded. "I would've let you do so; you had enough reason. I was a completely ass for even doing that to you, after what you've been through." Edward whispered, sighing and looking down. "Hey there, mister," I began, placing my finger under his chin – the usual thing he did to me whenever I would be embarrassed about something in front of him. He looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Let's not focus on the bad days we had back in high school. Do you remember that day with the dare?" I told him, straying off to that day where we had to wear those bras and what not.

Edward's large cocky smirk appeared on his face and he nodded his copper head. "Oh, I definitely remember that lovely day. I can't believe that my lamb was so innocent looking, when on the inside there's a sultry, seductive little demon just waiting to get out." He purred, leaning forward and sucking gently on my jaw line which earned a quiet moan from me.

"I remember the time when we had sex in Spain." I whispered seductively in his ear, nibbling on the cartilage. He moaned and looked at me. "What a night that was. Although, the next day wasn't as wonderful in my opinion." Edward told me, shaking his head at the memory of us being kidnapped by Italian bad guys. I grimaced and agreed with him.

"What do you think was the best day ever when we were in high school?" I asked him, lacing my fingers through his. He hummed and closed his eyes, his cute "thinking face" etched into his features. "Well, there's too many to count, love. But, they all center around one detail." He whispered, opening his eyes.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked him naively. He didn't answer me; instead, he just leaned forward, those delicious lips within millimeters of my own and his hot breath blowing across my face.

"Every day was wonderful when I met you." He breathed out, causing me to blush profusely. All of his good days were centered on me? "Edward, there had to be at least one day where it wasn't about me." I argued weakly, staring at his lips instead of his face. "Bella, please look at me." He whispered; I looked up to see his green eyes staring intensely at me.

"Do you remember when I told you how my life was so horrible and boring without you?" he asked me, letting his hands slither to the small of my back. I nodded wordlessly, letting him continue. "I meant those words – every single word – and they still hold the truth about the way I feel about you, my love. I've never experienced love before, and you're the one girl who made me fall head over heels in love with you. I doubt we would be in this position right now if we hadn't realized our feelings for each other.

"Bella, you're the one girl – and when I mean the one girl, I mean _thee _solely perfect soul mate – to matter so importantly to me. You made me anticipate each day in high hopes that I would see you, or make you smile, make you laugh, and hold you in any way – whether it was a hand, or with my arms wrapped around your tiny frame. You had no idea how you really affected me throughout high school, and now, I hope that you realize that no matter what will happen to us, just know that every promise I've made to you about love and our relationship, I intended to keep it that way for as long as I live.

"I just never knew that I could have such a wonderful woman ever in my life. You captured me by everything that is you, my love. Your gorgeous locks, your crinkly nose whenever you laugh that adorable giggle of yours, your creamy skin that is so soft that I can't stop touching it," he paused where he let his hands rub in an up and down motion on my arms, sighing in content. "I know I shouldn't be happy about this, but I love that scar you have on your back. It shows what you had to deal with, and it shows that there is hope for future girls who may face that same abuse you had to go through; plus, it absolutely makes you look even sexier if possible – the scar just makes you look powerful, tough or a sultry dominatrix who likes it rough." He added the part about my scar huskily into my ear, earning a soft shudder of pleasure.

"Whatever you do or say, it satisfyingly makes me fall more in love with you each day. You're just a little package full of surprises each day, and I can't wait for whatever you'll spring on me next. I know that I want you in whatever way you're comfortable with – a friend, a person you could seek advice in, or a lover. Just as long as you'll need me by your side, I'll be whatever I can." He ended his speech by placing a soft but still searing kiss on my lips.

Now _that _was the most romantic, gushy, all-time "melt me to my core", swoon worthy thing Edward has _ever _said to me. Edward had given me a similar speech like this back in high school, but this one had to take the gold in the most perfect and romantic speech ever spoken; I doubt even Shakespeare could come up with some as wonderful like this for Romeo and Juliet! In my book, Edward definitely beats him out for the award of most gooey proclamation – period!

I threw my arms around Edward's neck, letting the joyous tears flow freely from my eyes. Edward looked over at me with a large grin but with almost invisible teary eyes. "Happy tears?" he asked, giving me a shaky chuckle. I blubbered pathetically but nodded against his neck. He held me tight while we let our tears subside, and when they did, I pulled back to kiss his skin vigorously.

"You…_kiss_…are the…_kiss_…best…_kiss_…man ever to…_kiss_…live on the…_kiss_…face of…_kiss_…earth." I whispered in between kisses, placing one last tender kiss on his lips before I pulled back to stare at the most magnificent man **_EVER_** to walk this planet. He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "I could say the same thing about you my love."

I giggled but a yawn interrupted it halfway through. Edward chuckled but he too yawned as well. "All of these proclamations about love are really tiring." Edward teased, chuckling tiredly. "We should get to sleep now, my extremely wonderful fiancé of mine." I whispered, kissing his face – again. He chuckled and agreed. We shifted until my back was pressed up against his chest.

He placed a loving kiss on my bare shoulder before he whispered, "Goodnight my amazing and gorgeous fiancée." I giggled and whispered back, "Goodnight my more amazing and perfect fiancé."

With one last happy laugh, we fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped up in one another.

* * *

**Awww! Come on; I know some of you want to say it! **

**This chapter was so ubberly fluffy, I'm just smiling so brightly at it. :D I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**(If you've gotten an alert about the new AN in HSNE, The Original Version, please help me!)**

**So, what did all of you think of this chapter? Was it sooo mushy for you that you almost find it a tad bit sick? XD *I'm kidding though; I can never get enough of so much FLUFF!* **

**Please review if you liked the chapter at all, and wait patiently for the next update. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Sorry, but no preview; if you have read the situation within the new AN in HSNE, TOV, then you'll understand. XD Maybe anyone could help me with ideas for this story as well?) **


	28. Just More Drama, Right?

**Hello again everyone!**

**I'm going to try my best in writing for this chapter, but don't be surprised if it turns out horribly, since my mind is so frazzled on ideas as of now.**

**So, in the last chapter, it was a major fluff fest. :D I intend to have lots of fluff going on throughout the next few chapters, since the twins are finally in the family. :)**

**But, don't worry; the fluff won't get too irritating. ;D I think I have the next few months of the story all planned out as of now. **

**Now, let's begin with the new chapter!**

**(By the way, this chapter isn't all that innocent… there is a slight lemon somewhere in the middle of the chapter; I mean, I couldn't think of anything else to do in this chapter… oh wait! Duh; nevermind, I remember I do have an idea in here so I'll add it. ;D)**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**Edward's POV**_

A shrill baby's cry pierced out in the silent room. "Ugh, Edward…" my angel groaned out tiredly, nudging my shoulder with her finger. "Baby, can you feed her?" I asked her groggily, rubbing my eyes. "No; I fed her earlier." She argued, whimpering over at me. I sighed and kicked the sheets back, muttering out, "Fine, I'll do it now," before I got up and walked over to the bassinets, picking up Celeste.

"There, there, honey. Daddy's got'cha." I whispered to her, opening the bedroom door and walking down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen.

It has been several gruesome nights, dealing with the babies' crazy feeding times. I would've let Esme, Carlisle and Renee – our parents who were still here, miraculously – take care of our babies' feedings but I didn't want to burden them tonight; Esme and Renee both did it a couple nights before and Carlisle had done it several times as well, so I think they deserve a night off for once. Bella had done it lots of times as well and so I knew that tonight I would take the job of feeding our babies.

It may have seemed like Bella and I was getting annoyed at our babies, but we weren't, at least not entirely. We love these two twins to death – we just hate their infancy and all of its annoying jobs that came along with it. We really couldn't wait for them to get a little older where they wouldn't need to wake us up in the middle of the night to be fed, and at the same time, we didn't want them to grow up just yet. I mean, come on; who would want two adorable twins to grow up from their cute little baby phases? I absolutely love their little gurgles and giggles and what not, and they're just so cute with their chubby baby cheeks and little fingers, toes and all of that.

I made it to the kitchen finally, with Celeste's cries only little whimpers now. I opened up the fridge and got a bottle out before I micro waved it and then tested the heat before letting her have her baby formula. She greedily began sucking on the drink, looking up curiously at me with Bella's beautiful doe brown eyes. I'm at least glad that Celeste had gained that trait from Bella.

"I hope you're happy for keeping up Grandma Esme and Grandma Renee, young lady." I teasingly scolded my daughter, smirking sleepily down at her. "You're the one who's been keeping the both of them up these past few nights. I'm just glad that they're here while mommy and I have some time to sleep." I added, shaking my head. She tilted her tiny head slightly up at me, before she returned her attention to the bottle.

A minute later, I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, along with soft little cries. I looked up to see Bella entering the kitchen with Carson in her arms, looking quite cute with her brown hair all mussed up while wearing one of my button down shirts and little deep blue lacy boy shorts. She opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle for our son. She stood next to me and Carson began sucking on the formula like his sister. "Hey." She greeted me sleepily, yawning in between.

"Hi." I muttered, smiling a sleepy grin down at her just before I placed a kiss on her pale temple. "So, how many more days until the wedding?" she asked me; we usually did this time to time because we were both excited to get married finally. "One month and two weeks." I whispered to her, smirking. Instead of marrying immediately in August, we were going to get married just a couple weeks after Alice was going to give birth to her twins. She and Jasper were also having trouble on what to name their set of twins, just like Bella and I had trouble with naming our twins.

"These two are going to be such a handful." Bella mumbled, leaning her head on my shoulder. I chuckled and replied, "Well, that's just one of the many perks of being parents to twins, my love." She tooted out a raspberry, thus earning a laugh from me and two little grins from our babies. We had discovered that these two found it rather funny whenever Bella would do one of those; I've tried making them laugh with it – no dice though. (Everyone's a critic; they do find it funny when I make funny faces at them or at Bella, however.)

Celeste and Carson finally finished their bottles so Bella and I placed them in the sink to wash them out tomorrow morning, and we went back upstairs to put the babies back to sleep. After we laid them back in their beds, I stood behind Bella with my arms wrapped around her tiny waist and I began placing butterfly kisses along her neck. "You know we can't do that just yet, Edward." Bella whispered to me, giggling when she felt my erection pressing into the small of her back.

"I can't help it that I've been horny lately." I muttered pathetically, to which she snorted. "Of course you can try to control your hormones, Edward. It's not like they have a mind of its own." She told me, rolling her eyes at me over her shoulder. "Well, then maybe you should stop being so damn sexy; maybe that's why I'm so hard." I whispered huskily into her ear, smirking satisfyingly down at her when I saw her shiver.

She whipped around to face me and lightly slapped me in the chest. "You need to stop sounding so persuasive, Edward. It's early in the morning, so not right now." She whispered, scolding me for my horny behavior. I sighed sadly and agreed with her. I then picked her up in my arms – bridal style – and earned a quiet squeak from her. "You know, I'm not that tired; the bed is less than a foot away from us." She whispered to me while I walked us back to the bed.

I rolled my eyes at her while I placed her back on her side before walking around the bed and getting back on my side beside her. "I at least wanted some close contact with you before we go back to sleep." I muttered, flopping down onto my back. Bella scooted over and snuggled into my side, wrapping her leg around my hip."Well, that wasn't the only close contact you'll be getting tonight, Mister Cullen." She whispered into my ear while I groaned. She giggled and rested her head beside mine and a matter of seconds later, she was out cold.

I smiled and soon followed after her, letting her soft snores lulling me back to sleep.

**---**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes it seemed. Bella wasn't beside me, and when I checked the bassinets, neither were Celeste and Carson. Pulling on a pair of denim jeans and a t-shirt, I walked downstairs to see that Esme and Bella were up, while I could see that Celeste and Carson were in the little swings, looking content in being up and in a baby swing.

Bella came over to me and greeted me with a soft kiss on the lips, her breath smelling of sweet coffee. When she tried to pull away though, I held her against me, tracing her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. She sighed happily into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I don't think your babies would be quite pleased to seeing their parents kiss like that in the kitchen." We broke from our kiss after Renee's comment, blushing to which we heard her laugh at us. Bella walked back to the kitchen island while I went over to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup of coffee before seating myself beside Bella.

"So, are there any special plans for today?" Renee asked the both of us. "Well, other than heading out for my morning jog, I don't have anything going on for today." Bella told her, sipping her coffee. Bella decided that she was going to lose all of the "baby fat" she had gained while carrying Celeste and Carson before we were going to get married. She wanted to be able to fit into any wedding dress; I had told her that even with the baby fat, she was going to fit into any dress she could find and that she didn't need to lose any weight, but she of course ignored me.

She nodded and looked expectantly over at me, to which I shrugged. "Nothing is on my agenda, so I'll be staying home today." I told her, diving into my huge stack of pancakes.

Breakfast went by and at around ten or so, Bella was dressed in black track pants along with a black and white striped cropped t-shirt over a silky black tank top; on her feet she had black and gold high top sneakers. Strapped to one arm was her black I-pod Nano and strapped on her other arm in a little pouch was her Blackberry phone – just in case she's in trouble, she can call for help.

I kissed her goodbye and watched her jog off down the driveway. She was going to go meet up with Kitty outside the neighborhood, so I was at least comforted by the fact that Bella won't be alone on her jog.

I endured the long morning with my parents and Renee helping me out with twins. I showered and got dressed in comfortable lounge clothes. At eleven – one hour just after Bella had left – Esme, Carlisle and Renee came down the stairs, dressed in somewhat active day clothing. "We're going to be heading out today, Edward. Can you handle the twins on your own?" Esme asked me, coming over and ruffling my bronze head.

"Yes, Esme. I'll be fine; Bella had called and said she would be home in a few minutes." I told them, chuckling. She laughed and nodded just before the three of them left the mansion, leaving me to watching some television before my fiancée would arrive home again.

Several minutes after the parents left, Bella came inside the house, sweaty and breathing heavily. "Need some water, honey?" I asked her, immediately rising to my feet and heading into the kitchen. I heard her grunt out as a reply and then I heard her soft footsteps following after me into the kitchen. She plopped herself down into one of the barstools while I poured a big glass of water for her.

I slid her the glass which she nearly snatched out of my hand before she gulped down the fluids. "You know, you shouldn't overwork yourself like this, baby. What with giving birth just a week or two ago, I think you might need just a day of rest." I informed her frowning, worrying that all of this was going to wear herself out. She held up one finger, silently telling me that would talk to me in a minute. Afterwards, she lowered her glass and wiped the back of her hand across her lips, releasing a big gush of air while she placed her glass onto the island counter top.

"I'm a big girl, my lion. I know when I need a break." She told me teasingly, giggling. I chuckled and said, "Well, how about I let you relax here and watch some TV while I go get the twins?" I then made a move for the remote in our kitchen and turned on the TV. And that's where the headlining story caught my attention.

"_Yes, it may seem like it's just another typical jogging day for Miss Bella Swan. The paparazzi caught several photos of Bella jogging beside one of her close friends, but who is that mysterious man that suddenly jogged up to these ladies. Whoever he may be, he must've gave Bella his digits because in one shot, it appears that he's handing a white piece of paper before he disappeared. Needless to say, we caught Bella promptly tearing his number up in the trash before she continued on her jog, so I doubt Edward will need to worry about his soon-to-be wife cheating on him already, because thanks to some previous shots of Bella and Edward inside a cozy local café with their newly born twins, it clearly shows that these two are both completely in love with each other still." _The reporter on the television said, before the TV went dark.

I stared at Bella who was holding the remote nervously in her hands. "Well, if you're thinking I'm mad, sweetie, you're just waiting for nothing." I told her, coming over to her while smirking. She stared at me, surprised while she asked, "You're not mad?" I shook my head and replied, "Why would I be? I saw the picture of you shredding that number from that bastard. So, I'm pleased to see you're still faithful towards me."

She giggled before she narrowed her eyes. "Are _you_ faithful towards me?" I barked out laugh from her meak anger and said, "Of course I am, my love. No woman could ever compare to you." She blushed and didn't say anything else. Smiling, I leaned forward and kissed her lips slowly. The kiss quickly turned to one that was full of need and lust. "Edward, I can't right now." She gasped out when we broke apart, letting me have my advantage in sucking on that gorgeous neck of hers.

"Why not? No one's here; we finally have the house all to ourselves." I mumbled against her neck, placing a tender kiss there. "I'm sweaty and gross." She stated simply, whimpering while she suddenly bucked forward when I let my hand palm her breast through the thin layers of shirts. "Then shower quickly. Unless, you want to have sex in the shower." I suggested, rubbing my thumbs over her breast.

"No, no. I guess we can have a quickie." She breathed out, causing me to groan out. "What if I don't want a quickie?" I asked her around our lips after I reconnected mine with hers. "Edward, do you want our parents to walk in on us? Do you want our children to be scarred for life?" she asked me, giggling. "I'll make sure that we'll be done before they come home, and I'll make sure our children are sound asleep and not watching. Trust me, Bella. Please?" I begged her, letting my hands drift down to her hips.

"Alright, fine. Come on; if we want to do this now, there is no time to waste." She told me, breaking from the kiss. She made me move a bit backwards, then hopped down from the stool before she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stairs, where we raced upstairs and flew into our bedroom. She ran to the bathroom while I hurried over to the bassinets where our babies were laying, looking like on the brink of falling asleep.

"I just hope your hearing isn't fully developed by now." I muttered to our children, promptly lifting their bassinets by the handles and turning them away from facing out bed, making sure that their shade things were up. I then stripped down to my underwear and walked over to the bed, resting my hands behind my head and crossed my ankles over one another, listening to the water run from the shower in the bathroom.

When the water was turned off, I smirked, anticipating for my love to come into the bedroom so I could have my way with her. I heard her moving about in the bathroom, and just before I thought she was done, she called out, "Close those eyes, Mister Cullen."

I chuckled and yelled out, "Why? It's not like I haven't seen anything before, my love." But, I decided that it would be best for me to close my eyes, so I did. I heard her run out from the bathroom before I heard the closet door being opened. "What are you doing?" I called out. "Just be patient, Edward." She called out, giggling.

I waited for ten agnonizing long minutes, before I heard her whisper in her sultry voice, "Open your eyes."

I did and was greeted by an amazing sight. Bella had her hair all dried and curled, while she looked positively sinful in her scandlous lingerie. She wore a corset that was all black and lacy from the heart shaped bust and the hem of the corset. She wore a little skirt over her panties, along with having garter belts suspending her white lacy garters and black tights.

"My god, Bella. You're going to be the death of me one of these days." I breathed out while I watched her slowly strut up to the bed, crawling on top of it before she too crawled over to hover over me. Her eyes were dark with lust and hunger, while she smirked a seductive grin down to me.

I grabbed her and crashed my lips to hers, kissing her with all my might. She moaned when our tongues touched and pulled me up some so she could straddle my waist while digging her hands into my hair. I let my hands drift downwards and when I reached her thighs, I carressed the skin, loving the feeling of her silky skin beneath my hands. "You are wearing far too much clothing, my little lamb." I purred when I broke away from her lips, making my way towards her beautiful neck.

"Then fix that." She breathed out, letting out a soft mewl when I licked the skin of her neck. Smiling, I decided to tease her and got rid of her tight and garters. She groaned while I teasingly murmured, "You never said what I should take off, my love." She then proceeded to growl out in frustration and grabbed my hair roughly. "I want you to take off my panties and my corset." She snarled out sexily, causing me to moan; she knew I loved it when she was rough with me.

I then pushed her on her back and ripped out the ties of her corset before I peeled it away from her body. I licked my lips from seeing her exposed chest again, and I immediately snatched one of her pink buds into my mouth, earning a breathy moan from her. She continued to mew and moan, threading her fingers through my hair while I suckled on her nipple. Once it was hardened, I did the same treatment for her other nipple.

"We're still wearing too many articles of clothing." She breathed out when I captured her lips in mine. "Then that must be fixed once again, don't you think my dear?" I asked her huskily, earning a purr from her. She nodde, while her hands gripped the waistband of my boxers…

**---**

I sighed in content while I kissed Bella's forehead. "That was what I really needed; thank you, sweetheart." I whispered to her lovingly, earning a smile from her. "The feeling's mutual, honey. So, I also would like to thank you." She whispered, kissing my lips. "Round two?" I asked her, my tone sounding hopefuly. She barked out a laugh and said, "You are insatiable, my dear Mister Cullen." I grinned a cocky smirked up at her and retorted, "Can you blame me when I have you – the most gorgeous woman ever – lying across my chest while being naked?"

Her signature blush pooled into her beautiful cheeks, but she giggled. "Well, since you complimented me like that, I guess we can go for a quick round two." She murmured, shifting herself so she was hovering over me like earlier. I hummed in happiness while I brought her down to my lips, kissing those luscious lips of hers.

We continued making out like this, until suddenly, I heard a loud bang from downstairs. Bella and I whipped our heads towards the door, hearing some heavy footsteps entering in the house. "Stay here. Cover yourself up while I lock this door." I whispered urgently to Bella, hurrying quietly out of our bed and pulling on my boxers while I grabbed my pistol. I locked the door from the inside, winked over at Bella who was sitting up in the bed with the covers pulled up to her chest, before I shut the door quietly.

I tiptoed down the hall and peeked around the corner, to see a somewhat buff dude dressed in dark track clothing was looking around the first floor. I loaded my gun and silently cocked it back, signaling that it was ready to fire.

I then came out from the corner and aimed my pistol at the guy while I called out, "If you would be smart, I'd freeze right there." The man jumped from the sound of my voice and whipped his gaze towards me, staring wide eyed at the gun in my hands. I slowly made my way down the steps while the guy lifted his arms into the air, and made my way over to the house phone, dialing 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _a woman's voice greeted me over the phone. "Yes, hi. I'm calling to report that there's a burgalar inside my home." I told her calmly, glaring at the guy. Now that I was basically standing in front of him, he looked vaguely familiar with his dirtied skin, icy blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. _"Where are you, sir?" _the woman asked me firmly. "I'm standing in front of this man with my pistol aimed at him so he won't make any unwise decisions." I told her.

"_Oh." _She seemed surprised from my answer. _"Is anyone else there with you, sir?" _she asked. "My fiancèe is upstairs with our two newborn twins, but other than that, no." I told her. _"Well, I'm sending authorities over there now, sir. Has the burgalar managed to harm anyone there?" _she asked while I could hear over the phone that she must be alerting the police somehow. "No; I just barely found him." I told her, not even bothering about mentioning how I had heard this guy entering my home while Bella and I were about to have sex for the second time today.

"_Alright, sir. It would be best for you stay where you are and continue doing whatever you're doing to keeping the burgalar there. Police should be there in a few minutes." _The woman informed me. "Thanks." I told her gratefully, just before we hung up and I began waiting for the police to arrive.

Something about this guy seemed like he was paid to come here or something; I don't know. It just might be my paranoia kicking into overdrive because all of the threatening calls/letters and what not. I just think someone's really trying to hurt my family, and I had the feeling that this guy was in on it. I intend to get some questions out of this guy before the police arrive.

"Who sent you here?" I asked him angrily. He looked over at me, but remained silent. "Answer me, dammit! I know someone had to send you here. Now, talk!" I growled out, pointing my gun closer to him. He grunted and mumbled someone's name, but I couldn't hear him. "Speak louder, now." I snarled out. He sighed and then said that dreaded sentence that'll forever haunt me.

"Joshua and James paid me to come here after they heard about your girlie popping out those babies of yours."

I gaped at him, but before I could explode on him, the door banged open to where the police came barging in. They took over and handcuffed the guy. "Sir," a police detective came over to me, snapping me out of my now tormented thoughts. I looked up to see a male detective standing there in a suit of sorts, with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes.

"The call said that you and your fiancèe and your twins are here. We like for you to get dressed so we can question the both you, please." He told me. I nodded wordlessly, before I hurried upstairs to retrieve Bella. She unlocked the door, stepping out while wearing a t-shirt and some sweat pants. "Honey, what is it? You're so pale; it's like you've seen a horrible ghost." She rushed out, placing both of her hands on my cheeks.

"We have to go into questioning with one of the detectives, love. I got to get dressed; get the twins all situated in the carriers." I instructed her, sighing and kissing both of her hands before I moved past her. "Edward," she began, causing me to look at her. "That burgalar told you something, didn't he? What did her say?" she asked me, biting her lip nervously.

I sighed shakily and ran a hand through my hair before I mumbled, "I'll explain later, Bella. Right now, let's worry about one thing at a time." She continued to bite her bottom lip nervously before after several minutes, she heaved a sigh and nodded, rushing over to our twins who I could hear whimpering.

While she did so, my mind continued to going back to what the burgalar had told me. How could James and Joshua – who I had hoped were still inside a cell or two – pay a burgalar to come find our house? How had they known that Bella had given birth to Celeste and Carson? What the hell were they planning on doing next?!

One's thing for sure, if those two even think about coming near my family, well, let's just say I'm going to have a army waiting for them if they even think about getting a centimeter's length near my Bella.

* * *

***gasp* Oh no! James and Joshua are back once more?! **

**Why yes, my dear readers! Those two pieces of scum are finally returning to the plot line! XD I have most of the next few chapters all plotted out, and I was eventually planning on bringing these two jackasses back into the story sometime. **

**I'll have Bella's jogging outfit on my website sometime later or so; I'm getting sleeping, so I'm planning on going to bed. **

**Please review if you liked this chapter, and remember, if you've read all of HSNE, TOV & you know about my recent situation, can you please help me?! I really want to do some outtakes if there's any requests. XD**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Sorry, but I can't think of a preview as of now…)**


	29. Awful and Wonderful Times

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

_**Edward's POV**_

We drove behind the long line of police cars that were leading the way towards the Police Department in Seattle. Bella was sitting in the back with our fully awake twins, and to entertain them, she was playing an adorable game of peek-a-boo with them.

"Where's mommy?" I heard her mumbled into her hands that were covering her face. She removed her hands from her face and exclaimed, "Here's mommy!" I then heard the twins' chorus of giggles and gurgles, to which I also laughed at.

Eventually, the police officers pulled up to the Police department, where I parked the Volvo beside their cruisers. I got out and took Carson from Bella, and wrapped my free arm around her waist while she was carrying in both Celeste and the baby bag for our twins. We entered the station and followed after the detectives.

"Hey Edward." Jason greeted me when we had finally stopped at one large office, and were told to wait outside. "Hey Jason." I greeted him, smirking. "Hi Jason." Bella greeted him, looking up from what she was doing which was basically distracting herself by playing with the twins again. "Hey Bella, long time no see. Are these your babies?" Jason asked me, pointing between our twins and us.

"Oh no, Jason, these are just random kids we found off the street. Of course they're our babies!" Bella exclaimed at him, rolling her eyes at him for asking that rhetorical question. I chuckled while Jason held up his hands in a surrender motion. "Sorry; just wanted to confirm it." He explained, laughing. "So, what brings you two down here by our detectives, Sherman and Willows?" he asked.

"Well, there was a burglar in our house, but I was able to stop the guy from causing any damage towards Bella and the twins." I explained, sighing. "Really?" Jason asked, surprised. "How the heck did you know there was a burglar in your house?" Jason asked, to which both Bella and I blushed at. "Well uh…" she trailed off, stuttering. "Um, you see, uh…" I also trailed off, stammering and hopelessly avoiding the answer.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen?" one of the detectives – the detective who told me that we needed to come down to the station – called out after he peeked his head out of the door. Bella and I hurriedly stood up from our seats, grabbed the twins and left a confused Jason standing in the hallway – one who hadn't gotten his answer.

"I'm Detective Willows," the detective who had greeted me back at the house, announced, shaking our free hands. "And my partner, Detective Sherman, is over there. We would like to ask you some questions involving with the burglary or any question that may relate as to why he might've been there." Detective Willows said. We nodded and sat down in the chairs in the office, placing our babies at our feet.

"Let's start off with an easy question." Detective Willows began. "Do you two have any natural enemies within your personal life? Any relatives that may hate you or any friends that might want to ruin your reputations?" Detective Sherman asked. "Of course not. We both know that if any of our relatives hates us, we would try to find any way possible in patching up the hate. And we do know our friends don't hate us; we think at least." Bella answered, looking up from playing with the twins.

Detective Sherman nodded while Willows began jotting down what she had said. "Do you know that if anyone outside of your personal lives might hate you?" Detective Willows asked next. "Well…." I began, scratching the back of my head. "We do pretty much have only a couple of enemies who hated us ever since we were in high school together." Bella answered, sighing. "What are their names?" Detective Sherman asked.

"Well, our first two main enemies are named Joshua Lyser, and James Anderson. These two had known me from a previous high school before I went to Forks Spartan Academy, and Joshua had been my boyfriend. But, he abused me and raped me when we were dating," Bella paused when she had to say that because her voice had gotten thick. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair softly, whispering soft whispers of comfort in her ear. She calmed down and kissed me briefly on my lips, giving me a small smile.

"Anyways, after I had came to FSA and had started dating Edward, Joshua and James both came to the school, and they tried to hurt my relationship with Edward, just so I could start dating James all because of Joshua promising him that and I quote, _"After I'm done with Bella, you can have her."_ We had gotten them arrested for assault, and James had been put away for admitting that he had murdered my father while I was away with Edward and his family on a winter trip." Bella finished explaining, sighing.

"Any other enemies we should know about?" Detective Willows asked after he jotted down a few notes from Bella's explanation. "Jasmine Nickston*****, I think. She was Bella's enemy from preschool to elementary school. We had run into her while on a class trip when we went to the Grand Canyon back in high school. Our last run in was when we went to a Halloween party and she had crashed our friend's Halloween party she was throwing." I explained.

"Are Joshua and James recently in jail right now?" Detective Sherman asked, looking over his shoulder fleetingly at Willows who jotted down what I had said. "We're not really sure. I mean, it's been over five or six years since we've heard from them, and what with all of the threats Edward and I have been receiving, we're really hoping that it's not Joshua or James." Bella told them, biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Alright. Now, from the 911 call, made by you, Edward, it says that you had barely found the burglar when he entered your home. We're curious; how had you heard him entering your home?" Detective Willows asked, looking up from his notepad. Ah, shit; this was the question that I was hoping to avoid big time. Bella blushed when she heard the question being asked, and I coughed awkwardly behind my hand.

"Well, uh, it's um, kind of embarrassing…" I trailed off, feeling my face heat up. "I doubt it can be that embarrassing." Detective Sherman asked; dammit.

"Um, well, we sort of uh, were up in the bedroom, and uh…" Bella began, her face getting deeper of a cherry red from her blush. "Oh!" Detective Willows gasped in realization, and he began blushing, surprisingly. "I see..." Detective Willows continued, clearing his throat awkwardly while he tightened his neck tie all of a sudden. "You do? I don't." Detective Sherman informed him, utterly confused.

Did we have to spell it out from him?

"Uh, Sherman…" Willows began, motioning for him to come closer. He did and Willows whispered something in his ear, before Detective Sherman became just as bright red as Bella. "Oh; well, uh… that's uh… very informational… I see…" Detective Sherman stuttered, coughing. Bella and I nodded to confirm his understanding, while we tried to reduce the redness of our blushing.

"Well, we see now how you could hear the robber entering your home." Detective Willows concluded, nodding and officially ending the awkward moment. "Edward, I have one more question for you." Detective Sherman began, catching my attention. "Go ahead." I told him.

"When I had entered the home and found you in front of the robber, you looked extremely angry – angrier than what you would've been like about the robber inside your house. Did the burglar tell or say anything to upset you like so?" Detective Sherman asked. And, there's another question I was hoping to avoid…

I really wanted to keep what that bastard had told me, from Bella until we were in private, but it would be in best interest for me to tell the authorities now, that way we could probably stop all of this nonsense before it could turn ugly. But, would Bella be mad at me for not telling her first? Would she hate me from keeping something this drastic from her? Only one way to find out, I guess…

"Now that you mention it, Detective Sherman, that man did tell me something." I informed him, removing my arm from Bella's shoulders and leaning forward with my head in my hands. "What did he say?" Detective Willows asked, but I didn't answer him immediately. "Honey?" Bella asked worriedly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed deeply before I raised my head some. "That robber, told me that Joshua and James had paid that guy to come to our home after they heard about Bella giving birth to our babies." I stated flatly, pinching the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb – a habit of mine.

Bella gasped and her hand on my shoulder began shaking. I sat back and pulled her into my chest, letting her calm herself down while holding her against me. "How… How…?" Bella couldn't form a question without losing her breath from breathing so shakily. "Shh, Bella. Shh…" I crooned in her ear, stroking her hair through my long fingers.

After a while, the interview was finally over and done with. Detectives Sherman and Willows had promised to us that they would look into Joshua's and James' whereabouts as of now, whether they were in jail or not. I thanked them gratefully; it's somewhat a nice feeling to know that you have the law enforcement on your side while having to deal with the possibility of your love's ex-boyfriends of sorts could be out there, out to get your fiancée for revenge.

We walked out of the police station and sat down in the Volvo, before we drove home, not talking; just letting the silence hang in the air.

**---**

**(A couple of days later…)**

A few days have passed ever since we had to deal with the burglar in our mansion. Bella has been pretty silent when she had heard of the fact of Joshua and James. Her zombie state, the blankness in her eyes, along with the whimpers in her sleep at night, unnerved me to my wits end. Never have I seen Bella this vulnerable for as long as I have left her. She might've been this scared when Joshua had began abusing her and after he had raped her, but the way she was acting… it was as if she was somewhere else, away from all of this drama and away from her fears.

One night, I had woken up in the middle of the night…

_Flashback _

_Two nights ago…_

_It was four in the morning. I had woken up from a recent dream of mine and when I looked over, Bella wasn't there; all that was there were messy sheets. I sat up and looked around in the dark room, to see that the twins were asleep, and the balcony door was opened; the dark silhouette of my Bella was seen through the glass windows. _

_I stood from the bed and walked over to the balcony door, opening it and being met with the warm summer air of Seattle. Bella was looking out over the driveway of our home, her tiny hands gripping the railing. I crept up behind her, wrapping my hands on her shorts covered hips, and rested my chin on her bare shoulder._

"_What are you doing up?" I asked her, looking over at her with concern etched into my face. "Couldn't sleep." Bella answered back in a quiet monotone. I sighed and rubbed my hands on her hips. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked her, breaking the short silence that had fallen upon us. "What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head over in my direction slightly._

"_You're shutting me out, honey. You won't eat, you haven't sleeping a lot, you no longer really have a smile on your face; sweetie, if something's bothering you, why aren't you letting me in to help? We always tell each other that we would never keep secrets from each other, and that means we tell each other our problems. How come you're not letting me in?" I asked her, my tone sounding sad and hurt from the way she was acting so cold towards me._

_She sighed and muttered, "Well, maybe I don't want you to help me with this." I was taken aback from her answer; that really hurt me now. It hinted that she really didn't want me to help her, that she wanted me to leave her alone now._

"_Fine; if you think you can handle this on your own, then I'll let you go ahead." I mumbled to her quietly, my voice thick with sadness. I unwrapped my hands from her hips and shuffled back over to the bed, getting under the covers again. Merely seconds later, I heard the quick pattering over her feet entering the bedroom, her closing the balcony door before she ran over to the bed and getting under the covers; that's when I heard her soft sobs._

_I opened my eyes to see her with her hands covering her face while her tiny frame shook her tears and quiet sobbing. Ah, dammit; this was worse than her shutting me out of her problems. Bella in so much pain, sadness and fear really tore me up. I hated it that she was crying – and I feared it was the way how I reacted to her answer of me trying to help her._

_I scooted over and took her into my arms; she turned her face into my chest, where it instantly became wet with her tears. I stroked her dark hair while she continued crying, then when she finally stopped, she pulled back some. "I-I'm sorry I'm keeping you out, E-Edward." She hiccupped, sniffling. "I'm just, so confused and s-scared about everything that's dealing with Joshua and James, right now. I'm tired of them coming in and ruining everything that's so perfect in my life right now. I hate it that they could hurt the twins, our family, our friends – I'm terrified that they could hurt you. I wish that t-they would just drop dead right now; so I could finally be at peace. I wouldn't have to worry about them hurting everything and everyone that I hold near and dear to me." Bella told me shakily; she sounded so fragile in this state._

"_Don't think you're alone in this, Bella. I'm just as terrified from all of this like you are. I hate to think of even Joshua or James being near you and our babies – even if it's just a yard away. I don't want those two bastards within a state's distance of you! It pains me that they're still alive, ready to take revenge on us. I also wish they would drop dead now too, that way we will never have to worry about them. I want all of this to just be some horrible nightmare, something that we could wake up from and it would all be over, but life doesn't work that way." I told her, kissing her forehead._

"_Hold me?" Bella pleaded, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and hitching her leg around my waist. "Always, love." I whispered, wrapping my arms firmly around her waist. She tilted her head towards me and attached her lips to mine in an urgent kiss. I returned the amount of urgency in the kiss, holding her against me. _

"_Please, Edward, I need you. Make love me to now." Bella begged around our frenzied kiss, her hands weaving through my head. "Are you sure, my love?" I asked her, letting my hands dance at the hem of her shirt. "Yes; I've never been surer than in my life." She breathed, nodding her head while we continued to kiss._

"_Please…" she pleaded one last time, pulling herself up, her hips meeting mine. I moaned around our lips and nodded, giving into her. "I love you, Bella; know that I will never love anyone like you." I breathed to her after I pulled off her tank top. "And I love you, Edward. You're my one and only. I too will never love anyone like I love you." She breathed out, her nails dragging down my back and to the back waistband of my black boxers..._

_End of Flashback_

And that was the night of the most passionate love-making Bella and I have ever experienced. Thank god Celeste's and Carson's hearing still have developed.

Today was another day of relaxation of sorts. Bella was getting better from the Joshua and James situation, which I was thankful for. We promised to each other that we would no longer keep secrets from each other, that would be honest from now on and let each other know what is bugging us if any new situations were to come our way.

I went outside of our mansion estate and went off to the mailbox. I opened it and grabbed the small stack of letters that were inside; most of it looked like notices of what was going on in the neighborhood, along with some fan letters that our manager sent it to us. One letter stood out among the rest.

_To: Mr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Isabella Swan_

_From: Forks Spartan Academy_

Now, why would there be a letter from our old high school? I opened it up after setting the other letters down somewhere, and inside there was an invitation to an event in the envelope.

_Forks Spartan Academy 5-year reunion!_

_~It's been five years since we've seen our old high school classmates and friends. Lots of events have probably happened in our lives ever since we've all left high school – and we know for certain that some lives have changed for the better. Now, it's time for all of us to be reunited as Spartans, and have a blow-out bash! Food, singing and a slide-show of the class of our juniors to seniors will be in our agenda, and why not go and see how the campus might've changed! Reunite with some old friends and catch up on the good old days, at this FSA 5-year Reunion!~_

_When: July 25__th_

_Where: At Forks Spartan Academy Campus_

_*Just RSVP with the number below*_

This sure seems interesting, indeed… maybe I'll show Bella this. With that thought in mind, along with a bright smile on my face, I gathered the other letters, shut the mailbox, and run inside the mansion, eager to see how Bella would react to the news.

* * *

**And finished!**

**Phew; this chapter took me forever to figure out how to write it. I was having trouble of what to have in here.**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please review! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(By the way: could you please vote on the current poll on my profile? PRETTY PLEASE?! I'm very desperate to write another new story now, and at least two of the three stories is really stuck on my mind right now, and I really want to write something!)**

**(And also, if you're wondering whenever I'll update my stories, please go ahead and follow me on Twitter for updates of when I'll ever update my stories. ;D)**


	30. Just Like 17 Again

**Welcome to another brand new chapter of Reality of Our lives! :D**

**I know; big shocker that I once again am finally updating this story. **

**I was just too darn busy with so many new ideas of stories, that I had to get them typed and published, before I would forget about them. Plus, I was having trouble of how to write out this chapter. You see, I plan on having some of these old characters from HSNE, The Original Version and from the Remake, to come into the chapter, but I was having trouble of when or how I should reintroduce them.**

**But, now I figured it out and so, yeah... XD**

**So, let's get on with the chapter.**

**BTW: This chapter will be a mix from HSNE, TOV and HSNE, AR; you'll see why I sort of mentioned this in here...**

**MUSIC:**

~_Womanizer_ by **Britney Spears**~

~_High School Never Ends_ by **Bowling for Soup**~

~_Flightless Bird_ by **Iron & Wine **(_the little song for Bella and Edward when they are dancing_)~

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty **_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(July 25th)**

"You have my cell phone number, and Edward's cell, right mom? Please don't lose this in case there's an emergency and you need to call us, okay?" I pleaded with my oh-so forgetful mother. "Of course not, sweetie. I'm not going to lose this like the other numbers, alright?" Renee assured me, giggling from her joking.

Tonight was the night of the lovely FSA 5-year reunion. When Edward had told me about this night, I was really excited to go back to our high school, and at the same time, I wasn't. That was the very school that had changed my life, for both ways; good and bad. If I hadn't gone there, I wouldn't have met the love of my life, and I wouldn't have met my long lost brother again, and I wouldn't have met my future family with the two best sisters and the two best brothers, along with a gaggle of perfect friends. But, if I hadn't went to that school, I wouldn't have to run into my abusive ex-boyfriend and his equally evil buddy. But hey, the positives cancel out the negatives.

Plus, if I hadn't gone to that school, I wouldn't pursued my dream of singing alongside my friends and family, and I of course wouldn't be here right now, delivering my amazing babies over to my mom to watch while my husband-to-be and I are about to head over to the 'ole school that forever changed my life.

"I would love to stay here and chat with you, mom, but Edward and I really have to get going." I informed my mom when she began rambling how she remembered when she needed to have me babysat while she went out for work dinners and everything. "Oh, I know, honey. I'm in shock of how time has really flown. It feels like I'm saying goodbye to you while you go live with Charlie, yet here you are, your fiancé waiting by his car and your little babies are inside the home while the two of you go to your 5-year high school reunion. I feel so old." I laughed at Renee's joke, and hugged her tightly.

"I know what you mean, mom. It does feel like I'm still seventeen, yet I'm 23." I told her, giggling. "Alright, now I better let you go. I want all of the details when you come back." Renee demanded, laughing before she pushed me towards where Edward stood near the Volvo, waiting for me to come over to him.

"Might I say you look rather sexy, Bella?" Edward asked me, his hand resting on my white pants covered hip. "I don't know; maybe you can, and maybe you can't." I teased, giggling while I twirled the hem of my deep blue, off the shoulder peasant like top. "Well, too bad; you look sexy." Edward whispered, kissing my lips briefly. "We better get going. Alice wants us to say hi to everyone." I told him, placing my hand on his button down shirt covered chest when I felt him continue kissing me. Since Alice was so pregnant, Jasper made her stay behind, and she made me swear that I would say hi to our old friends and take pictures whenever I can.

"Always have to ruin my fun, do you my Bella?" Edward sarcastically asked me, smirking. "Of course I have to. Now, get in that driver's seat, my lion." I teased back, using my high school nickname for him. He barked out a laugh and shaking his head, walked over to his side after I got in my seat.

We drove to the school in our old hometown, and saw several cars driving into the parking lot that sat in front of the school gates. "I'll let you out here, love. I'm going to see if I can find a good parking spot, and I'll catch up with you in a few." Edward explained to me once he slowly drove up the winding curb that sat in front of the large main building that is full of all of the classrooms. "Alright." I stated, pecking his cheek before I exited his warm Volvo.

He slowly eased his car away, where I stood in front of the main building, looking up at it. "Bella!" I looked behind me to see Rosalie waddling her way over to me, where I could see Emmett's recognizable Jeep driving away. Rosalie was dressed in a deep burgundy cowl neck long sleeve top with maternity denim jeans and satiny red pumps; at least I know that Rosalie can still stay balanced in pumps while being pregnant.

"Hey Rose." I greeted her, smiling when she reached me. "So, how are you, Edward and the twins?" Rosalie asked me. "We're all fine, Rose." I told her. "Are you sure? Are you still dealing with all of the crap from that robber?" Rosalie asked me concernedly; Edward and I had to tell our family about the burglary because we knew it would be unavoidable in not telling them about it.

"Nah; we don't have to really deal with all of that anymore. It's taken care of, and we're moving on." I lied; I couldn't let her know about how Joshua and James were able to send this guy to our mansion. "Okay; I'm going to see if I can find anyone around here while we're waiting for our men. See ya in a few, Bella." Rosalie told me, already waddling her way in a different direction.

"Hello little soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen!" I looked behind me to see none other than Kelsey Stonner***** standing behind me, looking rather pretty in her little black number. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever, Kels!" I squealed, tackling her into a hug. "Neither have I, Bella! So, how's the glam life treating you? Is Edward treating you right?" Kelsey asked after I stepped back from the hug. "The glam life is not all that cracked up to be, and of course Edward's treating me right - you wouldn't believe me either. So, where's Nathan?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder in hopes that I could spot the old perverted friend of ours.

"My dopey brother decided to stay behind with his girlfriend." Kelsey informed me, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Is his girlfriend that bad?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't believe it! She's such a freakin' bitch all the time, complaining about one thing, then she's practically begging Nathan for another. I swear; one of these days I'm going to pull off all of her extensions." Kelsey complained.

"Well, what can you do?" I asked her rhetorically, shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey babe; just finished parking the car." I gasped when I heard that all too terrifyingly familiar voice from behind Kelsey and began backing up. Kelsey turned around and smirked up at his tanned face. "No problem, honey. Bella's been keeping me company while you were gone." Kelsey told him, tapping his nose with her index finger. "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Joshua Lyser." Kelsey introduced me to the man that had his same shaggy brown hair, oceanic blue eyes and his same broad shoulders.

I began hyperventilating, my hand flying to my heart that was rapidly pounding. "Bella?" Kelsey asked, staring at me confused. I kept backing up, mumbling, "Impossible..." over and over in a mantra. My vision was beginning to black in and out from the shock of Joshua Lyser - my ex abusive and rapist boyfriend from high school - standing in front of me.

"Huh." I released out from my gasping. I smiled drunkenly, and with turn on my blue high heeled feet, along with a mumbling of, "Bye, Josh," I turned around just before my vision blacked and I collapsed.

**---**

_"God dammit! Whyt did you have to do this, Kelsey?!" _I heard a hiss. _"I'm so sorry, Edward. I knew I shouldn't have let Bella get close to Joshua; I completely forgot about her past and everything." _I heard Kelsey apologize. _"Baby, can you hear me? Are you alright?" _I heard Edward's voice plead.

"Ungh..." I grunted, moving my body that was lying on something of a hard surface, just before my eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked at the faces around me; Edward's concerned one, Emmett's equally worried one, Kelsey's concerned expression that was worriedly and apologetically staring down at me. One face hung in the back, and I knew it was Joshua's.

"Bella..." Edward breathed, pulling me into his arms. I threw my arms around his neck, and let him help me stand to my feet. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really am! I-I just forgot about your past with Joshua, and I just... I'm so sorry." Kelsey stuttered out helplessly, looking at me with begging eyes. "It's alright." was all I mumbled.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward grumbled out, taking my hand and dragging me away from Kelsey and Joshua who stood there helplessly, while Emmett followed after me. "If you don't want to even be in within the vicinity of Joshua, my love, we can leave now." Edward suggested thickly, his expression darkly angered. "I'm sure Alice would understand that you wouldn't want to be in the same room as Joshua, Bella. Rose and I can take the pictures for you." Emmett explained, glaring over at Joshua who was now hugging Kelsey in comfort.

"No; I really do want to stay here, you guys. I'll be fine - just as long as Joshua isn't near me." I muttered, twiddling with my fingers. I felt a finger slip underneath my chin, and I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with a determined face. "I promise that I won't even let you be alone tonight, sweetheart. No way am I going to let you out of my sights." Edward promised me, kissing my lips slowly.

"Attention former seniors of FSA!"we looked up to the stage, and saw that Lauren, Jessica and Angela were standing there. "Alright. First of all, let's just say welcome back to this oh-so roller coaster of a high school!" Jessica shouted into the microphone, where the room whooped and pounded their fists in the air. "Anyways, we're hoping that for tonight, we'll be able to have some entertainment other than our lame stereo system. So, let's see if we can get our famous Isabella Swan to sing a song for us!"Angela suggested, where the spotlight landed on me.

The whole room erupted into encouraging cheers from all of the old students of Forks Spartan Academy. "Ang! Why are you making me do this?!" I shouted over the noise, blushing and giggling in embarrassment. "Come on, Bella! We know that you're awesome at singing!"Lauren yelled over at me. "Ugh, fine; I'm only doing this is you and Jessica sing with me, Angela, and if only that Edward, Emmett and his friends do something too!" I shouted up at her. "What?! Bella...!" Emmett and Edward whined in unison. "Shush; Edward, please video tape this performance." I murmured to him, handing him my phone. Sighing, he nodded and pecked my lips before I skipped up to the stage.

Lauren walked off the stage, while I gathered Jessica and Angela in a little circle. "So what are we singing?" I asked them. "Well, technically, it's you who's singing most of the song. We'll just be the backup singers." Jessica pointed out. I rolled my eyes and rephrased, "Alright, then what am I mostly singing then?"

"We picked out the perfect song, because well, it might remind you of Junior year." Angela muttered to me, smirking. She handed me the CD that had only one song on it, and the title was written on the CD in black Sharpie. "Oh, you're right, this will remind me of Junior year." I told her, giggling. "Let's get ready to sing, ladies!" I exclaimed, high fiving my two friends.

I grabbed the microphone, and looking over at Edward who had my phone all ready to begin recording, I nodded my head over at him. He too nodded and pressed something on my phone, and I saw a tiny red light from it. Smirking, I then said into the phone, "What's up Spartans?!" where that earned loud whooping calls.

"Alright, for those who were here in Junior year when they first let girls in, this will remind you of all of the player boys here at this school. I'm talking to you two Cullens over there!" I called out jokingly, looking pointedly over at Emmett and Edward who both barked out laughs. "Let's get this reunion rocking!" I cried into the microphone, earning yet another wave of whoops.

The music to Britney's "Womanizer" blared out from the speakers, and some of the boys laughed from the music choice. After Angela got behind her microphone, I began singing.

**(A/N: Bold = Bella only; **_**Bold and Italics = All of the girls**_**) **

**Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
**  
_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**_

_**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**_

_**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer**_

**Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby**

**Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**_

_**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**_

_**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer**_

**Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you**

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**_

_**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**_

_**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are**_

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby**_

By the time I was finished singing with Angela and Jessica, I was so tired. I had done some little dance moves up here, and they had me tuckered out. By the time I was finished, everyone in the room was cheering loudly at my performance. "Now, get ready for the talents of Edward and his band!" Angela reminded them, where more cheers echoed the first wave of cheers.

I rushed over to Edward after I saw him end the recording, and gave him a searing kiss. "And that was for...?" Edward trailed off questioningly when I pulled away. "For encouragement." I told him innocently, winking. He smirked and after a little ass smack from him - earning a yelp from me - he ran to the stage with Emmett punching his shoulder while they jogged to the stage.

"What up, Spartans?!" Emmett yelled into the microphone. The room cheered at his question, laughing. "We'll be singing a song that we all know is true. This seemed to be like our little anthem when we all went here." Edward explained into the microphone. The crowd all waited patiently for the guys - Jason, Kyle and Emmett - get all set up. When they did, they began their song.

**(A/N: **_Emmett, Kyle, Jason = Italics; _**Bold = Edward, **_**Bold and Italics = only Emmett and Edward**_**)**

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

**4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature**

**Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.**

_**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
**_  
_**And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends**_

**High School Never Ends**_**  
**__Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

**Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)**

**And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35**_**  
**_  
_**Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback**_**Seen it all before  
I want my money back!**

_**The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)**_

_**And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)**_

**High School Never Ends**  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
_**High School Never End**s

(Guitar Solo)

_**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then**_

**High School Never Ends**  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
_**High School Never Ends**

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
**High School Never Ends  
**  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
**Here We Go Again**

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh _

When the song had ended, everyone in the room seemed ready to explode from the hilarity of the truthful song. Though, everyone was happy and content of how Edward and his band had played out the song. Thankfully, I had already recorded the song for Alice and Jasper to watch. "Goodnight Spartans!" Emmett yelled into his microphone, laughing, before the band on stage got down and went back to their friends and family that they came with.

"That was so funny!" Rosalie shouted next to me, causing me to jump. "Hey, where have you been?!" I asked her over the loud noise. "I told you; I went off to talk some old friends. And, I brought them with me." Rosalie told me, giggling. "Hey there Bella!" I gasped and tackled my almost two twin like sisters to the ground. "Rischè, Lily, Melantha, Des - oh my god! I haven't seen any of you in forever!" I cried, giving the three girls their hugs. "We know; it's been five years though, Bella. It's not like any of us died." Des joked, earning laughs from us girls.

While the girls talked to Rosalie and to Edward and Emmett who rejoined in our group, Lily motioned for me to follow her. Easing away from the group, I followed Lily outside where we walked towards the familiar courtyard in the back of the large main building. "So, how's life been for you, Lily?" I asked, after we sat down on the rim of the old fountain.

"Eh. It's been somewhat good, somewhat bad." Lily explained, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. "Well, there has to be something going on for you to bring me out here. Come on; start spilling." I urged her, nudging my shoulder with hers. She laughed, but abruptly, her face grew serious, all traces of happiness disappearing. "It's about Aiden." Lily began, folding her hands on her lap.

"Uh oh; what happened?" I asked her worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing's really happened - at least between us." Lily said, biting her bottom lip. "He still thinks of me as a friend, one that's really close and one he could depend on. He doesn't mind that I come over to his apartment most of the time instead of staying behind to hang out with the others; it's just, it's starting to get really hard for me to see him going on endless dates with his girlfriend." Lily mumbled. "He has a girlfriend? What the hell? Why didn't you tell me about this, Lily?" I asked her.

"I just thought it wouldn't seem important. You know how I sometimes have minor crushes on most cute guys, right?" she asked, where I nodded as an answer. Lily was known for mostly gushing about any cute guy that she saw - she especially did this a lot while we were in high school together. "Well, all of this between Aiden and me - it feels so different. I can't get him off my mind; he's practically in every dream of mine, and I can't stop thinking about him every day." She explained, sighing.

"The thing though is that Aiden's girlfriend fucking hates me; and I mean really, really, _really _despises me. I would gladly yell at the bitch's face and return the mutual feeling, but I don't want to hurt Aiden. It seems like he really loves this girl. I just can't yell at his girlfriend and potential wife." Lily told me, hugging herself.

"Did you ever feel like this, Bella? Did you ever feel like that you really loved Edward, and it almost felt like he didn't love you back?" she asked me in a hushed tone, not looking me in the eye. "Well, of course it did, Lily. I couldn't really believe that he would pick me over other choices of girls from this school or anywhere else for that matter. But, Edward proves to me each day that he really does love me. He's a wonderful guy, and I finally know that he does really love me." I told her.

"It feels like it's a one-sided love thing for me, though. He's oblivious to me; he's only love-struck to his girlfriend." she whispered. "Lily, you have to tough this one out. If he's not going to see how much you like him, then he's not worthy for you, sweets. You either have to stay put and wait it out, or come to face the truth that he won't love you right now. That you have to move on from this dud; it just means that he's not "the one"." I murmured to her.

She whipped her head towards me, glistening tears streaming down her face at this point. "But I-I can't leave! I just keep h-hoping that one day, when he wakes up, that he'll finally realize how much I really do l-l-love him! No matter how hard I try, I c-can't leave him! I just c-c-can't!" she cried, flinging herself in my arms and full out sobbing now. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, stroking her hair and cooing soft words of comfort to my friend.

"I ju-just wish he would s-see..." she whispered, sobbing still. "There, there, Lily." I crooned, stroking her hair. After several moments of Lily crying her eyes out and me comforting her to my best, she slowly leaned away until she was able to rest her head on my shoulder. "Lily, honey, you've got to toughen up on this. You need to show me that you're going to be a strong woman about all of this romance junk; what happened to the Lily that I knew - the Lily who was all like, _"I don't need a man in my life; as long as I got my girls and my books, my life is complete!" _Where is that girl now?" I asked her after mimicking her perfectly from her one point in life in high school just before she began getting desperate to find her love.

She weakly laughed at my mimicking, and sighed. "Listen, sweets, you know that even if all of this doesn't work out, just know that we're all here for you. We do care for you, and no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you - whether you're looking for advice or a place to crash for the night. Besides, if Aiden is this dumb to not realize that you're a absolutely wonderful girl right now, there's always other bigger fish to fry. Just know that you can't give up your hope on other men in this world." I assured her, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"When did you become such a relationship guru, Bells?" she asked me sarcastically, yet at the same time, gratefully, before she hugged me tightly this time. "Thanks, Bella. You really are a wonderful friend." Lily whispered to me, giving me a sisterly peck on the cheek. "Now, come on; let's get back to the reunion and let's get all drunk and dance crazy! Time to let loose!" I exclaimed, standing to my feet. She barked out a laugh and after getting rid of any traces of tears, she too stood up and took my inviting arm to loop through hers.

We skipped back to the gym, where the reunion was being held, only to run into one person who I really didn't want to see right now.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" Joshua asked me pleadingly. "Get the hell away from me right now, Joshua. I don't want to even be near you right now." I snarled out, walking briskly right past him. "Yeah; if you even think about messing with Bells here, I'll make sure to make you an official girl!" Lily hissed menacingly at him, and with that, we walked straight past him, ending out short encounter.

We reentered the gym just in time when the song, "Flightless Bird" by Iron & Wine began playing; it also occurred to me that no one was on the dance floor. "Let's let the most lovey-dovey couple of our Junior and Senior year have their little dance." Emmett said into the microphone, where the spotlight landed on me. I blushed, and with a one sided hug from Lily, she left me alone.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" I looked up, cherry red, at the love of my life - Edward Cullen. His large pale hand was outstretched towards me, palm up; an invitation. Smiling timidly up at him, I placed my hand in his and let him lead me onto the dance floor. When we were in the center of the room, eyes all on us, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let him wrap his hands on my hips. "I feel like my 17 year old self again." I murmured, giggling while I continued to blush deeply.

"Especially with you blushing so much." Edward added in, chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at him but laughed along with him. "So, what were you and Lily talking about?" Edward asked conversationally. "Oh, just womanly stuff." I told him. "If it's that personal, then I won't bother you about it." he told me, kissing my lips.

"Now, what did you think of the reunion, my Bella?" he asked me quietly. Wow, the reunion's almost over? Pfft, that was fast. "Well, for one thing, it was short." I began, giggling, causing Edward to laugh. "But, other than that, it's just like how our Junior year was." I told him. "And how would you describe our Junior year, my little lamb?" he asked me teasingly, using my old high school nickname.

"Dramatic; what else?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. "It just seems like all of the drama never ends, does it?" Edward asked, puffing out his cheeks as he sighed heavily.

"Drama always does, and always will, follow us, Edward." I told him, shaking my head. "And we can never get rid of it." I added in, resting my head on his shoulder while I let myself doze off in my Edward-induced love fantasy, where it was just us in my own little world; no pain, no fears, no worries, and especially no damn old abusive ex-boyfriends and people who are still out to get to me.

Just nothing - only me, Edward, and our little bubble of happiness and perfection.

**

* * *

**

**Well, Bella at least has the right idea going; drama will never leave her and Edward alone. ;D**

**So, what'cha think of this lovely chapter? Mad at me for making the reunion seem so short? XD**

_*******SPOILER ALERT: Alright so you know that Kelsey was mentioned somewhere in HSNE, TOV but not in the remake - at least not yet. So, Kelsey will be in the remake somewhere, so that's why she was in the FSA 5-year Reunion thing in here. Also, I don't I ever really mentioned about her and her brother's last name before, so I just made one up.*******_

**Plus, I'm pretty pleased with the OC angst. X3 Poor Lily; feeling so lost without Aiden loving her... So, don't worry. Lily will be back, adding more drama to the plot. XD**

***Bella's and Rosalie's Outfits will be on my Profile soon.***

**Please review if you liked the chapter at all! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Sorry, but no preview; can't really think of what to put in the next chapter.)**

**(**Also, guess what?! The MTV Movie Awards is going to be happening sometime soon, and New Moon is nominated - or on the nominees list - and Rob Pattz in on the Best Kiss, Best Male Performance and Global Superstar List too! So, if you love Rob Pattz, or New Moon or even BOTH, I suggest you get to the MTV website, and make sure you have an account so you can help your favorite things onto the nominees lists for the MTV Movie Awards! I already voted, so support your favorites!**)**


	31. At Last

**Hello everyone; I welcome everyone to a new chapter of Reality of Our Lives!**

**Yeah, sorry about this whole wait of the next chapter on Reality of Our Lives. **

**But, you have no idea of how inspired I have been getting, thanks to all of the music I'm listening to. :D I love Lady Gaga especially, because I'm so hooked on like, four of her songs right now - but, since her music is so damn catchy along with being hypnotic, there's no possible way of me NOT to get inspired. XD**

**Anyways, major surprises to everyone in this chapter, probably, because I'll be speeding up just a bit... just read and find out what's going to happen in this chapter now. :D**

**Alright, so let's get started!**

**MUSIC:**

_Bust a Move_** (Glee's Version would really work.)~**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella? Just take, deep, big, relaxing breaths okay? If Alice were here to see you, she would be screaming at you to breath so you wouldn't faint before your big day." Rosalie ordered me, her eyes narrowing into slits down at my hyperventilating form. I let out a shaky laugh, knowing that Rosalie was right about our sister-in-law yelling at me for freaking out like so on the biggest day of my life...

And the biggest day of my life happened to be the very day that most girls might dream about doing one day; after finding the most perfect guy, getting to know him and being his friend - and vice versa - before you're falling in love and dating that said guy, and next second, you realize that you're engaged, and that's when this happens.

Today, just so happens to be, my wedding day.

You have no idea of how long it took for us just to plan this whole thing out; first, we really had to find the perfect wedding planner. We were able to find that answer in a woman named Carmen, who happened to be married a man named Eleazar - the very same police officer who had caught Rosalie on the highway when she ran away from us - and let's just say, Carmen is a saint in disguise. She was such an angel towards us, and made sure that it was her responsibility to make this the most memorable wedding for everyone - both for Edward and I, along with any straying eyes of the paparazzi.

Next, the wedding cake. Well, it shouldn't have been that hard for Edward and I to make a decision, right? _Ehhh! _That's where you're wrong. Being the stubborn ass that he can be, he would never give up on eating a red velvet cake, while I just wanted to have a cake that had creamy white frosty. There were plenty of cakes with my choice, yet still very little choices of Edward's cake. But, being the slow people we were, we forgot that we could _ask_ for a custom cake. Once we realized this, we asked Carmen if she could make it where it was a red velvet cake with my frosty.

Finally, clothes were usually the biggest deal of the whole wedding. Alice always says that I needed to find _"Thee Dress" _for this wedding, for she thought that since I was the last girl in our little group since high school, to get married, that I had to go out in style with the most gorgeous dress and wow the crowd. Personally, I think no matter what, I'm going to look so plain next to my sexy soon-to-be husband because no one can look better than my own personal Greek god. Surprisingly, I sought out and found a pretty neat and beautiful dress, that was strapless, silvery silky white and had a sheer skirt over the actually skirt of the dress that had white lacy flowers designed into the sheer skirt.

As for the other details - like music and what the main theme of the wedding was - well, we left the music up to Renee, Esme and Carlisle, and even Emmett because those four somehow knew what music we would like to dance to, and as for the theme, well, we told Carmen we just wanted it all to be simply ordinary yet it still held the romance factor. With Renee being there, along with Emmett and Rosalie, we had our children here with us today; Piper was to be the flower girl, while Carson and Celeste would be dressed in cute white outfits and be sitting with Carlisle, Esme and Renee. Emmett was going to be the man to walk me down the aisle, when that part is usually referred to the father - whereas mine happened to be dead unfortunately - and he would also be the best man for Edward since Jasper was busy taking care of Alice and their newborn babies.

And yes, I said newborn babies. Alice had finally given birth to those twins that she and Jasper had created after they were married. They had of course the twins they were expecting - a boy and a girl - and the names both Jasper and Alice had picked, were so darn adorable. Shane - their new, bouncing baby boy, and I mean it literally - was just like a tiny mix between Jasper and Alice; Shane had Alice's deep green eyes while he had his father's noticeably blond hair, for he had somewhat invisible like blond strands of hair on his head. And, he was already able to smile such a huge toothless grin just 10 hours or so after he was born.

Harmony - their more calm and relaxed baby girl - had Alice's inky black hair while her bright blue eyes shone each time she had her father's tiny grin. Harmony was definitely Shane's opposite, because since Shane seems so bouncy whenever either of his parents holds him, he just gets so excited and starts giggling/gurgling while he grins that large, hyper grin; while Harmony, she just really grins and occasionally giggles when Alice or Jasper hold her in their arms.

Alice had given us a huge scare too when she was pregnant. Alice is known for her tiny height, and when she had gotten pregnant, we were afraid that she might suffer from this pregnancy and might even die because she was just damn small. She of course shocked us when she went onto a splurge of eating as many carbs, sweets and fatty foods that she had gained lots of weight in order to maintain herself and her babies. And, the birth of her babies was just like any normal pregnancy - tons of screaming, cursing and yelling this way and that, before Shane and Harmony entered the world as healthy newborns.

Unfortunately, since they are newborns, Alice and Jasper are unable to attend my wedding. So, I had Rosalie appointed as the gal to help me get ready to take the big plunge as they say. My mom, Renee, and my soon-to-be mother-in-law, Esme, were also helping me out as well, for they would add the final touches of my wedding look. And, speaking of them, Renee and Esme suddenly walked through the door, wearing lovely cream colored dresses while Rosalie waddled around me in a her cream colored ruffled dress, with matching colored shoes and makeup.

"Today's the big day, sweetie. Ready to finally tie yourself down?" Renee asked me, coming over to where I sat with my soft make-up on my face, after I had looked away from the mirror. "Y-Yes." I stuttered, sucking in a huge breath of air. "Bella, honey, why are you so nervous?" Esme asked me gently, coming up from behind me. "I - I just don't want to do something so stupid. What if I accidently trip down the aisle? What if I forget my vows? What if Edward doesn't say "I do"?" I stammered out, my heart fluttering inside my chest.

"Bella, stop worrying. Emmett will be there to walk you down the aisle," Renee assured me first. "I'll throw my bouquet at you if you start to forget and maybe that'll jog your memory." Rosalie went next, earning a light laugh from me. "And Edward will for sure say "I do" to you, sweetie, because I know him and I know that he absolutely loves you till the end of time - and even after that. He would never leave you at the altar." Esme assured me last, kissing my pinned up hair that was in an up style that had little pearl pins in them.

"Are all of you so sure about it? I really don't want to screw up this wedding ceremony." I told them truthfully, twiddling with my thumbs nervously. "You will not screw up this lovely wedding, Bella. We know that this is going to be the perfect day for you, so you have nothing to worry about." Rosalie whispered to me, pecking my cheek lightly. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Renee exclaimed, before she bent down and went under my skirt. "Mom!" I screeched, jumping.

I felt something being placed on my thighs on both of my legs, before my mom reappeared out from under my skirt to laugh at my beet red face. "Bells, it's tradition for you to wear a garter, so, instead of one, you got two. Besides, there's nothing tradition about you and Edward." Renee pointed out, giggling and pecking my cheek. "We'll be outside while you can take a few breathers, but if you aren't out in the next 10 minutes, I'm coming back in and dragging you to that altar." Rosalie threatened me jokingly, before she, Renee and Esme left the room, leaving me alone.

I sighed, and turned back to the mirror on the vanity in this room, but I gasped when I saw an all too familiar misty figure behind me. "D-Dad?" I asked him shakily, turning in my seat to look at him. _"Bells, you look like the perfect blushing bride." _Charlie's ghost form joked, laughing when he saw me blush from his compliment. "Dad, where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since like last year." I scolded him.

_"Well, I would've shown up earlier, but I saw that you were just so busy with other things - including the birth of my new grandchildren." _Charlie explained to me, smiling. _"Thanks for naming Carson with my middle name, Bells." _he added, still smiling at me. "Well, you're welcome dad. I thought it would be the respectable thing to do." I told him, giggling. "Hey dad," I began. _"Hmm?" _Charlie asked in a hum.

"Are Celeste and Carson, um, going to be mediums just like me?" I asked him, pointing to myself. Charlie sighed, running a ghostly hand through his hair. _"Yes, they will, Bells. They will have your medium genes just like how you had your ancestors' powers." _He explained. "Oh, okay." I mumbled, nodding. _"You don't think it's weird that your own two babies have now become mediums?" _Charlie asked me in surprise, his eyebrows rising. "Not really. I suspected as much." I told him, shrugging.

_"I should let you know that they really have already become mediums. I happened to visit you and Edward one night while you two were sleeping, and of course, Carson and Celeste just woke up when I came in. But, they didn't disturb you, so I just waved at their little baby faces, and after they giggled at me, they woke you two up and I had to leave." _Charlie explained to me, looking rather sheepish of being caught like this. "Hmm, I was wondering why our babies had woken up in the middle of the night without waking us up for food." I commented, shaking my head while giggling along with Charlie's laugh.

_"I'm really proud of you, baby girl. I'm so happy to see that you're getting married to the man you absolutely love, and I'm really glad that you are starting your family." _Charlie told me, smiling his oh so signature crinkling smile at me, which caused my eyes to prick. "I really miss you, daddy." I whispered, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over and ruin my makeup that Rosalie worked so hard on to make it perfect for today.

_"And I miss you too, baby girl. But, I'm still here, watching over you and your growing family, and if you ever feel like you need to talk to me, you can always go back to that graveyard where I'm rotting away." _I laughed a shaky laugh at Charlie's attempts of making a light joke, and he chuckled along with me. "I'll make sure to go there, dad." I promised him, smiling and nodding my head.

After my dad left the room, I looked back at the mirror one last time, before standing to my feet and walking out the door.

* * *

"Bella, just breath in and out; in and out." Emmett coached me slowly, breathing along with me as I tried to recollect my nervous breath. "BellaRoo, it's almost time to get this show on the road. Now, just relax, and focus on Edward. You'll be down the aisle in no time, and soon, you two will finally be together as husband and wife." Rosalie assured me calmly, coming over to where I stood in my wedding dress and my bouquet in my hands.

"A-Alright. I think I-I'm good now." I stuttered to them, nodding my head while I could just feel that my eyes were about to fall out since my eyes had the "deer-caught-in-the-headlights" expression right now. Both Emmett and Rosalie nodded to me, before they got back into their positions; Emmett had his arm looped through mine while Rosalie stood in front of me with her bouquet in her hands, and Piper was in front of us, looking adorable as ever in her little flower patterned dress and her basket of flower petals. And, again, Angela and Jessica were my bridesmaids whereas I had made Rosalie my maid of honor***** - even though she was married still.

The wedding march began playing from inside the very chapel that Alice and Rosalie had both gotten married in, and now, I'll be added into the mix. The doors opened, and Piper went skipping down the aisle, dropping the flower petals on the ground. Jessica and Angela followed after her, and then, Rosalie went in last. "Don't let me fall, Emmett." I hissed to him, to where he nodded and smirked, before we walked through the doors and into the chapel room.

I looked upon the many faces that were with us in the room right now. Our friends from high school - all whom have matured wonderfully into young adults and were dressed in nice formal wear - and I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting off to the side, holding our babies in their arms. I smiled when I saw Celeste and Carson clapping lightly, as if they knew it was me who was walking down the aisle, or as if they were applauding me in my wedding dress.

And, finally, that's when I spotted the love of my life; the very man that I had met back in high school all those years ago, the man that I thought I would hate because he seemed like the all-time player of the school, yet the man who melted my cold interior towards him when he showed me who he really was - a kind, gentle, caring, fun loving and comedian-like man who had gone through the same thing as me; losing a loved one, but for his case, he lost both of his parents while I had only lost my dad.

Edward looked so dashing and handsome in his suit. Instead of wearing the traditional bow tie, he went with a black neck tie. _I guess Renee was right; nothing's traditional between me and Edward._ I thought to myself, feeling a grin flirting on my lips. When Edward's seemingly noticeable nervous eyes landed on me, his eyes grew wide, his eyes taking in my dress and such in pure delight. And then, his face broke out into that famous crooked grin that he knew that I loved so much.

It was only Emmett's arm that kept me grounded and from sprinting up the aisle just to jump Edward.

And, after what felt like eons, Emmett and I finally stopped where Edward was waiting for us, his large hand extended. "Who here gives this woman, to this man, in holy matrimony?" the priest asked Emmett. "Her deceased father, and I do." Emmett told him, squeezing my hand tightly in both of his, before he placed my hand in Edward's. _At last._

The wedding ceremony went on without any disasters occurring. Edward and I looked at each other, his emerald eyes shining in adoration, and pure, unadulterated love; I'm pretty sure that my eyes held the same emotions. My vows were pretty shaky because I was using all of my will power in order to hold back the tears after I heard Edward's written vows, that were so beautiful and romantic, that I'm pretty sure that everyone in the room could just see my legs wobbly from his speech.

Edward's "I do" was so powerful and full of conviction, that those two words had me blubbering out my "I do" and that sent the tears over the edge. And, just before the priest could announce us man and wife, Edward grabbed me around the waist, and dipped me, his lips latching themselves onto mine in a passionate kiss, while the others who watched the ceremony, laughed our romantic antics. I heard Emmett whoop for us, and everyone then joined in the applauding of our new marriage.

Edward pulled away from my lips slowly, and raised me to my feet, his lips going to my ear. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." he whispered to me silkily, and I shivered in pleasure from the wonderful ring to my new name. "As I love you, Mr. Cullen." I whispered back, giggling. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce you all to the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." the priest announced happily to the crowd, and the cheering, clapping and whooping only multiplied as Edward and I waved to everyone. Flashes of cameras from inside the chapel began going off, as they captured another kiss of Edward and I.

* * *

"I... love... you... so... much..." Edward breathed to me between each kiss on my neck, as we were sitting in the backseat of a limo that was driving us to a reception hall, where everything such as the buffest, the cutting of the wedding cake, the first dance of the husband and wife, the garter toss, the bouquet toss - all of that would be taking place there. Edward is of course taking this time we have right now in his advantage of telling me over and over of how much he loves me, all the while we kissed and made out just like how we did back in high school.

I nodded, though it was difficult to do so once we went back to making out in the back seat, me straddling his waist with my wedding dress bunched up around us. His hands slithered their way up the dress, and then he paused in kissing me, pulling slightly away to look at me in confusion. "You're wearing two garters, my little lamb?" he asked me with a devilish grin, fingering my second garter that was on my right leg, and the other hand on my left leg fingered the garter there.

I blushed and nodded. "My mom thought that since we're not so traditional, that I should wear two garter instead of one." I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, I sure find this a helluva a lot sexier than one garter. That means I get to stay under your dress longer." Edward purred to me, causing me to blush even darker, whereas I felt myself getting just more aroused by his loving and lustful mood.

"Just make sure you don't toss these two off to some of our friends." I whispered to him, tilting my head backwards when he descended his lips down to my outstretched neck. "Wouldn't dream of it, my Bella." he whispered back, smiling against my neck.

We reached the reception hall, everyone in their cars that were following behind us then began the race to find the perfect parking spaces, while Edward helped me look presentable again since he had ruffled my dress up, and made my hair slightly messy and fall out of the pins it was all in. He however gave up on my hair and swiftly unraveled my hair, to let it cascade down my back and over my shoulders in both curls and waves. "So beautiful." Edward breathed in my ear, kissing my earlobe before pulling away all too soon and pulling me out of the limo, groaning at the loss of our little time together.

We made our grand entrance into the reception hall after taking a couple of pictures outside in the growing gardens, and everyone clapped for us - the happy, glowing newlywed couple. Esme and Carlisle came over to us after we sat down on a custom comfortable cushioned loveseat for us at the table to began the toasting and eating, and placed our babies who still looked adorable in their white clothes.

Carson played with my wavy hair in his chubby baby fingers, gurgling along with his twin sister when Edward made little funny faces at them. "You are such a wonderful father, my lion." I whispered in his ear once we had scooted close together. "As you are an excellent mother, my lioness." Edward whispered back, startling me with my new nickname. "What?" he asked me when he saw my shocked expression. "So, I've been promoted to lioness?" I asked him giggling.

"Of course, honey. We are now married, and we have our little baby cubs here with us, so, you are now dubbed at my lioness, instead of my lamb." Edward whispered back, kissing my cheek. "So, now we're a family of lions?" I asked him laughing at how our family seemed now; it still amazes me of how Edward had kept our nicknames going since high school. "Yep, and I plan to keep it that way." Edward murmured back, chuckling.

Toasts began and went, where I knew that had to be the second time I cried today - thank god for waterproof make up - when Carlisle, Esme and Angela had delivered such heartfelt speeches to our new marriage. And, everyone laughed from Rosalie's and Emmett's hilarious speeches, even though we knew that they meant well.

"Cake time!" Renee announced after the speeches were all done. Everyone began making their way over to where our custom cake sat, and Edward and I handed our babies back over to Esme and Carlisle momentarily, before I stood in front of the cake, Edward behind me and his hands wrapping around mine from behind. I grabbed the knife, and cut out a piece, before handing him a fork and after grabbing my own, I turned around to face him only to have him wipe frosty on my nose.

Laughter began ensuing when I grabbed a handful of frosty off of our cake, and placed said frosty all over his face, and he closed his eyes upon impact. He sighed, but began laughing along with me, wiping off some of the frosty of his eyes; he then silenced me with a kiss and effectively got frosty all over my lips, and laughed at my shocked expression. Before we could continue our food fight, Carlisle and Esme stepped in, handing us our kids again and everyone laughed when Carson and Celeste began eating the frosty off of their father's face. Cameras had been flashing at this point, and everyone was doubling over in laughter from our food fiasco.

"You two are so nice for cleaning daddy up." I whispered to my babies once I took them from him, and he switched the babies for the piece of cake that I still held in my hands. The babies giggled and gurgled again, while Edward pouted. "Daddy's a messy boy." I stated loudly, giggling before turning around. But, before I could fully walk away, I felt something that again felt like frosty slap against my back, and I gasped.

I whirled around, and found that Edward had thrown the piece of cake at me, and the plate was empty now, while he held an amused expression. "Oh, you're going to get it now, Eddie boy." Emmett joked once he rushed over and took Carson and Celeste from my arms. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him while I bent down and got rid of my high heels. "Sorry honey, but it slipped out of my hands?" Edward tried apologizing, but his laughing face told me otherwise.

"Oh, you'll for sure be sorry." I growled at him. "Should I run?" Edward asked everyone who was laughing. "You better!" I yelled, and that's when Edward took off, with me running after him holding up the skirt of my dress. "_Run, Forest, Run_!" Jason - who we had invited to the party; like I said, we invited all of our old high school friends to the wedding - shouted jokingly to Edward, quoting from the "Forest Gump" movie.

I leaped and landed on Edward's back, sending him sprawling down to the polished floors of the reception hall, and he landed on the ground with a loud "Oof!" "Now, what did you learn today?" I asked him as I sat on his back, arms crossed over my chest. "To never throw a piece of cake at the back of my new wife." Edward said out loud, his voice muffled and his cheeks turning pink when the laughter of the crowd was at its peak of being loud.

"Alright, alright; let's get you two all cleaned up." Rosalie cut in, walking over to where we lied, and helped us up to our feet. She handed Edward a towel to wipe off any remained cake frosting on his face, while Rosalie took me out of reception to a back room that had a zipped up garment bag hanging on a steel rack. "Change into this since your dress is basically ruined by your new husband." Rosalie told me, unzipping the garment bag and pulling out a silky white satin dress that was long, yet there was nothing intricate or special about the plain dress.

I changed out of the dress, and slipped on the new one over my head with ease, and once I had my high heels on again, Rosalie and I returned to the reception hall. I walked over to where Edward was waiting for me, his black jacket of the suit gone while he wore his white button down shirt, the neck tie, and his black pants; what I didn't expect to see that his pants were suspenders. Let's just say, I love it when Edward wears his suspender pants.

He extended a hand towards me when I was close enough to him, and when I placed my hand gingerly in his, he brought me to his muscled chest, and kissed my hair. "Sorry about pelting you with our cake, love." Edward apologized to me, sincerely this time, while he looked down at me with sad green eyes. "Oh, I forgive you, you fool. Now, loose that sad look in your eyes and let's get out there for our first dance as husband and wife." I murmured to him, kissing his lips quickly while I squeezed the hand I was holding.

Edward barked out a laugh, and nodding, led me off to the dance floor when we were called to go dance. Our dance was slow and romantic, with my lullaby that Edward had composed just for me back in high school played in the background, where that was the only noise we could hear. Eventually, our dance had ended, and that's when all of the other dances began; I danced with Carlisle, then Jacob, and then Emmett, and all of my high school friends, before I found Edward again. But, before we could have another dance with each other, Emmett was up on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the garter toss!" he yelled into the mic, laughing when he spotted my blushing face. "Finally, time for my fun." Edward whispered to me, laughing when I stared at him with my still blushing face. Carlisle brought over a chair from one of the tables, and I sat slowly down on the chair while Edward kneeled in front of me. _This is really going to be so embarrassing._ I thought to myself. I really hope Edward wouldn't do anything so mortifying that it might accidently scar our children for life, or hopefully, he'll be able to revive me if I pass out since I could hear and feel all of the blush rushing straight to my head, and I couldn't hear anything else.

Before I knew it, I squeaked when I felt Edward's cold hands on my calf while he ducked under my dress and nibbled his way up my left leg, and with one romantic peck on my thigh, he grabbed the garter on my thigh and pulled it down my leg slowly, and then swooped it off of my leg. He winked at me, and took the garter from his mouth before stuffing it in his pocket, while men around us whooped at his actions.

"Care for a dance, my sexy wife?" Edward asked me with his damn hell of a hot voice, extending a hand down towards me where I still sat in the chair, while I could hear the music of the song, "Bust A Move" was beginning to play. Giggling, I jumped to my feet and grabbing his hand, he whisked me off to the dance floor where I could see that Emmett and Rosalie were up on stage, ready to sing the song. I could also see other couples were getting up to the dance - such as Mike and Jessica, Lauren and Marcus while Maddie sat with Lauren's parents, Lily and Aiden, Kitty and Seth, Harlie and Embry, Jacob and Nessie, Marnie and Griffin, and finally, Esme and Carlisle. Renee stayed at the table and watched over Carson, Celeste and Piper, who were watching all of the adults who were getting ready to dance.

**(A/N: **_Italics = All of the girls who are dancing; _**Bold = Emmett; Bold with * = All of the guys)**

**Bust it**

**This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous**

**Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter**

**Next day's function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants**

**A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move**

_Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya_  
***Just bust a move***  
_Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh_

**You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls, just ugly faces**

**From frustration, first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope  
**  
**Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row**

**She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move  
**  
_If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_  
***Just bust a move***  
_If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_

**In the city, ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"**

**Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money, and you got no car  
Then you got no woman, and there you are**

**Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
So that a brother with the money can be their man**

**So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move**

_If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
_***Just bust a move***  
_If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
_  
**Break it down for me, fellas**  
_Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya_

**Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man****You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
**  
**So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked  
**  
**Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, *bust a move***_You want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_  
***Just bust a move***  
_If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_

**Move it, boy**  
_Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh  
Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya_

Once the song had ended, everyone clapped for all of us who had danced to the song. Edward looked absolutely flustered from the way I had danced beside the girls, and it was easy to see that the other guys were just as flustered as Edward. All of us girls - who were across the boys, standing in front of our respected others with only two to three feet separating us - all giggled at their expression, and winked simultaneously at them, before we blew them a kiss and walked off.

I walked over to where Renee still sat with the kids, and I picked up my two babies in my arms, kissing both of their faces and laughing when they kissed me back. "Darn, my own kids get to kiss my wife." I giggled and turned around to see Edward pouting over at me. while Carlisle made his way back over to Esme who had sat down beside Renee again. "Come here, you pouting baby." I teased him. He instantly smiled and hurriedly made his way over to me, and kissed me quickly on my lips, while we heard Piper squeal in disgust.

"Alright, you two; save that for when you two get back to the mansion and then you two can spend your night alone together." Emmett's booming voice came from behind Edward, where we all turned around to see him and Rosalie making their way over towards us. Edward and I decided that instead of immediately leaving for a honeymoon, we were going to spend a couple of days here in Washington, before we go to our honeymoon - wherever that may be since Edward had token the liberty of booking our honeymoon in some secluded, mysterious place and refused to tell me where it would be.

* * *

The reception was finally over, and after the bouquet toss - with Lily and Angela both catching it in their hands - Edward drove me back to the mansion in his Volvo after we said goodbye to our babies because they were going to be spending the night at Renee's.

Edward pulled up in the driveway, and got out the car before running over to my side of the car and opening the door. He helped me out of the car, and when I had closed the door, I was swooped out from under my feet. "Hey!" I yelled, staring down at Edward's bright face with narrowed eyes. "It's my job to carry you across the threshold, my beautiful wife. So, no complaining." Edward scolded me teasingly, just looking so happy that he was able to do this.

I shut my mouth and let my new husband just have his fun, while he carried me into the house after he opened the door without even setting me down. And, when we were inside, we noticed that Scooter and Abby were lying down on the couches, fast asleep, while they didn't even notice us coming inside. Edward then set me down on my feet, and digging through his pockets, he pulled out the white garter and twirled it around his fingers and looked at me with that devilish smile once again.

"Well, my wife, I believe there's a bed calling our names right now." Edward purred to me, his hand on my waist slithering its way down to my ass and giving it a hard squeeze. "Race you up there." I said, just before I grabbed the garter from his hands and dashed my way over to the stairs, racing up them and giggling. "You come back here!" Edward yelled from behind me, racing up the stairs as well, but taking them two at a time.

Edward chased me into our bedroom, me laughing like a maniac all the way.

**

* * *

**

**So, there you have it! Edward and Bella are finally married! :D**

**But, the drama isn't over yet, my readers. There's more drama on the way, and it's all going to be taking place every soon. So, if you're curious, I suggest that you should review and it might help me get to the next chapter sooner. ;D**

**Bella's wedding dress, along with Rosalie's dress, are on my second website, in the photo section again. And also, where do you think Bella and Edward should go for their honeymoon? Can you readers help me out with that detail, please? :)**

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	32. Enemies and Allies

**Hey every reader to Reality of Our Lives! Welcome to a brand new chapter of this story. :D**

**Oooh, I'm so happy at this moment. Nothing can ruin my mood at this moment! :D :D :D**

**Okay, so, on Monday while I was inside my school computer lab with my last class and my friends, a friend of mine and I were surfing on the internet, while my other two best friends were just sitting off to the side, reading over comics - we're all big nerds in our own way. XD**

**Anyways, my friend - the one on the computer - went on Google and being the random girl she is, she typed in her name, and she was able to find herself on Google. Then, she was able to find her story that she posted on a different website. She then asked me for a title of one of my stories, and I gave her the title of HSNE, TOV. ("High School Never Ends The Original Version" - if you want to go see it on Google, type the title in like how I did, without the quotes.)**

**To my surprise, my story was in the top three of the search engine; right there in front of my face was my HSNE story on Google.**

**I was so happy on Monday, and when I told my family about it, they were just as happy for me as well. TheGreatAli - a close friend of mine on this website - was just as happy for me about too.**

**Eeeep, I'm still happy about it! To me, it's just like an amazing feat was accomplished - aside from the fect of gaining over 100,000 hits and near 500 reviews for the story. And, I'm still happy that that story is going to get translated into other languages.**

**Okay, now getting off the topic of HSNE, back to this story. **

**I have plenty more drama filled surprises up my sleeves, and I plan to spring 'em loose one by one. I have another surprise in this chapter. :)**

**So, instead of listening to me ramble, let's get to it! **

**Oh, by the way; I think I should get everyone up to speed on Bella's and Edward's ages. For the others, let's just say that Alice is 24, Jasper is 26, and Emmett and Rose are both 25, seeing as I never really put a fine point on their birthdays.**

**Edward - 25 years old (soon-to-be 26, since it's almost September in this story.) **

**Bella - 24 years old**

**Okay, now on with the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(The next morning, after the wedding...)**

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom, hitting my eyes and therefore waking me up. I yawned, then rubbed at my eyes to get rid of the sleep, and when I was about to sit up, I realized that my husband's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist from behind. "And where do you think you're going, missy?" Edward asked me groggily, squeezing my waist lightly.

"Just wanted to sit up and stretch for a bit." I told him, shrugging my shoulders. Groaning, Edward kissed my ear before he leaned away dejectedly. Giggling from his pouty behavior, I sat up and stretched my limbs quickly, blushing while Edward watched me doing so with an intense look in emerald hues. "Find something you like?" I asked him timidly, smiling while I rested beside him again.

Edward immediately wrapped his arms around my waist again, and let his head lie near mine, while he stole a kiss from my lips quickly. "Did I say you could kiss me, Edward?" I asked him teasingly, and I had gained a musical laugh from him. "Didn't know I had to ask my wife for kisses now." Edward murmured to me, running his pianist fingers down my cheek lightly with that crooked smile I loved so much on his face.

"So, what should we do today?" I asked him, snuggling into his bare chest while I threw a leg over his hip. "I was hoping we could stay in bed while repeating last night's events over and over." Edward suggested to me seductively, his grin turning alluringly sensual while he began placing openmouthed kisses along my collarbone. "As tempting as that sounds," I began breathlessly when he continued kissing my skin, getting bolder by the minute. "I think that wouldn't be the best of ideas." I told him, sighing sadly.

"Why not? It seems you would want to go forward with the plans, judging by your tone, Mrs. Cullen." Edward purred, and I shivered when he continued using my new title to his advantage. _He's such a cheater, _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes mentally. "I think we should move around a bit, eat, relax for a bit. I want to get used to the idea of being married still, and then maybe later, if you behave, I'll give you a treat, tonight." I bribed, and he moaned at the hinted meaning.

"You do realize that I can't ever say no to you, right?" Edward asked me, his voice muffled since he was pressing his face into my neck. "Then don't say no, Mr. Cullen. Let your wife get relaxed, and you'll be able to spend the day with me. Besides, I'm starting to miss our babies too much. We shouldn't keep them with my mom and our parents so much." I informed him, frowning because it was true; I really did miss my babies and I wanted to spend some time with them before we would go on our honeymoon together.

"You're right, love. Okay, so we'll get up, eat, relax, and then sometime in the afternoon, we can go get our little babies from our moms; how does that sound?" Edward suggested, leaning away a little bit to look me in the eye. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered, pecking his lips before I slipped out of his arms, giggling when he groaned at the loss of contact and collapsed on the bed. "Do we have to get up now though? I want to stay in bed with my wife." Edward complained, pouting adorably at me.

"If we'll stay in bed, then we'll never get out of it. And, I plan on not slipping up on my plan of giving you your treat tonight - if you behave today." I informed him, pulling on my underwear from last night, before I stole Edward's button down shirt on the floor and slipped it on, buttoning up some buttons but still showing off my skin to him. "How can I behave when you dress like that?" Edward groaned out, heaving himself out of bed where he slipped on his boxers before he pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Think of something disgusting?" I suggested to him while shrugging and biting my bottom lip. Edward shook his head, and followed me out of the bedroom down to the living room where Scooter and Abby were awake. Scooter - who still was protective of me in some way - growled minutely at how I was dressed and how Edward and I walked together into the kitchen.

"So, what would you like to eat, Edward?" I asked him, slipping out from his hands that were on my hips, and began looking through the fridge. When he didn't answer at first, I looked over at him to see that he had his eyes closed, and his lips were set into a lazy dreamy smile I knew all too well. "No, not now, Mister. Now, I'm serious; what do you want to eat for breakfast?" I asked him, rolling my eyes at his pouting face when I ruined his face again.

"Fine; I guess just some pancakes." Edward muttered, resting his head against the marble island counter top. Smiling, I began making it and after I had poured the batter into the pan and let it sit to begin browning, I padded my way over to Edward's figure which was still slumped against the islands, and I ran my fingers through his hair, coaxing him to look up. When he did, I kissed his lips slowly, where he responded eagerly. He leaned over the counter, his hands cradling my face with those large hands of his.

Edward groaned in frustration when I leaned away again, and he sat up straighter while he watched me walk back over to the stove to check on the pancakes. "You seriously want me to suffer till tonight?" Edward asked me in sadness. I sighed and mumbled, "I don't want you to suffer; I just don't want to stay in bed all day. I would love to, but I would like to do other things today."

I heard the chair squeak against the tiled floors, and then his padded footfalls came over to where I stood; then, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and his head resting on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm being such a grump. I just love to have you in every way, Bella. And that includes sex, along with us just kissing or holding hands. I promise to stop moping now." Edward whispered to me, kissing my cheek.

After I flipped the pancakes, I set the spatula down, before I whirled around and attacked Edward, throwing my arms around his neck and lacing my legs around his waist. He had staggered back when I leapt up at him, but steadied himself and rubbed his hands on my bare thighs while he kissed me back with the same amount of love, passion and lust. But, when we heard the loud sizzling of our pancakes going off, we knew we had to stop kissing like this or we would end up with burnt pancakes.

We ate our pancakes while holding hands and watched E! News, who happened to be covering our wedding from yesterday.

_"Yes, major fans of the Cullen, Swan and Hale gang; it's official. Edward and Bella have finally tied the knot yesterday, in a lovely wedding. We were able to get some photos of the newlywed couple, and from the first picture of their wedding kiss, it was obvious that Edward is finally relieved to have Bella all to himself as Mrs. Cullen. Their rings are absolutely lovely and well expensive, while Bella's wedding dress was wonderful couture. Unfortunately, that dress was ruined in the reception, because from this picture here, it looks like Edward had thrown their first piece of cake at his new wife playfully, before he was chased and tackled by said new wife. Even though the wedding was both romantic and playful, it was also endearing - especially when Bella's and Edward's newborn twin babies - Carson Charlie Cullen, or "Triple C" and Celeste Elizabeth Cullen - had ate frosting off of their father's face, since Bella had gotten frosting all over his face. Rosalie and Emmett were both happy for the two who were the last of the group to finally get married - Alice was the first to get married out of the three girls, and then Rosalie was second - while unfortunately Alice and Jasper were able to attend the ceremony for they were taking care of their newborn twins. Now, the question is, will this celebrity marriage last, or will it end in turmoil like most celeb marriages?" _the host of E! News informed.

"Of course this wedding will last; I'd never let anything get in the way between us." Edward promised me, rolling his eyes at the idiotic question that was asked on the TV. I giggled and kissed him quickly, just before the doorbell rang. "Huh, who could that be?" I wondered out loud, scooting out of the bar stool. "Bella, I should answer it. I am wearing more clothes than you!" Edward had to yell the last part since I was already out of the kitchen. "I'm fine, Edward!" I yelled back at him, shaking my head at his behavior.

I padded into the living and made my way over to the foyer, seeing that a tall, buff looking figure was outside the door. I buttoned up the rest of Edward's shirt for safety measures, and I unlocked the door, before I stood there, frozen and wide eyed.

Standing and shuffling his feet nervously on my stone front porch, was Joshua.

"Uh, hi, Bella." Joshua muttered under his breath, waving at me. "Uh..." I trailed off in shock, unsure of how to greet my ex-boyfriend back. "Who's at the door?" Edward called out; I could hear him making his way over to me. "Um..." I answered back, still shocked. Edward sighed and then when I heard him gasp, I knew he saw Joshua standing here before me. "What in the **HELL** do you think you're doing here?!" Edward exploded loudly at Joshua, causing Scooter to bark out loudly, while Edward stalked over to where I was still standing frozenly at the door, and his possessively placed his hands on my hips.

Joshua hung his head, and muttered, "I know I deserve to be yelled at." "Of course you do! Now, explain to us why the hell you're on our property, before I call the cops and have them arrest your ass!" Edward snarled out, seething behind me. "Look, I came here to just talk, and to warn you two and your family of something." Joshua pleaded.

"Why should we listen to you?!" Edward yelled at him incredulously, and with one look at Joshua's pleading ocean blue eyes, I was suddenly hit by the memories of him as a child with bruised black eyes eyes and arms and legs, and swollen child like lips, and I remembered the fear in his eyes when my dad had found he and his mother being abused by his father, since I was with my dad at the time.

I thawed out, and held up one finger to Joshua, silently telling him to wait there for one minute, and when he nodded patiently towards me, I closed the door to face my raging husband. "Edward, we should give him a chance to talk." I whispered, wincing when I heard him roar out in rage. "Bella! Don't you remember what this guy did to you?! Don't you remember all of the pain he went through - everything he did and put you through?! Why should we listen to what this bastard has to say?" Edward yelled at me angrily.

"Because, Edward, didn't you see his eyes? He's really telling the truth when he wants to talk about something, and judging by it, he looks scared! We should listen to him for once!" I yelled back, feeling my eyes prick for having Edward yell at me with such anger. Edward's face softened and now looked sad for making me cry, and he took me into his arms.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you, love. I'll comply to listening to him, but if I think he's being fishy, can I have the right to beat him up?" Edward whispered into my ear, earning a shaky laugh from me. "I'm only asking you to listen with me, Edward." I whispered back, kissing his lips slowly. After we kissed, we turned back to the door and opened it up again to see Joshua standing there, wringing his hands.

"Alright we'll listen, Joshua." I informed him, placing my hands on top of Edward's arms that were around my waist. Joshua nodded, and took several deep breaths, before he began speaking. "Okay, so, really, I came here to apologize to you, Bella. I'm extremely sorry for everything I did to you when we were dating, and to how I tortured you back in high school. I deserved every punch and kick and scream of fury from you and your family. I... I just was so heartbroken because I lost the best girl a guy could ever ask for. You are such a friendly, kind and doting girl anyone can ask for, and yet, I blew it all up in my face just because I had abused you and raped you.

"I'm really sorry also for about James - that douche. I don't even know why I was friends with him in the first place. He was such a damn creepy guy, always having some obsession with a new girl each day. And, when he had met you, I knew that was one mistake I'll never be able to make up for. You wouldn't believe his obsession with you, Bella. He'd always try and take pictures of you of whatever you were doing, and he always kept asking me to get some things of yours so I can give it to him - locks of hair, your shampoo, your clothes, your tissues, even nail clippings or ear wax. And yet again, I was a complete dumbass for even agreeing to let him try and date you after we had broken up; I'm so grateful that you were able to run from him before he could date you, Bella.

"If you thought I was horrible, then you're lucky you really haven't been with James in dating wise. Each time he had his obsession with his new girl - new "flavor" - he'd make his mission to stalk that girl down and forcibly take her out on a date, before he'd drug her up and then rape them while they are knocked out. He did this regularly, and I know because he keeps telling me all about it. It's just too creepy and stuff I'd rather not know.

"Anyways, I'm truly sorry that I even did all of that stuff to you. If I could take all of it back, I would, so then we wouldn't be on such bad terms. I still know for a fact that you would've dumped me because of what a jackass I had been to you, and well, I'm kind of glad that you had found Edward, like how I had found Kelsey. But still, I know that everything I had done to you, is completely unforgivable, and I know that I would never expect you to fully forgive me. I just wanted to tell all of this to you before it was too late." Joshua ended his apology off with staring down at the ground.

"Too late for what?" Edward asked quietly and apprehensively.

Joshua sighed, and looked up, running a shaking hand through his hair. "This could seriously get me killed, but I also came here to warn you two and your family of the new dangers." he paused when Edward cleared his throat. "Excuse us? New dangers?" Edward asked him, his voice getting slightly angered.

"I told you James was such a freak, and I mean it because he's one of the new dangers. I'm glad that I was able to get out of prison thanks to the help of Kelsey since we loved each other back in high school, but anyways, back to the matter at hand. James - you know he's a psychotic stalker obsessed guy, right? Well, it's worse now because he was also released from prison too. He's now out there, using his girlfriend who's another enemy of yours through three men, just to find weaknesses and weak points to find Bella and kidnap her from you, Edward. He relayed all of this to me a couple months after we were placed in jail. And, trust me, when James sets his plans, he lets them fall into place and begin his "game". James is one bastard you shouldn't take for granted; he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." Joshua explained, looking over at me worriedly when he saw that I began hyperventilating at all of this information.

James - the damn psychotic bastard who murdered my father in cold blood - is out of prison, and he's looking for me, so he can kidnap me. My worst nightmare was coming to life, but at least I didn't have to worry about Joshua being in the mix.

"James - he's out - Argh!" Edward roared, whirling on his feet and punching his fist through the plaster wall in the foyer, causing me and Joshua to jump from his fury. "Uh, Joshua, why don't you come inside for a bit, that way we can discuss over this while sitting down. Because, I'd like not to faint here on the marble floorings." I suggested to him shakily, stepping to the side for him.

Nodding hesitantly, Joshua shuffled his way into our mansion and hurriedly made his way into the living room while I could hear Edward still fuming and punching anything he can find. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him down for a long, passionate lip lock, and he immediately relaxed for me, and returned the kiss. But, I pulled away and dragged his tall figure into the living room with his face buried into my hair or neck, and sat him down before I sat in his lap.

"Now, Joshua, can you please tell us who J-James' girlfriend's name is, and the names of the three men? We need all of the information we can get." I begged him shakily, cuddling into Edward's protective hold more. Joshua bit his bottom lip in hesitation, but reluctantly nodded. He took several deep breaths like he had done when he was apologizing to me. Then he said, "The name of James' girlfriend is Jasmine Nickston, and the three names of the men are Aiden, Nathan - Kelsey's brother - and Alexander, who I think is a boyfriend of your friend, Tanya."

Silence filled the air. The only sound was the panting breaths from Scooter who looked happy like always and had no idea of what was going on.

"You're... joking..." Edward choked out, sounding as if someone had just knocked the air right out of him. Joshua shook his head sadly and remorsefully. "When I was in prison, I overheard those two relaying the plans together in secret somehow, and I have no idea how the officers in prison didn't overhear all of this. Jasmine is only one of James's pawns, along with your three friends. Not only are they trying to destroy your relationship, but everyone else's too." Joshua explained to us, looking angered now too.

"We have to warn everyone." I whispered, leaping towards the phone. I began making phone calls non-stop, first to my mom, then to Carlisle and Esme, then to Emmett and Rose, then to Alice and Jasper, and then to Tanya and her boyfriend, Kelsey who was near Nathan, and to Lily who was staying with Aiden the last time I knew from her. I then called Jasper's dad, knowing that since he was basically the leader of the FBI right now, he would be able to help all of us at this time. After I had scheduled a meeting with everyone here at the mansion for tonight, I then warned the police about these plans, before I finally hung up. It had taken me over an hour and a half just to get to everybody and warn them about these plans.

Edward and Joshua had been discussing matters of where I wasn't allowed to go somewhere without a friend or anyone who was strong and could fight someone off of me. If I ever went on a shopping trip with the babies, I always had to have at least two people with me, and I was never allowed to leave my cell phone at home - that way I could have some sort of contact to anyone. They were possibly wondering if everyone who's been friends with us, and our entire family, could get some sort of tracking device for everybody; that way if one of us seems to be in danger, we can press it and authorities - whether the police or FBI - could get to us.

Afterwards, Joshua promised to come by the mansion tonight to retell the plans James and Jasmine had made together, before he left. Edward and I dressed in any casual summer clothing we could find, and we drove off to Renee's place to go pick up Carson and Celeste.

"Honey, I know you're already stressed about what's going on so far, but you should relax for now. I'm never going to let you and our babies get hurt from these psychopaths, and I swear I'd never let James set foot within a 500 mile radius of you. Just be calm for now." Edward whispered soothingly to me when we walked up to Renee's front door, where I could hear the paparazzi clicking photos of us just across the street; thank god that they can't approach really since my mom would indeed call the police to get rid of them.

"I know I should calm down, Edward, but I can't. I have no idea of when James or Jasmine is going to pop out of nowhere! I feel like I want to find the nearest gun and sleep with it, along with one eye open. I also don't want any of those two to hurt you either. It would kill me if they were to hurt you in any way." I told him truthfully, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and burying my face in his muscled chest.

The conversation ended when Phil - Renee's fiancé - answered the door and let us come inside. Renee was sitting in the living room, watching Mickey's Playhouse with Carson and Celeste who were lying on their stomachs on the carpet, gurgling and giggling at Mickey and his friends. "Hey mom." I greeted her, where she turned and smiled back at me, though I could tell the smile was sad. "Hey honey. Hi, Edward." Renee greeted us, to which Edward waved at her.

When the babies heard our voices, they turned their heads towards us and began squealing when they saw it was us. "Aw, their so adorable! They know it was us." I gushed to Edward, giggling and smiling as Edward pecked my cheek. Carson was the first to move, for he sat up and then turning himself towards me who was standing at the edge of the living room, he set himself on his hands and knees before he began crawling towards me. "Oh my god! He's crawling!" I squealed, clapping my hands for our son. "And so is Celeste." Edward whispered to me proudly; I looked over at our little princess and saw that she was following her brother's examples. "Aw!" I squealed again, overly excited for our babies.

They stopped crawling when they were in front of us, and then they sat down on their butts, their arms extended towards us and hands making grabbing motions; it was obvious that they wanted to be held. I bent down and picked up Carson, while Edward picked up Celeste. We each gave them kisses on their foreheads, smiling proudly down at our babies who now could crawl so easily.

"Who's my big growing boy?" I cooed to Carson, tickling his side and smiling when he giggled. "And who's my little princess?" I heard Edward coo at Celeste, who was also giggling like her brother. In that moment, seeing our babies giggling from us playing with them, it gave me the hope I needed right now. What with having a psycho guy running after you just so he could make you "his" and your second worst enemy alongside, while your once ex-abusive-boyfriend being an ally to you and your husband; that's a lot of information to take in.

But, seeing our babies happy, and seeing them crawl for the first time - it just washed away our worries... for now.

**

* * *

**

**Agh, another long chapter. XP**

**So, what'cha y'all think about this chapter? Did it surprise anyone about the fact that Joshua was there to apologize? Did it surprise anyone when he was nice and good, or when the fact of James is out from prison as well? Or the fact that now James is after Bella? Or the fact that Jasmine is the girlfriend to THREE guys - excluding James?! Did any of this surprise anyone at all? Or, did any of you suspect this at all?**

**I'm thinking that once the whole dramatic event passes in here, I'll do a time skip up ahead - say five years? *smiles deviously***

**Anyways, I'm off to see if I can update HSNE, A Remake. :D**

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(By the way; previews for next chapters in this story, is done. Sorry!) **


	33. Hawaii Lovin

**Welcome readers, to another update of Reality of Our Lives!**

**Ugh, I'm not feeling so well right now. My stomach feels all bubbly for some reason, and I'm so tired lately. I know I should be trying to get some sleep and everything, since it is the summer, and I'm off from school, but for some reason, I've been waking up in the middle of the night - well, early morning really - and I can't go back to sleep after that. :(**

**I have a feeling that this is going to be a long, sleepless summer. *sigh***

**Anyways, I finally got some ideas of what to write now for this story, and I say that it is now time to get to the honeymoon of Bella and Edward. But, sorry to anyone who likes lemons, because I'm not allowed to write any. My sister knows of me writing these stories here on FanFiction, and caught wind of me writing minor little romantic "limes" - I can't particularly call them lemons - and so, she told my mom and now, I have to be careful of what I write in here.**

**I'll be doing the same thing like I usually do, so there's no promises of lemons in this story. **

**Now, time to get to the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Please be careful, baby girl." my concerned mother whispered to me after she leaned away from our hug. "I will mom, I promise. Just as long as you keep yourself, Phil, and our babies safe too." I whispered back, kissing her cheek.

It was the middle of August, and Edward and I were finally on our way for our honeymoon. We've been anticipating this trip ever since we said I do to each other. But, we knew that with the responsibilities of being caring parents, we stayed behind for a while to take care of our only month and a few week old twins. We had to get used to the idea of being parents for Celeste and Carson, and well, we felt the need to be with them. Must be a parental feeling to have right after you have the little babies.

Another reason why we had to stay behind too, is from the impending factor that crazy James was slithering his way into my perfect family life. I thought I heard the last of him ever since high school, after Edward and I had gotten him and Joshua arrested for trying to force sex on me again, and for killing my dad. But, now that Joshua has exited jail, I was both somewhat happy, and wary, of his return. I was happy because I felt prepared that he was able to tell me about these plans James had for me when he would come find me, yet, I was wary of him because, well, hello! He was my ex-boyfriend, who abused me, and raped me!

Still, when I first saw him on our porch, with those sea-blue eyes that held the same frightened look that I remember him having in his eyes when he and his mom lived with his abusive father, that maybe I could trust him for a bit. At least he had forgiven for everything in the past, of what he did to me, and that he was happy that I had found Edward. Edward, and practically everyone else, didn't trust him since they remembered him as the bad guy back in high school.

Anyways, with the news of James and Jasmine as partners in crime and on the loose, we called all of our closest friends, and our family, together for meeting on the night of when Joshua told us of these news. Some were surprised from all of this, and of how Jasmine had played three friends of ours. Tanya had been pissed off first of all, for Alex cheating on her, but from what I heard last, that they were mending things over, and still together.

Aiden told us that he had dumped Jasmine only two days earlier, because his girlfriend - AKA of course Jasmine, under the name of "Joanne Marcus" - had been acting quite rudely to Lily, and he wouldn't stand the fact of his girlfriend picking on his closest friend, and roommate. Lily recently told me that things were starting to heat up over at her and Aiden's place, because he was being more flirty towards her, and being more nice, so to me, it seems like he finally opened up his eyes, and saw that Lily was the best girl for him.

Nathan felt like a huge "dumbass" for not even noticing how his girlfriend - again, Jasmine, under the name of "Eva Roscoe" - and how she acted towards Joshua whenever he was over at the place he and his sister shared together. Apparently, she was acting more so between being flirty, and angry, towards Joshua. Nathan had brushed it off, as hormones for girls, and so, he had dumped Eva/Jasmine, just yesterday before we had called them to warn them of the meeting and such, because Nathan had listened to his sister's complaints about his girlfriend, and Nate always listens to his sister's advice before anyone else's.

Last night, when we all gathered at Edward's and my mansion, Joshua retold the same thing he told Edward and I, and just when he was done, the men's reactions of hearing that James was out of prison was just like how Edward reacted. The women's reactions were like mine too; they were absolutely scared of the fact that that psycho was out, and he was targeting each couple that was in association with me and Edward. Mostly though, everyone was terrified at the mention that James and Jasmine were planning of kidnapping me.

Bless Mr. Hale though. He was able to come up with tracking devices for everyone, in case to see where any of us would be going. He and the FBI team had gotten a map of Washington, and a map of the US, and then a map of the world and such, that were linked to the tracking devices, so in case something were to happen to any of us, the tracking devices who have our name, or initials, of us, and that we would be tracked anywhere, for wherever our kidnappers might take us, just so the FBI will know. At least the tracking devices were disguised to look innocent and unnoticeable. The girls were to wear necklaces or bracelets, while the guys were to wear either chains that had dog tags, or wristbands; all in all, the tracking devices we had to wear, had a little button on the bottom of the item, for us to press, and it would activate the tracking device, and then, the FBI back at HQ would watch where any of us would be going.

I hugged my mom one last time, and then walked back over to the Volvo where Edward was waiting for me, while I looked down at my necklace to see that from the underside, it was blinking, signaling that it was on. Edward's wristband was blinking as well from what I could see when he extended his hand out to me. When we told Mr. Hale of our honeymoon trip, he said that he wanted us to turn on our tracking devices once we leave our mansion, because he wanted to be safe than sorry, for us.

Eventually, we drove to the airport, and boarded our plane to our honeymoon, where Edward made sure that I didn't see the name of the place of where we were going, and didn't let me see anything until we were in our first class seats. He distracted me again by spontaneously kissing me with his hands over my ears, when the flight attendant began instructing other passengers of our departure of Seattle.

"You seriously want to keep this a secret from me, do you?" I asked him breathily when he leaned away from me, and sat back in his seat when we felt the plane taxiing away from the Seattle airport. "You bet'cha, honey." Edward murmured, smiling cheekily over at me. I rolled my eyes, and held onto his hand, when the plane made its ascent into the sky, while I eyed my blinking necklace. "Honey, you don't have to worry so much. Our babies are safe with our parents, and these tracking devices will be on during our whole trip. We'll be absolutely fine." Edward reassured me, picking up our entwined hands, and kissed the top of mine.

We then sat in silence when the plane continued flying upwards, and when the lights dinged and the flight attendants said that it was safe for us to move about now, Edward and I unbuckled our seatbelts, before Edward lifted the armrest between us and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, and let his hand rub up and down on my arm, his wristband moving along with his hand.

"Excuse me," we looked up to see a pretty flight attendant staring down at Edward with a smile. I rolled my eyes and placed my left hand on Edward's right shoulder to show off my wedding ring to her; her smile wavered a bit. "Can I get you anything?" the flight attendant asked Edward breezily, not paying attention to me. "Well, my wife and I would like some champagne, since we have only been married for a few days." Edward explained to her, smiling down at me.

"Sure; coming right up." she answered back, moving away. "Looks like someone got a little possessive." Edward teased me quietly, tapping my nose with his free hand. "I have to beat them off with a stick, mister. Do you want other women throwing themselves at you, while I'm sitting here?" I asked him sarcastically, raising an eyebrow up at him. "You know that I don't pay attention to any other woman, except for you, right?" Edward reminded me, kissing my nose.

"Here you go." the flight attendant interrupted us when she came over with a fancy bottle of champagne, and two expensive looking glass champagne glasses, in her hands. Edward lowered the tray in front of him, and she placed the bottle and glasses down on the tray, where I could see her eyeing Edward's lap. Growling, I shifted so my legs were across his lap so I was almost sitting in Edward's lap. "Anything else?" she asked through slightly gritted teeth. "Nope, we're good." I all but snapped at her, grabbing a glass after she opened it easily with a cork screw thing.

Nodding firmly, she stomped off. Edward all but sighed at my behavior, and poured me a glass of the champagne. "Please tell me that you enjoyed her eyeing the one thing that gives us babies." I grumbled at him, scowling. "Of course, I didn't, love. I just think you acted a little bit irrationally. But, thanks for showing her that you are my wife, and that I'm taken." Edward murmured, kissing my lips before he pulled back to lick his lips.

"That's good tasting champagne." Edward muttered, smiling at my blushing face.

The plane ride was long, where Edward and I spent our time drinking the champagne, us cuddling, and either of us taking naps. The plane landed in Sacramento, California at sometime in the afternoon, and there, we went to our next plane, again with Edward not letting me see or hear where we were going. "Why can't you just tell me where we will be going?" I complained to him when we sat down on our seats on the second plane, and after he uncovered my eyes. "I want to keep it a surprise, sweetheart. Can't you just be patient and be surprised?" Edward asked me, frustrated.

I huffed, but with one pleading look at Edward, I gave in. "Fine. I'll stop bugging you about where we're going. But, you have to do something for me in return." I grumbled. "And what might that request be?" he asked me after he leaned in towards me. "That you have to forever change the babies' diapers instead of leaving me with them." I told him, smirking at the disgusted look on his face. "Deal." Edward mumbled, shuddering. "Come on, honey. It's not so bad, if you have a close- pin on your nose." I teased, laughing.

Our second plane ride was somewhat shorter than the first flight, and when I looked out the window when we were landing, I could see that there lots of palm trees and open area of where we were. "Where are we?" I asked him when we got up to get our bags. "You'll find out soon enough." Edward answered back exasperatedly, sighing.

We stepped off the plane, and when we stepped off the plane, grabbed our luggage and went to towards the exit of the airport, I saw a female that had dark skin, and long black hair, along with being as tall as Edward, holding up a sign that said our last name. "Hello, Zafrina." Edward greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Edward." Zafrina greeted him in a deep voice, though she smiled warmly at us.

"Zafrina, this is my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Zafrina, the personal activities director of my family. We were here during college, over one break, while you were over at Jacob's house." Edward introduced us to each other. "Hello, Bella. Edward has told me about you, when you two were dating each other, and I must say I wasn't surprised when he called to tell me that he was married to you." Zafrina told me, shaking my hand in her long dark one. I blushed, and she said, "It is true; she does blush at mostly everything." before she giggled.

"So, Bella, is this your first time in Honolulu?" Zafrina asked me. "Honolulu? As in Hawaii?" I asked her, and she nodded. I squealed and jumped into Edward's arms, making him stagger backwards, while I heard Zafrina chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." Zafrina stated, laughing. "Well, now that you have your things together, let's take you out to the Jeep." Zafrina stated, and we followed her out into the Hawaii sun that was setting since it was around dinner time, and outside the airport was a dark colored Jeep with no roof really, waiting for us.

We loaded our bags into the secure open trunk, and strapped them down, before Edward and I slid into the backseats of the Jeep, and Zafrina got in the front seat, and started up the Jeep. She drove off from the airport, and drove through the street of Honolulu, rambling off ideas of activities for us to do on the island. It wasn't till that the sun was practically down, that I noticed Zafrina was driving down a dirt path, only palm trees surrounding us. "Where are we going?" I asked either them, looking around worriedly. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm just driving up to The Cullens' private vacation home." Zafrina explained to me, still driving on.

"Should've guessed that your family had a vacation home." I muttered to Edward once I looked over at him, and saw that he shrugged. "We like to indulge ourselves since we are so fabulously wealthy." Edward told me sarcastically, where I rolled my eyes.

Zafrina drove the Jeep out a little longer, until she turned another corner, to where a house that was not surrounded by trees, and by the ocean, came into view. The vacation house was pretty large - about 3 stories, much like the Cullen Mansion - and it was a sandy white color, with a red bricked roof. "This land is very private, so you two won't have to worry about any unexpected visitors here, except for the cleaning crew." Zafrina told us.

She drove the Jeep around to where it was parked in front of the house, and turned the car off. We got out, and began unloading out luggage, while Zafrina unlocked the house. "Go on inside, Bella. I'll bring in the luggage to the foyer." Edward told me, swatting my hands away from the luggage. "Oh, alright, mister macho man." I teased, giggling and squeaking when he slapped my ass, before I made my way into the vacation home.

When I entered into the house, it was like what I would expect it to be - fancy looking, with a modern style. Just like the Cullen family. After I walked around the house for a bit, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "It's only me, my wife." Edward whispered to me, after he bent down and kissed my ear. "Oh." I mumbled, blushing. "Bella, you don't need to be afraid every minute of our trip." Edward reminded me, sensing my fears. "I know I shouldn't. I just don't know whether to expect James to pop out or not." I mumbled, sighing.

"Come on. I'll show you to our bedroom." Edward murmured, spinning me around before he wrapped his hand around mine, and led me up the stairs to the third floor. He stopped at the end of the hallway, and opened up a set of double door, and let me through the door. The bedroom was classy like the vacation home. White carpets, and white walls, with large windows at the right side of the room and a nice large door that led out to a balcony. A large bed that a canopy bed with lattice curtains, and soft white sheets and fluffy pillows, sat off to our right as well, up against a wall.

Edward led me off to the balcony, where I gasped at the gorgeous view we had. The ocean right out in our "backyard" was clear and beautiful, while the white sandy beach below us, looked pretty. And, we had the perfect view of the sunset before us. "This is beautiful." I breathed, looking up at Edward. Edward smiled, and kissed my lips, before he pulled away. "It is." he murmured, though he wasn't looking at the sunset.

I blushed from his obvious compliment, but smiled. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked him. "We should get dressed up for our reserved dinner in town." Edward told me, kissing my lips quickly. "And afterwards... we'll be up here, where I will make you scream." Edward added in a purr, his hands now roaming.

Once he had done that, I all but rushed getting dressed for our dinner. I got dressed in a cotton dark blue dress that had strings that criss-crossed in the back, while I strapped on some matching dark blue sandals, before I pulled on my dark blue beady bracelet, and put on my dark blue rose earrings. I fixed up my hair in a simple bun, and added light makeup, before I skipped down the stairs to the first level of the vacation home to where Edward would be waiting for me since he got dressed before I did.

He wore a dark blue button down shirt that was tucked in, and wore black slacks with the shirt and dark dressy shoes. Edward looked up when he heard me coming down the stairs, and he smiled up at me appreciatively. "Beautiful as always, my wife." Edward murmured when I stopped by him, and he picked up my hand before he twirled me around shortly. "Shall we be off then, my lady?" Edward asked in a perfectly well done English accent. "Why certainly." I replied back, giggling at how awful my English accent was.

We walked outside of the vacation mansion, to see that a sleek Mercedes Benz was waiting for us, and when we entered the car, I could see Zafrina at the wheel. "Hi Zafrina." I greeted her when I slid in and sat down. "Hello, Bella." she greeted me, smiling at me from the rearview mirror. Edward shut the door, and we buckled up, and Zafrina pulled away from the vacation mansion. She drove back in Honolulu, and drove us to a fancy looking restaurant, pulling up to the curve. Edward got out first, and then helped me out like the gentleman that he was.

"Call me when you both need to get back to the house." Zafrina instructed us after she had rolled down the window, and then she drove off. "Wow, this place looks so fancy." I murmured in awe after I stood at the building that looked fancy, yet very cultural and outdoorsy. "Only the best for you, love." Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek and squeezing my waist that he had his arm wrapped around.

We entered the restaurant, and immediately the hostess and host that was at the front desk of the restaurant looked up at us and gaped. "We know; we're Edward and Bella Cullen." Edward stopped them when we saw that they were about to freak out that we were in the restaurant. "Uh... yeah..." the hostess - who looked about in her teen years - stuttered, smiling goofily. "We have reservations here." Edward told them, and they both nodded, before the host led us over to a private booth in the restaurant.

We slid in, and of course, Edward brought me close into his side, his hand on my hip, while we looked through the menu quickly. "Hello. I'm Gianna, and I'll be your waitress tonight." I looked up to see a dark toned woman with long curly black hair and dark green eyes, stare only at my husband. _Not again. _I thought to myself. I looked over at Edward, and saw that he was only staring down at his menu, paying no mind to Gianna.

"So, what will you two drinking tonight?" she asked, holding a pad and pen at ready. "I'll have some white wine. Bella, honey, what would you like?" Edward asked, looking over at me. "I'd like an apple martini." I told her, to have Edward stare at me shocked. "What? I'm not pregnant anymore. I need a bit of alcohol for fun." I grumbled, wondering why he was acting so shocked at how I wanted some alcohol.

Gianna scribbled down our drinks before she disappeared, adding a little swing in her hips, hoping that Edward would see that. He didn't; he was too busy cuddling with me, and nuzzling his nose in my neck, as per usual. "What is it with you attracting so many women?" I whispered to him, watching him lean back to stare down at me quizzically. "What is with you having tons of men throw themselves at you?" he shot back, raising an eyebrow. "How could you not notice that hip swing little Gianna directed at you?" I retorted, and he snorted - quite loudly too.

"I didn't notice that; I was too busy necking my wife." Edward told me, winking before he dove in and proceeded to give me a quick nip at my neck that had me let out a squeak. "You are so freaking hot with your odd neck fetish." I whispered to him, tapping his nose, and kissing his jaw. "Here are your drinks." Gianna decided that now was the perfect time to cut in our romantic bubble, by placing our glasses down in front of us, filled with our drinks. Edward grabbed his white wine, took a sip, before turning to me.

"What do you think of this white wine, love?" he asked me, and instead of handing me the glass of his white wine, he kissed my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth with ease and his mouth tasted somewhat sweet, that had the tanginess of alcohol. "Not bad." I breathlessly answered to him once he pulled away from me. "What would you like to order for dinner?" Gianna asked us grudgingly after she had seen our PDA moment.

Let's just say that our dinner had been very fun. Once our food had came to us at our table, we fed each other our food, or teased each other relentlessly. I think Edward had his breaking point once I had leaned over to his ear, kissed it, before I whispered, "I'm not wearing at panties, Edward." Edward froze up, his eyes wide. "Can I interest you two in any desert tonight?" Gianna interrupted breezily. "No, we're good." I answered. "Check please." Edward all but got out, breathing slowly.

We split up the bill, and Edward ignoring Gianna's phone number that she placed in there, Edward and I hurried out of the restaurant, him talking speedily to Zafrina on his cell phone when we were making our exit. We waited impatiently for Zafrina to get here, our sexual frustration making it extremely difficult for us to stand there, bouncing on the balls of our feet. I could've kissed Zafrina when she pulled up to the curb of the restaurant, and we rushed into the back of the car. I really could've kissed her when I saw the privacy glass window was up.

Edward attacked me once we were buckled and driving away from the restaurant. He grabbed my face, and latched onto my lips hungrily, his hands cupping my face tenderly. I moaned at our touch, and thrust my hands into his hair, tugging on it. "Someone's a little impatient now." Edward mumbled around our frenzied kiss, smirking. I tugged roughly on his hair, and he growled into my mouth. "Like you aren't." I countered.

When we rolled up to the vacation home, we didn't thank Zafrina because she wouldn't hear us, and she probably didn't need to see us rushing towards the house. So, we hurriedly got out, closed the door of the car, before Edward swooped me out from under my feet, and raced up to the house.

And, let's just say that was a really long night for the both of us.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so sorry about the rushed ending. I really actually don't plan on making this honeymoon long. I seriously want to get to the big, big, big, BIG drama part in this story.**

**So, next chapter, I warn all of you now that these two will be back in Washington. No promises of anymore honeymoon stuff, for Bellsie and Eddie.**

**And, well, this chapter was like a filler, since nothing really exciting happened. But, if you liked the chapter really, please review. **

**Bella's Dinner Dress is on my second website, in the photos section, and in the Reality of Our Lives Album.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	34. Double J Situation

**Okay peoples! Time for another update of Reality of Our Lives! :D**

**And, now it's time for some drama!**

**I plan on speeding up just a little bit - like say up to the point where it's September - and well... I just want to get to the huge dramatic part that I've been dying to do. :)**

**So, let's get started already!**

**Oh, and I think I should still give an update of everyone's ages to y'all:**

**Bella - 24 (still)**

**Edward - 25 (again, soon to be 26)**

**Alice - 24 (Birthday in January) **

**Emmett - 25 (Birthday in March)**

**Jasper - 27 - (Birthday in May) **

**Rosalie - 25 (Birthday in November)**

**Ha; everyone is practically Fall and December babies, at the end of a year - in Alice's case, at the beginning -, except for Emmett and Jasper.**

**Okay now we can get started. **

**MUSIC:**

_Strawberry Swing _**by Coldplay (Theme Song: I absolutely love this song too much, as I do love lots of Coldplay songs. :3 Just call me "Lady Lily of Darkness: Major Fan of _Coldplay_".)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(September - sometime near Edward's Birthday)**

It was September, and things have been... oddly, calm.

Well, aside from the fact that James and Jasmine were still out there, just waiting to snatch me away from my family and friends. And, we were all prepared for that.

After Edward and I came back from our "couple of weeks" long honeymoon with each other, we went back into being apprehensive and aware of what would happen, and what was going on around us. The twins - both ours, and Alice's and Jasper's - and Piper, were still safe thankfully. We always had to keep our babies safe, and we had to keep Rosalie safe for she was slowly getting bigger with her set of twins growing inside her.

The next priority was our parents. Esme and Carlisle were both safe, while they watched themselves - Carlisle at the hospital still, and Esme off shopping, busying herself with knitting, and scrap-booking - whenever they went out of the house. They double locked their house and doubled checked it before they would leave, and they made sure that whenever one of the kids were with them, they had most of their important stuff with them before they leave - including their trackers. Renee and Phil, with their marriage coming closer and closer, were just as safe as Carlisle and Esme.

Finally, us kids were safe, and more so ubber safe when I was with them. Everywhere that we would go, including our parents and our babies, we had to have our tracking devices on at all times, and made sure that no one would ever see them blinking. For us women and our necklaces, we had to hide our necklaces down our shirts, while the guys with the watches made sure that the watches were pressed against their skin with no sight of a blinking red light showing. And, whenever we would want to go out, we always had to have one or two more people going along with you, that way someone could notify either the police or the FBI somehow if something were to happen. If we were to get into an accident somehow, that has James or Jasmine - or both - in the opposing vehicle - then the passenger in the car with me is supposed to act unconscious, while I am either taken away, or if needed, I fight back with the passenger helping me, then we can detain James and/or Jasmine while we would wait for the authorities.

All of this plan had been told to Edward and I when we returned, and that put us more on the little edge of safety and hope that we had left - with Edward being the worst. He called every like two to five minutes whenever I'm out with any of my friends, or Jasper, Emmett, Alice or Rosalie. And, he would hold a conversation with me that would either be long, or be very short, with him saying that he was just checking in. I knew that he meant well, and he was extremely worried of what would happen to me, and I love him so much for doing so, but sometimes, I do worry about him as well, and then I get really annoyed at him.

Anyways, on a brighter side, Celeste and Carson are developing much more quickly. They knew how to crawl towards any of us that they would recognize, and they knew how to get what they needed. They would just simply sit on their little bums, and stare up at the nearest person they were by, before they would either hold up their arms and making grabbing motions at the person - that meant they wanted to be held - or they would point to their stomach or mouths, meaning they were hungry.

And, they were quickly learning how to speak already, surprisingly. They knew how to say "Dada" too easy, which warmed Edward's heart, and "Momma" for them was just as easy. They can say other words, but at some words, they struggle. But, they were still quickly learning. Plus, Celeste usually would get whatever she wanted from Edward, and vice versa for Carson with me, where we knew that Celeste had turned into Daddy's Little Girl, and Carson had turned into a Mamma's Boy. But, both babies still loved both parents, and there were rarely any problems from the both of them when they are put together.

Now that it was September, we were still waiting for that expected surprise attack from James and Jasmine, and what really makes it just too suspenseful was that it was getting closer and closer to Edward's birthday, with him getting much older pretty quickly. Him being at least a couple of months older than me, I usually tease him for growing old so quickly, and he just teases me, saying that I'm his sugar daddy. Still, I was planning on doing something special and romantic for Edward on his birthday - mostly a dinner and a little something else - but with all of this "Double 'J'" situation as Emmett puts it, it's getting in the way of my intimate plans.

"Oh Bella!" Edward sang after he came into the kitchen of where I was at the moment, me feeding the babies their lunch, while I had been watching TV and eating a healthy little snack myself. I laughed and the babies giggled when "Dada" entered, and they crooned their greeting to him. He kissed both of their heads, before he picked me up and kissed me, before he spun me around. "What's got you all happy, sweetie?" I asked him after he set me down. "I finally got that teacher job. Together, we'll be teaching little ones." Edward told me, smiling.

Edward and I decided that we would want jobs because even though we were still kind of singing - not full time anymore though - we wanted to go have a job near any age group of kids because we loved kids too much. Emmett had also gotten a job as a teacher like us, but he was going to be a Gym teacher/coach of any little league teams for now. I heard from Alice that Jasper was planning of being a History teacher, while she and Rosalie were going to be in the jobs of fashion, after Rosalie has her babies, let them grow up just a bit, and after Alice's babies have grown up just a bit as well.

"Yay!" I squealed, hugging him again before he could even set me down. He chuckled and picked me up again, swinging me side to side happily. Edward then set me down back on my feet, and stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, while I continued eating my snack, and we both fed our babies happily. After we burped them and got cleaned them up just a bit, we got them dressed into some day clothes, because we were planning of going out together for the afternoon with the family at the park.

After we changed into more lounge like outfits, and had anything that the babies might need packed, we turned on our trackers before loading up in Edward's Silver Volvo and then he drove away from the house. "I'm thinking of getting a bigger car." Edward stated out loud, breaking the silence between us. "What kind of a car?" I asked him, looking over at him. "Well, I was thinking more of an SUV, or a truck or something. That way, when we have more kids, and when we want to take Scooter out with us, we'll have no problems." Edward explained. "Besides, I can't drive a van; I'll look less manly." Edward added as if to himself.

"You wouldn't look less manly, hon. You would look more smart, and more family oriented." I argued. "Still, I want to uphold my manliness around Jasper and Emmett at least." Edward told me, rolling his eyes. "You and your masculinity." I grumbled, snorting lightly from these three's macho- ness. Edward chuckled, while he turned the radio onto one of the songs he had done with Emmett and Jasper - Strawberry Swing*****. "Oh, leave it here!" I told him hurriedly when I saw that he was about to change it.

Edward chuckled again, but moved his hands away. The song played through the small car, and the kids seemed to like this song, as if they knew that their father and their uncles were singing it. I loved it mostly because, well, my husband sang the song, but I also love it because it was one of those songs that could take you away from your problems.

"Baby, you okay?" Edward asked me when he saw that I was staring out the window for over fifteen minutes. "I'm fine, Edward. Just spacing out." I told him, turning back to him with a smile on my face. "Well, I was trying to tell you when we're going to start on our jobs." Edward explained to me. "When do we start?" I asked him. "A week after my birthday." Edward stated happily. "Really? That soon?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "More so, that late. School started off sometime in August, and we'll be going in, in the late start of school." Edward corrected, shrugging.

"Oh." I muttered, nodding. "That's not a problem, is it?" Edward asked me hesitatingly, looking over at me. "No, it's not. I just find that odd." I said, rolling my eyes. "But we're an odd couple." Edward retorted, smirking. "Touché." I mumbled, laughing.

After that, conversation with my husband was on and off. We didn't really talk about anything impending, nor nothing too exciting. We just chatted with each other, while letting the radio play for Celeste and Carson. Finally, Edward pulled into the parking lot of where we were all going to meet up with each other. Edward and I got out of the car, and each took a baby from their carriers while we put them in their side-by-side strollers, buckling them in and gave them each little toys. Edward helped me push the stroller along, with one hand on the bar, while one arm was wrapped around my waist.

We walked through the park until we came to the part of the park where you can sit down and have some BBQ food of the little grills here in the park, to see that our family members were there. Alice and Rosalie were at a table, Harmony and Shane in their own little stroller sitting beside them, while Rosalie leaned against the table top behind her, her big bulging stomach sticking out. Esme, Renee and Mrs. Hale were off chatting away at another table, Piper sitting by them. Carlisle, Phil, and Mr. Hale were off by a grill, where I could see and smell them cooking hotdogs and burgers on the grill, while Jasper and Emmett were off to the side, wrestling each other.

"Auntie Bella! Uncle Ed!" Piper squealed when she saw us coming, where she leaped off from her spot by Esme, and rushed over to us, clinging onto my leg. Piper was growing up pretty fast as well, for she knew how to pronounce more words more clearly. She however was still acting childish and loved to be daddy's and mommy's baby. "Hey there, Princess!" I greeted her back with the same amount of happiness, and bent down, picking her up and placing her on my hip. She had gotten to be as tall as a old toddler, but a young, small child.

"I lost my first tooth!" She exclaimed to me, where she opened up her mouth, and there in the front row, one little tooth was missing. "That's great, sweetie. You know what that means?" I asked her, but she shook her head. "It means you're going to get a visit from the tooth fairy tonight. All you have to do is place that tooth under your pillow, and then the next morning, there will be money under that pillow for you." Edward explained to her, chuckling quietly.

"Really?" Piper asked him looking at him with wide bright blue eyes. "Of course, sweet pea." I assured her, tapping her nose lightly. "Yay!" she squealed, and I set her back on her feet to have her rushing over to Rosalie, where she began jumping up and down, happy that she heard of the tooth fairy. "Hey there, you two." Carlisle greeted us, Esme and Mr. Hale beside him. "Hey there, babies." Esme greeted our twins, waving down at them.

While Edward, Carlisle and Mr. Hale talked about "guy stuff", Esme and I strolled over to where the other girls were waiting for us. Hugs, kisses and greetings to the born babies were passed around, while Emmett came bounding over to where Rosalie and I were talking, and he went straight towards Celeste and Carson. Jasper went over to Alice, Harmony and Shane. "Hey there, little squirts." Emmett cooed to Celeste and Carson, who giggled back at him. Emmett began playing a game of peek-a-boo with the twins, occasionally making funny faces at them.

"Bella!" I looked up when I heard my name, to see an all too familiar teenage girl walking towards us, with Slade right beside her, while he was pushing a stroller along with two babies inside. "Hazel!" I called, laughing while I got up and jogged over to her, before I engulfed her into a hug. "How have you been, Hazel? I haven't seen you since February." I said to her after I pulled back some. "I've been great, Bella. I have my own little twins with me, and Slade here is now my boyfriend." Hazel explained. "You have twins too?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder to see Slade playing around with the two babies that were giggling. "You bet'cha." Hazel answered, smiling.

"Wow. Yeesh, what is up with my friends getting twins these days?" I teased, to which she laughed at. "I think we should go though since you're here with your family, and we're taking your time away from them." Slade said to me in an apologetic tone. "No, you're not. Come on and join us. The more the merrier." I told them, and they gave in, where they followed behind me over to our family. "Hey Hazel." Edward greeted the teen while he had Carson on one knee, and Celeste on the other. Edward had met Hazel and Slade awhile back.

"Hey Ed." Hazel greeted him, while she waved to the little babies who gurgled and waved back at her. "So, these are your little ones?" Rosalie piped in from beside Edward. "Yep; this is Delilah and Grover." Hazel said, pointing to each baby. The only way we could tell them apart is from their clothing - Delilah wore a light purple dress while Grover wore a dark green shirt with little pants.

"Oh, they look so cute!" Alice gushed when she looked over at Delilah and Grover, before she turned back to Shane in her arms and kissed his little head.

The day went on, with all of us catching up and enjoying each other's company together. We ate the BBQ-ed food that Carlisle, Phil and Mr. Hale had grilled, and afterwards, Carlisle, Phil, Mr. Hale, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Slade decided to all play a small game of football. When the sun was going down, that was when we all got up, cleaned up our mess from the food, and all headed to the parking lot, hugging and saying goodbye to everyone. Edward was able to convince me of us going out to see a movie with each other tonight, so that was how we were able to transfer Carson's and Celeste's carriers over to Carlisle's and Esme's car.

"We'll come and pick them up later on tonight, Esme." I murmured to her by their car, hugging her. "We'll take good care of them, sweetie. Just enjoy tonight with my son." Esme whispered to me, kissing my cheek. I stepped back, and turned to Edward who had just strapped Carson into his carrier, before he turned to me. I walked over to where he was, and bent down towards Carson, kissing his head, before I leaned over him and kissed Celeste's head. Then I leaned back to stand up straight, and waved goodbye to our babies, before Edward and I walked back over to his Volvo.

Edward drove out of the park with Carlisle driving right behind us. Edward held onto my hand, and smiled over at me. "Glad that we'll be getting a night alone with each other?" I asked him, giggling. He barked out a laugh and nodded.

He drove through the green light just before it turned red, and Carlisle and Esme were at the front of the light. Just as Edward made through the light, a large force slammed into the back of the car, causing it to spin around in a circle, and caused my head to slam into the dashboard, and Edward's head slammed into the wheel. I could hear glass shatter out from the windows behind us, and then another slam was off to my right, but still in the back, and then the windows in the front broke. Edward lied back, unconscious, while my eyes came into focus after my vision was blurry.

I looked out of the windshield to see that the Volvo was facing other cars that were still at the light, and that's when my door opened. I felt myself being yanked out of the car, and I looked up to see cold grey eyes staring down at me hungrily. "Finally, I have you." the man who was clutching my arm tightly said in a deep voice. It was one voice that I dreaded.

James.

"Let me go." I weakly cried out when he dragged me towards a black large van that was probably the car that hit Edward's Volvo. "Bella..." Edward's loud but raspy voice was heard from behind me. "Goodbye Mister Hot-Shot Cullen. Good luck raising those brats of yours all on your own." James taunted towards Edward, laughing. I growled and was able to summon up the energy to whip my arm back, to slap him across the face. "Never call my babies brats, you fucking psycho." I snarled at him, glaring at him.

James snarled down at me, and then he turned me around with my backside against his front, where I felt him pressing something hard into my throbbing head. "Never do that to me again, my Bella, or I'll blow those pretty little brains out." James whispered to me, and I whimpered in pain, not in fear. Charlie had always taught me to never show fear to any low-life who would do this to me, especially with a gun pressed into my skull.

James chuckled darkly to himself, and then pressed a white cloth against my nose and mouth, where unfortunately I knew I had to breath so I inhaled, and started to feel tired and woozy. And, with the last image of James smirking down at me, I passed out, succumbing to darkness that seemed so inviting.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, and there's the chapter! Not a lot of drama in the end, but this is the first part of the big drama in the story. **

**Maybe it was expected that James would eventually come and kidnap poor Bella, but I really wanted to get to this part. And, I have more news for all of you.**

**I have bad news... There will be character death here in the story. Well, maybe two character deaths; still trying to figure it out. Question is though - Which character(s) will DIE?**

**That's for me to know, and for you readers to wait and find out. ;D**

**So, if you liked the chappie, and you're wondering just which character or characters will die, then a review will be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Also, be on the lookout for some new stories. I have one big new story that I'm planning on writing out soon, and I also plan on writing an out-takes story for Reality of Our Lives! Just be on the look-out, readers! :3)**

***Oh**, **and about that star near _Strawberry Swing_, let's just imagine that Edward, Jasper and Emmett wrote that song, when really, we know that **_Coldplay_** wrote it. :)***


	35. Mister Cranky Obsessed Psycho

**Alrighty, readers! I welcome you all to another new chapter of Reality of Our Lives!**

**I just can't wait anymore. I was planning of not updating this story for a bit, just waiting to get a little more reviews for the recent chapter, but I really want to get this drama moving forward. **

**Plus, I am going to have fun with the drama too. :) **

**So, let's get the ball rolling as they say! **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_"What the hell is she saying?"_ I heard a high pitched voice ask in a hiss. _"She's talking in her sleep. I've heard from previous tales from Joshua, that he hears Bella talk in her sleep." _I heard a deep voice tell the high pitched voice. _"Well, that much I can tell. But what is she jabbering on about though?" _the high pitched voice ask.

_"All I hear is 'Edward' and 'More'. Ugh, I'm glad that she's away from that dipshit." _The deep voice answered. A feeling of rage from hearing someone call my husband "dipshit" sparked within me. How dare this weirdo say stuff like that? _"Oh, she called you a no-good dumbass." _the high pitched voice giggled. _"What? I didn't hear anything." _the deep voice replied back. Several minutes later; _"Haha; apparently, she is stabbing you with her knight and shining armor's sword, Mister Dumbass." _the high pitched voice stated with a cackle.

_"Shut the hell up, bitch!" _the deep voice growled, and then seconds later, I felt a slamming force, where I could also feel myself rolling around. "Ugh..." I muttered in pain, my eyes now fluttering open with the little amount of energy that I had. I turned my head over to see that I had to be in the back of some ruddy van, on a crappy ground no less.

The back doors of the van opened, with a pale light streaming in. My eyes squinted while I tried to make out who was the tall person in front of me, but before I could, that said tall person had scooped me up and hauled me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. I let out a squeak of surprise, while the tall person carrying me let out a deep rumbling sound that sounded like a laugh.

"I don't know how James can find this dame to be hot. She just let out a squeak like a mouse." the man - I at least hoped that it was a man, because it'd be kind of scary if this was a bulked up deep woman - commented, chuckling. Now that I noticed it, the voice was British/English sounding. "Well, he always said that she was tiny like a mouse." Another deep voice cut in, snickering. The man began walking forward, and there, I looked to see that another guy was there. He had dark hair that was long and pulled back, while he had mischievous light eyes. "Hello there, love." The guy greeted me in a sick deep purring voice, one that had me shivering visibly. I was fine with my husband calling me love, but this creeper? No way.

"Oh, she's up?" the guy who was carrying me, asked eagerly. _Ergh; sick, strange bastards. _I thought to myself disgusted. "Yes, you oaf. Now, get moving. James will kill us if we stall." the guy who was behind the large guy, hissed to him. The large guy shouldered me heavily, where I jostled, and I let out a string of profanities under my breath.

The guy carried me off into a dank cement like building, with the guy behind us following along, carrying a nice automatic gun and showing it off in the light, as if trying to scare me that he could shoot me if I were to try to make a run for it. _Damn it. I have to depend on the tracker now._ Don't get me wrong; I think that this tracker will be put to good use. I was just hoping that maybe these two would be stupid enough to not really lock me up so I could run for the nearest help.

They dumped me in a little room that only had one light hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the room. "Careful; I don't want my new wife getting damaged." I growled when I heard that sick voice, and there, Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb moved off to the sides, letting Mister Gross through. "Hello there, Bella." James greeted me with a smirk. I snarled at him, giving him that as my greeting.

"Well, well; it seems like Miss Kitten here is trying to act brave now." James taunted, where he and his two goons laughed raucously. _Fuckers. _I thought to myself, glaring down at the ground. "Shut the hell up." I growled at them, my fists clenching together. The men in front me only laughed off my growl. "You were right, James; she's a feisty one." Goon #1 stated to James snidely, laughing at me. "Only to crazy psychos who fucking kidnap me!" I shrieked, fuming openly.

"Oh, Bella. Don't you see that I'm doing you a favor?" James asked me, his smirk disappearing. "Yeah right! You call this a damn favor? The only way I would find a favor from you, is if you would point a gun to your head, and blow your own brains out!" I screamed at him, where he now scowled. "This is a favor to you, Bella. I'm saving you from that cheating husband of yours." James told me, where I could easily see him lying. "Ha! The day that I believe my Edward cheating on me, is the day I actually would talk to you, willingly! Besides, he can't even cheat on me when he's with me every second of every day, of my life!" I screeched at him, furious that he would even think that I would fall for his lies.

"Aren't you even annoyed that he is over-protective?" James asked me, sounding exasperated, as if he was getting tired of me now. Good. "I find it sweet that he's protective, considering you're still alive!" I replied smartly to him, now laughing at his enraged face. "Fine; don't listen to my lie - I mean, the truth!" James stammered. "Ha! You can't even storm out of here without keeping that lie, a lie!" I exclaimed, laughing still.

James growled, before he whirled on his heel, and left the room, Goon #1 and 2 following after him like lost puppies. He slammed the door shut, leaving me alone in a lit little room, without food or water. Whatever; I'd rather starve myself to death than being a "new wife" to Mister Cranky Psycho.

The hours passed, with me passing out in the room, for I was exhausted. Laughing and making fun of the very man who had kidnapped you at gun-point was tiring. But, I welcomed the dreamless sleep. It was better to face an un-real reality, for I was able to be numb, no thoughts of worrying that a crazed dude could be waiting in the room with me. I just slept numbly, a sleepy, dreamy smile on my face. At one point in my sleep, I had come to where I was now watching a dream, of me and Edward. We were simply walking down a beach, us holding each other's hands by our sides. We were smiling at each other, while even though James and other crazies were coming at us, Edward simply punched them off with ease, his smile never faltering.

Like I said, facing the un-real reality, made my day.

**0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up, feeling disoriented because I had no idea what time the hell it was. Being locked up in a room with only a light fixture being the only source of light, and having no windows, could really knock a girl's inner clock off real bad. "It's eleven in the morning, new wifey." I looked up, startled, when I heard that high pitched voice again, and saw that Jasmine - my arch nemesis - was sitting casually at a tiny little makeshift table, a piping hot breakfast just sitting on the table.

At that point, my stomach protested, and Jasmine smirked. "Why should I eat that? How do I know if it's poisoned or not?" I asked her rudely, looking at her and the food suspiciously. "Because, James would kill me if I poisoned his new little wife." Jasmine told me, rolling her eyes. "So, get your ass over here, Mrs. Anderson." Jasmine barked.

"It's Mrs. _Cullen_, and I plan on keeping it that way." I snarled, but stood to my feet and reluctantly sat at the table, digging into the bagel waiting for me. I ate my breakfast willingly, eyeing Jasmine every so often. "What the hell is up with you and Goon's 1 and 2 muttering about James killing you if I'm harmed?" I asked her suddenly, looking down at my food with a scowl. "Oh, I don't know, because just maybe, he will?" Jasmine retorted, snorting.

"Why the heck are you on his side if he keeps threatening to kill you? He's a jerk for doing so." I grumbled, gnawing on my bagel still. "He promised us money if we helped him. He said that once he would marry you, he would get the money and then he would pay us." Jasmine told me, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, for Pete's sake! I'm already legally married to someone else. You can't go off and marry someone who's already tied to someone else, and there's no way I'm going to ever file a divorce. So, James is just wasting his time." I ranted, huffing.

"Well, it's James. He's mister crazy now, and he's not going to give up until he wins." Jasmine replied, rolling her eyes again. "Now, he wants you to put this on." Jasmine stated, where she had suddenly produced a pile of clothing. "What?" I asked her, looking down at the pile of clothing, then back up at her. "He ordered that I have to get you in these clothes for today, because he said and I quote _"She's needs to be looking sexy, while vulnerable for the video we're going to send to Eddie boy."_." Jasmine said, mimicking James voice.

"Video? What the hell is this psycho think he is doing? And I refuse to wear any clothes he wants me to wear." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Bella, he will kill me if I don't get you in these clothes soon. He wants to make a video for your husband because he's trying to goad Edward into coming down here to rescue you, but he's planning on forcing sex onto you and make it seem like you're cheating on him." Jasmine explained to me, shaking her head. "How dumb does James think Edward is?" I asked sarcastically, letting out a snorting laugh.

"Well, James never thinks his plans through well enough." Jasmine commented, laughing along with me. "Now, just please, I suggest that you follow through with this for now, since James has the upper hand." Jasmine pleaded with me - she actually pleaded? - while she offered the pile of clothing again. This time I willingly took it from her, and she left the room for me to get changed.

And once I was wearing the clothes, I knew that they were Jasmine's. A deep pinkish-purple bustier top with extreme "booty" jean shorts, and thigh high, high inch, high heeled boots. I swear, when I get my hands on a gun when I'm rescued, James will wish that he ever thought that I would ever become his wife. And seriously, his plan? It has got to be one of the top twenty - no, top _ten_ - in the list of "Most Idiotic Plans to Ever Do to a MARRIED Woman".

Sighing, I stood, waiting in the middle of the room for either of the Twiddle Brothers to come release me, or James to let me out. I was inspecting my nails when the door opened, with Crank Psycho stepping into the room first, with his cronies right behind him. "Well, are you a sight for sore eyes?' James breathed, raking those grey eyes over my form. "I'm so flattered by your creepiness, but just remember, you're dead when I get my hands on the nearest blunt object and you're near me with said object." I snapped at him.

"Touchy." the larger one of the cronies muttered, snickering. "Both of you, shut up, and just grab her, and follow me." James barked at the two idiots behind him, turning on his heel while the larger one came at me with two eager hands. "Lift off." I muttered, just before the idiot picked me up and hauled me over his shoulder again. With that, I was carried out of the room in my tiny little outfit. _Yay me._

I was carried off into another room - one that had crates and boxes stacked on top of each other, while a camera on a tri-pod was sitting in front of a wooden chair under a hanging light that wasn't on since there were windows in this room, letting in light. "Tie her." James ordered, walking towards the camera while the lanky one ran off to a pile of ropes, and the larger one set me down on my feet. The lanky one came back with the ropes in his hands, and they tied my ankles together, and my hands behind my back.

_What gentlemen - not._

"Set her down in the chair." James said, turning around while I was picked up by the larger one, and placed down in the chair before him, my arms behind me over the top of the chair. My necklace bounced when I was roughly placed in the chair, but at least none of them were able to see the blinking light from the movement.

James, smirking, then came towards me, and produced a cloth in his hands. "And just so that we don't get any interruptions from you," James began, walking around me and tying the cloth over my mouth that now acted as a gag for me. I screamed against the gag, but they were muffled. "Stand off behind us." James ordered his two lackeys, making his way towards the camera while I continued my muffled protesting, being ignored by Mister Psycho.

He turned on the camera, where I could see the little red light begin blinking - meaning it was now recording. "Well hello Mister Cullen." James said into the camera. "I thought that I would be at least moderately nice and send you a little video message of just how I am doing right now." James continued talking into the video, sounding sickly giddy.

"I'm doing most pleasant, now that I have what I've been wanting most of my life. Say hi to Edward Cullen, wifey!" James said happily, moving away from the camera to expose me. I growled and glowered at James. He came over to my left side, and bent down, his hands on his knees. "Isn't she just ravishing?" James stated in a deep voice, raising his hand and grab my chin in his hand. I jerked my head away and stared pleadingly into the camera; if this was going to go to Edward, I needed to show him that I really needed help - and soon.

"I guess I'd like to thank you for keeping her well, Cullen. But, I suggest that you move on with your life now. Once I woo this spitfire here, she'll be mine, and won't be coming back to you." James stated tauntingly to camera, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, scoffing to myself; as if I would ever fall for this disgusting thing.

"So, with that, I bid you farewell. And, this will be the last time you'll get to have Bella all to yourself." James stated, walking over to the camera and turning it off.

_You wish, Mister Crazy. Just you wait when my husband gets here with a loaded gun, ready to put two in you. _I thought to myself.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter! So, what do you all think? It's the first of Bella being held captive! **

**Bella's Outfit for the chapter is on my second website, under the photos section and in the Reality of Our Lives Album again.**

**Sorry that it actually took me long to update this. I was stuck on how to continue on in the middle of the chapter, and I was busy reading lots of new stories. **

**Please review if you liked the chapter.**

**Next chapter will most likely be in Edward's POV; we're probably all dying to know what poor Edward Cullen is thinking right now, aren't we? :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	36. Patience

**A/N: Hey there readers! I am back, with a chapter for all of you!**

**The poll that I had set up for readers to vote on, on which important story did you want me to write for after my short stories were finished, is closed. Since the short stories are on hiatus for now, it's time for me to get started on my important stories!**

**Here's the order of the important stories from the poll:**

**1. **_Reality of Our Lives_

**2. **_Raising a Baby Bella_

**3. **_High School Never Ends, A Remake_

**4. **_Vampires At Sea_

**5.** _The Twilight Mafia_

**6. **_Familial Ties_

**7. **TIE between _The Prince and the Tattoo Artist_, and _Alternative Eclipse_

**By this ranking list, **_Reality of Our Lives_** won! **

**And, I had said previously that RoOL was coming to a close very soon with only a few chapters left. And, I believe I had promised all of you that there will be a sequel to this sequel.**

**Now that I'm working on this story once again, I believe it's time for me to get everything set out straight. **

**Plenty of you are still confused as to how Rosalie and Jasper are twins, when Jasper is older than Rosalie. Well, here's my answer to you: they are NOT twins! Please ignore the facts and/or pointing out that they are twins, when really by their ages and their years of their birthdays, it would be impossible for them to be twins!**

**Also, someone pointed out that they didn't like how the twins of Bella's and Edward's, seem too young to talk and crawl. How about we just believe that those two are quick, smart babies? XD After all, this is Fan**_**FICTION**_**.**

**Here is some Age Clarifications for everyone:**

Jasper:

Age: 27  
Birthday: May, 1983

Edward:

Age: 25 (soon-to-be 26)  
Birthday: September, 1984

Rosalie:

Age: 25  
Birthday: November, 1984

Emmett:

Age: 25  
Birthday: March, 1985

Alice:

Age: 24  
Birthday: January, 1986

Bella:

Age: 24  
Birthday: December, 1985

**And, by the way, for Emmett and Bella to be born in the same year, it is possible! I've counted the months from March to December - it just means that while Emmett was a newborn, Renee and Charlie conceived Bella.**

**Plus, these ages were based off from the 1980's to 2010. I thank my sister for helping me with the math.**

**And finally, I know lots of you are wondering when Charlie's warning will happen. Well, his warning will come in soon enough, trust me! Just be patient, that's all. **

**If anyone has any more questions, just ask me.**

**Let's get started with the long awaited Chapter 36!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella..." I rasped out, when I saw her form being moved from my totaled car. "Goodbye Mister Hot- Shot Cullen. Good luck raising those brats of yours all on your own." James' voice came from outside the car. A few minutes later, I heard a car driving off, the tires squealing as it sped off.

I sat there in the driver's seat, unable to move, while blood from gash of my forehead dripped down my face. "Edward, son!" Carlisle's voice came from my left side. "Dad..." I groaned, trying to shift so I could get out of my car. "Don't move son. Stay where you are before the paramedics arrive, alright?" Carlisle advised me. "Bella... Have to... save her." I muttered, shifting some more.

"I know, Edward, I know. You don't have to worry about Bella so much; she still has her tracker." Carlisle's soothing voice assured me. I ignored him; that damn James could have taken it off and throw it off on the road by now. I opened my eyes, staring bleary eyed out my shattered windshield. Glass shards littered the dashboard, while some had embedded into my skin. I sat up straight, fighting the urge to sway from the dizziness in my head.

I unbuckled my seat belt, thankful that Carlisle wasn't watching me but talking on the phone, before I raised my leg weakly. I kicked out the door with all my might, and when it landed on the ground with a loud _thud!_, that was when Carlisle turned around. "Edward! Sit back down!" Carlisle hissed to me worriedly while I slowly stood from my broke car. "No." I grumbled, swaying out of the car.

"Edward, sweetheart, listen to your father." Esme's sweet voice came from my left. "Where's... Carson and... Celeste?" I rasped out, holding my head up with one hand. "In our car. Edward -" Esme stopped short when I began stumbling towards their car. Carlisle rushed towards me, and helped me walk over to their car. Esme rushed over to another car that sat next to mine. When we reached Carlisle's car, I leaned against the driver's side, looking over my shoulder to see my babies sitting in their car seats, wide awake and crying.

Carlisle unlocked the car, and I opened the door on the driver's side. Carson was on the driver's side, and when the door opened, he looked up at me with his green-brown eyes staring up at me. I unbuckled him from his seat, cradling him in my arms. Carlisle was getting Celeste out of her seat. "Dada!" Carson cried, patting my cheek repeatedly, touching the blood.

Carlisle came around with my sniffling daughter, and handed her to me, so I was holding both of my kids. "Daddy's got you, babies. Daddy's got you." I reassured them in a hushed voice, hoping that their soft crying would stop. "Momma?" Celeste asked me, looking around for her. "Momma's not here right now, honey. But, she'll be back soon." I murmured to her, sighing. I _hope_ Bella will be returned to me soon.

Paramedics arrived, after we waited for 10 minutes. They sewed up my gash on my forehead, picked out the shards of glass in my arms, and disinfected and cleaned my kids' hands that were covered in blood from patting my face. The paramedics tested me to see if I would get a concussion - I didn't have one - and soon, I was riding home in the backseat on my parents' car.

When we reached the mansion, the driveway was full of fancy cars and police cars. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice stood waiting outside of the house; no sign of their kids. Must be inside the house. "Edward!" Alice shrieked when I stepped out of the car. She raced forward and grabbed me in a tight hug, sobbing into my chest. "She's been taken, hasn't she?" Emmett asked me solemnly, frowning. I nodded numbly, fat tears rolling down from my own eyes.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper joined in hugging me with Alice, and I was in the middle of the giant group hug. "We'll get her back, soon, Ed." Rosalie whispered to me, kissing my cheek in a sisterly manner. "Come on; let's all get inside." Carlisle suggested, carrying Celeste while Esme carried Carson. We went inside to see that Jasper's and Rosalie's dad and his FBI crew had set up a base. Interns ran back and forth, while people looked at maps, and some police officers talked with Mr. Hale; Mrs. Hale was reading to the twins and Piper in the living room, and Scooter and Abby sat on the couch together, watching the people running around.

"Dad!" Jasper yelled out to Mr. Hale. He looked up, along with the police officers. "Bella's been taken." Mr. Hale stated the obvious. "Yeah." Emmett muttered unhappily. "Don't worry everyone; Bella's tracker is still on, and still in the Washington area for now. Bella will be returned to us soon." Mr. Hale informed us.

"Sir!" one worker yelled to Mr. Hale. "Please, just don't worry so much; Bella will be fine." Mr. Hale told us, before running over to the worker. We scattered about my home; my family went towards the living room, while I went upstairs. I set Carson and Celeste down in their play pen in Bella's and my bedroom, while I walked into my bathroom, and washed my face.

The afternoon passed slowly into the night. Esme had came up a long time ago to feed my kids. I had been sitting on top of our bed, staring at space. My mind was blank. My stomach growled for food. My limbs ached from not being used. My heart was beating slowly, because the sole existence of my life was not here, and it had no motivation to beat.

Finally, I stood from my bed, and walked downstairs. Activity from Mr. Hale's FBI team had died down, while only Esme, Carlisle, Renee and Phil were the living room, watching the News about Bella's disappearance, while Carson and Celeste played on the floor together with their toys.

I walked numbly into my kitchen, searching through our storage room before finding our stash of alcohol bottles in a spare fridge we kept in there. I chose the wine bottle, and then closing the fridge there, I exited the storage room. After I sat down at the island counter, I opened the bottle, and began drinking. Now, I can already guess what you're thinking: _"Edward! Drinking is horrible! Don't wallow yourself in alcohol!"_ Normally, I would agree with you because I was never one for heavy drinking - if I were to drink any alcohol, I would drink at least one wine glass or two. But, I needed to at least feel something during this horrible time. And, if it meant for me having a drunken buzz, and then a hangover tomorrow, then so be it.

"I'm disappointed in you, Edward." Carlisle's voice came from behind me. I drunkenly turned around to see him standing in the doorway, a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Ah well." I slurred, taking another swig of my wine. Like _he_ would ever understand what I'm going through right now. "Edward, you should know that drinking while you're depressed like this is never a good combination." Carlisle advised, walking up to me and setting a hand down on my shoulder.

I harshly shrugged away from his hand, drunkenly leaning away from him. "Like I give a big effin' damn, Carl - *hiccup*! You... hav're no idea _what_ I'm goin' through." I slurred to him angrily, rubbing a hand over my face roughly. "Yes; you are right there, son. But, I know Bella, and she wouldn't want you to do this." Carlisle told me. I scoffed at him, blowing a raspberry at him oh so maturely. "You _do NOT_ know my Bella *hiccup* like I do." I grumbled to him, sniffling.

Carlisle didn't argue with me any further. He took the half empty bottle of wine from me, with me trying to fight him for it in my buzzed state, then he helped me up from the island. Carlisle half- walked/half-carried me out of the kitchen, and towards the stairs. I stumbled, and fell down on the ground, groaning.

"Son, come on; get up." Carlisle asked of me, but I passed out, the world fading to black.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

I awoke to sunlight streaming in from my glass doors, with a splitting headache and queasy stomach. After I had bolted to the bathroom to wretch up last night's events, I stumbled downstairs in the clothes I wore yesterday, tired as hell. Entering the living room, I saw that my whole family was there, while Mr. Hale's FBI team was alight with anxiety. "What's going on?" I asked out in a grumble, holding my head with one hand after I reached the last step of the stairs. Esme rushed over to me, leading me to the couch.

"You got an email an hour ago, bro." Emmett informed me. "Yeah, so? Everyone get's emails." I grumbled to him while Esme returned with a tall glass of water and aspirin. Why is me getting an email so huge?

"It was an email from James." Rosalie told me.

Oh; that why is was so huge.

"Really?" I asked them, coughing on the water I had been sipping.

"Yes. We were waiting for you to get up before we see what it is." Alice told me. I nodded just as Mr. Hale came towards the couches, standing behind me. "Pull up Mr. Cullen's email." Mr. Hale ordered his team. Minutes later, on the TV, my email popped up - and there was one unread new email there waiting for us.

I nodded; I was ready for whatever this was. I just hoped it wouldn't be a photo of Bella - _dead_.

The mouse scrolled over, clicking on the email. There was no message; just a video attachment. The mouse scrolled over the attachment, and clicked.

A video with James' face popped up on the TV screen. It began playing.

_"Well hello Mister Cullen." _James' voice came to, a sinister grin on his face. _"I thought that I would be at least moderately nice and send you a little video message of just how I am doing right now." _James' voice was sickly giddy as he said this. I growled quietly to myself; enough with these games. I need to know if Bella is still alive.

_"I'm doing most pleasant, now that I have what I've been wanting most of my life. Say hi to Edward Cullen, wifey!" _James finally moved away from the camera. Everyone gasped quietly at the sight that was now before the camera. My Bella, dressed scantily in a small outfit, tied and gagged. Her hair was knotty, her skin was pale, and dark circles lined under her angry brown eyes. My anger boiled; James is a dead, dead man.

James moved over to the left side of my Bella, and bent down some, his hands on his knees. _"Isn't she just ravishing?"_ James asked rhetorically in a deep voice, and then he raised a hand, and grabbed her little chin. Bella jerked away from him, and stared pleadingly into the camera. Silently asking for help.

_"I guess I'd like to thank you for keeping her well, Cullen. But, I suggest that you move on with your life now. Once I woo this spitfire here, she'll be mine, and won't be coming back to you." _James said tauntingly into the camera, chuckling madly. Bella scoffed quietly to herself, rolling her brown eyes. _That's my girl._ I thought, smirking mentally. At least my Bella hasn't changed one bit over this kidnapping situation.

_"So, with that, I bid you farewell. And, this will be the last time you'll get to have Bella all to yourself." _James said, and then, walked over to the camera and turned it off.

The anger reached its point; my hand squeezed into a fist, but the glass of water that I held in my hand still, was there, so from the squeezing, it shattered, water getting over my hand, arm, couch and floor. The glass pierced my skin, blood dripping onto the pristine white couch. Carlisle rushed off upstairs while everyone looked expectantly over at Mr. Hale.

"Bella's tracker is still on, everyone. In a few days time, we'll get Bella back." Mr. Hale told us. "What! A few days time? What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled angrily up at him, rising to my feet angrily. "Edward!" Esme gasped out, appalled by my anger. I ignored her. "Why do we have to wait? I'm not leaving Bella in the hands of that... that crazy ass _psycho!_ If you think I will, then you're out of your damn mind!" I roared just as Carlisle came back downstairs with a first-aid kit.

"Edward, I say it would be best to wait in saving Bella - let James think he has won." Mr. Hale tried to reason with me. "Hell no! I don't give a rat's ass about what James can think. There's no _need_ to wait in saving _MY WIFE!_" I screamed, while Carlisle bandaged my hand. "Either we wait, or we risk in James killing Bella!" Mr. Hale yelled.

"He won't kill her, not before I kill _him!_" I snarled. Finally, Carlisle finished bandaging my hand; when he did, I stomped off towards the front door. "Edward, son? What are you going?" Carlisle asked me angrily. "Out." I grumbled, and the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes in my hands, I slammed the door behind me.

I drove away from Seattle, heading towards our hometown. I passed by the high school, the familiar restaurant of my first date with Bella, the park that we almost had our first kiss together, and past the hotel of our almost first night together_*****_. Then, I reached my destination - _Forks Memorial Cemetery._I parked the car, shut it off, and exited the car into the cool, crisp September morning air. I walked down the pathway, and stopped in front of the grave littered with tokens of gratitude from the townsfolk of Forks, and a sea of flowers rested against the items.

_Here lies Charles Swan; loving father, great man, and protector of Forks. _

I sighed, sitting down on the cold grass. I sat there, eyes closed. It wasn't until I felt a cold brush on my shoulder that I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry that I failed you, Charlie." I murmured to him, not looking up to him. Charlie sat his ghostly form down beside me, still in his famous police uniform. _"You haven't failed me, Edward. Why do you think that?" _Charlie asked me in his ghostly voice.

"James has Bella." I muttered angrily, still refusing to look at him. I heard Charlie sigh softly. _"I know that, Edward." _when Charlie had said that, I looked over at him, surprised. Charlie's ghostly face was sad, but also intuitive. "You... knew?" I asked him, rather confused. Charlie nodded. _"I know because while Bella is being held captive by James, I've been watching over her for her safety." _Charlie informed me.

"Is she alright?" I asked him in nothing but a quiet whisper. Charlie nodded once more, this time with a small smile. _"My baby girl is mighty strong, son. But, I know James; he can be very dangerous when he wants to be. And, he's planning on hurting Bella sometime soon." _Charlie informed me. "What do I do? How can I save her? Please, Charlie, you got to help me!" I pleaded with him, desperate.

_"Wait one day, then go get Bella. Her tracker is a good thing, son. Just, please, don't let her die." _Charlie told me. "I have to wait until the day after tomorrow?" I asked him, saddened that I couldn't go save my Bella now. Charlie nodded a third time. _"Use that gun I gave you to kill James. That's all I ask of you to do for me." _Charlie bargained with me. I nodded vigorously, just as Charlie disappeared.

I walked back to the Mercedes, but stopped short from the car when I found someone familiar leaning against it. "How did you find me?" I asked him, walking around to stand beside him. "Just call it intuition?" Joshua's reply came out more like a question. I sighed, leaning against the car right next to him.

"Look, you need to be patient. I know Bella matters to you, but she matters to me too." Joshua said. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes at him. "Not as much as you do, and not in that sense." Joshua hastily replied to me, holding up his hands defensively.

"Good." I mumbled, shaking my head. We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"We're going in that warehouse together, to save Bella." Joshua stated, and I looked at him, confused. "How do you know she's in a warehouse?" I asked him. "James is all for clichés, and keeping a hostage in a warehouse - that's abandoned no less - is right up his alley." Joshua told me.

I nodded, sort of getting it.

"Just be patient, Edward." Joshua informed me.

_One more day, and then, Bella will be back in my arms_.

**

* * *

**

**Ending of the chapter sucked, but at least I got it all set up for the big rescue. :)**

**I've finally figured out how many chapters are left for the story. After this is posted, there will only be 3 more chapters left! I just can't believe the story is coming to an end soon. :(**

**Oh well; I've had fun writing this story. ;)**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and wait for the next chapter to come. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	37. Rescue

**A/N: Here's the third to last chapter, everyone! We're that much closer to the end of RoOL!**

**(By the way, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, with the star - that star means it's an important event that will be mentioned in HSNE, AR.)**

**So, enjoy this next chapter, everyone! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

_**Edward's POV**_

**(Edward's Birthday - 2 days after Chapter 36)**

"We need to make a right here." Joshua told Mr. Hale, who turned our large, bulky van to the right, following Joshua's instructions. He sat up in front with Mr. Hale, while Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Embry and I sat in the back of the van. They all wanted in on this rescue mission as much as Joshua and I did.

Today, was my birthday - and the day we were going to save my wife.

Though this day is a day for happiness, it is also a day for possible sadness. I mean, seriously; I finally get to save Bella from the psycho - the bane of our existence - but my birthday falls on the same day. It was a day of reuniting, but I don't want the day to end with someone important and someone of our loved ones, dead.

When I came home from the graveyard 2 days ago, Joshua right behind me, I had finally conceded to Mr. Hale's plan, on the one condition we would only wait one day before rescuing my Bella. The family and Mr. Hale was surprised at the change of my mood, but otherwise they agreed to my condition. With that over with, we began planning our rescue.

Joshua and I argued with Mr. Hale that instead of us waiting outside with the FBI agents and police officers, we wanted to go inside the warehouse - we told everyone where James might be holding Bella hostage - and save Bella in our own team. Carlisle and Esme were adamant on letting us go in there, for we were risking our lives in getting killed by James. But, we had argued with them as well that we were willing - more than willing, truly - to risk our lives for Bella. And, seeing our case, they agreed.

That's what got Emmett and Jasper to argue that they wanted to go in the warehouse and help save Bella too. Naturally, Rosalie and Alice were hysterical, and began protesting that they didn't want their husbands to leave them and their children behind if they were to die. Emmett's and Jasper's answer was that they were just as willing as Joshua and I was, to risk their safety for Bella's, and for Rosalie's and Alice's and their children's safety as well. ("You have no idea if James could escape and come after you ladies as well." Emmett suggested to them after their protesting.)

So, with no choice, Alice and Rosalie had to agree in letting Jasper and Emmett in going into the warehouse for the rescue mission. They condoned them for putting their lives at risk not only for Bella, but for their lives and their children's lives as well.

Word of Bella's kidnapping had gotten to Kitty, Harlie, Reneesme, Jacob, Seth and Embry. When they showed up to the mansion, we knew they were furious with not only James, but with us as well for not informing them. And, then, Jacob, Seth and Embry told Mr. Hale they wanted in on the rescue party as well. Mr. Hale was at first hesitant in letting all of us men getting involved with the rescue, fearing it could compromise the situation. But, eventually, he consented and let Jacob, Seth and Embry join us in the rescue party; Harlie, Kitty and Reneesme didn't argue with this at all.

The plan was that three teams - excluding ours - would be involved with us. One team - consisting of two police officers dressed as door-to-door salesmen - would distract the two goons we had seen with James in the background of the video. The two others teams - both consisting of two officers and two FBI agents, all armed with weaponry - would sneak their way into the warehouse, and go through the maze in order to watch out for James, and to lure him away long enough from where Bella is being held captive.

And, finally, our team, will also sneak in, but we will go straight to where Bella is inside.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Renee, Phil, Kitty, Harlie and Reneesme would be waiting outside with the rest of the police officers and FBI agents, along with Mr. Hale.

Soon, my Bella will be back with me.

After a long list of directions we came upon an abandoned warehouse on a cloudy day, in the downtown region of Seattle. The sirens of the Police were off, so as not to alert the kidnapping bastards inside. We had to park a decent sized distance away, to stay hidden.

We geared up on our bullet proof vests, including the two officers that were going to distract the goons. They kept their guns hidden but by their side. While our team was getting our vests on and loading our guns up, Mr. Hale came up to us with a device that looked like a large GPS. "This is the device that will help you find Bella. Her tracker will be a yellow dot, and this device will direct you to her. It also shows your other trackers, but remember that Bella's tracker is a yellow dot. You got at least an hour in there to find Bella and get out safely before we send everyone in after you - that includes the rest of these police officers, and the rest of the FBI agents." Mr. Hale explained, handing me the device.

"Also, we want to be in contact with all of you, so three teams - the ones that are going inside the warehouse - will have one walkie-talkie. The team with the two officers will have microphones, so we can feed lines to them and buy you as much time as possible. The two teams will go in the building after ten minutes, and then you wait for five minutes before following after them, alright?" Mr. Hale ordered, and we nodded.

"Please, be safe. If you have to bring this psycho back dead, then so be it - just as long as each and every one of you comes out of that building alive and in one piece." Mr. Hale told us. "Don't worry, dad," Emmett began, being the first one of us speaking up ever since we left the mansion. Mr. Hale looked over at his son-in-law. "If I were to die, Rosie's going to bring me back alive only to beat my ass." Emmett teased, and we all laughed lightly. Leave it to Emmett in trying to brighten up the mood.

When we were all set up with the things we need, the two officers were deployed to the warehouse, dressed up like clichéd, cheesy salesmen, suits, ties and all. I could hear from my position by my van that the plan had begun when the agents began feeding lines to them over their hidden microphones. Kitty walked over to where I was, and plopped herself beside me. She was wearing an orange top that was short sleeved, off-the-shoulder, and the length was mid-thigh, along with hot pink skinny jeans, bright yellow strappy high heels, and a teal crop jacket over her top. Her makeup was bright pink lip gloss, orange-like eye shadow, and bright yellow dangle banana earrings.

Always the one to wear bright clothing.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Kitty, and she looked over at me with a snicker. "Of course. But, I'm always one for trying to brighten up someone's day - even if they are asses or bitches. And, I think you need a dosage of "Kitty's Happiness" before you go rescue the sister I've always wanted." Kitty said to me, smirking.

"What?" I asked, confused. _'A dosage of 'Kitty's Happiness'?_ What was she going to do?

"Chilax, you worry wart. I'm not going to drug you or anything; Bella would have my ass if I were to do any drugs. I just think you need a talk." Kitty reassured me, giggling at my worry. "Oh." "Listen, you. I can't keep a secret from Bella, so your ass won't be saved once I tell her that you took a couple hits at the whiskey the other night." she paused when I stared her in surprise; how could she know that? "Carlisle told me." she muttered, snickering. "Anyways, I know that most people say that they would rather feel the drunken buzz of alcohol than the emptiness and numbness of depression. And, I would most likely understand that if it were someone else.

"But, you're not someone else, Ed. You're the guy that is the husband of my BumBellina. The guy who protected her through _everything_ in high school and still protects her like crazy now, the guy who's an awesome father of their kids, the guy who's been there for her when Charlie died - you're the man for Bella, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let this psycho change once bit of that. So, bring our Bella back out here, alive and in one piece." Kitty ordered me, before reaching up and ruffling my hair.

"I will, Kitty. Thanks for the talk." I thanked her, giving her a friendly hug. "You're mighty welcome." Kitty said in a horrible southern accent that had me burst out laughing.

Ten minutes passed by, and soon, the two teams rushed away from our base, sneaking their way towards the warehouse. Before we left our base, we hugged our family, promising them all that we would be back with Bella soon.

We followed in the same direction the two teams went, and soon, we were at the back of the warehouse. A door was open, with one FBI agent waiting there for us. It was female, judging from the front, and she ushered us inside. The air was dank, musky and wet, while it was dark. We solely relied on our senses and the tracking device to find Bella, in order to make our way through a long, winding maze to get to the room where Bella was being held captive.

We turned left and right, jogging and dashing, following after one another throughout the maze, relying on the GPS device that was leading us to Bella. Finally, after one more corner, the device said Bella was being held captive in the room around the corner. But, before we could get to the door, it opened. We all backtracked some, and stayed quiet. "Get this through your fucking skull, wifey - your douche of a husband will not be coming to rescue you. You're mine, and mine forever." came James' voice. Then, we heard the door being closed, before we heard James walked away.

We waited for a few minutes, before rushing over to the door. Jasper began picking at the lock, with Joshua and I hovering over him. Emmett, Jacob, Seth and Embry stood guard, guns ready. "Hurry up, Jasper!" I hissed, getting impatient - I needed to see my wife. She must be worrying inside the room, wondering if what James said was true. Or, probably she was planning how to kill him.

"Keep your panties on, Eddie. I'm trying!" Jasper hissed back, furiously picking at the lock.

Soon, we heard a loud _click!_, and Jasper pushed the door open.

"Leave me the hell alone, James!" my angel growled. _Sweet music to my ears._ I thought, smiling.

"Oh love," I sang, rushing into the room. Bella, clad only in a small nightgown for some reason - I'll have to ask her about that later - turned her head, and gasped when she saw me right behind her. "EDWARD!" she cried, jumping up to her feet. She tackled me, throwing her arms around my neck and jumping up onto me, her skinny legs twisting around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, sobbing in relief; Bella sobbed with me.

"I've missed you." I blubbered to her, tears falling down fast from my eyes. "I love you." Bella breathed, and pulling her head away from my shoulder, she crashed her lips to mine. I moaned, enjoying the feel of having my wife's lips back, and kissed her with crushing happiness. But, our reunion was cut short when Emmett coughed loudly. "You two can suck face later." Emmett teased, and we pulled away. Bella laughed a watery giggle, before she jumped down from me and rushed over to hug Joshua, then Emmett and Jasper, and finally was engulfed into a group hug with Jacob, Seth and Embry.

Bella ran back over to me, and I shouldered off my bullet proof vest. "Edward, no. You need this." Bella complained, and then tried to take off the vest I had put on her. "No, sweetheart. You need it more than I do. You're barely wearing anything to protect you." I reminded her, gesturing to her little nightgown. "But -" she tried protesting still, but I shook my head firmly. "Oh, fine." Bella huffed, rolling her eyes; I chuckled.

"Come on - I want to get back to my Rosie." Emmett said, before he, Jasper, Jacob, Seth and Embry hurried out of the room. Joshua, Bella and I were about to leave as well, but we were stopped when James had appeared in the doorway. "Going somewhere?" James asked in a sickly sweet voice, while he pulled on the trigger on the back of his gun; a loud _click!_ was heard, telling me he was ready to fire his gun.

"Yeah; we were leaving." Joshua growled. James laughed, and then, he shot at the door knob on the outside - the knob went flying off. "Why leave so soon? Stay here for a while - have some tea." James said, before stepping into the room, and kicking the door shut behind him. I pushed Bella behind me, getting out my gun. I readied it, and Joshua copied me.

"Thanks for the offer, but we don't have the time to stay." I snarled at him. "Aw; that's such a shame." James cooed sadly, pouting.

Faster than I could reply, a gunshot went off, and I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder. I screamed out in pain, falling to the ground on my knees. "Edward!" Bella screamed, falling to her knees as well while she placed both of her hands down onto my shoulder, applying pressure. "I couldn't let you leave without a parting gift, now could I?" James said calmly.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" I roared, raising my gun. Another gunshot went off, and this time there was a searing pain in my left shoulder; I screamed out again. James then shot at Joshua, hitting him in the left shoulder; Joshua cried out, but stayed standing.

"Edward, please stop goading him on." Bella sobbed, while she ripped off the sleeves of my shirt, and began making makeshift bandages on my shoulders. "I'll making you a deal. I'll let you leave here, alive, if you leave Bella behind." James bargained slowly. "Hell no!" I shouted, wincing from the pain.

"It's either that, or you die." James said, just before he quickly shot Joshua. Joshua went down on his knees, holding his shoulder in both hands while the left one bled. "Please, stop!" Bella sobbed, wrapping her arms around my chest from behind.

"I'll give you to the count of three to make up your mind." James said. Bella sobbed, while James pulled her up to her feet. "Bella!" I shouted, reaching out to her; James shot at my forearm. I screamed out in pain once again.

"1..." James began. "Edward, please save yourself!" Bella screamed to me.

"2..." James continued. "No! I won't leave you!" I shouted back to her.

"2 and 1/2..." James trailed off, and then readied his gun, pointing it at me. I looked up at Bella, telling her silently that I loved her. I needed to see her, one last time before I died. With her face burned into my mind, I closed my eyes. "NO!" Bella shrieked.

"3!" James shouted.

A loud bang was heard, followed by a gunshot.

**

* * *

**

**And I leave you all off at a cliffy! :D Aren't I evil? :3**

**So, who will die? Who will survive? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	38. Hello, Goodbye

**Music: **

**(Theme and Song from Car) **Hello Goodbye by _The Beatles _**(I listened to the Glee version, but I like the Beatles'/Original version just as much.)**

**~*~*~*RoOL*~*~*~**

**A/N: Previously from Chapter 37 of **Reality of Our Lives**:**

_"1..." James began. "Edward, please save yourself!" Bella screamed to me._

_"2..." James continued. "No! I won't leave you!" I shouted back to her._

_"2 and 1/2..." James trailed off, and then readied his gun, pointing it at me. I looked up at Bella, telling her silently that I loved her. I needed to see her, one last time before I died. With her face burned into my mind, I closed my eyes. "NO!" Bella shrieked._

_"3!" James shouted._

_A loud bang was heard, followed by a gunshot._

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_**Edward's POV**_

I waited for the searing pain, waited for the feel of blood gushing out of me, or at least waited for the darkness of death to consume me. I knew James had shot me, but why wasn't there any pain following after he fired at me to kill me?

I opened my eyes slowly, and my jaw dropped.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a bullet was put in James' forehead, right between his eyes. His body was frozen, his eyes staring forward blankly, at nothing. Then, his dead grip on my wife loosened, and his dead body collapsed to the floor, his cold grey eyes rolling into the back of his head. Bella rushed over to me and tried helping me up to my feet while I stared at our savior who went over to Joshua to help him up.

"Thank you, Jasmine; I owe you one big time." Bella murmured to her old blond haired enemy while the four of us limped our way out the door, leaving the dead body of James inside the tiny room. "Maybe you can help me get out of jail time, Bella." Jasmine joked around as lightheartedly as she could, but I knew in her mind, she was being serious.

"I may be able to pull a few strings here and there, Jasmine. You never know." Bella said to her, a smile coming upon her dirtied face.

We walked out of the warehouse, and I released a deep breath, causing Bella to look at me. "It's finally over." I murmured to her, staring at her intensely. No more crazy psychopaths, no more drama, no more death or mayhem. Bella and I can finally live in peace without having to worry about James coming after us. Bella nodded, her eyes tearing up once more while we walked over to where Mr. Hale and the others were stationed. "Yes. We can finally raise our family in peace." Bella whispered happily, sobbing quietly in relief.

"BELLA!" Kitty, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renee and everyone else screamed out when some of the officers rushed me and Joshua over to the ambulance. "What are we? Chopped liver?" Joshua muttered to me jokingly, while I laughed weakly with him.

"Jasmine, you are under arrest for kidnapping." Mr. Hale's voice boomed while an officer whipped out some handcuffs for Jasmine as other officers went inside the warehouse to collect James' dead body. "Hold it." Bella cut in. "I'm not charging her with anything. Let her go, officer." Bella ordered the officer who cuffed Jasmine.

"What the hell? Bella, were you forced to drink crazy juice or something?" Kitty asked Bella incredulously while the officer reluctantly released Jasmine. "This chick helped that psycho in that warehouse, and you don't want to charge her for it?" Emmett asked his sister, just as shocked as Kitty.

"I did not drink crazy juice, and the reason why I don't want to charge is that –" Bella was cut off when the radio transmission crackled. _"We need a body bag; this crazy is dead." _An officer's voice came through. "Copy that." Mr. Hale said, then ordered two EMT workers to go in there to get the dead body. They nodded and hurried over there with a body bag and stretcher, while James and I sat on the bumper of the ambulance, letting the two other EMTs to get the bullets out of our arms and shoulders.

"Jasmine saved our lives by killing said psychopath." Bella continued, wrapping an arm around Jasmine's shoulders while she smiled at her. Everyone openly gaped at the sight of the two who were smiling at one another like they were old friends, but then, they shook their heads and gave up on trying to understand Bella's sudden niceness.

"Bella, two people want to see you." Renee sung. She had disappeared while everyone was questioning her, and now returned, her arms full from carrying both of our twins. "Ma! Ma!" the twins cried out once they spotted their mother. Bella sobbed in happiness, and rushed towards her mom, taking our twins in her skinny arms. The babies patted their mom's face in joy while Bella peppered their chubby faces with butterfly pecks, overwhelming tears flowing down from her eyes in pure bliss of having her babies back in her arms.

Then, Bella walked over to where I was sitting on the bumper of the ambulance, Joshua beside me, getting our bullets in our arms removed. Bella handed me Celeste while Joshua took Carson, and Bella unsteadily hopped up to sit beside me. "Would you like a blanket, ma'am?" the EMT asked Bella, holding out a blanket in offering. Bella nodded graciously, shivering. The EMT handed her the blanket, and she wrapped it around herself tightly.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, rubbing my nose against it softly. "I'm so glad to have you back." I whispered to her lovingly, smiling down at her. Bella smile back up at me while she stole Celeste from my arms. "I'm glad to be back. I'm going to be thanking you, Joshua, my brothers, my friends - everyone who's worked on my rescue - for a very long time." Bella murmured back, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Da! Da!" I looked over to my left, and saw Carson opening and closing his hands while reaching for me, leaning away from Joshua. "Looks like this little guy wants his dad." Joshua commented jokingly, handing my son. "Did you want daddy? Did you?" I asked Carson in a baby voice, holding him up in the air above my head. Carson giggled and cooed. I laughed and brought him back down to me, blowing a raspberry on his little cheek. He giggled once more, and even Bella and Celeste giggled along with him.

"Oh, and before I forget," Bella started once I set Carson down in my lap. I looked over at her, only to have her plump lips meet with mine in a tender kiss. I kissed her back, making sure that I was holding my son securely in my lap, before she pulled away from me. "Happy Birthday, Edward." Bella murmured into my ear, kissing and nibbling on it.

I chuckled shakily, because I was happy and overwhelmed.

I was happy because it was my birthday.

And, I was overwhelmed because our family was complete once more. I get to spend my birthday, with my wife.

**~*~*~*RoOL*~*~*~**

_A couple of hours later..._

**(3:45 PM)**

"EDWARD! Get out of here now!" Alice screeched at me, pushing me out the door. "Ali, why? I haven't seen Bella for over two to three days! Why do you get to hog her now?" I growled at her when I was pushed out of my own bedroom. "Because, now I only have _three_ hours to get your wife all prettied up, along with myself, Rosalie, Esme, Renee, Kitty, Marnie, Harlie, Jodie, Reneesme and Kelsey! THREE GODDAMN HOURS!" Alice screamed at me, her nostrils flaring.

If I were an anime character right about now, I would have a giant sweat drop appearing by my head. I held my hands up defensively, jumping back from my dragon of a sister. "Okay, okay! I leave you ladies alone." I replied shakily. Alice then smiled brightly at me and nodded her raven haired head. "Good. While you go downstairs, send the other girls up for me, will you?" Alice asked me sweetly.

I turned around and began walking away while grumbling, "Sure, sure, you little annoying pixie."

"I heard that!" Alice yelled at me, before she slammed the door shut. I snickered to myself, before heading downstairs.

We have finally returned to the mansion, and after Bella and I spent some "alone" time together - with her getting cleaned up in the shower and us throwing away that awful nightgown she was in when we found her, Alice had stormed into the master bedroom. She screamed at me to leave the room, saying that all of us were going to this very posh restaurant in downtown Seattle, to celebrate my birthday and Bella's return. Bella and I pleaded with her to give us one more hour of alone time, and Alice grudgingly agreed.

Of course, after our hour, Alice stormed in once more and literally pulled me away from my wife, pushing me out the door. And, I didn't really leave all that reluctantly. (Can you blame me? I had only gotten Bella back safely in my arms just hours before, and I really didn't want to leave her in the crazy hands of my adoptive sister.)

I walked down the stairs and entered the living room, finding our large group of family and friends waiting down in the living room. "Oh ladies!" I sang, gaining their attention. "The pixie of doom requires your presence upstairs. She wants to doll all of you up." I told them, gesturing grandly to the stairs. They all chuckled, and got up, heading towards the stairs. Esme and Renee helped the very pregnant Rosalie up the stairs, while Piper waved goodbye to the ladies from her seat in Emmett's lap.

"So, men, what shall we do while we wait for our ladies?" Embry asked, coming out of the kitchen with Jacob, Seth, Griffin and Jed. They each had some small snacks in their hands. "You're eating out of our fridge again?" I asked the five of them angrily, raising my eyebrows. "No'of." Jacob mumbled, shaking his head.

We all laughed, shaking our heads at them.

"Oh boys!" Kitty twittered, skipping out of nowhere and stopping at the landing of the stairs. We looked up and saw a mischievous grin on her face. "Alice has ordered me to tell you that you all need to get suited up for dinner. She has placed some suits in the guest bedrooms, and has your names on your suits. So, get to it! And, try taming your hair!" Kitty told us, giggling before she skipped off.

Some of us men groaned. "Alice is a tyrant when it comes to dressing up." Jed grumbled, sighing. "Try living with her." Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I all told him at the same time, before we barked out our laughter.

Eventually, a group of us went upstairs to find our suits in the guest bedrooms. We all get dressed up in our suits, and stayed down in the living room, waiting for our ladies to return. My suit was of a black blazer over a white button down shirt, black trousers and black shoes while I had a royal blue silk neck tie. Emmett had a dark grey blazer over a dark red button down shirt, with black trousers, dark brown fancy shoes and was wearing a bright red fedora on his head. Jasper had a silver button down shirt under a black blazer with black trousers and black shiny shoes, along with a silky white neck tie. Carlisle wore a dark grey blazer over a white button down shirt with a black tie, black trousers and dark brown shoes.

Joshua had a deep purple button down shirt under a black blazer with a purple neck tie, along with black trousers and black shoes. Phil had a grey button down shirt on under a black blazer with a black and silver striped neck tie, along with black trousers and black formal shoes as well.

Jed and Griffin were once again hard to tell apart from each other; both had dark blue blazers over dark blue button down shirts, with dark blue trousers and shiny silver shoes. The only way I could tell them apart was from their hats - Griffin had a completely black velvet hat while Jed had a grey hat with a striped tied around it.

Jacob had a dark blazer over a white shirt with a black and blue striped neck tie, with black trousers and black shoes. Embry had a blue, black and grey striped blazer over a black button down shirt with a multi-colored neck tie, black trousers and shiny shoes. And, Seth was wearing a purple suit with a white button shirt underneath the jacket, black shoes with purple soles on the bottom, and a black fedora of sorts with a white tie around it.

I have a feeling Alice is color coordinating us with our ladies.

She even picked out some clothes for the little ones. Harmony was in Jasper's arms, wearing a bright pink dress-one piece with sparkly pink slippers. Shane was wearing a dark navy blue jacket over a one piece of a white shirt with a little tie, with black shorts and some Velcro baby shoes while Carlisle held him and played with him. Celeste, who was on the floor playing with her toys, was wearing a dark navy blue sailor girl dress with navy blue leggings, and some black slippers. Carson was beside his twin, wearing a dark navy blue jacket over a light blue shirt with a tie, tan khaki pants with brown shoes. Piper was sitting beside Emmett, wearing a frilly white dress with white slippers and a little silver tiara of sorts was placed in her dark hair.

"So, how long do you think our women will be?" Embry asked, leaning against the couch.

"Who knows? Women take forever when it comes to going out." Phil commented, chuckling. "And, with Alice, well, I wouldn't be surprised if we were still waiting a century later." Emmett added in, guffawing in laughter, while Piper giggled. "Let them take their time. Let's be happy Alice is getting them dressed up - plenty of ogling for us, boys." Carlisle reprimanded lightheartedly, smirking.

An hour or two later, the women finally emerged from the master bedroom. "We're all ready, boys!" Alice called down to us, just before they appeared at the landing of the stairs.

Kelsey wore a very sparkly purple dresses that reminded me of a prom gown really, with very sparkly purple high heels. Kitty was wearing this golden yellow cocktail dress of sorts with shiny yellow high heels, that had a star fixture added to it. Jodie wore a sky blue halter dress with blue peep toe high heels. Marnie wore a very leafy green halter dress with strappy green high heels.

Harlie wore a shiny silver dress with no straps or sleeves, with sparkly peep toe high heels. Renee wore a pale pink gown with a black shawl over her arms, with shiny pink high heels. Esme, my adoptive mother, looked beautiful in a deep magenta sleeveless dress with magenta high heels that had a rose fixture on them.

Reneesme was following right behind her, wearing a simply black short dress with lacy black high heels. Alice was behind her as well, wearing a shiny pale pink one-shouldered dress with a lacy shrug over it, and with peach high heel shoes with big bows on them. Rosalie, pregnant as ever, wore a tight fitting red dress that was also one-shouldered, with a black shrug over it and shiny red high heels.

Finally, my gorgeous wife, Bella, was the last one out. She wore a deep royal blue strap dress that was long, shiny and flowy, with beading around the bust area, with shiny black high heels, and a beady blue flower clip was in her shiny brown hair.

The women all had their hair styled this way and that, along with make-up that was light and natural. (No doubt, it was Alice's doing.)

All of the men, including myself, stared at our women with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Mission accomplished, ladies." Esme stated proudly, causing all of the girls to giggled. They came down the stairs fluidly, and went over to their partners - well, partners for mostly everyone except for Jodie who went over to her brother.

Bella stopped in front of me, looking up at me face with a breathtaking smile gracing her plump lips. "Hi." she breathed, resting her hands on my chest. "Hi." I breathed back, blinking away my shock. "You look astonishingly gorgeous, my love." I whispered to her, leaning down and pecking her lips while I grabbed one of her delicate hands in mine. A cherry blush naturally stained her cheeks while she giggled girlishly at me.

"And you look devilishly handsome." Bella said back, lifting her free hand and grabbing my tie in it. "I'm going to have to control myself tonight, for our children's sakes, and for every other male's safety." I murmured, getting Bella to chuckle at my comment.

"Don't they just look so adorable?" I heard Renee comment to my mother across the living room. "They do, don't they?" Esme asked back, sighing in joy. She was happy to see me happy once more.

"Alright everyone! We need to get going if we want to make our reservation on time!" Alice announced to everyone. I walked over to where I left Carson and Celeste playing on the floor, and picked the both of them up in my arms, before walking back over to Bella. The twins reached out for their mom, and Bella took them from my arms.

"Ahhh..." the twins cooed in awe, patty Bella's cheeks at how pretty she looked. "I know she's beautiful, you two." I murmured to the twins, kissing their cheeks before kissing Bella's lips. "Come on, lovebirds! We're all going to leave without you!" Emmett called back to us while everyone else was out the door, heading to their cars.

Bella and I laughed, before we left the mansion. Bella's SUV was still here at the house, and since my Volvo was totaled in the accident, this was our only source of transportation. We strapped the twins in the car seats we moved from Carlisle's car, and then we followed the others out of our driveway, following Alice and Jasper who were leading us.

Alice and Jasper led us to a posh restaurant in Seattle, where we parked in the back in order to hide ourselves in case the paparazzi comes and finds us here at the restaurant and we need a quick getaway. We went around the back to the front, and when we entered, with the lighting dimly lit, the floors a polished dark wood and the walls painted dark red, the hostess there looked up from her podium, saw us, and her jaw dropped like she was a gaping fish.

"Oh my god..." she breathed she saw us. "We're the Cullens, Hales, Swans and friends party. We reserved a special room in the back for us." Alice told the hostess, Jasper beside her. "C-Certainly! Please, follow me this way." the hostess stammered, nodding her head frantically. She grabbed a huge stack of menus then led us through the restaurant filled with fancy rich looking people. They stopped eating their meals and chatting quietly to stare at us as we passed by them.

The hostess then stopped at a rich deep wooden set of double doors, opened it up for us and let us file inside. Tables were all lined up against one another with fancy looking chairs arranged side by side at the tables, along with four high chairs for the babies, and a booster seat placed in one of the chairs for Piper. The floor was a deep red carpet while the walls were deep red as well, and one wall was made of up tall windows that had the blinds closed for privacy from the outside.

"S-Some waiters and w-waitresses will be by to get you some d-drinks." the hostess stuttered to us as we filed inside. "Alright. Thank you." Carlisle said politely to the young lady, taking the stack of menus from her with a full blown smile. She blushed, bobbed her head and stumbled off towards the direction of the kitchen. Esme whacked Carlisle on the arm, shaking her head. "You gave that poor girl a heart attack." Esme chided him while we all began finding our seats.

I got two high chairs for Carson and Celeste and placed them beside mine and Bella's seats that were right next to each other. Carlisle came by and handed us some menus before he moved onto Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting right next to us. Once everyone had their menus and were seated, the doors opened to reveal several waiters and waitresses, and a man in a fancy silk suit with balding blond hair and a stern yet soft face entered, a woman in a silky deep red dress that had no back, long billowy black hair and dark caramel skin, following in right behind them.

"Why, it's the Cullens, Hales, Swans and their friends!" the man bellowed happily, a large grin appearing on his face. "J. Jenks! My old buddie!" Carlisle cried, getting up and walking casually over to this J. Jenks guy, he shakes his hand and pats him on the back, before turning to the woman and kissing her hand. "And, Maria. It's been so long since I've last seen the both of you." Carlisle commented to the two.

"It has been so long, Carlisle. Why, Esme! You're still beautiful as always." J. Jenks said to my mother, with the three of them moving back over to Esme. Esme stood, and let J. Jenks kiss her cheek while she and Maria hugged each other. "You remember Emmett, Edward and Alice, right?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to us. Oh, now I remember this guy. When we used to come to this restaurant when we were younger, we always met up with this man.

"Of course I do! Though back then, they were only 15 at the time. Now they have matured into fine adults and found their happiness with their new families." J. Jenks commented, waving to Alice, Emmett and myself. "We're so happy to have all of you here tonight, especially since you're all celebrating for two special occasions." Maria commented in her soft voice, smiling.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me dear. I almost forgot about it!" J. Jenks said, then whistled over two of the waiters. "Go and get the special wine for our guests - oh, and an apple cider for Emmett's wife of course." J. Jenks told the waiters while Piper was given some apple juice. While the two waiters ran off to get the drinks, J. Jenks and Maria caught up with my parents, and Alice gave Bella and I some bottles filled with baby formula for Carson and Celeste.

When the waiters returned with plenty of bottles of wine and a bottle of apple cider for Rosalie, they passed around the glasses and poured us our drinks. J. Jenks walked over to where Bella and I were sitting, then tapped his glass of wine with a fork of his, gaining all of our attention.

"I would like to make a toast for two special people here in the room. Today is a memorable day, not only for this couple, but for everyone else here, who are in the lives of these two. It is a day full of reunion, happiness, and relief. I may have not known the wife of the couple for so long, but just by seeing her tonight, I can tell she means a lot to this young fellow. I've seen him at his worst, and now I'm seeing him at his best. He has prospered in his life, with a gorgeous wife, two beautiful twins, and a family that will love them until the end of time.

"I would like to make this toast for Mrs. Isabella Swan Cullen," he paused, gazing down at my wife with a grin. Bella blushed, making a few of us at the table chuckle. "You, Isabella, are the life and the rock of Edward's existence. Without you, I know young Edward would be lost and not be here to where he is today. And, I'm happy that you're here now, safe and sound, and far away from that psycho path. For that, this toast is for you." J. Jenks stated. Bella had tears of joy flowing from her eyes while she nodded gratefully to J. Jenks.

"And, I would also like to make this toast for Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, as well." he continued, looking over at me now. "Edward, I've known you since you were only 15 and adopted by Carlisle and Esme. And, I remember when you first called me your uncle. I care about you a lot, son. I'm proud that you are the nephew I've always wanted but never got. I'm happy to see how far you've come - you've gained a new sister from your adoptive brother, a new brother from your adoptive sister, parents from your siblings' spouses, children, a perfect wife, a great career in life, and the greatest circle of friends. Happy Birthday, Edward. I wish you many years of love and happiness with this great family." J. Jenks said.

Tears even came to my eyes from his speech, and I wiped them away with a laugh when Rosalie and Harper reached over and patted me on the shoulder. J. Jenks smiled at the both of us before he looked at everyone around the table.

"Cheers to Isabella and Edward. And cheers to everyone here tonight." J. Jenks toasted to us, raising his glass. "Cheers!" everyone echoed back, raising their glasses as well before we all took a sip. I stood up and gave a tight hug to my "uncle". "Thank you for that toast." I murmured to him shakily, laughing at myself. "It was nothing, Edward. I'm happy for you - really I am." J. Jenks said to me, patting my shoulder with a smile. While he walked over to say hi to Emmett, I sat back down and Bella grabbed my hand.

I looked over at her, and saw that she still had tears running down her face and a smile was on her face. "Honey, what is it?" I asked her quietly, scooting my chair closer to hers. She giggled shakily, and squeezed my hand. "I'm just so happy right now, Edward. I'm safe from James finally, I have you, our babies, our family, our friends - everything is just perfect." Bella gasped to me, a watery smile appearing on her small face.

I chuckled and nodded my head in agreement. "Yes. Everything is indeed perfect." I murmured, then leaned over and gave her a slow kiss.

Yes, everything's perfect.

_After Dinner..._

After we all finished our dinner, we were leaving the restaurant when Bella was pulled aside from Alice. I was totally confused as to what they were talking about, and apparently Joshua noticed as well. "What's got your face all scrunched?" Joshua asked me jokingly, chuckling. "Those two." I muttered, gesturing over to Bella and Alice who seemed like she was giving my wife something.

"I have no idea what they're talking about." I grumbled, pouting. "Dude, you're not supposed to know." Joshua told me, chuckling. "I know, but still." I whined, and Joshua just laughed at me.

Soon, Bella came over and took the twins from my arms. "What are you doing, love?" I asked her when I saw her walking over to Renee and Phil. "Just stay put, babe." Bella teased me, laughing at how confused and frustrated I looked. When she was over by Renee and Phil - with Emmett following after her with the car seats and baby bags - she handed the twins over to Renee and Phil, while Emmett went and put their baby stuff in their car.

What the hell is going on?

"Alright, that should be everything. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said to her parents, then walked back over to me. "Happy Birthday, Ed!" Phil called out to me, while Celeste waved at me. I waved back confusedly, then Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me over to our car.

"Why did you give our kids away, love?" I asked her with a nervous chuckle, but her only reply was a simple girlish giggle. "That will be revealed later." Bella told me. She opened the passenger seat, and then stepped off to the side, looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked her, chuckling. "Well, get in, silly. I'm driving us somewhere now." Bella told me, gesturing for me to get in the seat. I was beyond confused by this point, but otherwise complied and got in the passenger seat.

Then, Bella went around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. She started up her car, and drove us out of the parking lot, but instead of following the others on the highway back to our house, she kept on going instead of going for the exit like the others. "Um, Bella, the exit was back there." I pointed out to her.

"I know. But, I'm not hoping to get back to the house." Bella said, shrugging her shoulders. I stared at her in confusion, and when she looked over at me, she giggled. "Relax, Edward. I'm not going to drive us off a cliff or anything." Bella reassured me. "I know. But, I would like to know where you're taking us." I said, and she giggled once more.

"Maybe some music will calm you down." Bella commented, then leaned over and turned on the radio. _"...And now, here's Hello Goodbye by The Beatles, but it's the Glee Cast version." _the radio announcer said. "Oh, keep it here." I said eagerly, and Bella laughed at my behavior. It's been so long since I've watched Glee, and I was a fan of The Beatles.

**(Bold: Edward, **_Italics: Bella, __**Bold and Italics: Both)**_

**You say yes, I say no**

Bella, who was laughing, decided to join in on the song with me.

_**You say stop and I say go, go, go**_  
_**Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello**_

_**Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello**_

_**I say high, you say low  
You say why, I say I don't know  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello**_

_**Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello**_

_**Why, why, why, why, why, why do you say goodbye?  
Goodbye  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye **__and I say hello_

_**Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello**_

**You say yes, I say no**_**  
You say stop, and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
**_  
_**Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, **__I say hello__**  
Hello, **__hello__**  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello**_

_**Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, **__I say hello_  
_**Hello, **__hello__**  
**__Hello, __**hello**_

_**Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la  
Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la  
Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la  
Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la**_

_Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la_  
**(Hello, hello)**  
_Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la_  
**(I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello)**  
_Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la_  
**(Hello, hello)**  
_Hey-la, hey-hey, lo-la_  
**(I don't know why you say goodbye, **_I say hello_**)**

_**Hello, hello  
Hello**_

When the song was over, we were laughing so hard, I could barely breathe. "I can't believe we just sung along to the radio like we were teens." Bella breathed out through her laughter, shaking her head. "But, it was nice to finally cut loose." I added, sighing to relieve my laughter. Bella nodded seriously then. "You're right. After everything that's happened, it was nice to goof around." Bella said.

After that, we sat in comfortable silence while she continued driving us to a mystery destination. Suddenly, the sign _Forks_ appeared. Bella switched over to that lane, and got off of the highway. "What are we doing in Forks?" I asked her, totally puzzled as to why we were entering Forks.

"You'll see, honey." Bella said to me, not taking her eyes off of the road. So, for the rest of the ride, I sat there, waiting. That is until Bella parked the car, and I finally saw where we were. I looked up, and smiled. "The park where we almost had our first kiss?" I asked her, turning my head to look at her.

"Yes." Bella said, nodding her head. "What are we doing here, sweetheart? We haven't been here since our Junior Year at FSA." I asked her, still feeling confused. "Well, Alice and the others had decided that since today is your birthday and it is also the day I had been saved by you men and Jasmine, they think it would be great for you and I to spend your birthday together, alone and without any outside forces." Bella explained.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I thought Alice and our family would want to spend my birthday together as one big family. Bella nodded, smiling and added in, "Alice told me to tell you this is like one of her special gifts from her to you."

I nodded, chuckling. "That's my adoptive sister for you. Remind me to thank her." I joked, and Bella laughed. Then, we got out of the car, where Bella took her keys and unlocked the trunk door. "What are you doing now?" I asked her, chuckling while she pushed the trunk door up and was lifted off of the ground just a little bit.

"Alice and the others had gotten you some presents, and I also was handed a small cake from our moms." Bella told me, gesturing to the large amount of presents piled up in the back. "This is from all of them?" I asked her, bewildered. They didn't have to get me gifts. "Of course. Now, if I remember correctly, Alice had set up a special area just for us here in the park somewhere, so how about you put those muscles of yours to use and help me carry everything over to our spot?" Bella asked me, gathering up a decent sized amount of presents up in her arms.

I chuckled and nodded, gathering up some presents as well. At least we didn't have to worry about anyone coming to steal our car and things, as it was around 10 at night. Bella led me through the park, and then stopped at the very same spot we had our almost first kiss with one another. Except, now there was a small foldable table there, with a few candles placed here and there for us. After setting down our first batch of presents, we went back to the SUV, got the small cake and the last bit of presents, before we went back to the spot and sat down.

"So cake first then presents, or presents first and then cake?" Bella asked me. "I want to know what everyone got me." I said eagerly, practically bouncing in my seat on the bench. Bella placed her hands down on my shoulders firmly, and just plain laughed at me. "What?" I asked her, smirking. "You goofball. You can be such a little kid sometimes." Bella told me, shaking her head. "But you love me." I retorted.

"Mmm, that I do." Bella hummed, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Alright, birthday boy, I'll get you some presents to open." Bella stated, getting up from the bench. She went over to the pile of presents on the floor, and got a small box, another small box only longer in length than the first one, and then a medium sized box. She then sat down beside me and handed me the small box first. "This is from Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme." Bella informed me.

I unwrapped the present, and found a set of keys sitting inside. "Keys?" I asked, grabbing them in my hand and lifting them up to my face. "Car keys to be exact." Bella said. "No way. They bought me a new car?" I asked her in shock, a wide grin on my face. "They did. We all know how much you loved that Volvo of yours, and they already bought this before the accident." Bella told me.

"They didn't have to do that. I could've bought one myself." I argued, feeling both guilty that they bought me a new car, but also happy that they did as well. I'm so bipolar. "I know you could've, but they wanted to. And, you have no reason to return it since you do need a car." Bella retorted. "Touché." I mumbled, chuckling. I went a got the skinny box while Bella said, "This is from Renee and Phil."

I opened the box, and saw inside a pair of cufflinks. They were a dull gold that had a lion design. "Cufflinks with a lion on them." I stated, a smile on my face. "They used to be my dad's." Bella murmured. I looked up and saw her eyes getting teary while she stared down at them fondly. "Really?" I asked her quietly. Bella nodded and said with a deep breath, "Renee thought that you might like them since you're nickname is Lion, but she also thought that this would really welcome you to my side of the family, and we would still have a piece of him with us."

I felt touched by Renee's gift. These cufflinks obviously meant something to both Bella and Renee, for this was one of the only pieces they had left to remind them of Charlie. I leaned over, kissed Bella's lips before I put the cufflinks on. Then, I went and opened the next gift Bella had gotten - the medium sized box.

"That's from the old gang." Bella told me, wiping away the few stray tears that fell away from her eyes. I opened it up, and inside was a book. "'_The Life of A Rock Star_'." I read out loud. "It's supposed to be a gag gift, but I think this book looks interesting." Bella commented, chuckling. I nodded and said, "It's the best gag gift I could ever get without it exploding in my face." and that made her laugh.

From there, I received separate gifts from our family, our friends, and even a couple of gifts from our old friends from FSA - Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Marcus, Tanya, Irina, Laurent and Alex. _Note to self: get together with them some time soon, _I thought to myself.

The last few gifts were from Bella. "You got me all of these?" I asked her, gesturing to the five boxes. Bella blushed and nodded her head. "I felt like you deserved more than one gift from me." Bella mumbled guiltily. "I don't care how many gifts you get me, love. I would've been fine without any - the greatest gift you could give me is your love." I murmured to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." Bella whispered, hugging my tightly, before she gave me a searing kiss. "But, I still want you to have something from me. Plus, I thought you would like all of these gifts." Bella told me, tapping my nose daintily with her index finger. I chuckled and then opened up the closest gift from Bella which was a small box. I opened it up and inside was a set of keys. "More keys?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Car keys again. But, I bought you a special car that I know you would love so much - a Aston Martin Virage Volante I believe." Bella told me, and I stared at her with wide eyes. "You got me an Aston Martin?" I asked her in surprise. She giggled and nodded. I captured her lips with mine, kissing her until we were out of breath. "You are absolutely the best wife ever." I breathed to her, laughing in pure bliss. An Aston Martin - I can't believe it!

"I know." Bella teased, laughing. I then opened the other four presents, finding some clothes, a book, a CD of a song she made herself, and the last present had a pair of tickets. "Tickets to Paris, France?" I asked her, a smile on my face. "Yep. I wanted to go on a second honeymoon with you, to have some alone time." Bella explained, smiling at me.

"Excellent. Paris, France - city of lights and romance, where I get to spend some time alone with a beautiful goddess that is my wife." I purred to her, kissing her neck. "You must be talking about some other wife because I'm not a goddess." Bella mumbled, shaking her head. "Nope, there is no other wife. Only one amazing wife, and she's right here, in my arms. celebrating the best day ever with me." I answered, kissing her cheek.

Bella smiled, then kissed my lips. "I love you, Edward. Happy Birthday." she said, smiling.

"I love you too. And, I'm glad I have you back." I whispered, kissing her lips once more.

_Best Birthday. Ever._

* * *

**A/N: There we go, readers! The final chapter before the epilogue! **

**I can't believe it - only one more update and then RoOL will be over for forever. :(**

**But, hell, at least there will be a sequel to this sequel. :) That, I'm happy about.**

**So, stick around for the epilogue, readers. We're almost done. (And, don't worry, Charlie's warning will be happening here pretty soon. ;3)**

***Dresses, Suits and the Gifts are all on my website in the RoOL Album.***

**Reviews would be appreciated. Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Really long chappie, I know XD)**


	39. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**Ages after 5-year Time Lapse:**

**Edward: **31

**Bella: **29

**Carson: **5

**Celeste: **5

**Elysia: **2

**Paige:** 2

**Emmett: **30

**Rosalie: **30

**Piper: **9

**Devin: **5

**Clover: **5

**Lance: **2

**Jasper: **32

**Alice: **29

**Harmony: **5

**Shane: **5

**Jeremiah: **2

**Carlisle: **51

**Esme: **50

**Mr. Hale: **52

**Mrs. Hale: **50

***The Friends of the Gang are all around in their late 20's to their early 30's. **

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_5 years after Chapter 38_

"Mama!" I jumped, and turned around upon hearing someone calling for me. The sound of small pattering feet could be heard, rushing towards the direction of the kitchen. I then looked down, and saw my son, Carson, running up to me, an angry look on his tiny baby face. He's grown into a sweet little mama's boy, yet around other boys his age, he acts tough. He has bright copper hair much like my husband's, and his eyes were still the very same as they were he was born - bright green with brown inner rims of the irises.

Now that he was five, he was a fast little boy, and was mostly pouty when he didn't get his way. He was pretty much shy around new strangers and was a quiet little one, yet when he was in his element - playing music or reading - he was confident and always had his father's crooked grin sported on his face.

I bent down to his eye level, and grabbed onto his little hands lightly. "What is it, my smart prince?" I asked him worriedly, while I smiled at him softly when he giggled at his nickname I had given him since he was 3. But, then, his giggle went and he was pouting once more. "Cellie isf bein' a meanie too me." Carson complained to me, whining about his twin sister.

"She is?" I asked him in a false surprised voice; this usually happens every morning before they have to go to school. Carson nodded furiously, still frowning. "Well, how about I give you your favorite juice, and have a talk with your sister? Will that make you happy?" I asked him, and he smiled before nodding his head. "Alright, my prince. Just you wait right there." I cooed to him, then pecked his cheek. He giggled, then waited for me while I went to the fridge and gave him his favorite juice.

So much has happened in the past five years after I had been rescued from James' psychopathic nature. The family was complete, where everyone was alive, healthy and managing their own lives perfectly. My friends all got married to their soul mates, and now lived basically here in Washington, all close to one another. I couldn't be any happier than that; now I could finally see Angela, Jessica, Tanya, Irina, the Quad (Rischè, Melantha, Lily and Des), the boyfriends of my lady friends, and everyone else that I was friends with, without having to run out of gas from the distance apart from everyone.

Oh, and speaking of the Quad, I should probably mention that one of my twin like sisters, Lily, has finally found love, with Aiden. It turns out that one day, while Aiden's now ex-girlfriend and Lily were home together by completely accident, the girlfriend - never found out her name - had attacked Lily, beating her, kicking her and stabbing her nearly to death. Thankfully, Aiden came home, saw what his ex-girlfriend was doing to his best friend, and plain kicked her out while he called the ambulance. The girlfriend was sent to jail for attempted murder, of course. And while Lily was in the hospital, healing from the attack, she just plain shared her feelings with Aiden, and flat out asked if he loved her back, or if he didn't love her back.

Aiden told her that he was madly in love with her - he's been madly in love with her since high school; Lily told me this -, but didn't want to spoil their close friendship by telling her so that's why he never told her. Once Lily was healed up, Aiden asked her out on a date, then asked her if she would be his girlfriend. I'm so happy that Lily has finally found her happiness, especially with the man she was crazily in love with from five years ago.

Now, returning to my family, everything has been going smoothly. Harmony and Shane were now around the same age as Carson and Celeste, and bonded with them genuinely. Harmony had Jasper's blond hair that was short and curly, while she had Alice's bright green eyes and hyper- active attitude. Shane had Alice's black hair and had Jasper's bright blue eyes, while instead, he seemed to bond with the girls more than he could bond with Carson. We all found it just a little odd, but otherwise put it off.

And, five years ago, somewhere in October, Rosalie gave birth to her set of twins - a boy and a girl as well. The little boy was named Devin, where he had Rosalie's blond hair though it was curly like Emmett's, and he had Emmett's grey eyes and boyish features. He was a tough little boy, and loved to pull pranks on his cousins, sisters, parents, and his aunts and uncles. We could all see he was definitely Emmett's son. The little girl was named Clover, where she had long, straight dark brown hair like Emmett's, only she had Rosalie's bright blue eyes. She was very girly and hated anything gross and boyish. She really bonded with Celeste and Harmony.

Piper, who was only 4 five years ago, was now nine. She was turning into a very pretty young girl, with soft brown bouncy curly hair, and deep blue eyes. She was more sporty rather than girly, yet she didn't like snakes or spiders, so she still withheld some feminine accents. She and Rosalie have really become close, even though Piper knows that Rosalie isn't truly her real mother, but Piper has accepted her, and still visits Heidi's grave.

While Harmony and Shane were 3 years old, Alice and Jasper had conceived yet another child, and just nine months after that, their second sibling - Jeremiah - was born. He was an adorable baby, who had Jasper's calm nature much like Shane, only he had blond tufts of hair and blue- green eyes. Now, he was two and just a socialite of their little family.

Alice and Jasper weren't alone in having another child just when their kids were 3. Rosalie and Emmett had another child of their own. It was another boy, where the two named him Lance. He had dirty blond tufts of hair with blue-grayish eyes, yet he still had Emmett's boyish personality. He was now two as well, and was blossoming into yet another little Emmett much like Devin.

Now, with my sister-in-laws having more children while their first born children were only 3, Edward and I couldn't have been possibly left out of the loop. Yes, Edward and I had another child while Carson and Celeste were three. Well, really, two children, but I'll get to explaining that soon. Our official third child was a girl who we named Elysia. She had my dark brown hair and my husband's bright green eyes, and now that she was two, I wasn't quite sure if she was a social butterfly or a quiet little mouse; she had friends, yes, and she was talkative, yet she blushed a lot, was easily embarrassed, and would rather read her little two year old books instead of hanging out with her siblings.

And, as for the second child that I mentioned - I really mean that while Edward and I had one child, we gained another, and that second child isn't really ours.

The second child is actually, my and Emmett's little baby sister.

Now, I can already hear your questions; _What? How is it possible that you have a sister Bella? Isn't your mom like ancient or something? _Well, if you'll just let me explain, then maybe it'll make sense to you.

You see, my mom and I were only 20 years apart. When she and Phil got married, she was getting close to the age of 50 while Phil was not that far behind her, yet still a little younger than her. So, they get married, go on their honeymoon, and then suddenly, I don't hear from them anymore. I try contacting them in any way possible, but it's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth. Then, it all came crashing down on me, one night, just a total of eleven months after they get married...

_**2 years ago, just 3 years after the kidnapping**_

_Edward and I were watching TV late one night. While I probably should've been asleep in bed for I was pregnant again, I just couldn't seem to sleep. My mind was telling me that something was wrong, but the problem was that what __was__ wrong? It had been only three years after I was saved from James, and everything was fine._

_Of course, I had no idea what happened to my mom and my new stepfather. It had been eleven months since they had gotten married, and yet, I've been trying to contact them for a long time now. But, do they return any of my calls, emails, letters or anything? Nope._

_I sigh out loud, pouting. Edward notices this, and caresses my cheek. "What is it, sweetheart?" Edward asks me sweetly, frowning. "I don't know. I'm just worried about my mom and stepdad. I haven't heard from them since the wedding. I feel like there's something wrong." I tell him. He nods his head and only gives me a kiss on my lips for reassurance. So, with that, we go back to watching TV while our three year old twins are sleeping soundly up in their room._

_Suddenly, the doorbell rings. I hurry to get up, and waddle over to the door - I was only in my second trimester. "Baby I could've got that for you!" Edward complained, and got up hurriedly, rushing after me to the door. "I'm an able-bodied woman, Edward." I snapped at him, rolling my eyes. I get to the door just as Edward reaches me, and with the porch light on thankfully, we open the door together._

_Standing there is a woman with olive skin and black hair pulled up into a bun. Behind her was a van, while in her hands was a baby carrier, yet it was turned away. "Um, hello." I greeted her nervously, wonder who was this strange woman, and why she was here at our home so late this time of night. The woman smile kindly at us. "Hello. Are you Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen?" she asked us._

_"Yes, we are. May we ask who are you?" Edward asked, sounding just as puzzled as me. "My name is Mary Helen, and I'm from the local Forks Child Services." Mary explained to us professionally. "Um, yes. Mary, we didn't um, adopt a child or lose our twins or anything." Edward tried explaining to her, still confused as to why she was here._

_"I know that, Mr. Cullen. However, I'm here to give sole custody of Isabella's and Emmett's young baby sister over to them to take care of her. Though, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer had written in their will that Isabella would have their baby sister live with her mainly." Mary Helen explained to him, then turned the baby carrier around, revealing a tiny young newborn baby girl. She was awake, with tufts of dark brown hair all mussed up with Renee's blue-green eyes staring up at us. She was wearing a little onesie, and held a stuffed bunny in her arms._

_Then, a toothless grin appeared on her tiny chubby baby face, and she cooed at us._

_"What? I - sister - will - what the hell is this? Some kind of cruel joke?" I hissed at Mary Helen, not wanting to scream if I were to frighten this baby and my own two little babies. That still didn't stop me from being so pissed as to why this woman was joking around with me, saying that this was my and Emmett's new little baby sister. _

_"Mrs. Cullen, I know it may seem like a joke, but I'm deadly serious. Your mother and stepfather had written in their wills that your sister is to stay with you. By blood, this young little girl is your sister." Mary Helen said to me. "But, how come I didn't know about this? Where the hell is my mother and stepfather? Why can't they take care of her? I need answers!" I hissed, with tears of frustration building up in my eyes._

_"I'm very sorry to inform you of this, Mrs. Cullen, but your parents are dead." Mary Helen stated out of the blue._

_That made me freeze, but eventually, I thawed out - only to collapse in Edward's arms, crying my heart out._

_The baby girl must've sensed something was wrong as well, for she began crying, sobbing along with me. While I sobbed, I could faintly hear Mary Helen explain everything to me. My mom and Phil had conceived this baby girl just days after they were married. But, with my mom getting closer to 50, she wasn't all that healthy to have another child. When she gave birth to my new sister, she had unfortunately died, leaving Phil on his own with his newborn daughter._

_Phil had tried raising their daughter on his own, but he was too depressed over losing his wife just two months before. After he buried Renee, he had killed himself, but had put in his will that their daughter would go live with me, and be associated with her brother and sister._

_Then, after Edward took my sister from Mary Helen - she told me that her name was Paige - she left. Edward took Paige to the living room who was still crying, then took me to the living room as well. I had stopped sobbing yet tears still fell from my eyes. Suddenly, I heard crying coming from upstairs. "I better go check on them. I'll let you stay down here, love. I'll be back as soon as possible to comfort you." Edward murmured to me, kissing my lips while he shut off the TV, and turned on the stereo where soft classical musical came on. He was trying to calm me down with one of my favorite pieces from his piano work._

_While Edward went upstairs to check up on our kids, I got up, sniffling, and walked over to my crying baby sister. I sat down beside her carrier, and turned it so it was facing me. She cried still, but when she saw me, her crying slowly died down to only sniffles as well._

_I reached over and unbuckled her from the carrier. Then, I picked her up in my arms, and cradled her in my arms. "So, you're my new sister." I stated to her in a croak where my tears had stopped flowing. Paige stared up at me, with her tears ceasing as well. "You really do look like mom." I commented at her, raising a finger and tapping her little button nose ever so lightly._

_Paige giggled when I tapped her noise, and I laughed with her. She was adorable when she smiled. I reached over for the tissues on the coffee, grabbed a couple, then I gently wiped away the tears on her face. She sneezed, and I laughed at how adorable she was when she sneezed as well. I cleaned her up, then cleaned myself up as well. _

_Soon, I was bonding with my new little sister._

Now, Paige was two years old, just a bit older than Elysia. Carson, Celeste and Elysia all thought she was a new sister that we had adopted - well, they only believed that because Edward and I had to lie to them about her. We both decided that when they were older, we would tell them the truth. Emmett was very surprised when I told him the news the next morning after she had arrived, but otherwise accepted her. Everyone was very shocked by all of it, yet they welcomed Paige with open arms like Edward, Emmett and I had. We would just have to tell our kids the truth when they're older. Though, Piper knows the truth, and just loves her baby aunt.

Unfortunately, the press had found out about Paige, and the flurry of questions came pouring in. Was she my daughter? Was she Emmett's daughter? Was she an adopted child? Had Emmett and I conceived a child together? (That was very creepy and just plain wrong; that was also one that pissed off our whole family.) So, we had to tell the press that Paige was our new sister, and luckily, they understood it - somewhat at least. Thankfully, our children didn't understand gossip or TV reports during that time, so they never really suspected anything.

And, after that little piece of drama, everything else has been perfect. Edward and I were still teachers - he taught third graders while I taught kindergarteners. Emmett and Jasper were still teachers as well, while Rosalie was a famous model, yet rarely traveled out of the US, and Alice was a fashion designer, and when they needed to go out of the country, they traveled together. And, they both had part-time jobs, where Rosalie worked at Edward's parents' Adoption Agency, helping children find good homes, while Alice worked at the hospital where Carlisle used to work at.

Also, us four teachers worked together at the same school. So, that was a plus.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out to me. "In the kitchen, sweetie!" I called back, packing up lunches for Carson and Celeste. I heard the pitter-pattering sound of feet once more, and I turned around to see Celeste running into the kitchen. Edward came in a few minutes later, carrying Elysia and Paige in his arms. Paige was wearing a cute little jumper dress with tiny sandals, while Elysia wore a little frilly purple dress with her sneakers. Celeste was of course wearing a pink dress, her dark reddish-brown hair curly and messy.

"Celeste," I called her name while she hopped up onto the barstool of the islands, next to her brother, while Edward had given me Paige so he could set Elysia in her high chair. "Yes'f, mama?" She asked me sweetly, looking up at me innocently with her big brown eyes with green inner rims. "You need to say you're sorry to your brother for being mean to him." I scolded her, letting Edward take Paige from my arms so he could then place her in her high chair next to Elysia.

"No!" Celeste cried, frowning. "Celeste," Edward started at her in a stern tone, while he went and got some baby food for our two little ones. "Daddy! No!" Celeste whined, pouting. "Celeste Elizabeth Cullen, you say you're sorry to Carson this instant young lady, or no more dolls for you." I threatened her, while I went and got the two of them their favorite cereal.

"I sowii, bro-der." Celeste muttered to Carson sincerely. "It o'tay." Carson replied. I looked over my shoulder to see them hugging one another. I smiled, then after getting their cereal with milk, I handed the bowls to them.

After breakfast, Celeste and Carson got ready for school, and soon, with their lunches and backpacks in hand, all six of us went and got in Edward's Volvo from his birthday five years ago. We went to Mr. and Mrs. Hale's house to drop off Paige and Elysia, since Carlisle and Esme offered to take Piper to a doctor's appointment this morning. After we dropped them off with the two, we went to the elementary school here in Seattle, and walked Carson and Celeste to their class; it was the same class where I was the teacher. Edward kissed me goodbye, and kissed his children goodbye as well, before he went off to his class.

The morning passed by with me teaching the kindergarteners the ABC's and the numbers up to ten. When it was free time for the kids and it was getting close to lunch time, there was a knock on the door. "I get it!" Devin - my nieces and nephews were in this class as well with Carson and Celeste - cried, and ran to the door. He grabbed a stool, stepped on it, and opened the door with much struggling. "Hi Daddy!" Devin squealed. I looked up, and saw Emmett standing there in the doorway. But, he wasn't his usual happy self; he had tears running down his eyes.

"Oh no." I breathed, then hurried over to the door. "Daddy, why yoo' cry?" Devin asked him, tilting his little blond head. "Um, Devin, why don't you go and play with the others?" I asked him. Devin nodded, and then jumped down the stool before he ran back over to his sister and cousins.

I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, before I placed my hands on Emmett's. "What is it, Em?" I asked him worriedly, wondering why he was crying like this. "Piper, Carlisle and Esme have been in an accident, Bells." Emmett croaked, sobbing a little.

_Oh no. Charlie's warning. It came true._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Noes! The dreaded "To Be Continued"! And, the warning has happened! D:**

**I must be evil to you all, and leave you off there. ;) But, of course, it will be continued off in the sequel to this story, so do not fret, dear readers. **

**This may be the end of RoOL, but it is not the end of the HSNE Trilogy. We will see if Piper, Carlisle and Esme will make it from the car accident.**

**Which reminds me, I need some help with the title for the sequel to RoOL. I already have the poll set up with some title ideas, but if you don't like the titles I have there, you can send me a PM with your own suggestion of a title. But, I need votes in order to know the title before I can start getting some chapters done for the next story.**

**Now, with RoOL all done, **Raising a Baby Bella** is next. :)**

**So, I hope to hear from you readers so you can tell me if you liked the ending of RoOL, and I hope to have some votes on Title Ideas.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
